The Fallow Season
by wentworth360
Summary: Superman leaves Earth, Sequel to Learning to Enjoy Magic...
1. Chapter 1

The Fallow Season

Smallville – Monday

The cold Kansas rain cascaded down on the small cemetery. A line of cars rolled silently towards a tent-covered grave. If in their grief, the occupants had glanced out the window, they would have seen one young man standing alone in front of two headstones. Dressed in black, his silhouette was nonetheless impressive against the grey sky. It was his face that would have pulled at their hearts, though. It was a face in anguish. His eyes were red from crying. It had been a month since Martha Kent's death and Clark was lost. Friends had stopped to try and cheer him up, but how do you console the inconsolable? These two simple people, Martha and Jonathan Kent were his link to the world, his only family. Most of who he was came from them. Now he would never see either again. You don't just cheer up from that. Questions without answers tormented him. How do you move on when you're world is falling apart? How do you get past the feeling that you'll always be alone? For the past month he'd been wrestling with what to do now. The thought of going back to the life he'd been leading held little appeal to Clark. What was really left of it anyway, he thought? He needed to get away, far away from everything and everyone.

If he noticed the rain it wasn't apparent as he started walking back to the farm. Neighbors stopped and offered rides, but he politely turned them all down. As he rounded the bend and saw the house he'd grown up in, there was none of the usual joy that always filled him before. It was empty now. The spirit that made it a home was gone. Stepping onto the porch, he could hear the wind chimes tinkling in the breeze. A sad smile crossed his lips as he remembered Ma and Pa putting those up. His fingers lightly touched them as the memory came back. Pa had won them at the fair for Ma. Clark could still picture him boasting about his skill and Ma laughing as they picked out the perfect spot to display the wood and metal ornament. Little memories like that had been popping into Clark's mind all the time lately. He could see them both so clearly in his mind. They had been so full of life back then. His soul ached just thinking about how that was all in the past. It made his decision easier. As he turned the key in the front door lock, a figure stepped out from the shadows on the porch.

"Thank you for coming, Jonn," Clark said, as he opened the door. His whole nature seemed despondent. "Come on in out of the rain."

Clark stepped into the silence of the big empty house. He took on his coat and hung it on the hook. Jonn followed and closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat," Clark offered. Even in his depression, he tried to be a good host. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No, thank you," Jonn replied, moving over towards the couch. He was worried about his friend. The pain and anguish were plain on his face. Jonn knew about these emotions from his past. He wished he had some comforting words to say, but knew there were none. Clark was in the depths of this and only he could pull himself out.

"How are you my friend," Jonn asked. Clark sat down across from him. He didn't even seem to notice how wet his clothes were.

"I've been better." Clark offered, giving Jonn a small smile.

"I know this is a difficult time for you, Kal-El, but remember who you are." Jonn found himself saying, even though he knew it was futile.

"I've been trying, Jonn, believe me, I have," Clark replied. Some of his angst slipped through, but he quickly composed himself. "I ask you here today for a favor, Jonn."

"Anything."

"I'm going away for awhile, Jonn, perhaps a long while, I don't really know. I was hoping you would occasionally fill in as Clark Kent while I'm gone. I don't want to risk anyone else being hurt because of me."

Concern rose in Jonn as he listened to Clark. The thought of him disappearing was not good.

"The world still needs you Superman," Jonn said forcefully.

"I think it can get along without me for a while, Jonn," Clark replied. He dropped his head, running his strong fingers through his damp locks.

"I believe you're mistaken, my friend. You're a symbol of hope for so many."

"I can't be a symbol of hope if I have none, Jonn. Please, understand, I just can't stay here right now." Clark offered him. When he looked up, Jonn saw just how lost Clark really was. Jonn knew it was pointless to try and talk him out of it, but he found himself trying anyway.

"Leaving won't stop these feelings, Kal-El, only facing them will. I know things seem bleak at the moment…" Jonn said, but Clark cut him gently off.

"Please, Jonn, I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do. I just can't stay. I've taken care of everything. The house is paid for and there's money from the insurance that should be more than enough for anything you might need."

"Why, Kal-El? Tell me why?"

"There's a million reasons that wouldn't make any sense to you or anyone else," Clark replied. "It really doesn't matter what reason you want to believe, it's just something I have to do. Please, will you do this one thing for me? Please?"

"Yes, but I still believe this is a mistake."

"Maybe, I don't really know, but it feels like my only choice at the moment."

"Why do you feel you must leave, Kal-El? Give me one reason. Tell me why?"

Clark looked at his friend. How do you tell someone you think you'll go mad if you stay? How do you tell them it hurts too much to remain? How do you explain you're so far down that if you don't leave you might never climb back out? Are there any words that can convey the abyss you feel like you're in? Whatever explanation you give will be inadequate.

"Tell me why," Jonn said softly. "Just one reason, Kal-El. Tell me why?"

"I don't like Mondays."

* * *

Metropolis – Monday evening

Lois Lane had returned to the city. She was trying to move on with her life, but her thoughts kept returning to Clark. She had come back for Martha's funeral and was struck by the sight of him. She had never seen anyone as devastated as he looked that day. Watching him throughout the rest of that day, it was as if he were on autopilot. He said all the right words, but the look in his sky blue eyes spoke of something broken inside. She had made the trip down to Smallville several times, but it was like visiting a ghost. She had tried everything, compassion, tenderness, anger, but nothing seemed to get through the wall of sorrow that surrounded him. He was in such a deep depression, part of her feared for his life. When Perry had asked her to come back, she had jumped at the chance if only to be nearer to him. She'd hoped that she could help him, to bring him around, but nothing changed. He took a leave of absence from the paper and no one expected him to return anytime soon. Reluctantly she realized that only Clark would be able to pull him out of the depression he was in. She would gladly be there for him every step of the way, but he was going to have to take the first step alone. It went against her very nature to give in, but this was one time she would have to just wait.

The familiar rush of wind made her heart skip a beat as she turned to look at her balcony. She was so used to seeing Superman there, it caught her by surprise to see Clark standing there instead. He was dressed differently than she ever remembered seeing him. He was in all black and wore a long coat.

"Clark?"

"Hello, Lois," he replied. He didn't move towards her and remained standing on the balcony.

"Well, come in for awhile," she said.

"No, I just stopped by to say good bye," he replied.

"Good bye? What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving, Lois."

"When? Where are you going? For how long are you going?" The questions tumbled out automatically.

"Always the reporter, asking the five W's," he said with a sad smile. "I'm leaving tonight, Lois. I don't really know how long I'll be gone. I just wanted to let you know and apologize for everything."

"You-You can't just leave!"

"I have to," he replied, some of his sadness slipping through. "With everything that's gone on, I just wanted to apologize for how things ended with us. I hope you can forgive me for all the mistakes."

"Clark, don't talk like that!" Lois was frantic, as she saw the serious look in his eyes. While things hadn't turned out the way she wanted, the thought of him not being around was too troubling to consider. "We both made mistakes! I forgive you, you forgive me, we move on. That's the way it's done! You-You don't just disappear!"

"I am."

"What will you tell the world?" She was clutching at straws, trying desperately to think of anything to make him reconsider.

"I'll leave that up to you. I trust you, Lois. Good bye," Clark said, beginning to rise. As she rushed towards the balcony, he was already climbing into the sky.

"No! Don't do this, Clark!" Lois shouted, but he was already too high for her to see. She stood there on the balcony, bewildered about what to do.

* * *

The Watchtower

Wally had pulled monitoring duty and glumly sat watching the screens. There were probably a hundred places he'd rather be, but duty calls. His attention was suddenly focused on a small blip on one of the screens. It was coming from the Midwest. As he ran a scan, it turned out to be a ship traveling up at incredible speed. Following protocol, he hit the warning signal and started running the scans of the ship through the computer database. In the next moment the ship broke through the atmosphere and then disappeared out of the solar system within seconds. Jonn was the first to arrive.

"What is it, Wally?"

"A ship just left Earth heading for deep space. The configuration is unfamiliar to me. I've got the computer running it now," Wally informed him. Both of them stood watching as the computer did its work. The resulting answer was a complete surprise to Wally.

"Kryptonian? What the hell? Do you think it was Zod?"

There was a sad look on Jonn's face as he reached over and turned off the warning.

"Unfortunately no," Jonn said, as he slowly walked out of the monitoring room.

* * *

Apokolips

Granny Goodness was breathing hard as she ran down the corridor. The sound of battle continued to draw nearer with each passing second. There was a look of fear in her eyes as she slammed and locked a huge metal door blocking the corridor. It wouldn't stop her, she knew, but it might slow her down. As she reached the throne room, several elite guards stood at attention.

"Oh, my boys, my boys, protect your Granny from that horrible girl! She's out of control!"

The guards took up defensive positions, even as the sounds of battle continued to draw closer. Granny didn't stop, dashing into the throne room and slammed the doors closed behind her. She bolted them and then headed towards the throne. Her lord and master would save her, Granny told herself. As she entered the main chamber, she gasped. Darkseid wasn't there. Thinking quickly, she knew most of her avenues of escape were closed off. She couldn't outrun her, but Granny hadn't survived this long without a trick up her sleeve. She quickly found a hiding spot to ambush her pursuer. Huddled from view, she waited. She could hear the sounds of weapons fire and the screams. They grew closer and closer. The great doors to the hall began to bend and warp under a repeated assault. Suddenly they gave way, exploded inward and sending a plume of smoke and metal into the air. Granny ducked down even further. As the smoke cleared, Lashina was standing there holding the unconscious bodies of Stompa and several of the elite guards.

"Granny! Show yourself, you evil old hag!"

Granny clutched her Omega Rod tighter, waiting the just the right moment to strike at her insolent pupil. Lashina dropped the bodies and moved into the throne room. The field commander of the Furies seethed with anger. It was far beyond anything she had ever experienced in her life. She had learned early on that Granny Goodness was a sadistic, manipulative taskmaster, but this was too much.

"You can't escape me! Your death will be long and painful at my hands, you heartless old bitch!"

Granny waited until Lashina's back was to her and then struck. Her Omega Rod made contact with the young Fury sending her tumbling across the room.

"Oh, you've been a very bad girl, Lashina. Threatening and insulting your dear old Granny just will not do. I will have to make you pay for that," Granny said, the malice evident in her voice. As she moved in for the next strike, Lashina's whip flicked through the air and wrapped itself around Granny's arm. The electrical current made Granny scream and drop her Omega Rod. Lashina was on her feet again. Her whips found their target again and again, punishing Granny. She would have beaten her to death if not for the twin beams that hit her and knocked her across the hall.

"What is the meaning of this," asked the cold, menacing voice of Darkseid. Granny scrambled over to his side as quickly as she could. There were cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Oh, great Lord, this impunity girl has attacked her dear old Granny. Punish her!"

A cruel smile spread across Granny's face as she waited for Lashina to be disciplined by Darkseid. Lashina had been knocked back to where she had dropped the elite guards. She struggled to stand and face her dark lord.

"Great Darkseid, she killed him! While I was off serving you, Granny took my son! She took him to her orphanage and killed him! His blood is on her hands!"

"The boy was weak," Granny said with a snarl. "He probably gets that from his father. He needed to be taught discipline."

"You murdered him," Lashina screamed, her whips sizzling in her hands.

"If he wasn't strong enough to survive like the rest, he deserved to die," Granny fired back, even as she moved a step further behind Darkseid.

"He was mine! You will pay for his death!" Lashina screamed, with all the anger and pain spilling out.

'You are mistaken, Lashina," Darkseid said evenly. "On Apokolips, everything belongs to me. The child you had with Kal-El while he served me was mine as well. Nothing is yours except what I give you. Granny followed my orders concerning the boy. Your affection for him made him weak. The weak die on Apokolips!"

"You had no right!" Lashina screamed. "He was mine, just mine! He was the one thing that was truly ever mine! You killed him for no reason!"

"You forget your place, Fury!" Darkseid voice made the room tremble with his rising anger. "All on Apokolips live or die at my whim!"

"Punish her, O Great Darkseid," Granny whispered malevolently. "Teach her the lessons she seems to have forgotten."

Lashina stood there facing her Lord and Master. She had served him all her life, never questioning anything he told her or did. She'd even died at his hands, but had thanked him when he brought her back. The hard cruel lessons had been beaten and tortured into her by Granny from the time she could walk. Never in all that time had she doubted anything Darkseid did. Today, in this moment, she did. He had just told her; the one bright and beautiful thing in her entire life had been snuffed out at his whim. It was too much for her to accept. Lashina experienced a crisis of faith.

"Submit and apologize, Lashina and I might allow you to live," Darkseid said to her.

"No."

"What?" Granny said in shock. She couldn't believe anyone could be foolish enough to defy Darkseid. Her prized pupil was about to die. Granny stepped out from behind Darkseid with a cruel smile on her face.

"Kill her, O Great Lord."

"To Hell with both of you," Lashina spat out. With a flick of her wrist, her whip snapped out and cut a deep gash across Granny's face. The older woman screamed in pain as blood spit out from the wound. Darkseid said nothing but fired his Omega rays at her. Lashina knew this was coming and at the last moment lifted the unconscious elite guardsman in front of her. He turned to ash in her hands. Granny screamed in frustration as she witnessed this.

"Kill her!"

Darkseid backhanded Granny for her insolence and fired another volley at Lashina. Again she managed to use a guardsman as a shield. As he turned to ash in her hands she made her escape. Parademons were swarming the throne room. She fought her way through them using their bodies for cover against Darkseid's deadly beams. Tossing two of them towards a window, she followed, diving out of the tower. The rest of the Parademons followed her.

Darkseid stood in front of his throne watching all of this. Granny finally managed to get to her feet. The nasty gash on her face was bleeding, but her first instinct was to Darkseid.

"Forgive my weakness, O Great Darkseid," she said to him.

"Does the boy live?"

"Oh, yes, yes, Great Darkseid! I did as you commanded. Not a hair on his pretty little head has been touched," Granny replied quickly.

"See that it doesn't or you will pay the price," Darkseid said to her, his voice cold and unforgiving.

"It is as you wish, Darkseid."

"The boy has a great future ahead of him in service to me. He was becoming too attached to his mother. That creates a divided loyalty as we just witnessed."

"What of Lashina, Master," Granny asked. She was bowing and genuflecting in front of him, but there was murder in her eyes.

"Let her run," Darkseid replied. "Let her have the illusion of freedom for now. When the time is right she will come back to us. Send the Parademons after her as a test. We will see if she deserves to live."

"I will make it so, Lord Darkseid. I am as always your humble servant," Granny said, bowing as she left the room. After she was gone, Darkseid sat back on his throne and a rare smile crossed his face. The boy was the key to the future. He would be Darkseid's greatest warrior and his herald of the new age.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Metropolis

Lois sat in her office looking at her computer screen. The story was done. It was one she never imagined writing, but soon the whole world would know. Superman was gone. Somehow it still didn't feel real to her, the idea of a world without Superman. She had gone back and forth about writing it, but she felt she owed it to both the world and him, to let them know what they'd lost. On a personal level, it was cathartic to final put into words what she had felt and lost. There was been tears in her eyes as she typed the words, Superman is gone. It's duel meaning that he was lost to the world and to her, hit her hard. Her emotions had been in turmoil since the day she found out Clark was Superman. Part of her had still hoped they would end up together after everything. His leaving brought finality to those dreams. The future she had been so certain of for so long was now gone and uncertainty was all that remained. Slowly she pressed the print button on the computer, knowing this ended one chapter in her life and started a new one.

Wiping her eyes and steeling herself to face the world, Lois picked up the printed pages and walked to Perry's office. She knocked and walked in. Perry was arguing on the phone, but waved her to sit down. He slammed the phone down in frustration and then turned to Lois.

"What a day! Our second source on the front-page story just recanted! We're screwed for a top story for tomorrow's edition!"

"Here's tomorrow's front-page story," Lois said and then calmly handed it to him. Perry quickly scanned it, his eyes going wide with shock. For a moment he couldn't seem to find his voice.

"Great Caesar's Ghost, it this real?" He finally managed to get out.

"Yes," Lois replied.

"Lois, do you realize what this is? This is the story of the century! Superman left Earth! It's the most stupendous, amazing, fantastic story and it's all ours!"

He clapped his hands together, laughing as he thought of what this would do for the paper. He would need to order a second and third printing. Every paper and media outlet in the world would be clamoring for more. The Daily Planet was going to be the center of the media world when this story hit the paper.

"This means the Pulitzer for you, Lois! You'll be famous worldwide! It's an amazing story!"

"It's a tragedy, Perry. People just don't know it yet," Lois said quietly and then left the office.

* * *

LexCorp

Lex walked into his office with a huge grin on his face. He was carrying the current edition of the Daily Planet. This was a day he'd dreamed off for so long. The huge headlines shouted Superman Leaves! He congratulated himself on finally ridding the world of the meddling fool. To think all it took was a little manipulation of the media. Better yet, it was completely legal! Lex chuckled to himself as he opened a bottle of champagne and poured out a glass. He turned and saluted Metropolis from his panoramic view. It was a glorious day. The sun was shining and the future never looked brighter.

"Celebrating Lex," a voice said. Spinning around, Lex couldn't help gasping as he saw Batman step partially out of the shadows. He spilled some of his champagne, but quickly regained his composure.

"Well, well, well, long ways from Gotham aren't you, Batman?"

"I know it was you that funded that campaign, Lex," Batman said, his voice cold as ice.

"What if it was?" There was a smile on Lex's face. "You can't touch me. It was all legally done."

"Step out of line, Luthor and I'll make it my business," Batman replied.

"That intimidation stuff might work on those Gotham yokels, Batman, but it doesn't play so well here."

"Just remember, Luthor."

"Don't you have a moronic riddle to solve or a flightless bird related crime to take up your time? Face it, Batman; we both know you can't touch me. You're not going to spoil my greatest triumph. You and I are just men, but he actually was a super man. He's gone and I'm going to celebrate. There's nothing you can do about it," Lex said confidently. He smiled at Batman and took a long drink from his glass of champagne.

"Your greatest triumph, Lex? It's the pinnacle of your success, right?" Batman said, still somewhat in the shadows.

"What could be bigger," Lex smugly asked.

"Are you familiar with Buzz Aldrin, Lex," Batman said.

"What?"

"Buzz Aldrin, second man on the moon."

"Yes, of course," Lex replied, not seeing where he was going.

"He said his whole life, his greatest dream was to one day be on the first Moon landing. He achieved it when he was right about your age, Lex."

"Is there a point to this?"

"He realized his greatest dream and found he didn't know what to do next. Nothing could compare to it. He suffered from depression and alcoholism for years after it. What is there for you to dream now, Lex?"

The two men stood there staring at each other as Batman's words sank in. The sound of the office door opening pulled Lex's eyes away for a second. When he glanced back, Batman was gone.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Luthor? I thought I heard voices," his secretary asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm not to be disturbed," he replied. The woman quickly closed the door, leaving Lex alone. He turned and gazed out the window of his office at the skyline of Metropolis. It was still a beautiful sunny day. As he took another sip of the champagne, Batman's words came back to haunt him. The fine champagne turned sour in his mouth. What challenge was there really now, Lex wondered.

* * *

Smallville

If any of the neighbors had stopped by the Kent family farmhouse they would have seen an unusual sight. Four of the original members of the Justice League were searching it for clues to where it's last surviving resident had gone. Jonn, Diana, Shayera and Wally were looking through everything for some hint, some scrap of information that might shed some light on Clark's destination.

"I feel a little funny going through is stuff like this, Diana," Wally said to the organizer of this trip.

"Yeah, this is his private stuff, after all." Shayera agreed.

"This seems more like something for Bruce, doesn't it?"

"Bruce is busy," Diana curtly said. "I think we're more than capable of searching for clues."

"It still doesn't feel right," Wally replied.

"I don't care," Diana replied. "He wouldn't have just left like that, without a good bye or a note telling where he was going."

"I'm afraid he did, Diana," Jonn said to her. "I know you're upset, but I don't think you will find any answers here."

Diana turned to face Jonn. There was a determined look on her face.

"Yes, Jonn, I'm upset, but I'm also angry. Kal is my best friend, yet I didn't see how deeply depressed he was. I should have seen it! I should have done something! He can't have just disappeared like this!"

The others looked at her, seeing some of the guilt and worry she was experiencing written all over her face.

"Diana, you can't blame yourself for this," Wally gently offered. "None of us really knew how depressed he was. We all tried talking to him and supporting him. We all care about him. Maybe his leaving was just something he had to do. It was his decision."

Diana looked at Wally in surprise at the emotions behind his words.

"It-It just doesn't feel right, Wally." she admitted, some more of her worry slipping through.

"Some paths we have to walk alone, Diana," Jonn said.

"We'll keep looking just in case," Shayera added giving her a reassuring smile. Diana silently thanked her friends and then moved over to one of the shelves. Jonn headed back into the kitchen, while Wally and Shayera continued looking in the living room.

"Did anyone check this magazines," Shayera asked, looking at a neatly stacked pile on the coffee table.

"Oh, I brought those for him on my last visit," Wally replied.

"He wasn't a patient in the hospital, Wally."

"I know, I just thought they might take his mind of his troubles."

Shayera picked them up and flicked through the titles. A frown came to her face as she looked from the magazines to Wally.

"Mother Jones, Popular Mechanics and Juggs? You brought him Juggs magazine, Wally? You idiot!" She said in disgusted.

"Figured I had the whole spectrum covered. Besides, it should have taken his mind off his problems for a while. It certainly would mine." Wally offered with a smile. In return Shayera throw the magazine at him and stomped away. Diana had been listening to their exchanged and wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. When Wally started sorting through all the books on the shelf, Diana stepped over and picked up the magazine. It fell open to one of the pictorials. Her face went white, her eyes wide in shock.

"Hera!" she gasped, dropping the magazine as if it were on fire. A blush came to her cheeks as she quickly looked around to see if the others had noticed. She suddenly felt strangely exposed in her costume and quickly moved towards the door.

"I'll-I'll check in the-the barn," she stammered and then practically ran from the house. Wally and Shayera looked at each other for a moment.

"See I told you it would take your mind off your problems," he said with a big smile. Shayera grumbled and throw another magazine at him.

* * *

Star City

Dinah walked into Oliver's apartment and immediately noticed the candles burning and Nina Simone's version of "My Baby Just Cares For Me" playing. She had received a message from him early asking her to meet him here at seven. She was dressed casually as she slowly moved into the main room.

"Ollie?"

"You called," he said, stepping out to greet her. He was wearing a suit and had a smile on his face.

"What's all this," she asked.

"Well, with all that's been happening, I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten about what you said before," he explained. He went over to the sideboard and took the champagne from the ice bucket. He popped open the bottle and poured out two glasses. Smiling, he moved over to her and handed one of the glasses to Dinah.

"To us," he said. They touched glasses and took a sip.

"So what is all this, anyway," she asked.

"A romantic dinner just for the two of us. Dinner, candlelight, soft music, the works," he replied.

"You cooked?" There was a smirk on her face as she looked at him.

"Ordered in, but I will be serving," he offered with a winning smile.

"I have to admit, you surprise me."

"I wanted you to know how special you are to me," he said seriously. "I guess with everything that's happened I felt it was important to tell you and show you that. I didn't want to look back and have regrets."

They both seemed to think of Clark and Zatanna at that moment.

"I'd like that," Dinah said. She felt a little choked up with emotions. "No regrets."

"No regrets ever, Dinah."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

San Francisco

Zatanna sat on the balcony of her disheveled apartment staring out at the bay. The newspaper lay next to her on the ground. The time for tears had passed and now she just felt numb. She had been going over and over the last months in her mind for days now. The news that Clark had left only added to her depression. She'd never been able to bring herself to call or even show up when his mother had died. She knew she should have just out of respect for Martha. Zee knew what that must have done to Clark, yet she couldn't face him. The wounds she had inflicted on both of them were still too fresh. She wasn't sure she could take seeing him like that, so she stayed away.

She'd cancelled her tour, not having the focus to go on with it. There was no joy in it anymore. One day she would continue, but right now she needed time alone. She knew her life would never be the same again. It was as if everything she'd been through had been some trial by fire coming of age ceremony. Regrets over how things had ended would haunt her, but there was no going back now. The headline on the paper screamed that to her in bold type. She would always love Clark, but it seemed it wasn't meant to be. So here she sat, wondering what she was going to do with the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mining Colony

Salt is one of the constants in the universe. Every society learns the value of this simple compound. Chloride and sodium ions, the two major components of salt, are necessary for the survival of all known living creatures, including humans. It's one of the oldest industries in the galaxy. New methods and machines have been used to get it, but the time honored way still persists. Salt mining is hard, dangerous work not for the faint of heart.

This world doesn't even have a name, just a number, mine 42. Under the scorching red sun, the work never stops. The workers are transients mostly. They come from many planets. The lure of money or credits brings most, but there are countless other reasons. The whistle blows signaling the change of shifts. One exhausted group leaves the dark depths of the mines while another heads down to take their place. The workers coming up are hot, filthy and exhausted. They look forward to a few hours of rest before starting the whole cycle again. They slowly begin to peal off their goggles and makeshift masks, trying to adjust to the light and fresh air. Instead of heading for the cheap bars or back to their beds, they begin to form a line in front of the foreman's shack. Today is payday. There is excitement in most of their eyes.

The foreman sits on a platform waiting for the armed guards to bring out the strong box from which the wages will be paid. Her eyes casually look over the motley crew assembled in front of her. It seems natural that her eyes are drawn to a tall silent man bringing up the rear. She's been working here for five years and has seen all types come and go. Something about him is different from the rest. Since the day he walked in looking for work he has fascinated her. She wasn't a young woman and over the years had met and known many men, handsome, grotesque, kind, cruel, good and bad. She considered herself cynical when it came to the male half of the species. She still enjoyed a tumble with one now and then, but had long ago put away schoolgirl fantasies about a Prince Charming.

That was until he walked into her office. It was those eyes that had made her breath catch in her throat that first time. Those pale, cerulean blue eyes still made her heart skip a beat when they looked at her. She of course noticed his powerful build, his broad shoulders and undeniably handsome face, but it was the eyes that got to her. There was a gentle kindness in them that she had rarely seen in most men. There was also a deep sadness just below the surface. As she sat there on the platform, she couldn't help wondering again what could cause that sort of all consuming sorrow.

The armed guards stepping out from the office brought her out of these thoughts. She took one last look at him before getting on with the business at hand. His sweat soaked hair fell into his face covering his eyes. A scraggly beard and mustache have begun to fill in covering what could only be called a handsome face. He was covered in dust like all the others, but there is no stoop to his shoulders. In any crowd he would draw her eye. Sighing to herself, she began the business of payday.

"All right, hold it down!" she shouted to the workers. "Have your ID badges ready to be scanned or you can forget about being paid!"

A general grumbling went through the crowd of workers. She was prepared for this, as it happened every payday.

"Stop your bitching! You know the rules so I don't want to hear any sob stories! No ID, no pay! So who's first?"

As the first worker stepped up to have his badge scanned, she absently glanced over the crowd and saw him. His hand came up and brushed the hair back from his face and those eyes were looking at her. She felt the heat rising inside of her and quickly looked away. Stop acting like a schoolgirl over him, damn it, she chastised herself. She didn't know anything about him really, just the name he'd given that first day. Keep your mind on your business, she reminded herself. Yet, as the minutes passed and one worker after another scanned their ID's and received their pay, she couldn't help feeling a growing excitement. She willed herself not to look up.

"Next!" She shouted, crossing another worker off her list. She heard the scanner register his ID and then felt his large shadow fall over her. Slowly she looked up and couldn't help the smile that came to her lips.

"Kal."

* * *

Space

A boom tube opened and a battered space fighter suddenly appeared. Lashina had been constantly on the run since she had stolen the military fighter and made her escape from Apokolips. Her ship was stout, fast and loaded with firepower, just the way she liked it. She needed all of those weapons as Darkseid's parademon military kept coming after her. They were relentless. Everywhere she went they eventually found her. To make matters worse, every system she entered immediately labeled her hostile. It seemed Darkseid's reputation had spread far across the galaxy.

She was running low on fuel and supplies. According to her charts there was a small out of the way spaceport in this sector. If she was lucky, she could slip in, get what she needed and be gone by the time the Parademons caught up to her. Scanning the horizon, she spotted the small orbiting platform only a short distance away. As she made the course corrections to head for it, three small, almost antique ships launched from the station. Her view screen suddenly blinked on as a message from the lead ship came in.

"Alien vessel, state the nature of presence here!" The image on screen was of a rather tiny man in a very elaborate military uniform. Ribbons and a sash cluttered the front or the bright red tunic, while a feathered plume accented the brim of his rather large hat. She could see the whole bridge of the small ship. Lashina did a quick scan of their ships, almost laughing at their outdated technology and minimal weapons.

"Alien vessel, I repeat, what is the nature of your presence here! I will not be so polite if you refuse to answer," the decorated little man said his voice rather haughty. She didn't want them to see her in the outside chance they might recognize her.

"Supplies," Lashina answered, only flicking on the sound part of her transmission.

"I see,' said the little man. He looked down at a clipboard in his hands. "Our records don't have you on our schedule. Do you have the proper paperwork?"

"No."

"Not even the XJ9stroke4?"

"No." Lashina again pressed only the audio portion of her transmission.

"That is a problem, alien vessel," the little man said. "I might have overlooked your lack of proper papers, but without an XJ9stroke4 there simply is nothing we can do."

"Excuse me, commodore, but there's something you should see," a young ensign said nervously to the little man.

"Not now, ensign, can't you see I'm trying to deal with this alien vessel?"

"It's about the alien vessel, sir. I ran a scan of it through the computers and it's from…"

"That can wait, ensign, I don't care where it's from, it's here now! We must get this paperwork sorted out first!"

The commodore turned back to address Lashina's ship, giving the young ensign a look. While they were arguing, she had run a detailed scan of all three ships and knew their every weakness.

"Are you sure you don't have the XJ9stroke4, alien vessel? Perhaps you mislaid it somewhere?"

"No."

"That is too bad, really," the commodore said. "Without an XJ9stroke4, I doubt there is anything we can do. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to turn around and leave this sector."

"No."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"No, I'm not leaving."

The commodore seemed completely taken by surprise at this. He looked around at his bridge crew. They seemed at a lose as well. Shrugging his shoulders he turned back to the view screen. "Alien vessel, I ask you not to try my patience. Turn around now."

"No."

"This is your final warning, alien vessel! You must realize you are outnumbered three to one!"

"Sir!" The young ensign said, frantic to speak to the commodore.

"Not now, ensign!" The commodore snapped. He turned his focus back to the alien ship. "Will you leave, alien vessel?"

"No."

"Than you give us no alternative," the commodore said. He turned and gestured to one of the bridge crew. The man armed the weapons on the ship.

"Worms."

"What was that, alien vessel? I didn't quite catch your last transmission?"

"You are all worms to me." Lashina's voice cut through the bridge speakers on the little ship.

"The alien ship is powering up weapons, commodore!" The tactical officer shouted just before Lashina fired a volley taking out the two ships on either side of the commodore's. Looks of shock and surprise were written on all the bridge crew's faces. The speed and firepower of the alien ship was beyond anything they had seen before.

"Sir! I've identified that configuration of ship," the young ensign frantically said. "It's from Apokolips!"

The blood visibly drained from the commodore's face at this piece of information. His eyes nervously looked at the ominous ship hanging right in front of him. The next thing he said would most likely determine the length of everyone on board's life.

"Welcome to this sector, alien ship, proceed to the station," he quickly said. "I'm sure we can work something out about the XJ9stroke4."

"Thank you," Lashina replied. A smile spread across her lips as she headed in for a landing.

* * *

Apokolips

Darkseid sat on his throne watching the small boy practice his training. He could already see flashes of the boy's potential even at his young age. With each day the boy seemed to grow more confident with his weapons training. His speed occasionally tested even the most skilled instructors. Darkseid knew he would have to be very careful with the boy. If New Genesis and High Father heard about him it would certainly cause problems. Darkseid had already lost Orion; he wouldn't risk losing this one too. The boy suddenly caught his attention. He slipped and his instructor took advantage of it. The boy managed to block the blow, but the weapon glanced off his weapon and cut a deep gash in his arm. The instructor stood in horror at the sight. Before another word could be said, Darkseid fired his Omega rays. The instructor was reduced to ashes.

"Are you alright,' Darkseid asked the boy.

"Yes, my Lord, but I wish you'd let me kill him," the boy answered with a frown. This brought a smile to Darkseid's face.

"Perhaps next time."

The small door on the side of the throne room opened and Desaad entered.

"O Great Lord, Amazing Grace has returned with news," he said, slithering up to the side of Darkseid.

"Send her in."

Desaad signaled the guards and the main great doors opened. Grace walked in and bowed before Darkseid.

"You have news? Your return suggests your mission is complete?"

"Yes, my Lord," Grace said, kneeling in front of him.

"What is your news, then?"

"Superman has left Earth, my Lord," she replied.

"Interesting," Darkseid said. "You have served me well, this time, Grace. You may return to your work with the Lowlies."

"Thank you, my Lord,' she replied. Keeping her eyes down, Grace slowly turned and started for the door. She happened to glance to the side and saw a young boy watching her. He seemed to have been listening to everything with a great intensity. Who he was, she didn't know. It struck her as odd he would be permitted so near Darkseid. As these thoughts swirled in Grace's mind, she suddenly chastised herself for them. Speculation and curiosity were dangerous things on Apokolips. As quickly as she could, she exited the room.

* * *

Mining Colony

The shanty bar was packed with workers eagerly spending their hard earned wages on cheap booze and other assorted indulgences as the foreman entered. She made her way over to where some of the other foremen from neighboring mines were standing and ordered a drink. There was the usual bawdy talk of payday and she joined right in. After five years, she was used to this place. The company didn't officially authorize establishments like this, but turned a blind eye to them. It helped that they received their monthly cut, as well. Whatever your vice or perversion was, these places catered to them. Many a miner had lost their entire pay to the owner, and then fell deeper and deeper into debt, and soon the vultures that ran these places had them. This particular establishment was run by the worst of the worst. He had his hand in everything illegal or shady on this planet and several others. To be indebt to him was to become his slave. The foreman had long since stopped caring about those that fell into his web. They were adults and made their own choices. The ones that still got to her were the family members, the children of those unfortunates. They had not been a part of their parents' foolish plans to bring them to places like this. They didn't have any say in the mistakes those same parents made to wind up indebted to man like the owner. They just faced the consequences.

The sound of a young girl screaming and crying suddenly filled the bar. As the foreman turned towards the door, suddenly two of the owner's henchmen dragged a young girl inside. She looked all of thirteen. She was crying and appeared almost hysteric with fear. What had just a moment ago been a raucous, loud happy place suddenly grew deathly quiet. All the miners knew what was in store for the young girl. The crowd parted as the owner stepped into the room. He was dressed in a cheap suit and tried to give off the air of quality, but underneath he was a bully at heart. He walked slowly over to where his men held the girl. There was a cruel, heartless smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"Please, mister, I didn't do anything." The girl babbled through her tears. The owner didn't say anything for a moment and then vicious slapped the girl across the face. The girl whimpered and cried harder, but was only hit again.

"It's not right," the foreman said under her breath, but was quickly reminded to hold her tongue by one of her friends. She knew he was right, but it sickened her that in this room full of hardened men and women, they could all just sit by and watch this happen. The taste of her drink turned bitter in her mouth as she listened to the owner talk to the young girl.

"Now you listen up, girl and listen good. Your momma owes me money and can't pay. I generously offered her a way to pay me back, but she doesn't want to do it. I tried to make her see reason, but she didn't want to listen. She ended up getting herself hurt real bad. Such a shame, really, but that still leaves it to somebody to pay. That's where you come in, honey."

"But-But I don't want to, mister," the girl sobbed.

"I don't care what you want! You'll do what I say!" The owner slapped her again, leaving his handprint on her young face. The foreman could no longer hide her disgust. She did a foolish thing, she spoke up.

"Leave the girl alone, you bastard!"

"Shut you mouth unless you want to join her,' the owner fired back, slapping the girl again to make his point. Two of the owner's henchmen were quickly standing next to the foreman blocking her exit. The owner smiled and turned to the crowd.

"Anyone else feel like being a hero? No? None of you got anything to say? I thought so."

He turned back to the foreman and the little girl with a wicked grin on his face. Slowly he raised his hand to strike again, when a voice cut through the silence.

"Don't even think about hitting her again."

Everyone turned in surprise to see who dared speak up. As the crowd parted, the foreman saw him. Kal. She found her heart racing as he slowly stood up from his table. She hadn't even realized he was there, sitting alone in the back.

"Who the hell are you," the owner said. "Why don't you mind your own damn business? You'll live longer."

He started to turn back to slap the girl, but the voice spoke up again.

"I said don't hit her again."

"Boys, teach him a lesson," the owner said. Three of his henchman smiled and started towards Kal. He didn't move, just stood waiting for them.

"You aren't a hero here, stranger, you're just a man," the owner smiled coldly.

"That makes one of us."

The owner's smile slipped away, as his eyes flashed with anger.

"Teach him how a man bleeds, boys."

The rest of the crowd backed up, giving them a wide berth. Considering the odds, most knew what was going to happen. The foreman felt as if her heart were in her throat as she watched the enforcers move towards him. She couldn't watch what they were going to do. She started to turn away just as the first punch was thrown. Kal dodged it and returned it with a powerful punch of his own. She found herself looking back in surprise as the punch sent the enforcer to the ground. The man didn't get up. Now she couldn't pull her eyes away as the other two jumped towards Kal. She winced with each blow that hit his beautiful face, but felt joy rush through her as he returned them with powerful punches of his own. Tables overturned and drinks went flying. The three fought viciously. She could see blood dripping off Kal's face and hands, but he didn't relent. Not for the first time, she felt like a schoolgirl ready to jump up and down and cheer him on.

Her heart nearly stopped, as two more of the owner's thugs joined the struggle. Against these odds, he shouldn't have had a chance. She watched in awe as one thug, and then another fell before him. In a string of powerful blows the fight was over. A smile spread across her face, Kal had won. Battered and bloodied, he slowly walked over to the owner. The man pulled a knife and lunged at Kal. He caught his wrist and twisted it. The owner dropped the knife with a scream. His wrist broke and then Kal backhanded him across the face. The owner lay on the ground whimpered, holding his broken wrist. Kal turned to the young girl.

A tear came to the foreman's eye as she watched him. It was those impossibly blue eyes again. The kindness she's seen in them that first day came out. He slowly knelt down in front of the girl. She was terrified, but he softly began to speak to her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Are you okay?"

The young girl nodded hesitantly, as some of her fear seemed to slip away. He gave her a rare smile and the foreman watched as the young girl responded. His voice was calm and gentle as he whispered to the girl. The foreman could see the young girl looking into those eyes and starting to trust him. It seemed almost instinctive to trust him, she thought.

"I think its best if you and your mother leave here," he said to the young girl.

"We-We don't have any money," the girl sobbed. He reached into his pocket and took out a roll of credits and handed them to her.

"Now you do."

The young girl looked from the money to him. Tears rolled down her face as she flung herself to him, hugging him fiercely.

"It's going to be all right," he gently whispered to her. The thugs were beginning to stir and the foreman found herself speaking up.

"I think you should follow your own advice, Kal. It's probably best you leave as well."

He glanced up at her and gave a sad smile.

"Not until she's safe."

Something in his look inspired the foreman and the others around her.

"We'll make sure she and her mother get away safe," the foreman said, glancing at the others. They nodded in agreement. He gave them all a look of gratitude. Slowly easing out of the young girl's embrace, he led her over to the foreman. Reaching out his hand to the foreman he said, "Thank you."

Feeling his bruised powerful hand embrace hers, she felt that schoolgirl flutter go through her as she looked up into those eyes.

"That's some fancy fighting you did, Kal," she found herself saying. She blushed as those eyes looked deep into hers.

"Just something a Princess taught me," he said with a smile. With a final word to the young girl, he headed out the door. The foreman stood at the doorway, holding the young girl's hand watching him walk away.

"He's a hero," the young girl said. There was a sense of wonder in her eyes and a rare smile on her lips. "My hero."

"Mine too, honey, mine too," the foreman replied, a smile lighting up her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gotham

To most of the world, they just appeared to be a billionaire playboy and his latest conquest. If they had known the woman was Princess Diana of Themyscira they would have envied Bruce even more, if that were possible. The two were sitting having dinner in one of the more exclusive establishments in the city. The other patrons had been watching them discreetly the whole time. If they noticed, it wasn't apparent. They were engaged in what looked like a rather intimate conversation most of the night. Appearances can be deceiving. It was their third date, but as usual the topic somehow managed to come back to Clark.

"I still say we should send someone to look for him, Bruce," Diana said firmly.

"Look where, Diana? Your little search party at the farm turned up nothing. It's a big galaxy."

"How did you know about the farm," Diana asked, surprised by this.

"What? You didn't think that was the first thing I thought of," Bruce replied.

"Did you learn anything?"

"No," Bruce said shaking his head.

"And that doesn't concern you?"

"Frankly, no, it doesn't," he said bluntly to her. Again Diana was surprised by his answer.

"How can you say that? You're supposed to be his friend?"

"I can say that, because I saw him at his mother's funeral. He was lost, Diana. It was written all over his face. I have some experience in that area," Bruce replied. His brow furrowed for a moment, as painful memories came back. Diana saw this and her heart went out to him.

"I saw it too, Bruce, but that should only make it more vital we find him. He needs to know he's not alone and doesn't have to go through this by himself. He needs to know he has friends that want to help him." Diana said this with such compassion that it moved Bruce. It reminded him that the stated goals of her mission to the Man's world weren't just words to her, but principals she lived by. When she saw someone in pain her innate good nature wanted to help. It made it even harder for her that Clark was in many ways her closest friend and equal. Bruce started to reach out and take her hand, but stopped when he remembered what happened the last time.

"Some paths you have to walk alone, Diana."

"I reject that," she said in disagreement. "It only seems that way until someone reaches out to you."

"Clark lost his way, Diana. It's not surprising, really. It probably seemed to him that he lost every close connection he had in the world. In such a short span of time, there's finality to things with Lois, then Zatanna breaks up with him and finally his mother, the person he loved more than anything in this world passing away. I'm surprised he held it together as well as he did."

"Zatanna broke up with him," Diana asked. She knew they weren't together, but hadn't heard the details. It came as a complete shock to her. Bruce seemed to take in her reaction before answering.

"Yes. It's ironic really, I think in her own way she was trying to protect him. She's dropped off the map since then. I can only imagine how hard she's taking this."

"I had no idea," Diana replied. "Have you tried to see her? I'm sure she could use a friend."

"I want to give her some space, but I'll be there when she needs me," Bruce said. Diana noticed the concern that came across Bruce's face when he spoke of Zatanna. It was only a brief slip but she caught it.

"So again there is nothing to do." She said glumly. They sat there for a moment, both deep in their thoughts.

"I think we should start thinking about us," Bruce offered.

"Us? What-What about us," Diana fumbled to say, caught off guard by the change of topics.

"Not us, as in you and me, but the League," Bruce clarified. "Clark's exit leaves a rather huge hole in it."

"We've managed so far," Diana countered.

"Yes, but we've been lucky. Clark's disappearance is already having an effect. Crime rates are up all over. He would never admit this, but Clark was the final option that made most of the League work. That job falls to you now, Diana."

"What are you talking about, Bruce, it's all of us together that makes it work," Diana replied.

"Diana, when it comes right down to it, most of the League members are just regular humans. Yes, they have some special power or talent that sets them apart, but against the greatest threats it was always Clark. He's the real alpha male of the League. The hammer of God, if you will, that was always there to back us all up. With him gone, that makes you the most powerful member."

"I think you're overestimating me, Bruce,' Diana said modestly.

"I'm not trying to flatter you, Diana," Bruce replied. "Your modesty is noble, but I'm telling you the truth. The members are going to be looking for someone to step into that enormous void he left. They're going to look to you."

"Why not you, Bruce,' She asked. Bruce flinched slightly at even the thought.

"I'm not a people person, Diana. I think we both know that's not my strong suit. The other members respect me, some probably even fear me, but I'm not the warm and friendly type like Clark. It's just something natural with him."

"Perhaps this is your chance to show your softer side." Diana had to smile even as she said this. Bruce gave her a look that said he didn't share her humor. It only made Diana smile wider.

"Cute, but I'm not the one, Diana, you are. I just think you should be prepared for what's coming."

"I will do whatever I can, but somehow I think you're mistaken," Diana replied. She gave him a look now, but his expression clearly said no way.

"There's one other thing that we should discuss," Bruce began. "With Clark gone, that leaves a space open at the table. I think we should consider filling it."

"That seems a bit premature," Diana replied.

"We have no idea how long he'll be gone, Diana. His empty chair is just a reminder to everyone that he's missing. I don't like it either, but I think it's something that has to be done for the good of the League."

Diana seemed to consider this for a few moments before responding.

"I'm not thrilled with the idea, but if we have to, I think the other original members should be in on this decision. We should put it to a vote," Diana said.

"Can't we just pick someone?'

"A vote, Bruce," she countered firmly.

"All right," he reluctantly agreed. Bruce glanced at his watch and then signaled for the check.

"I'm sorry, Diana, I'm afraid I'm going to have to end our evening a little early."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,' Diana replied. She tried to hide her disappointment at this, but some of it slipped through.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Bruce said, flashing her a smile.

"No, I understand, Bruce, duty calls. Thank you for a lovely evening."

The check was paid and they were exiting the restaurant when the owner hurried over to Bruce. Diana watched in amazement as he effortlessly slipped into his playboy persona. She found it fascinating how well he did it, as if it were second nature. She'd never had a secret identity and found the whole process of great interest. She would have thought being two completely different people difficult, but Bruce, as well as many others of her teammates seemed to have no problem with it. He finally finished with the owner and came back to her. He seemed almost embarrassed by the display.

"Sorry about that."

"There's no reason to be sorry, Bruce, you're very good at it."

He gave her a look as if he were wondering if she was being serious or not.

"Um, ah, thank you, I guess," Bruce said finally.

He escorted her out of the building and his car was waiting for them. It had begun to rain and it was coming down hard.

"I'll take you back to the mansion," Bruce said. "From there I can fly you anywhere you want to go."

"That won't be necessary, Bruce, I can just transport up to the station," Diana replied. He nodded and ushered her to the car. they rode back to the mansion in silence.

Standing in the doorway of his mansion they said their goodbyes. He stepped over, taking her in his arms and kissed her. In their few dates, Diana had realized she couldn't wear heels with him, as she was already as tall, and heels just made her tower over him. She hated heels anyway, so it wasn't that much of a sacrifice. The kiss seemed to linger for a moment and then they stepped away from each other.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Bruce."

"Thank you, Diana."

She signaled the Watchtower and in the next moment she was gone.

* * *

Metropolis

Jonn was making his first foray out as Clark Kent. He wasn't entirely comfortable doing it, but he knew it would help keep his friend safe when he returned, if he returned. Jonn hadn't told anyone the anguish he sensed from Clark that last day. It was something very familiar to Jonn. Like him, Clark was the pretty much the last of his race. He might look and act like humans, but when his connection to this world had been severed that basic fact had come rushing back. Jonn knew that distinction only too well. He had tried to connect with this his adopted home, but so far it hadn't worked out.

His task today was to return Clark's apartment key. Clark had already cleared the space out, so it should be a simple matter. It would be the first step in establishing that Clark Kent was still around. As he entered the building, Jonn did his best to imitate Clark. He lightly knocked on the landlord's door and waited for it to open. It took a few moments, but then the door swung open and an elderly man appeared.

"Oh, Clark, it's good to see you," the man said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson, good to see you, too."

"We were all sorry to hear about your mother, Clark. Our deepest sympathies."

"Thank you," Jonn replied. "I just stopped to drop off the key, Mr. Anderson."

'Still haven't changed your mind about moving out, huh?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

The old man took Jonn by the arm and started walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

"I have to tell you, Clark, we're all going to miss you around here. I know it's been a tough month for you, but why don't you take some more time and think about it. The rent's paid for the next two months and I'm not looking forward to finding someone new."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Anderson, I…" Jonn started, but he older man cut him off.

"Why don't you take one last look around the apartment in case you forgot something? Think about it, Clark,' the elderly man said. He patted Jonn on the shoulder with a little smile and then went back to his apartment. Jonn was about to protest, but thought it might be a good idea to check the apartment just in case. Reluctantly, he pressed the elevator button and stepped on when it arrived.

Jonn turned the key in the lock and entered Clark's apartment. True to his word, Clark had removed everything, well, almost everything. Jonn's attention was drawn to the kitchen counter. Littering it were sympathy cards. As he walked over and took a look at one, he realized they were all from the people in this building. He suddenly understood the strange smile Mr. Anderson gave him. He wanted Clark to see this, this outpouring of affection. It felt strange looking at these knowing they were really meant for Clark, but somehow he felt obligated to read each one. Jonn found himself smiling as he read the little notes each resident left in his or her card. It seems somehow his friend had touched each of their lives in a positive way. Jonn knew Clark picked this apartment because of the number of older residents. He figured it would be easier to slip in and out as Superman. Apparently in his time here, the residents began to look on him as their son too. A sad note crossed Jonn's mind as he realized Clark had probably never seen these cards. He would never know the genuine caring the elderly residents held for him. As he reached the last card, he glanced back over all of them.

The key was still in his hand. The seemingly always cold logical Martian made a decision that wasn't based on anything but emotions. He would keep the key and the apartment for a while longer. He could rationalize it to himself that it was all ready paid for it and it would give him an opportunity to make further appearances as Clark, but that wasn't the truth. The truth was the cards made him keep the key.

* * *

Greenwich Village

Zatanna again found herself in front of the Hokus & Pokus Occult Curiosities shop. She had been feeling terrible for so long, she just wanted some answers. Trying to pull herself together as best she could, Zatanna pushed opened the front door and stepped inside. The sound of some old Rod Stewart tune greeted her ears as she entered.

"I was waiting for you to return," Madame Xanadu said from her spot at the table. She stood up and stepped away from the table.

"I had to come, Nimue," Zatanna said. She moved over and embraced the woman. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks as Xanadu held her, comforting her. They stood there for several minutes without speaking. Madame Xanadu slowly reached up and gently wiped Zatanna's tears away with her fingers.

"These aren't the first tears you've shed, or the last, Zatanna."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Nimue. You always know just what to say,' Zatanna said glumly.

"That's why the store's so popular," Xanadu said with a small grin. Zatanna couldn't help but smile at this and hugged her again.

"I've missed you," Zee said to her.

"And I, you child. Come sit down."

The two women moved over and sat down opposite each other at the table. Zatanna felt her nerves on edge as she began.

"I want another reading, Nimue."

"Are you sure, Zatanna?"

"Yes, I have to know."

"As you wish, but no cards this time," Xanadu informed her. "Give me your hands."

Zatanna wasn't expecting this, but did as she was asked. Madame Xanadu's grip was surprisingly strong for such a slight woman. Zee watched as the older woman seemed to be communicating with spirits she didn't see.

"Fear."

"Yes," Zatanna gasped in shock.

"Fear rules your life, Zatanna. You made a mistake and now fear making another one."

Zatanna nodded, and then mentally chided herself for nodding to a blind woman.

"Yes."

"You fear your mistake has consequences for many besides yourself."

"Yes, it already has,' Zee admitted.

"The man you love is gone," Xanadu said, more a statement than a question.

"Yes, I fear forever."

"Part of him remains, Zatanna."

"What? What do you mean?"

'Part of him remains inside of you." Madame Xanadu gave Zee's hands a firm squeeze as the implication of her words sunk in.

"You-You don't mean…" Zatanna stammered, feeling slightly dizzy.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana stood looking out the observation deck window. He eyes seemed to scan the vistas of deep space. Dinner with Bruce had been lovely, but Diana herself uncharacteristically sad. She missed Kal. she had understood Bruce's implication only too well. She had felt those same feelings of being alone in the world. It had been Kal that had first extended a hand of friendship to her when she arrived in the Man's world. They seemed to have a kinship that blossomed the longer they knew each other. Now he was gone and those feelings of being alone came back to her. Her fingers idly came up and touched her lips remembering a kiss. It wasn't the kiss Bruce had given her tonight, but the one Clark had given her the night of her practice date with him. it was confusing to her and only added to the loneliness she was feeling tonight.

* * *

Metropolis

Jonn had exited Clark's apartment building, thanking Mr. Anderson and the other residences. He informed them of his decision and could feel the happiness it brought. He was still basking in the warmth of those feelings when someone called out to him.

"Clark? Clark freaking Kent, is that you?"

Jonn turned to see a rather large, portly man striding towards him. As first Jonn wasn't sure how to act, taking by surprised as the man walked right up to him and started to shaking his hand vigorously.

"Well. I'll be, it is you," the man said. "It's me! Larry Vinton from high school! How the hell are you, Clark?"

"Larry, of course," Jonn managed to say, even as the man pumped his hand. "From high school, good to see you, Larry."

A wide grin crossed Larry's face as he finally released Jonn's hand. Up close he seemed more rotund than portly, Jonn absently thought.

"What's this Larry stuff, Clark? Don't you remember my nickname?"

Jonn almost panicked then, but did a quick scan of the man.

"Sure, Chubby, how could I forget?"

"It's Cubby, Clark, Cubby, like the bear,' Larry corrected him.

"Yes, that's right, Cubby. Good to see you Cubby."

"Say, I was awful sorry to hear about your mother passing, Clark. My deepest sympathies."

"Thank you, Cubby, I appreciate it."

Jonn was doing the best he could at being Clark, but this wasn't something he expected. When he scanned Cubby, the man seemed to think Clark and he were closer than his memories would seem to indicate.

"So you still at the Planet?"

"Um, no, I'm taking some time off," Jonn replied.

"Must be nice,' Cubby said. "I'm in the aluminum siding game, myself. How you fixed for siding, Clark? I can get you a sweet deal?"

"I live in an apartment."

"How about the farm? That old wood's not going to last forever,' Cubby said.

"I-I hadn't really given it much thought," Jonn replied, unsure what to say in this situation.

"Well, give it some serious thought Clark. It might be the most important decision you make today. You wouldn't want that beautiful old house to come crumbling down, would you?"

"No, no, I wouldn't."

"Exactly, that's where aluminum siding comes in," Cubby said, poking Jonn in the chest to make his point. "Here's my card, Clark. Now I want you to give this some serious thought."

"Yes, of course." Jonn looked down at the card, not sure what he was supposed to do with. This whole situation was completely foreign to him.

"Say, I just had a dandy of an idea,' Cubby said with a big smile. "Some of us old Fighting Crows are getting together this Friday here in Metropolis, why don't you come?"

"Crows are gathering?" Jonn looked up at the sky, not sure what the man was taking about.

"The team, man, the team!" Cubby said with enthusiasm. He gave Jonn a good-natured slap on the arm. "You just have to come, Clark!"

"I really don't think so."

"I won't take no for an answer," Cubby said, cutting him off. "You can meet the missus and we can get down to really talking about old times and your aluminum siding needs! It will be great! Here let me write down where we're all going to meet Friday!"

Cubby took the card from Jonn's hand and hastily scribbled the address of some steakhouse. He finished and slipped into Jonn's breast pocket.

"Well, got to run, Clark, the aluminum game never sleeps! Great seeing you again! Now I expect you to be there Friday or else! Bye!"

Jonn found himself standing helpless on the sidewalk as the large man slapped his shoulder again and then walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Watchtower

The day had started out fairly well for Bruce. The torrential rains in Gotham kept even the most hardened criminals inside. For once, Gotham actually was quiet. Hoping to take advantage of this rare lull, Bruce headed up the Watchtower early to get some much-needed updates into the computer system before the meeting of the original members. He didn't notice it at first, but slowly realized something was different. People were actually talking to him. Not just the usual senior members, but all of them. Some of the most junior members of the League, who usually dashed away in fear when he walked into the room, were speaking to him. Stargirl even managed to get up the courage to tell him she'd always thought his car was really cool. That was definitely not right. Something was unquestionably wrong here, Bruce thought.

As he pondered what to do, the door opened and Jonn walked in.

"How are the upgrades going, Batman,' he asked.

"What? Oh, fine, Jonn, fine."

"You seem distracted," observed Jonn, "that isn't like you."

Bruce turned to look at his Martian friend, debating whether to mention the change on the station. As acting chairman and psychic, Jonn probably knew about the problem. Bruce decided to venture ahead.

"Something's wrong, Jonn, here on the station."

"Oh? Is it the computer system? I hadn't noticed any problems," Jonn replied, moving over to the control panel to see.

"No, not the computers, the people."

Jonn straightened up and did a quick scan of the station.

"I've sensed nothing amiss."

"They seem overly friendly for some reason," Bruce said. Jonn actually smiled at this. He understood exactly what Bruce was talking about.

"Superman's leaving has caused an upheaval. The members aren't sure how to react. It has thrown them out of their comfort zone. They seek the familiar to know everything is all right. They are looking to you as that familiar figure."

"Couldn't they do that with Diana or John? Hell, even Wally,' Bruce grumbled.

"Some will turn to Diana, but you must remember she is still new here as well. The others do not have the stature that Clark had or you have."

"So Clark leaves and my life gets more complicated. Lovely," Bruce moaned.

"I believe it is only temporary, Bruce. It's just a natural reaction to the surprise and shock of Superman leaving. This too will pass."

"Not soon enough."

Bruce just shook his head, not wanting to believe it. A thought seemed to come to Jonn's mind. He looked around to make sure they were alone.

"As a man of the world, Bruce, may I ask you a question?"

Bruce turned and looked at Jonn in surprise. This seemed out of the ordinary.

"I suppose, Jonn," he said.

Jonn took a moment to figure out just how to phrase his question.

"What can you tell me about aluminum siding, Bruce?"

* * *

San Francisco

Zatanna stood fidgeting in her apartment, wearing only a pair of faded cut offs and a vintage Ramones tee shirt. She bit her thumbnail and continuously looked at her watch. The next twenty seconds seemed like the most important in her life. It can't be true, she desperately thought to herself. She was still embarrassed about passing out in front of Madame Xanadu like that. Well, Zee thought, you don't just spring something like that on somebody. She still blushed at the thought of the poor blind woman struggling to keep her from hitting the floor. The rest of her time with Nimue and her trip back here were kind of a blur to Zatanna. She had gone seeking answers to one problem only to come back with an even bigger problem. Taking another look at her watch, she saw it was time.

"Stay calm, stay calm," she said aloud. Nervously she picked up the applicator and checked the results. It was a plus sign; same as it had been the two previous times she'd taken the test in the last hour.

"Oh, no, why does it have to be pro or con, plus or minus!" She moaned. "I need a third option, a question mark or a try again later like a Magic Eight Ball!"

Dropping the applicator into the trash with the others, Zee slumped down into her couch. There was no denying it any more; she was pregnant and pregnant with Clark's baby on top of that. She was pregnant with Superman's baby.

"Oh God, this can't be happening! I had like a mountain of condoms thanks to Carmen so it doesn't make any sense!"

As she sat there, running her fingers through her hair trying to figure out what went wrong, the memory of their last night together came back to Zatanna. It was such a good memory; it still sent little shivers down her spine. It had been so hot, so passionate and so unexpected. It was supposed to be just a girls night out for her and Dinah. It was after several shots that she had that damn dream again and felt the need to speak with him. That was the only reason she went over there, she said to herself. Things just sort of got sidetracked once she saw him.

"No, no, no, it couldn't have been that night, could it," Zatanna groaned, remembering they had been so eager they hadn't even made it off the couch the first time. It was definitely that night. It was the second time they made it to the bedroom, or was it the third, she absently wondered. It was absolutely that night. Shaking these thoughts off, she glanced around her disheveled apartment.

"I'm not ready for a baby," she lamented. "I can barely take care of myself, never mind a baby. A super baby at that!"

She sat there going numb as the reality of her situation sunk in.

* * *

Farming planet

The red sun was starting to set and the dinner bell was ringing. Clark stood with the rest of the hired hands waiting for the food to come out. He had been aimlessly wandering from planet to planet mostly, picking up work here and there. It was all in an effort to forget. Looking down at his freshly washed hands, a good memory came back to him. Jonathon Kent's hands looked like this. Thick, broad fingers, lined and cracked, callused from working with them. This had been a good stop for Clark. Getting back to working with the land seemed to bring a calm to his mind and soul. It reminded him of better days on the farm back home. Growing up, he'd learned to appreciate nature and the bounty it provided. In an agricultural community, your livelihood depended on it. There was always a respect of the land. Yes, it was hard, backbreaking work, but at the end of the day there was a sense of accomplishment.

"Come and get it!" The cook screamed, as she and her helpers brought out the hot, steaming food. The workers didn't have to be asked twice and rushed to grab a plate and load up. Clark found himself rushing right along with them. Here under the red sun, he was just another man doing a day's labor. He felt the same things the others around him did. He felt hunger as he stood in line with his plate, gazing at the appetizing food. He felt tired after the long day of toiling in the fields. He felt the ache in his muscles from the work. It was a small thing, but for now it was enough.

* * *

Space Port

The bar was little more than a plank of wood stretched across three oil drums. The floor was littered with broken glass, dirt and unidentifiable substances. The customers were the dregs of this sector of space. They were drunk and rowdy, fighting when they weren't drinking. No decent person would want to step within a hundred miles of the place. After finally escaping after a week of fighting off Parademons, it was just the kind of place Lashina was looking for. She walked confidently inside, paying little attention to the others. They certainly noticed her. Every eye in the place turned to look at her as she made her way to the bar.

"Ale!" She slapped her fist down hard. The bartender rushed to comply. A smile spread across Lashina's face as she hoisted the mug and drank deep. Then it happened and her eyes went wide in surprise. Someone had slapped her on the ass.

"Looking for a good time, honey," a rather disgusting looking man slurred into her ear. Slowly she lowered the mug back down to the bar. She turned to see his toothless face grinning up at her. She could feel his stale breath panting over her skin. Silently she flicked her wrist and one of her whips uncoiled. The sizzle of electricity suddenly filled the air.

"Yes," she replied, a cruel smile spreading across her lips.

As the man's scream echoed across the bar, one of the drunker patrons roused.

"I smell bacon!"

"Worm!" Lashina snapped the whip again, making the offending man's body dance at the end of it. He jerked and screamed trying to crawl away from her. She reached down and effortlessly picked him up by his ankle, dangling him above the ground. She was just about to whip him again, when an idle comment from the bartender stopped her.

"What did you say?" She whirled around and stared menacingly at the smaller man.

"Don't hit me! I-I was-was just saying what-what are the odd-odds of two Kryptonians passing through here, that's all!"

"A Kryptonian?" Lashina asked, releasing the man and dropping him on his head.

"Yeah, big guy like you, except, um, ah, nice. He was just passing through, but he stopped to help me get this place back on its feet after a really bad fight destroyed the bar. I thought you people were extinct?"

"Tell me more about this other Kryptonian," Lashina said to the bartender. "What was his name?"

"Um, I think he said it was Kal or something like that."

* * *

Metropolis

It was a picture perfect day, blue skies, warm, balmy weather, yet Lex Luthor sat looking out his office window feeling miserable. He should have felt like he was on top of the world, he told himself. He'd done what no one else had been able to do, gotten rid of Superman! He now had a free hand to do anything he wanted without worrying about that big blue Boy Scout. He should be happy. He'd just planned and executed a perfect robbery right under the entire population of Metropolis' nose, yet it didn't feel satisfying. It felt too easy. Just to prove his worst fears, he did it again and put all the money back. Still nothing, no one had a clue he'd done it. It was like playing poker with all the cards face up. What's the point of being an evil genius if you don't have a worthy opponent? There was no satisfaction at beating half-wits and second raters. This is all that damn Batman's fault, Lex lamented. He had to go and ruin it for me.

The sound of fighting right outside his office pulled Lex out of these bleak thoughts. The doors were suddenly smashed open and walking into his office were Booster Gold and Black Lightening.

"Oh, hell," Lex groaned. "You know those doors are expensive."

"No games, Luthor! The three of us are here to put you on notice!"

Lex looked at them and then glanced around the rest of the office.

"Three of you?"

Suddenly, a small speck on the floor next to Booster Gold began to grow. In moments the Atom was standing with the others.

"Yes, three, Luthor!"

"Okay, right, look Buster, I'm really…"

"It's Booster, as in Booster Gold!" Gold instantly corrected him.

"Whatever," Lex replied. "Look, I'm really not in the mood for this right now, so could you hurry it up?"

"Just because Superman is gone, we want you to know others are watching out for this city! The same rules apply as before," Black Lightening said to him. Lex was resting his chin on his hand looking bored.

"Uh-huh, is that a jumpsuit you're wearing?"

"What are you mocking my uniform?'

"No, no, it's nice," replied Lex. "It looks comfortable."

"It is,' Lightening said. "In this line of work that's really important."

"I can imagine."

Booster Gold cut in now.

"Don't try any of your diversionary tactics with us Lex, we know what you're up to!"

"Really? What," Lex asked with some excitement.

"Criminal mischief!" Booster replied.

"Nothing more specific?"

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time," Gold replied.

"Uh-huh, okay, I think I got it," Lex said. "You did what you came to do, put me on notice. Now if you don't mind, this is a place of business, so if you could leave through the rather expensive doors you just destroyed I'd appreciate it."

"Remember, we're going to be watching, Luthor," Atom added.

"Right, walk the straight and narrow or else. Message received," Lex replied dismissively. The three heroes gave him one more look of warning and then left. Lex let out a sigh and turned back to stare out the window. So this is what life is going to be like now, he thought.

"Thanks Batman," Lex said out loud. "World's Greatest Detective, more like World's Greatest Killjoy."

Lex sat wondering where he would find another great challenge like Superman. That damn Batman had ruined everything. World's Greatest Detective, please, he thought dismissively. Suddenly a smile crossed Lex's face as an idea began to form in his mind. Maybe there was another great challenge out there.

* * *

The Watchtower

The meeting of the now original six, was going to start in a few minutes and the heroes were starting to gather in the conference room. Bruce stood by himself, running over what he thought needed to be addressed today. Wally and Shayera walked in. On seeing Bruce, Wally immediately came over to him.

"Hey, Bruce, I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice. You're a man of the world and all."

Bruce turned and looked at him for a moment.

"This isn't about aluminum siding, is it, Wally?"

"What? No, no, give me some credit. I got invited to a Maxim party tonight! Just think of it, a room full of the hottest babes and yours truly. It's going to be off the chain!"

"Congratulations,' Bruce said, turning back to his notes.

"Anyway, it's really the first time I've been to one of these and I wanted to start the Year of Wally off right, you know."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yeah, see I was thinking, you have more experience with this kind of thing than anyone I know. You meet supermodels and actresses all the time. Heck, you've dated more than your fair share, more than all of us combined fair share. I was hoping you could give me some tips for tonight," Wally asked.

"Wally, the meeting is about to start, I don't have time for this," Bruce said in irritation.

"Come on, Bruce, help a fellow player out! I'm not asking for all your secrets, just give me one tip to help me."

"All right, what do you want to know," Bruce said in exasperation.

"Okay, like I said, I'm going to be in a room with all these hot babes, but the thing is I don't have a great opening line. Just tell me what is your best opening line? What do you use?"

"Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne."

The two of them just stood there for a moment looking at each other.

"Great. Thanks, Bruce. I guess that has worked out for you. You've been a big help,' Wally said as he started to move away. Shaking his head, Wally grumbled under his breath, 'Big Blue picked the worst time to go M.I.A. when his friends really need him."

Shayera had been standing, watching all of this with a rather unhappy look on her face.

"So you're going through with this ridiculous plan of your," she asked Wally.

"Yeah, why not? Oh, by the way, thank you, you're the main reason this is all happening tonight."

"What are you talking about,' she asked.

"Well, the Maxim people saw me with you at that show's taping and figured I must be a player. They invited me that same night. You were invited too, but I kind of didn't think you'd be interested," Wally replied.

"Absolutely not," Shayera said. She crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a disapproving look.

"Well, thank you anyway, I really appreciate it," Wally said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"Tonight is going to be so great! It's almost guaranteed I'll score!" Wally had a huge grin on his face as he took his seat. Shayera frowned even more and was about to saying something, when Jonn entered and called the meeting to order. Reluctantly, Shayera took her seat next to Wally.

They went through the usual updates on current missions and the assignment of resources. Jonn finally brought the meeting around to new business. Bruce gave Diana a look and then plunged ahead.

"I think we should consider picking a replacement for Superman's empty seat."

"NO!" Wally said immediately. "He's still a part of the team! You just can't replace the big guy!"

"Absolutely, it just wouldn't feel right,' Shayera chimed in.

"It doesn't seem a little soon," John added.

"I don't like it either, but we have to face the fact that he's gone," Bruce countered.

"It would also be a signal to the rest of the members that there is a continuity to the League. That it's bigger than any one member.' Jonn calmly added, reinforcing Bruce's case.

"But Superman? Really," Wally asked.

"I second the motion," Jonn said.

"So we're really doing this?"

Bruce glanced at Diana. She hadn't said anything so far. She saw the look in his eye and knew her was asking her to support his decision.

"I was reluctant as well, Wally," Diana started. "I don't like the idea of replacing Kal, but Bruce does have a point. We don't know how long he's going to be gone."

Her words seemed to sink in with all the members and a rather somber mood hung over the room.

"So we're really going to do this," Wally asked.

"I must be done sooner or later, Wally," Jonn replied. "I think we should discuss possible candidates. As founding members, each of us has the right to veto any suggestion."

No one seemed to want to be the first, but finally John spoke up.

"I guess the logical choice would be Ollie. He's got the most experience."

"Veto,' Bruce said, to the surprise of the others.

"Why not Ollie,' Diana asked.

"Mostly because I don't think he'd do it. He's more than qualified, but he thinks of himself as an outsider fighting the establishment. I had a tough enough time just getting him to join in the first place," Bruce explained.

"How about Plastic Man," Wally suggested. "That guy's a riot."

"NO!!!" All the other members immediately shouted.

"I think Mr. Terrific would be the perfect choice," Bruce said.

"I would veto that one,' Jonn replied. "I sensed your thinking early and approached him about it, but he seemed reluctantly. I believe he prefers to remain at the control center."

"Perhaps Vixen,' Diana suggested.

"I don't want to veto her, but she is still new to this," John suggested.

"Plus it would give her less time to spend with you, am I right, buddy,' Wally said with a grin. Shayera elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Wally exclaimed turning to see an angry look on Shayera's face.

"Perhaps Power Girl," Jonn suggested. "She would be an assist at the table."

"Or two,' Wally said with smirk. "I'll enthusiastically second her!"

"VETO!" Shayera immediately said, glaring at Wally. When she turned back the others were waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, um, ah, I believe her youth would be a problem. Plus, ah, well, being associated with Superman already it might be difficult for her. Many would see her as trying to step into his shoes. That is a lot of pressure to put her under."

The others accepted her rational and continued to the next candidate.

"Zatanna,' John said. "She's rather powerful."

"Veto," Bruce replied. "I think she has enough to deal with right now."

The others nodded in agreement.

"How about Dinah," Shayera suggested. The others seemed to consider this.

"I would second her," Diana said. No one spoke up in opposition to her, so Jonn proceeded.

"If there are no objections, I think it's agreed, Dinah it is. If there is nothing else, meeting adjourned."

Bruce immediately left the room as the others lingered and talked. Other members walked in and started talking to the original five about League business. Vixen was one of them and she slowly walked over to John and gave him a rather passionate kiss. Shayera saw all this and turned to look at the others. Wally was talking to Blue Beetle about his big plans for the evening. Taking a deep breath, Shayera walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What? Oh, hey, Shayera, what's up?"

"I've changed my mind about the party tonight, I decided to go. You can pick me up at eight," she informed him and then turned and walked out of the conference room.

"Okay," Wally replied, scratching his head in confusion. He didn't happen to notice the look John gave him, but Vixen did.

Gotham

It was almost two in the morning when the front door bell at Wayne manor began to ring. A very irritated Bruce Wayne was still pulling on his robe as he headed down the main stairs. It was one of those rare nights when Gotham was quiet. The rain hadn't let up and crime was down. After his day on the station, Bruce had been looking forward to the unusual chance to get a good night sleep. When the bell started, he knew that Alfred had already turned in. Wanting to save the older man the trouble of getting up, Bruce reluctantly tossed back the covers and made his way towards the door.

"It's all right, Alfred, I'll get it,' he said. Bruce was muttering to himself as he finally reached the door. Unlocking it, he swept the great door open to find Zatanna standing there. She was soaking wet and looked like she'd been crying.

"I know it's late, I-I didn't know where else to go," she said to him. Without a word, Bruce reached out and pulled her into his arms. She gladly accepted his embrace and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm pregnant, Bruce. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared," she admitted, as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shhh, it will be alright, I promise,' he whispered to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Space

A small craft silently skimmed along the outer ring of the four-planet solar system. The rays of the large yellow sun illuminated the entire sector. The pilot of the craft begins his routine. First, check fuel, scan nearby space, recalibrate instruments, make sure cargo is secure and finally reexamine all engine parts to make sure they are in perfect working order. Alone in space, madness is a constant threat. Madness leads to disaster. Disaster leads to death. Death leads to an eternity alone in space.

The pilot has repeated this sequence so many time now, he's not even conscious of doing it any more. He has no true destination set into the controls of the tiny ship, for the real journey he's on is within him. It's a journey of discovery, of reclaiming what has been lost. He seeks to find the person behind the roles, behind the icon, his true self. Somewhere in all the battles and rescues, he disappeared. In his place were a façade and a champion, but those turned out to be hollow. Without that core, they were just illusions, roles he'd been playing. It had taken losing the person he loved most in the universe to shatter those illusions. Standing over her grave, he found he was totally lost. Before he could think of continuing those illusions, he had to find that person he lost.

Kal-El or Clark Kent, the name really didn't matter at this point. He wasn't sure he was either of them now. His whole life had been based on others expectations. Jor-El and Lara, saw him as the last hope for a dying planet and their legacy to another world. Jonathon and Martha Kent saw him as an answer to their unspoken prayers. Most of Earth's citizens saw him as a champion and guardian. Teammates saw him as a leader and idol. Even the name he'd been given conjured up expectations, Superman. What all of them had failed to see were those massive shoulders they heaped all those expectations on still belonged to a rather young man. He was twenty-five, an age when most men were just starting to figure out what they were going to do with their life. It felt as if he'd been carrying all those expectations a lot longer than that. It seemed ironic now that Zatanna had broken up with him in front of the statue built with those expectations in mind.

Zatanna, just her name caused an ache inside of him. He wasn't sure just when she'd become so important to him. It had happened so easily, so unexpectedly, one day he just found himself in love with her. They'd never talked of the future. He knew fear was one of the reasons she ended it. In his mind he'd begun to wonder if they would have had a future together. The primal doubts he found himself confronting now would have always been there. Could he have truly given himself to her even when deep down he wasn't sure who he really was? She deserved better than that, didn't she? Maybe in the long run, she was right to walk away. The longer they would have been together the more it would have hurt when it inevitably ended. A part of him still believes it would have been worth the risk. No, don't let your mind go down that road, he said to himself, it just leads to more heartache.

* * *

The small ship was suddenly rocked, tossing him from his seat. Warning sirens began to blare. As he scrambled back towards the pilot seat, the ship was jolted again. Weapons fire! Someone was firing on him. He managed to get back to the controls just in time to see multiple boom tubes open all around him. Darkseid, just the name caused him to become angry. Another jolt rocked the ship, damaging it. Clark was about to fire his minimal weapons when he realized they weren't actually targeting him. The Parademon fighters zoomed right passed in hot pursuit of someone else. Managing to get his sensors working again, he saw a lone Apokolips attack ship being repeatedly fired on. The ship returned fire with all its weapons, destroying two of the Parademon fighters. Why would they be firing on one of their own, he wondered? Was someone actually trying to escape Apokolips? Whatever the reason, Clark knew from his earlier scans that there was a preindustrialized society on the second planet. The way these ships were firing, their massive weapons were soon going to put it in jeopardy. He watched as the ship under attack spiraled and maneuvered, using the planets and asteroids as cover, all the while returning fire. Whoever was piloting that ship certainly was putting up a hell of a fight, he thought. As the battled moved closer to the second planet, he knew he had to act. The old saying, the enemy of my enemy came to him and he moved his ship to intervene. The Parademon fighters must have registered his presence, as several peeled off and began to fire on him. His ship weapons were no match for theirs. As he rolled and tried to evade them, he realized they weren't just trying to disable him, but destroy him. Anger flared within Clark. If it's a fight they want, that's what he would give them. Another blast hit the small ship and all the systems went down. He could see them moving in for the kill now. Not today, boys, not today, he said aloud.

The scene in front of the Parademon fighters must have seemed strange to them. As they zoomed in to finish off the crippled little ship, a man appeared in front of it. He was dressed in all black and just hung in space waiting for them. He must be a madman, they thought, as he made no move to escape. Let him die with his ship, the commander said. Then his eyes began to glow. Beams of red lashed out, slicing through their ship sending them reeling. Warning sirens began to blare as the beams took out their weapons. As they frantically worked to fix their systems, the image of the man began to grow on their view screen. He was attacking! With incredible speed he caught one of the ships and then tossed it from the system. As they watched this on the lead ship, a familiar sense of unease came over them.

"Superman." The words seemed to catch in the commander's throat. In the next moment those red beams targeted his ship again. The view screen went blank.

Clark finished disabling the ships attacking him and moved on to the others. They were swarming over the lone attack ship, pounding it. The ship continued to fire even as its engines were hit. Whoever was piloting it knew they would be no graceful surrender offered only death. Clark moved swiftly, punching his way through weapons systems and shields. The squadron of Parademon ships could not maneuver fast enough to counter attack him. The tide of the battle began to turn, as Clark and the lone ship gained the upper hand. Sensing defeat, the Parademon ships sounded the retreat. Boom tubes began to open all over the sector and the ships limbed into them. In the next moment they were gone.

* * *

He turned towards the ship they'd been attacking and could already hear her shouting obscenities at both the cowardly Parademons and the damage they'd done to her ship. Lashina. Just hanging in space, Clark stroked his fingers through his thick beard wondering what he should do. She was one of Darkseid's elite guard, the Female Furies. She had participated in attacks on Earth and countless other worlds in his name. She was vicious, cruel, ill tempered and an all round pain in the ass. Whatever she was up to he could almost be sure it was no good. He certainly didn't want to deal with her right now. He was not in the mood. As he was about to head back to his small ship he saw the cargo bay door on her ship open. It was an invitation. As much as he hated to do it, he was curious as to why Darkseid's Parademons were attacking her. If you could groan in the vacuum of space, that was the sound Clark would have made. Gliding down he entered the cargo bay. The doors closed behind him and then the hiss of atmosphere filled the chamber. The main door to the ship swung opened and there she was. Lashina stood looking at him with a big smile on her face.

"Kal-El," she said, the name rolling off her tongue as if she were savoring it. "It's good to see you."

"Lashina," he replied. It was not a warm greeting from him. She fluidly stepped into the cargo bay, reminding him just how agile she was for a woman her size. She was easily as tall as he was, perhaps taller. She was wearing her customary outfit, complete with coiled whips. She had the grace of a cat, as she moved closer, seemingly taking in every inch of him.

"I like the wardrobe change, but the beard and mustache, not so much."

"Thanks, I'll make a note of it,' he sarcastically replied.

"You're welcome." Lashina moved even closer, almost circling him as if he were prey. "You left Earth, why?"

"That's none of your business," he said, his voice cold and forbidding.

"You seem different. I can't put my finger on just what, but it's there."

"I don't have time for this," he said in frustration. "Why were Darkseid's Parademons attacking you, one of his Furies?"

The smile on her lips vanished.

"That's none of your business."

"Fine, I'll leave," he replied.

"No!" she quickly shouted and then lowered her voice. "I mean, don't go, please."

Her saying please surprised him. He turned and looked at her, detecting nervousness in her that he'd never seen before.

"What's going on, Lashina?"

She seemed to debate whether to tell him or not, before finally relenting.

"I defied Lord Darkseid and had to escape Apokolips. I'm now considered a traitor. The Parademons have been hounding me ever since. No matter where I run they seemed to find me."

"Why?" Clark found himself asking, not really believing what he was hearing. He turned and looked at her, a wary expression on his face.

Lashina saw the look in his eyes and knew he wouldn't believe her if she told him everything. Worse, the anger she saw in his eyes might explode and he would leave. She found that now she'd found him, she didn't want him to leave. All the time she'd been running, she'd been alone. There had been little time to dwell on what had happened, but in those moments when she wasn't under attack, the sadness threatened to overwhelm her. Seeing Kal-El, even as rugged and unkempt as he was lit something inside of Lashina. She wanted him, wanted to be near him, wanted to feel his arms around her, holding her and making the pain go away.

"They-They took some-some-thing from me," she hesitantly said to him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"It must have been very valuable to you," he replied.

"He was the most valuable thing in my life."

"He?"

"My-My son," she said, the emotions right as the surface. "He's dead because of them."

"I'm so sorry, Lashina," Clark replied, genuine sympathy for her lost clear in his voice. She had told herself she wouldn't cry. It was a lesson beaten into her at Granny's orphanage. Crying was a sign of weakness to your opponent. They would use it against you. This wasn't Granny's orphanage, though, or even Apokolips, where weakness meant death. This was just Lashina and Kal-El, alone. He wouldn't see it as weakness. He wouldn't use it against her. For the first time in front of another, tears began to form in her eyes.

It was almost automatic on Clark's part, without thinking he gently pulled her into his arms and tried to comfort her. His own pain and doubts were put aside, as her need was more immediate. Lashina didn't resist, wrapping her arms ardently around his neck and clinging desperately to him.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see this weakness' she whispered, even as more tears came.

"Shhh, it's not weakness. I understand, just let it out," he whispered in reply. Her control slipped and the tears and sadness washed over her. Once the tears started, she couldn't stop them. Her body shuddered, wracked by grief and still he held her. He gently caressed her, whispering over and over that it was going to be okay. Even as the tears continued, she felt a small smile cross her lips. She'd been right about him, he understood. He didn't see this as weakness, but as what it was, grief. For a brief moment, she thought of telling him that he was the father of her child, but actions took this option out of her hands for now. The ship rocked violently as weapons fire hit it.

"Bastards! I'll kill them all," Lashina shouted, pulling from his arms and wiping her tears away. They were under attack again.

"When you get inside, seal the hatch and open the bay doors,' Clark shouted, ready to take the fight to them. The two went into battle mode, ready for the new challenge. The cargo bay door opened and Clark flew out, scanning the surrounding area. Ten Parademon ships had returned. He dodged and weaved as they renewed their attack. They weren't taking any chances now, firing all their weapons. Lashina's ship was damaged, but still capable of returning fire. The sooner he could end this, the less damage and loss of life would occur. Moving at incredible speeds, he targeted their weapons and shields. He didn't see the ship behind him until it was too late. Their weapons fired catching him full in the back. He let out a scream as fire ripped across his body. They were still coming, firing again. He managed to avoid them and was about to disable them, when Lashina ended the threat. Unleashing a devastating volley, she pounded the ship, shattering its shields, destroying its weapons and finally blowing it to pieces. He wished she hadn't gone that far, but there wasn't time to debate it. Moving back towards the others, he finished neutralizing them as a threat. The signal to retreat must have been given, as boom tubes opened all around him. He hung in space, watching them leave. One of the last Parademon ships somehow managed to fire off a volley. Clark was ready for them, but realized he wasn't the target. Too late to doing anything, he could only watch as their missiles hit his little ship, crippling it. Lashina fired a massive barrage at the last ship destroying it before it could make the boom tube. Clark watched as it was torn to pieces and the lifeless crew floated away.

* * *

He stood in the cargo bay as the doors closed and the inner door opened. Lashina rushed in and throw herself into his arms. She kissed him hard, crushing her body against his.

She laughed. "They will remember this defeat! Darkseid doesn't take to kindly to those that fail him!"

"Why did you destroy that last ship," Clark asked, pulling away from her.

"What?" Confusion was written all over her face. "They were the enemy!"

"They weren't a threat, Lashina. They were retreating."

"They're always a threat until they're dead. They would have returned, eventually. They would not hesitate to do the same to us."

"You don't shoot people when they're running away,' He said, his voice conveying his anger.

"I do."

"This is pointless," he replied. "I can't be a party to this."

He turned towards the door, ready to leave.

"What? Where are you going," she shouted.

"I'm leaving."

"You can't," Lashina said, a little panicked at the thought. He turned and looked at her.

"I mean, you can't because-because, I scanned your ship! It's too badly damaged to fly."

"I'll repair it," he said. "Now if you'd open the cargo bay door, I'll be going."

"No!"

"What?" He turned back to look at her, wondering what this was about.

"The damage is to the engines. You'll have to do a complete overhaul of it. Do you have an entirely new engine assembly over there?"

"No," he admitted. "I guess I'll just have to tow it to the nearest planet or port where I can find the necessary parts."

"There isn't one for several sectors," she quickly said. She desperately didn't want him to leave. Being in his arms earlier had awakened something inside of her. If he left, she feared the horrible sadness would return and didn't think she could take it. He had to stay.

"You-You could bring it into this cargo bay. It would be much easier to transport it until we find someplace that has the right parts,' she offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, shaking his head. "Open the door, please."

"But-But…"

"Just open the door, Lashina."

Grumbling under her breath, she turned and closed the inner door. He could clearly hear her cursing as the bay door opened.

* * *

Clark sat looking at the damaged engine of his ship. It was a total lose. He didn't have the tools or the parts to repair it. Glancing out the main window, he saw that Lashina's ship was still there, the cargo bay door still open. Looking back at the engine, he knew he had no choice. He was going to have to take her up on her offer. He didn't like it, but there was no alternative. Grumbling to himself, Clark slipped out of the ship and began to push it towards hers. When the cargo bay door closed, Lashina entered with a big smile.

"Thank you for this, but this is only temporary," Clark said with a frown.

"Oh, yes, absolutely,' she replied, her smile getting bigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Space

There had hardly been a minute's peace since he'd come on board. The Parademon soldiers seemed bound and determined to kill Lashina, no matter the cost. Slowly they were wearing her ship down. As fast as he could repair it, the cumulative effect was starting to take its toll. They must have some way of tracking her ship, he thought, as he landed in the cargo bay. The outer door closed and immediately the inner door opened. It was becoming her tradition; Lashina greeted Clark in a rather amorous way. He tried to protest each time, but her kisses cut him off. Her thin uniform did nothing to blunt the impact of her body on his. He had to admit she had a spectacular figure and she seemed intent on letting him know it.

"That was glorious! They are no match for us," she laughed, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I almost wish I could be there to see them pay for their defeat!"

Clark had met few people that seemed to enjoy battle as much as Lashina, well; maybe Shayera was a close second. He again diplomatically disengaged himself from her.

"They'll be back," he said, moving into the main body of the ship.

"If it's more humiliating defeat they want, I'll gladly give it to them."

"I have no doubt about that," he replied, even as his mind seemed to turn to another problem. She was right behind him, still talking of glory and battle, but he was concentrating on the main problem. They had made three jumps in her ship, yet the Parademons were never very far behind them. That seemed too lucky by far. They must have had an edge.

"Lashina, I need you to be quiet for just a few minutes. I want to scan this ship for some sort of tracking device," he said to her.

"Do you take me for a idiot? I disable the built in device first thing! I've been over every inch of this ship looking for another. There isn't one," she fired back. She seemed almost hurt that he would question her on matters of strategy or battle.

"I'm sure you have, but they're finding us too fast. Please, just let me try, okay?"

"Very well," she said reluctantly. As he slowly started to open his senses up, Lashina stood watching him. She didn't like standing around doing nothing and started tapping her foot impatiently against the deck.

"Lashina, please," he said, glancing at her foot.

"All right, whatever, just get on with it."

"Thank you."

Clark took another look at her and then let his hearing and X-ray vision work at their peak. Every sound within the ship filled his ears. He could easily hear Lashina's beating heart, but also the sweat rolling down her bare arms. Each engine part and system he identified and then excluded. His vision slowly moved over every piece of the ship. It only took a minute or two, but finally he was able to isolate something out of the ordinary. All Apokolipian ships had rather ornate designs, both inside and out. One of those ornaments was was giving off a signal.

"What? Did you find something," she asked. He just nodded and headed towards the bridge. Her interest was peaked and she was right behind him. When he stopped short, she bumped right into him, nearly knocking him to the floor. He turned and gave her a look.

"Sorry,' she said with a small smile. Turning back to the bridge, Clark let his ears hone in on the errant sound. It was coming from a small ornament inconspicuously placed above the weapons station. Clark used his vision and saw that far from being just an ornament, it had several wires running from it, down the sidewall and below the floor. He reached up and dug his fingers into the wall, ripping the ornament from it.

"What the hell are you doing," Lashina said in shock. "Haven't they caused enough damage without you helping?"

"I found it," he replied, tearing open a narrow path all the way down the wall and into the floor. As delicately as he could, Clark pulled the entire apparatus from the ship.

"It's a silent transponder. It runs independent of the rest of the ship. It's how they keep finding us so fast."

"Son of a…"

"Lashina.' Clark cut her off.

"All right, thank you," She grudgingly said to him. "We should destroy it."

"No, I have another idea," Clark said with a smile. "Why don't you open a boom tube to as far away as you can, someplace uninhabitable?"

Lashina smiled, as she understood what he was thinking.

"Give me a minute," she said. Moving with practiced grace she slipped into the pilot seat and set the coordinates. Clark slipped out and when the boom tube opened, he hurled the tracking device into it. Let Darkseid's minions chase their tails awhile.

When he returned the ship, Lashina again greeted him with a rather scorching kiss.

"Are you going to do that every time I return,' he finally asked. He eased away from her, rather uncomfortable with all the affection.

"I could start doing it on your leaving too, if you want,' she suggestively offered with a smile.

"No, no thank you," Clark replied. "Why don't we just keep this on a strictly professional basis."

The smile slipped from Lashina's face as she heard his words. He was rejecting her, she thought.

"Fine, but you never complained when we were on Apokolips together," she fired back.

"I was brainwashed," Clark said, realizing too late how harsh it sounded. He could see the anger flare in her eyes.

"Are you saying the only way you could be with me is if you were brainwashed?"

"That wasn't what I meant." He wanted to apologize, but could see she was much too angry for that.

"I've never had to force myself on a man, Kal-El, and I'm not going to start with you! Your virtue is safe, hero," she shouted and stormed out of the cargo bay. Well, that could have gone better, he thought, hearing her cursing up a storm. Shaking his head, he knew he had to make this right. He hadn't meant it like that. It was just the pain was still fresh in his mind over his break up with Zatanna. He didn't even want to think about another woman right now.

He found her sitting in the pilot seat just staring out at the stars.

"Lashina?'

She didn't turn or even acknowledge him.

"Lashina, please, I want to apologize," he started. "What I said came out wrong. It's just that one of the reasons I left Earth was because a woman I was in love with broke up with me. I'm still not over her. That's why I wanted to keep things professional between us. I apologize for insulting you."

She slowly turned and looked at him, some of the anger gone now.

"She broke up with you?"

"Yes."

"She's a fool."

"No. She had her reasons."

"I accept your apology, Kal-el." Lashina stood up and slowly walked over to him. She stopped right in front of him and looked him dead in the eye. "You can tell yourself you were brainwashed and that's the reason we were together when you were on Apokolips, but that's not the truth. You were brainwashed to believe you were Darkseid's son, that's all. Everything else that happened was your choice, Kal-El."

"Then my guilt is even worse for all those deaths I caused,' he said sadly.

"That is the past and there's nothing you and I can do to change it. They are dead and we are alive. You did what you had to do, just as I have always done."

"That's not who I am, Lashina," Clark protested.

"Who you are is up to you, Kal-El, no one else."

"What if you don't know who you are anymore,' he asked, his mind returning to the questions that had plagued him since leaving Earth.

"Then you're kidding yourself, Kal-El." Her voice was not filled with compassion, just the hard truth.

"It's not that simple," he protested.

"Yes, it is," she countered. "I am who I am, because I fought and clawed my way out of Armagetto, the worst hell imaginable. I was an orphan taken in by Granny Goodness because I showed potential. I endured her sadistic rule until I was strong enough to take my place among the Furies. By take I mean kill for it. I learned the lesson early; you do what you have to do. You should know that for any woman from Apokolips to offer herself willingly to a man is a great honor and shouldn't be taken lightly. Most women on Apokolips never have a say in it or get the chance to choice. I fought every day of my life for that right. I am who I am, because I fought for it, Kal-El. I make no apologies for it."

She held his gaze a second longer and then turned and went back to the pilot seat. Clark stood there humbled by her words. He had fallen into the trap of letting his anger over what Darkseid had done to him cloud his view of everyone from Apokolips. Listening to her, his black and white view shattered. Clark had only spent a brief time in Armagetto and knew what a living hell it was. For anyone, especially a young girl to climb her way out of it was a remarkable feat. How could he, coming from a loving, almost idyllic home, judge her? Would he have done any less than she did?

A new emotion washed over Clark, shame.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce Wayne walked down the hallway of his mansion to check on his guest. It had been almost a month now since Zatanna had shown up at his doorstep late at night. She was pregnant, alone and scared. He moved her in that night. As strange as it seemed, he liked having someone else around the house besides Alfred. It helped that she knew his secret, but something else was at play too. She wasn't intimated by him at all, and constantly fought him over everything. As infuriating as it was, he had to admit it was a surprising change from most of his relationships. At first on those rare occasions when she wasn't depressed over how things had ended with Clark or worried about the baby, she had a remarkable way of making him laugh. He had to smile to himself as he remembered the first time she'd come down to the cave. He was working on a case and busy with the computer. While she didn't make a sound, she moved around and took in everything. Zee had even tried on the Batsuit. Looking in the mirror she'd had done an imitation of his voice, saying something like "give it up, Joker!" She said it so low, she didn't think he heard her, but he did. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips.

As he reached her door, he saw that it was open. Stepping inside he saw her packed suitcases.

"What the hell is this," he said immediately.

"Damn it, Bruce, you scared the hell out of me," she shrieked. "I thought you save all that skulking for when you're Batman?"

"You didn't answer my question."

She walked over to him, adjusting her coat and stopped right in front of him. She was just beginning to show.

"I'm leaving," she said, "going back to San Francisco."

"Like hell you are," he replied.

"Excuse me?"

"No way, out of the question," Bruce said firmly.

"I'm going to just let that one go, because you've been so nice up till now," Zee said. "I've imposed enough, Bruce. This isn't your problem, its mind. I feel guilty sponging off you like this. It's time I faced this and got on with my life."

"You're not leaving, Zee, I won't have it."

"I hate to break it to you, Bruce, but you're not my father," she replied, starting to get angry now.

"No, but I'm your friend, your very rich friend that wants to make sure you're okay."

"Thank you, but I can manage."

"Oh, really? So what are you going to do, just head down to the local clinic and tell them, hey, I'm having a half Kryptonian, half Homo Magi baby here, which one of you specializes in that?"

"No, of course not," she replied. "I'll-I'll just go to the station, that's what."

"They aren't equipped for babies, and you know it, Zee," Bruce countered. He switched tactics now, playing on her sympathy. "You know it would really make me feel better if you let me help you with this. I'm just thinking of the baby, Zee."

She stood there looking at him, the anger rising in her face. She picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a pillow and throw it at him.

"Of all the low, rotten, evil things, Bruce Wayne, I can't believe you would say that! You son of a b.."

"Zee, remember the baby might have super hearing like Clark," Bruce said with a smile. "You wouldn't won't him to hear that sort of language from his mother, would you?"

"I'm going to kill you! Besides, it's a girl, anyway!"

"Come on, Zee, stay,' Bruce said. "You're not imposing and I want to help. I know this is going to be difficult for you. Let me do this for you, please?"

"Damn it, I hate when you're nice!" She grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her. "You don't play fair, Bruce."

"So does that mean you'll stay?"

"I suppose," she reluctantly said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you, Bruce."

"What are friends for," he replied, flashing his best playboy smile.

"Don't do that, Bruce, it always creeps me out,' she said. "I never got the playboy thing."

He gave her the genuine smile now and she returned it with one of her own.

* * *

Hollywood

It was the third glamorous party Wally had been to and yet he still hadn't hooked up with any of the hot models or starlets. It had gotten so bad he'd even tried Bruce's line and introduced himself as Bruce Wayne, still nothing. It was like someone had sent out a memo to all of them saying don't be charmed by the cool hero. To make matters worse, it was the third party Shayera had come with him. When Wally wasn't trying to get some action for himself, he had to keep an eye out for her. She was his friend and while she seemed like she knew what was happening all the time, she was still relatively new to this world. Maybe not to the extent that Diana was, but she certainly didn't know how these parties were filled with sharks and guys just looking for a quick score. As a friend, he had to make sure she wasn't being chatted up by some douchebag that was just looking at her as another conquest. She was better than that and deserved someone that really cared for her. Wally had been subtle, waiting till she wasn't looking, but with his speed it was easy to make sure no one wrong for her got anywhere with Shayera. A few spilled drinks, some small tripping and several wedgies seemed to do the trick. He was just looking out for her as a friend, he told himself.

Across the party, Shayera had one eye on the guy talking to her and the other on Wally. She'd come to these parties to make sure he didn't do anything he'd regret. For all his confident swagger he was really a sweet guy underneath. As a friend, she just wanted to make sure some phony gold digger didn't latch on to him, thinking she could use him to further her own career. He was just too trusting and needed someone that knew her way around to look out for him. She'd done nothing too overt, but a few well-placed words here and there seemed to do the trick. She'd only had to resort to spreading her wings and giving her fiercest look once or twice. She wanted to make sure he found someone that deserved him and really cared for who he was underneath the costume.

The strange thing was she was having no luck meeting anyone. There seemed to be an abundance of eligible men at this parties, yet every time she started talking to one, they tripped and fell or spilled their drink on themselves, or got this really weird look on their faces before excusing themselves. Shayera just figured she intimidated most of them.

* * *

Metropolis

Jonn as Clark had been invited to a little get together at Cubby's house. He'd tried to decline, but Cubby wouldn't hear of it. So here Cubby and his friends surrounded him again. It seemed they were all salesmen of one type or another. All of them didn't refer to their jobs as jobs, but as the game they were in. Jonn absently wondered if they would say he was in the hero game. Jonn's head was a little dizzy with all the facts he'd been given about aluminum siding, lawn care, investing in the market, insurance, data storage and meat. Though they referred to it as a game, they all took their individual business deadly serious. In a strange way, he found the whole thing fascinating. Simply being in the guise of Clark Kent opened up a completely new world to him. From a sociological point of view, it was quite informative.

The one cloud on the horizon was Cubby's wife, LuAnn. From the moment he'd met her, Jonn was picking up some rather disturbing thoughts from her directed at him, well, at Clark. He of course had witnessed the mating dance the humans engaged in. Being on the station it was hard not to, but this was the first time it had ever been directed so blatantly at him. Jonn had the distinct impression the rather diminutive wife of Clark's high school classmate was stalking him. She seemed to take every opportunity to be alone with him. Just as he was thinking this, she appeared right in front of him.

"Hi, Clark, enjoying the party," she asked with a big smile.

"Yes-Yes, it's very nice, Mrs. Vinton."

"Call me LuAnn, Clark."

"Okay, Mrs. I mean LuAnn."

"That's good, I hope we can be friends, Clark, good friends," she said, with just a hint of something else in her voice.

"That would be, um, ah, nice," Jonn replied, unsure how to extricate himself from this situation. LuAnn took a step closer, so their bodies were touching.

"You're so tall," she huskily whispered.

"Yes, I know."

"I've always had a thing for tall men. They just do something to me,' she said.

"I'm-I'm sorry to hear that," Jonn offered.

"You're so funny, Clark, I like that too,' she giggled. As she pressed herself suggestively against Jonn, he briefly thought of phasing through the wall to get out of this situation. Thankfully, the sound of Cubby's voice bellowing his name came to his rescue. LuAnn stepped back as her husband came into the room.

"There you are, Clark, getting to know the little woman, are you," Cubby cheerfully said.

"No! I mean we were just talking," Jonn quickly replied.

"Whatever," Cubby said. "Look I want you to come outside and take a look at the job my company did with my siding. I think you're going to be impressed! You don't mind if I pull you away from the wife, do you, Clark?"

"No! Not at all," Jonn hastily agreed.

As he started to walk away with Cubby, LuAnn called him name.

"Clark! Maybe we can talk some more later?"

* * *

Space

There were two sleeping quarters on the ship and Clark had chosen the unoccupied one to lie down for a short while. Lashina wasn't speaking to him, but did nod when he asked her to wake him in two hours. He drifted off, the constant threat of attack having worn him down. It was the sizzle of electricity that first roused him halfway out of his slumber. It was the sting of Lashina's whip that brought him fully awake with a scream. He quickly turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Wake up call," she said flatly and then walked away. Getting out of bed and easing into his clothes, Clark walked out to the bridge. She had her back to him, manning the controls. He did a quick scan of the surrounding area, but didn't recognize any of the nearby space.

"Where are we," he asked. She didn't answer.

"Lashina, please, I'm sorry about earlier. It didn't come out the way I meant it. I wasn't trying to insult you, I swear,' Clark said. She seemed to relent at this and half turned to face him.

"I made two more jumps to put some distance between us and the last location the Parademons attacked us. It seems your trick worked."

"When was the last time you slept, Lashina?"

"I-I don't remember," she reluctantly admitted. Clark moved closer and knelt down next to her. She turned to look at him head on.

"You've been running and fighting since you escaped Apokolips, why don't you let me take over for awhile?" he gently said to her.

"I'm perfectly capable of piloting this ship without your help," she fired back.

"I know you are, but you need sleep. Like you said, it seems my trick works, so why don't you take this opportunity while you can? Get some sleep Lashina, I'll keep an eye on things."

As she looked into his eyes she saw that he wasn't trying to patronize her, but was making an honest effort. Some of her anger at him dissipated. Reluctantly she agreed.

"All right, but if there is an attack, I expect you to wake me," she said.

"I don't have a whip, but I'll see what I can do," he said with a smile.

"I was angry," she admitted.

"Yes, I got that impression."

A small smile cross her lips as she stood up and walked back to her quarters.

* * *

An hour later, Lashina tossed and turned on the bed. Sleep hadn't come, but the sorrow and pain did. Finally she sat up on the side of the bed trying to get her emotions under control. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of her child's face came to her. She always pictured him smiling and that only made the pain worse. The horrible truth of her loss overwhelmed her. Sitting alone with nothing to do, all the emotions and grief she'd been holding back came rushing forth. She couldn't stop them. Fresh sobs came from her lips, as it was too much to take. Her boy had been the one bright spot in her hard and grim life. He had made her look forward to the future for the first time. The fact that he'd been so cruelly taken away shattered her. The silence of her ship only reinforced the reality that he was gone and she was alone. Despair filled Lashina.

* * *

How long he'd been standing there she didn't know. She happened to glance up and through tear soaked eyes saw Kal-El in the doorway. She hated that anyone had seen her like this, and lashed out.

"Have you come to watch me suffer, Kal-El? Me, the evil Female Fury from Apokolips getting her just reward for all her crimes? Are you thinking I deserve this?"

"No, Lashina, no one deserves this," he gently replied.

"What would you know of it?"

"I lost someone recently too," he admitted, some of his own pain slipping through. "The person I loved most in the world died and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I would never wish that on anyone, Lashina."

She could see how much it cost him to say that. His whole body seemed to sag as the impact of his own words hit him.

"Does it get better,' she found herself asking.

"It hasn't so far," he sadly replied.

"How do you stand it? The pain? The loneliness?"

"You do what you have to do,' he said, repeating her own words back to her. As she looked at him, Lashina felt a need. It wasn't sexual, although that would be nice, she thought.

"I-I don't want to be alone tonight, Kal-El. It's too painful to be alone. Will you stay?"

Her heart felt as if it was in her throat, and she held her breath as she looked at him. The thought of being rejected was too horrible to imagine.

"Yes, of course," he said, moving over to the bed. He lay down next to her and she instinctively curled her body against him. His warm skin felt good against hers. A small smile spread across her lips knowing she wasn't alone. Her hand absently strayed down his taut stomach and would have moved lower if his hand hadn't stopped her.

"Lashina," he said softly, but there was a disapproving note in his voice.

"I was just checking," she innocently replied.

"Well, don't," he said, releasing her hand. Curling herself even tighter to him, at last sleep came to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hollywood

It had been another unsuccessful night for both Wally and Shayera. Every time one of them seemed to get close to hooking up with someone, something inevitably to happen. So here they were, walking together on one of Malibu's exclusive beaches.

"I just don't get it," Wally lamented. "I keep going to these parties filled with women and what happens? Nothing, nada, zip, zilch, zero. This is really starting to put a damper on the year of Wally. I was sure I was in tonight, but then the woman flaked on me. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, strange," Shayera said, looking at Wally out of the corner of her eye. She felt a little guilty scaring the young woman off, but she was just looking out for her friend, she told herself.

"If it make you feel better, I had no luck, either. I thought that one actor was going to ask me out, but then he got this weird look on his face and excused himself. His voice went really high, too," Shayera said.

"Wedgie, I mean, really," Wally replied, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Shayera. "Yeah, that's too bad, too bad."

Both of them had a small private smile on their faces as they thought about how they'd saved the other from the wrong people. They walked on down the beach.

* * *

Metropolis

Lois had always seen herself in the mode of Woodward and Bernstein, a hard-nosed investigative journalist. When her article about Superman leaving won the Pulitzer, it was like the culmination of her dreams. The irony wasn't lost on her that her greatest success came from one of her toughest personal losses. What she wasn't prepared for was what came with the success. The article had made her famous around the world. Almost overnight she became a celebrity. Suddenly all the attention was focused on her. It was an eye opening experience for Lois. Previously she had always been behind the camera, but now she was front and center. Requests for interviews, magazine articles, TV appearances, party invitations came pouring in. Her natural telegenic looks and quick wit seemed perfect for the mass media. Lois made good copy, so the demand grew. The story quickly turned from her success as a journalist to her personal relationship with Superman. No one wanted to hear about how she worked her way up through the ranks to achieve her success; they just wanted to know what kind of kisser Superman was. Suddenly she was known as Superman's ex, rather than as a Pulitzer Prize winning reporter.

As the attention grew, Lois began to have a new insight into Clark's life. She never realized the kind of spotlight he must have been under every minute of his day, until it was turned on her. The loss of privacy, the wild, reckless stories, the total disregard of her as a person, was overwhelming. If she were having dinner with a friend, strangers would just barge up to her table and practically demand an autograph or a picture. The next day it would be reported that Superman's ex found a new guy! It got so bad that most nights she stayed in her apartment with the curtains drawn. During those nights she started to think about Clark as Superman. Lois had witnessed first hand the mob scene whenever he appeared. People went crazy, trying to touch him, screaming for his attention, almost demanding favors from him. Back then she had been part of the adoring mob. She'd never understood before now what it was like on the other side. The glare of that spotlight must have been overwhelming, yet he seemed to always handle it with poise and tolerance.

* * *

Space

Silence had replaced the constant din of battle. With the tracking device gone, the Parademon attacks had stopped. For Lashina this was worse than constantly fighting for her survival. She'd grown up on Apokolips. Privacy was a commodity like everything else on that planet. Being alone might be the scarcest commodity on Apokolips. The fewer people you actually had to deal with in your life, showed your status better than anything. For the Lowlies, it wasn't even worth considering. Lashina could still remember her first day at Granny Goodness' orphanage. She was shocked to only be surrounded by thousands. When she'd become a Fury, the number dropped to hundreds. The first time she'd actually been alone with only one other, was with Kal-El, his first time on Apokolips. The second had been with her son. Those were precious, treasured memories to her. Of all the countless people on her home world, Darkseid himself was the only other to experience it.

Her son was gone and Kal-El would leave as soon as he found parts for his ship. Lashina would be truly alone for the first time in her life. The thought held no allure for her. Even now the silence threatened to overwhelm her. She could feel the all consuming sadness already creeping in. Too much time spent alone with her thoughts and grief would destroy her. Where would she go? What would she do? These questions found no answers in her mind. The only thing that seemed to push away this abyss was being near Kal-El. He was her link to their son, though she didn't dare tell him. Lashina feared what he would do if she told him of their son and how he'd been murdered. The anguish was raw and plain on his face when he briefly spoke of his lost loved one on Earth. If his reaction to hearing of their son was anything like hers, Lashina knew Kal-El wouldn't run away from Apokolips, but towards it. He would die seeking vengeance. She would be alone. Lashina couldn't allow him to leave. She needed him too much for that.

"Where did you want me to set your ship's course," he asked.

She looked at him, but had no answer. She'd been just running this whole time.

"I-I don't know," Lashina admitted. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know either,' he replied. "I had a vague notion of Krypton, but that was really just daydream."

"I thought it was destroyed?"

"It was."

"Do you even know where it is or was?"

"Not really,' he admitted. "I guess I figured I start asking around the ports and stations I stopped at. It's not much of a plan."

"It's better than none," she said. "It will be easier to find in this ship than yours."

"I can't ask you to follow a daydream, Lashina."

"It's a destination," she said and then quickly added. "For now."

He looked at her for a moment and then just nodded his head. Relief filled Lashina. He wasn't leaving, at least for now.

* * *

Malibu

Wally sat down on the beach and pulled his mask off. Shayera was slowly walking in the surf, holding her shoes in her hand. The cool ocean waves felt wonderful against her bare skin. She smiled and turned to invite Wally to join her, but noticed he had a far away look on his face. Interpreting it as boredom, she glumly walked over to him.

"You want to leave," she asked. "I suppose we could head back to the station."

"What? Oh, no, no, it's nice here, besides, I don't really feel like going back to the station right now," Wally replied. Shayera had seen him several times without his mask, but was struck tonight by how young he looked. Even without his characteristic smile, he had an attractive face, she thought.

"Tonight's pizza night in the cafeteria, Wally," she offered, trying to cheer him up.

"I don't think so, I'm just going to hang out here for awhile," he replied with a shake of his head. "If you're bored, it's okay if you head back, Shayera."

"No, I'm not bored,' she said, sitting down next to him. "What's up, Wally? You used to be on the station all the time. I've noticed you don't stop as much now."

Wally didn't say anything at first, just doodling in the sand. He didn't look at her, so she nudged him.

"Talk to me, Wally."

He seemed reluctant at first, but then gave in.

"It just doesn't feel the same without Big Blue up there,' Wally finally admitted.

"We all miss him, but you have other friends, Wally."

"I know, and I love all you guys, don't get me wrong, it's just it's not the same."

"Things change, feelings change too," Shayera said, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess," Wally replied. "It's just that I felt like we understood each other."

"Are you suggesting I, um, I mean the rest of us don't understand you,' Shayera asked.

"Look, I'm not trying to sound like I have man crush on the guy or anything," Wally assured her. "Think of it like this, you can fly. I've heard you talking about it and you make it sound like the greatest thing in the world."

"It is to me, I love to fly," Shayera replied with a smile.

"Okay, now you can share that with GL, Diana, Jonn or a whole bunch of others. They know exactly what you're talking about. My thing is speed, flat out running speed. To me it's the greatest thing there is, I love it."

"I can understand that," Shayera replied. Wally shook his head.

"Don't get angry, but you really can't. It's like your flying; I can imagine what it's like, but not really. Big Blue could, because he could do it too. When we used to race, I actually had to really push myself hard to beat him. He got the sheer joy it is to just run as fast as you can, faster than anyone has ever run. Its something only he and I shared. I mean, Diana is fast, but even she doesn't really understand. It was something special only the two of us knew. With him gone, there's nobody else. Nobody that understands."

Shayera saw the sadness in Wally's eyes. It was an emotion she wasn't used to seeing from him.

"Show me, Wally," she said.

"What?"

"Show me, make me understand."

"Are you serious?" The twinkle came back into his eyes at even the thought.

"Yes,' she smiled. "Show me why you love it and then I'll show you why I love flying so much."

"You're on!"

In the next moment, Wally was standing up holding his hand out to her. Shayera got up and looked at him expectantly.

"So how does this work," she asked.

"Good question," Wally said, scratching his head. "I got it! Drawn in your wings. Don't want to hurt them or anything. Okay, put your arms around me."

Shayera gave him a look but did what he asked.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise." He smiled at her.

"You'd better," she warned. They were now standing very close, facing each other. Shayera found herself very aware of being in his arms. It surprised her a little how comfortable she felt in them. He had a huge grin on his face as she looked at her.

"Tell me when you're ready,' he said.

"Ready as I'll ever be, WallllLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!"

* * *

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shayera found herself screaming his name, as one minute they were standing on the beach in Malibu and what seemed like the next they were on a hill overlooking Las Vegas. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hung open, her entire body vibrating from the experience. I had no idea, Shayera thought to herself. I thought I knew what speed was, but that…that was like nothing I've every thought of. It was as if her mind was still trying to catch up with her body. It was such a totally unique experience; she had nothing to compare it to. It was sensory overload. It was like being in reality and yet looking at it from outside at the same time. She was completely blown away by it.

Wally looked at her nervously. He took a step back just in case she freaked out and started swinging.

"Shayera? Are you okay? I only went about three quarters speed, I swear!"

When she didn't respond, Wally got really nervous. I broke her, his panicked mind thought. Great, the others are going to kill me when they find out. The image of telling GL came to Wally's mind and he gulped in trepidation. He's going to be so pissed, Wally worried. This can't be happening, I just wanted to show her what it felt like!

"Shayera, please, say something! Come on, I'm begging here! It's your pal, Wally, say anything, Shayera!"

"Again," she whispered.

"Wh-What?"

"Let's do it again, Wally," she said with a smile. Her eyes turned and looked at him and there was a wild excitement in them.

"Thank God, you're okay. You scared the shit out of me," he replied in relief.

"I want to do it again, Wally, please," she asked.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, yes, that was, wow, I can't describe it! Do it again!"

"Okay, if you want to," Wally said. He moved over to her and she eagerly wrapped her arms around him this time. He gave her a look to make sure she was ready. She nodded and held on. A yell of sheer joy came from her lips as he took off again.

The next moment they were back on the beach in Malibu. Shayera laughed as he released her. She felt amazing.

"Is it always like that," she eagerly asked. "Is it always that breathtaking?"

"Yeah, pretty much,' he said with a big smile.

"You were so right, I had no idea! I just never even imagined something like that! It was so incredible! I can't even describe it!"

"Now you understand." Wally grinned.

"Oh, yes. Now it's my turn," Shayera replied. Wally just looked at her as she walked over to him and put his arms around her.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Tell me when you're ready," she said.

"I'm always ready," he joked. The next moment she took off, carrying them straight up. Wally's eyes went wide in surprise and he screamed her name. He held on for dear life, as she climbed higher and higher, her velocity increasing with each second. When they reached several thousand feet in the air, they just hung there for a moment. Wally seemed to finally catch his breath and took his first look around.

"Oh wow!" It was all he could say, as the whole world lay out below them.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Wally." She had a big smile on her face. As he pulled his gaze away from the magnificent view, he saw the wild excitement in her eye. In the next moment she let them both drop, descending at an alarming speed. Her dive turned into a series of acrobatic moves that took his breath away. He felt like he was floating in her arms high above the Earth. It was such a different experience from the other times he'd flown with someone. Those were just out of necessity, while this was an actually hint into the sheer joy of flight. When she finally completed a rather wild maneuver, they hung in the air a thousand feet above the ocean.

'Wow!" It was all he could think to say.

"Now you understand," she replied. They looked at each other with a new appreciation for the others gifts

Whether if was the excitement of the night or emotions they hadn't realized, the next moment they were kissing. It was a passionate, totally new sensation for both of them and they instinctively deepened it. Wally's a really good kisser, absently flashed through Shayera's mind. Suddenly her eyes went wide in surprise as she realized she was kissing Wally. It was such a surprise that her grip on him slipped and suddenly he was plunging down towards the ocean.

"Wally," she screamed, realizing she'd just dropped him from a thousand feet up. Fear gripped her as she dove after him. A huge sense of relief washed over her as she saw him create whirlwinds below to slowing his decent.

"Oh, God, Wally, I'm sorry!"

"I've had women dropped me before, Shayera, but never literally." Wally offered, trying to defuse a rather awkward situation.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry, it was just a mistake, really," she said. Wally looked up at her and some of the luster came off his smile. A mistake she said, Wally immediately thought she was talking about the kiss.

"A mistake, okay, yeah, I get it," Wally replied. His voice had lost all the usual playfulness and joy and seemed very serious. "Maybe we'd better just call it a night and head back to the station."

"Wally, I didn't mean it like that," she said. "I just meant…"

"No, I understand, Shayera, it's okay. Watchtower, two to beam up."

In the next moment they were back on the station. Shayera turned to speak to Wally, but he was already halfway out the door.

"Another wasted night," John asked.

"No. If you'll excuse me," she replied, and then headed out the door after Wally. Lantern watched her leave, a look of surprise on his face.

Shayera caught up with Wally on one of the habitat rings near his quarters. She could see by his posture that he had taken her words completely the wrong way.

"Wally, wait up," she called. He seemed reluctant to stop, but finally turned and looked at her.

"I wanted to explain," she started, but he cut her off.

"It's okay, Shayera, really. I get it. You said it yourself, it was a mistake."

She didn't reply, but walked right up to him and took his face in her hands. To Wally's complete surprise she kissed him again. When she finally stepped back, Wally was more than a little flustered.

"I meant dropping you was a mistake, Wally, not kissing you."

She gave him a smile and then turned and started walking away. A huge grin came to his face and he started to strut towards his room.

"Don't strut, Wally," she warned.

"Right, sorry."

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Another in what seemed like an endless string of formal banquets was over and Diana was relieved. While she took her duties as ambassador for her sisters very seriously, the whole pomp and ceremony part got old after awhile. It wasn't just the banquets, really, Diana found herself unsatisfied with her whole life. She knew it was unworthy of her to feel this way. She'd been given amazing gifts and an almost charmed life and thanked her Gods for them everyday. She just couldn't shake the feeling she was missing out of something, something important. When she'd first come to the Man's world, it had seemed so exciting and filled with possibilities. Making new friends, finding so many new challenges and unfamiliar situations kept her constantly in wonder.

She'd even ventured into some of the rituals of the Man's world, like dating. She would never admit it to her sisters, but as she moved around the world and watched the interactions between men and women her curiosity grew. Her Gods had given her an inquisitive mind and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to experience what ordinary men and women shared. When Bruce had finally asked her out, Diana had been excited and eager for this new experience. So far it hadn't worked out like she imagined it would. Their friendship had deepened, but their relationship had gone no further. It wasn't that she wanted to have sex with him, or anything, she told herself, but the subject had never even come up. He certainly seemed to find her attractive, so why hadn't it, she wondered? She wished she had more experience in these matters. Perhaps she would understand why their relationship path hadn't moved in that direction. As it was, he always seemed so busy; they rarely went out together anymore. She was busy too, but she could find the time, why couldn't he?

The only other dating experience she had was with Kal. Just remembering it brought a smile to her face. That had felt more like what she imagined it should. Kal was gone, though. No one had heard anything from him since his departure. She missed him, missed talking to him, sparring with him, just being with him. As Diana passed one of the Embassy windows, she found herself gazing up at the stars. He was out there somewhere, alone. She silently wished he'd come back.

"You imbecile! Cut the pipe!" The voice carried all the way from the entertainment room and pulled Diana from her melancholy thoughts. Artemis had come for a visit. It seemed her distain for all things in the Man's world didn't included Slasher movies. Since stumbling by chance on Friday the 13th one night, Artemis had been hooked. Most nights you could find her in front of the large, flat screen HD screen watching one. As Diana entered the room, she witnessed Artemis turn off the TV and slams the remote down.

"I will not watch your incompetence any longer! You deserve to die!" she scowled at the now silent TV.

"I thought you enjoyed those movies," Diana asked. "Don't you want to see how it ends?

Artemis whirled around, not hearing Diana walk in. She seemed embarrassed for a moment, but quickly regained her composure.

"I do like them," she admitted, "but this one was just too much! The man is such a dolt! He wakes up alone, chained to a pipe in a basement with a saw. He can't cut through the chain or restrain on his leg. An evil puppet torments him, forcing him to take action. It's so simple, if you can't cut the chain, cut the pipe! You don't saw your leg off!"

"Maybe it turns out differently in the end," Diana offered. "Don't you want to see?"

"It's a DVD, I can always watch it later," Artemis replied.

"Well, there's always the next Friday the 13th movie in the series."

"At least in those, Jason is a worthy opponent," Artemis defended her tastes. "He's some sort of Golem, difficult to kill. They do not say, but I believe he has some sort of magic from the Gods on his side. He appears slow and plodding, yet no matter how fast they run he always catches them. His mission is simple, kill the stupid, especially the ones trying to breed. A valuable, much needed mission in this world, I would say."

"You always did take a dim view of the Man's world, Artemis."

"And what of you, Princess," Artemis asked. "Are you still mooning over your Bat?"

"I'm not mooning over anyone," Diana defended herself.

"He hasn't called to ask you out on a date, has he?"

"No," Diana conceded.

"I don't understand your interest in being with this male."

"I wish to understand this world better," Diana quickly justified.

"If you say so, Princess." Artemis had a knowing smile on her face. "While I have no interest in the process, I would imagine if one bull doesn't respond, I would simply cut another one out from the herd."

"Men are not bulls, Artemis."

"If your interest really is to understand courting, why not try other males? Surely you would gain more experience and understanding from several men as opposed to just one?"

Artemis stood defiantly smiling at Diana. Her logic was hard to refute if Diana was really just trying to understand the world better. The smug look on Artemis' face angered Diana.

"I was already considering it, for your information!"

"And yet you haven't been out with anyone but the Bat."

"I soon will!"

Diana spun on her heels and marched out the room steaming. Artemis' smile grew even wider as she turned back to the TV.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Space

The endless silence of space wears on a person. One tries to keep busy, but eventually, there are no more tasks to perform, no more courses to check and recheck, no more distractions. You are left with only yourself and your shipmates. Clark and Lashina found themselves in this situation. They were still four days away from the next port and had nothing to do. Tentatively, they began to talk to each other. Both were guarded, as was their natures. At first they only spoke of the present, the ship and the next stop. Little details began to slip through. The past was always with them. They were both wounded people. They recognized it in each other. They talked around their pain; both afraid that once they actually spoke of it they wouldn't be able to hold it at bay any longer. Yet both desperately wanted to talk of it. They'd put up so many barriers between themselves and everyone else. With nothing else to do, grief weighted them down. It was the silent presence that was always there.

It was Clark that finally broke the silence. The ship's lights were off to conserve fuel and the autopilot was engaged. Lying in the dark, he felt the bed dip as she slipped under the covers next to him. He felt her hand slide across his chest as she curled her naked body closer to him. Clark reached out and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. It wasn't about sex; although Lashina's grumbling during the day made it clear she wasn't opposed to the idea, far from it. He wasn't ready for that. It was really about not being alone. Clark knew that sharing a bed with him was something Lashina needed. She held on to him so fiercely in her sleep, it must have helped keep the darkness away. They lay there in each other's arms in silence most nights. Each lost in their own thoughts, like an invisible wall to protect them. Just two words brought the wall down and an end to the silence.

"My mother," Clark whispered. Lashina lifted her head from his chest to look at him, but couldn't make out his expression in the darkness.

"Your mother," she asked softly.

"It was my mother that died." He was barely able to get the worlds out, as saying them made it all so real again. It was like a stab to the heart to say it out loud.

"I'm truly sorry." It was all she could think to say. Lashina could hear the anguish acutely in his voice. As she reached up and brushed her fingers over his bearded face, she felt his tears. She had no other words, so she wrapped her arms around him and held him even tighter. In the darkness she could feel him silently shed his tears, his body trembling. Her own grief slipped through and she found herself crying along with him.

"Thank you," he managed to say. He was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Lashina thought; yet his admission didn't sound like weakness to her. Her own fears of appearing vulnerable seemed to crumble.

"My son," Lashina whispered. "My son is dead."

Clark's arms instinctively pulled her tighter. It was as if saying it out loud loosened the weight around her heart. He understood and there was no shame in sharing this with him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered softly to her, stroking her hair as her tears fell.

"Thank you."

In their shared grief they clung to each other, silently sobbing for their losses. No more words were spoken. In the darkness, the walls around them began to fall and they let each other in.

* * *

Gotham

The Gotham Select Club never made the guidebooks or tourism bureau's list of can't miss attractions. It was old money and membership only. Founded at the turn of the twentieth century, it was a place for the elite of the city to gather and play away from the great unwashed of the rapidly growing city. Bruce Wayne, of course, was a member. Every head in the place turned as he walked in with Zatanna on his arm. The fact that she was obviously pregnant and showing did not miss anyone's attention. They were ushered to one of the best tables in the place, secluded, yet with a view of the entire dinning room. The hostess handed them menus and said their server would be with them shortly.

"Wow, if you were trying to impress me with how rich you are, Bruce, you succeeded," Zatanna said with a smile. "Job well done."

"I just like the food here," he countered. He gave her a look and then pointed to the menu.

"Okay, it was just a joke, don't go all Dark Knight on me."

"A little louder, Zee, I don't think my banker over there heard you," he said in annoyance. She turned and looked at the table he was indicating.

"Don't worry, he's too busy staring a hole in me," she countered. "What is it, don't you rich people get pregnant?"

"No, we hire out for that sort of thing."

"Ha-Ha."

Bruce gave her a smile as the waitress came up to take their order. Zatanna ordered the New York strip steak, while Bruce ordered the salmon. He smiled at the waitress as she retrieved the menus and the young woman blushed as she quickly walked away. When he turned back, Bruce found Zatanna looking at him with a grin on her face.

"What? I was just being polite." He quickly defended himself.

"You probably made her day," Zatanna teased. "Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne flirted with me. She probably can't wait to tell all her friends."

"Now you're just exaggerating."

"Leave her a big tip and you'll make her night complete,' Zee continued.

"You don't tip here, just sign for it. I think they get them at the end of the month in one lump sum,' he replied.

"Leave it to rich people to ruin the only good thing about being a waitress, the cash."

"I must say, you seem in a good mood tonight. Back to your usual snotty, sarcastic self," he teased.

"Hey! I was never snotty," she objected.

"I stand corrected."

Their appetizers came, along with two bottles of sparkling water. Zatanna dug right in.

"This is delicious!"

"Yes, Maurice runs one of the finest kitchens in the country,' Bruce said. As Zatanna started in on the warm, fresh bread, Bruce reminded her, "make sure to save some room for the entrée."

"I'm eating for two, remember?"

"I remember," he replied. "So what brought on this change, Zee? You seem like you've come to terms with everything."

She took a moment, finishing her mouthful of bread before answering.

"I guess I finally have," she admitted. "The reality is I'm having a baby. I could mope around feeling sorry for myself, but that isn't doing either of us any good. She has to be the most important thing in my life right now."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said. "I want you to know you're not alone in this. I'll be there for you every step of the way. By the way, I still think it's going to be a boy."

"Thank you, Bruce," she replied. Zatanna blushed a little overwhelmed by his honest caring statement. "I really mean it, Bruce. I know how this has affected your life, complicating it. I mean, probably half the people in here think it's your baby. It's a definitely a girl, though."

"I don't care what they think, Zee," he replied with a smile. She blushed a little more.

"Can I ask one small favor, Bruce?"

"Absolutely."

"When the waitress comes back, could you get some more bread?"

* * *

Space

The mood in the space ship had lightened a bit. Their simple confessions seemed to break some of the tension and they felt more at ease around each other. The daily routine of checking and rechecking everything was done and there was really nothing else left to do. Lashina went into the cargo bay to practice with her whips, having nearly decapitated Clark when she tried practicing in the bridge area. Clark sat gloomy in the mess section, pondering what to do to fill the time. His mind continued to wander to his sorrows, but he didn't want to dwell on them. A thought came to him and he quickly went into the sleeping chamber. Digging through his duffle bag, he finally found a small oblong case near the bottom. It was a backgammon set Jonathon Kent had given him. A smile came to Clark's face as he remembers the birthday he'd gotten it as a present. It was something the two of the shared. Summer nights when the chores were all finished, Ma and Pa would sit out on the porch after dinner watching he sunset. Clark had been just a kid then, but many nights he would bring out the set and Pa and he would play several games. To look at him, Jonathon Kent seemed a simple man, but put a backgammon set in front of him and a completely different side of him came out. Perhaps it was a hold over from his athletic glory days, but Jonathon liked to win. It was frustrating to Clark at the time, but now looking back on it, he was glad Pa hadn't taken it easy on him. If you want to achieve anything in life, Clark, Pa used to say, you have to be willing to work for it. He always said it with a smile. It probably helped that he was so damned good at the game. It used to frustrate Clark to no end that he couldn't beat him. Keep working, you'll get there, Pa would say.

Clark could still remember the first time he did win. If anything, Pa's smile was even bigger. I knew you could do it, son, he'd said, congratulations. As he opened the set up and set the pieces in their proper positions, the memory lightened Clark's mood. He rolled the dice and started to play, that happy memory fresh in his mind.

It must have been two hours later, when Clark happened to look up to see Lashina watching him intently.

"How did the workout go,' he asked.

"Good, good," she replied, still staring at the board. "What are you doing?"

"Just playing backgammon."

"What is backgammon?"

"Just an Earth game. Why? Would you like to play?"

A strange look came over her face.

"I don't play games."

"Why not," he asked.

"Games are dangerous," she said. He could see the intensity in her eyes and knew there must be something behind this strong reaction.

"Not this one, Lashina, it's just something to pass the time."

"Are there winners and losers in this game," she asked.

"Yes."

"Then it is no different, it's dangerous."

"Why, Lashina? Why is it so dangerous?"

She seemed conflicted about telling him. Whatever it was that brought out this strong reaction must have been a painful memory.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand," he said.

"When I was very small at Granny's orphanage, there were games," she began. "The losers were punished, severely. Granny drilled it into us that losers deserved it, so we all strived to be the best. We spent hours working at it, figuring out how to win. Granny had a tournament one day for the all the children. Again, the losers were punished. When the tournament was over, there was one winner in each age class. I can still see their smiling faces as Granny pinned their medals on them. The next day she called them out in front of all of us. She sweetly asked them if they were proud. Thinking this was the answer she wanted they all said yes. She told them pride was a sin and punished them twice as hard as the losers. No one wanted to play games after that."

Lashina turned and walked away.

* * *

Gotham

Dinner was excellent. Zatanna's spirits seemed to finally be recovering and this made Bruce happy. What didn't make him happy were the looks and whispers coming from the bar. While they were eating, a group of young men around Bruce's age came in. From their dress he could guess they'd been playing golf. From the volume of their voices he knew these weren't the first drinks they'd had today. He, of course knew all of them, having gone to private schools with most of them. He loathed them. They were really what he only pretended to be, useless, pampered rich kids. Callus, uncaring, they sat back in their comfortable, safe worlds and laughed at the rest of society. They did nothing of value, just made money. No worker earned a wage to support his family off them, no community benefited by what they did, quite the opposite. They didn't see the world as being made up of people, but as profit and loss. The one unforgivable sin in their minds was not being rich.

Usually, Bruce ignored and limited his contact with all of them. The problem with that strategy tonight was that from their increasingly loud comments it was plain they were talking about Zatanna. A slow rage began to build within him. The one saving grace was that Zatanna seemed to be enjoying her meal so much she didn't hear them. Bruce heard them. Every fiber of his being wanted to walk over and smack those smug looks off all their faces. How dare they looked down on her, he thought.

"Bruce? Is everything all right,' Zatanna asked. He turned to see her staring at him. Bruce managed a smile, falling into his familiar persona.

"Yes, of course."

"Right," she said sarcastically. "So those douchebags over at the bar talking about me doesn't bother you, huh?"

"You heard them?"

"I'm pregnant, Bruce, not deaf," she replied. "Don't let it bother you, I just tune them out."

"You shouldn't have to." His tone wasn't Bruce Wayne playboy, but Batman. She saw the cold fury in his eyes.

"Don't Bruce, You've got a secret to protect. Don't risk it on them. They're not worth it."

"But you are," he said. He held her gaze for a moment and then stood up.

"Bruce, please, don't do anything stupid," she beseeched him.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to have a word with some old school chums," he replied. He flashed his best playboy smile and then headed towards the bar.

The ones at the bar saw him coming and began to whisper and laugh in hush tones. Bruce walked up to the group and smiled.

"Well, you all seem to be in high spirits tonight."

"Hello, Bruce." They each said, barely trying to hide their mocking smile.

"I noticed you all have been enjoying some private joke most of the night. Why don't you let me in on it?"

"It's nothing, just something silly, really," one of them offered.

"You wouldn't think it's funny, Bruce," another said. This brought a giggle from all of them.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?'

The group seemed to debate this and finally one of them spoke up. His name was Newton "Trey" Wyncote the third. Like all of them, he was a little drunk and a bit too smug.

"We were just commenting on your lovely companion, Bruce. She's a really beauty. You could almost say there's a glow about her."

This brought a laugh from all the others.

"I mean really, Bruce, it's bad enough you knocked up the help, but did you have to bring her here?"

The smile slipped from Bruce's lips as his hands curled into fists. He would have beaten this pompous ass senseless if it hadn't been for another voice cutting through their laughter.

"Show some class, Newton, even if you don't have it."

They all turned to see Lex Luthor standing there. Bruce was as surprised as the rest.

"Lex," Newton said in shock.

"Yes, Newton. I wish I could say it was good to see you, but it's not. I think you owe Mr. Wayne and his charming companion an apology."

"We were just having some fun, Lex." One of the others offered. Lex didn't take his eyes off Newton.

"Apologize, Newton." Lex left little doubt there was a threat just behind his words.

"Of-Of course, sorry, Bruce, I guess I had a little too much to drink. I apologize."

"I think you've all had too much to drink," Lex said. "Probably best if you left now."

The group seemed to vanish within moments, leaving Lex and Bruce alone. Lex turned to Bruce.

"I'm sorry about that, Bruce, it was uncalled for. Its men like them that give us idle rich a bad name."

"I appreciate the gesture, Lex," Bruce said, keeping a smile on his face. "I didn't realize you were in Gotham?"

"Yes, I just got in today. I thought I'd see what Maurice could whip up when I heard them talking. You would have been within your rights to deck him."

"The thought crossed my mind," Bruce replied.

"I must admit, I would have done more than just think about it if I were in your shoes."

"I think that's what Newton feared."

"Among other things," Lex said.

"Thank you again, Lex, I hope your stay in Gotham is a good one," Bruce said offering his hand. Lex took it and smiled.

"I hope so too, Bruce. You should be the first to know, LexCorp is expanding into Gotham. I signed the paperwork to acquire a building today."

"Really? Why Gotham," Bruce asked. Just the thought of Lex in his town troubled Bruce. A cold smile came to Lex's face as he thought about his response.

"Let's just say I'm looking for a new challenge."

* * *

Spaceport

It felt good to finally be on solid ground again and have something to do. The only thing that marred this stop was the stench. More specifically, the stench of the man Clark was currently dealing with. His name was Od and he was the local fuel supplier. His place of business was a bar. Clark had been negotiating a reasonable rate for fuel, plus some parts for Lashina's ship for the last hour. To Clark's acute senses it was torture. Od was a huge, morbidly obese man that seemed to be a stranger to soap, brushing, mouthwash, laundry and personal hygiene in general. His breath alone threatened to bring tears to Clark's eyes. If it hadn't been necessary to deal with him, Clark would have long ago gone running from this place. He might have actually beat Wally in the race to get away. As the disgusting man continued to eat some viscous slop with his fingers, a deal was finally struck. Od sent two of his men to take care of the refueling, while he forced a drink into Clark's hand.

"I'm really not that thirsty." Clark tried to beg off, wanting more than anything to leave.

"You won't drink with me? Are you trying to insult Od? No deal then!"

"One drink," Clark reluctantly replied.

"One drink and we will be friends," Od laughed. Clark wasn't sure which was worse; that when Od laughed he sprayed his food all over Clark or that his breathe was like a blowtorch. Wiping a tear from his eye, Clark downed the vile tasting liquid.

"You drink like a man,' Od happily said. "I like you, Kal!"

"Thanks."

The door to the bar swung open and Lashina walked in. Standing there in full uniform she scanned the bar for Clark.

"There you are," she said, walking towards him. "I got all the other supplies we will need and …. By the Source Wall! What is that stench?!"

Clark made an effort to stop her, but she was already on a roll.

"It's like someone took a tire, filled it with manure and lit it on fire!"

Sniffing in disgust, she glanced around to find the source of the odor. Her eyes landed on Od.

"It's you!" She exclaimed. 'Have you no pride, you disgusting troll? Oh, it's even worse closer to you! I need a drink to drowned the memory of your odor from my mind!"

She stalked off, leaving an embarrassed Clark and a very upset Od.

"You should teach your woman some manners," Od said.

"She's not my woman."

"No, I guess she's too much for a man like you," Od said dismissively. "Some real men know how to treat a woman like her. It's time she met one of them."

"That's really not the best idea," Clark offered.

As Od raised his huge girth from his chair, Clark was about to try and stop him, but when Od began to repeatedly poke his thick finger into his chest, Clark changed his mind.

"If you're not man enough for her, than I will just have to teach her myself."

"Be my guest," Clark said, sitting back to watch the action. Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark watched the little drama unfold. The great lumbering man and two of his lackeys approached Lashina. Od said something offensive to Lashina and then touched her. That was a mistake. Over the din of the bar, most customers didn't hear the sizzle of electricity, but Clark did. Later he would feel a little guilty about his reaction to the high-pitched squeal that came from Od as Lashina removed his hand. A small smile spread across Clark's face as the brawl ensued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Storyteller

Lashina

How can Kal-El listen to the drivel? Sure, I understand trying to be nice to the old guy, but there's a point where you just have to say get on with it, Grandpa!

By the looks of him, he doesn't have that much time left. You'd think that would shorten his stories, but no.

It seemed so simple when we walked into this dingy bar. Find the one they call the storyteller and ask him what information he had on Krypton. Simple. What was that two hours ago?

Who knew the simple question, what can you tell us about the planet Krypton, would involve how damp it is this winter and his getting a mug that said World's Greatest Grandpa on it for his last birthday.

Better get the bartender to bring two more, this is going to take awhile.

I wish we'd used my plan. We'd be out of here by now. Grab this wrinkled little gnome and beat him until he tells us what we want to know. Simple.

What are these fables this ancient fart is telling us? I just want to scream at him I've got a life to lead, pick it up!

But no, I can't do that; Kal-El would be pissed if I did. I don't want to risk that right now. I think he's starting to come around. He hasn't talked of leaving for a while. That's a good sign.

I wonder how much he remembers of our time together when he thought he was Darkseid's son? He's talked of his guilt for the people he killed then, but never about us. How could he possibly forget those incredible nights we spent together?

I think he remembers, maybe better than he wants to admit.

I'm getting excited just thinking of those nights we shared. He is a handsome devil, even with that beard and mustache. I want to rip those clothes off him right now and have wild sex right here in front of everyone. Just looking at him is a turn on.

I've heard he referred to as a Boy Scout back on Earth. Well, if they gave one for sex, he's sure to have earned his merit badge many times over.

Maybe he's embarrassed.

Perhaps he thinks he wasn't man enough for me back then, and that's the reason he's so reluctant to even speak about it. Nothing could be further from the truth. When he lets his passions go, he's amazing in bed.

Perhaps he's shy.

Maybe I should subtly let him know I'm interested and would welcome his advances. He's not like most men I've known, he's a gentleman that worries about others feelings.

I mean, he's letting this fossil go on and on without choking him, that says a lot about his character.

But how should I let him know?

Should I whisper something really dirty and racy in his ear? Maybe run my hand all the way up his thigh.

No.

If he's shy, that would just embarrass him.

Think subtle, Lashina, subtle.

Oh, here are the drinks.

Okay, if I just reach across him for a napkin like this and press my body against him like so.

Well, well, well, that got his attention.

Give him an innocent smile. Move a little closer to him so he knows I'm here.

Don't push it, Lashina, let him simmer awhile.

He's still talking! What is it with this relic? Does he think Kal-El is going to pay him by the word?

Look at him.

He could be anywhere from a hundred to a thousand. He looks like he should live in a hollowed tree out in the swamp somewhere. I don't think I've every seen anything with so many wrinkles. He's so grotesque he's almost fascinating to look at. He can't be more than two foot nothing. He's like this huge wrinkled head on a stick!

I think that's a sack he's wearing.

His cane looks like a toy.

You'd think someone called the Storyteller would have a point to his ramblings.

If his eyes weren't so deep set in his wrinkled face, I'd swear he's looking at my chest! Well, you dirty little old pervert! Now I'm sure we should have went with my plan.

At least the liquor in this place is good.

I wish it affected Kal-El.

If I could get him drunk, maybe I could remind him of how it used to be between us. He's all cool and calm right now, but I know just how passionate he can be.

Wait!

Did Grandpa mention Krypton?

No, I couldn't be that lucky.

No, he's just rambling about some woodcutter in a forest now.

Is he speaking in allegories?

Is it just me?

Does this sort of thing really impress the yokels?

Kal-El must really be desperate for information about Krypton.

What's this?

Oh, great, just what I need, slobs at the bar checking me out. They think I'm interested.

Wonderful.

Yeah, you really know how to turn the ladies on, losers. Flash them your toothless grin and wink at them.

Yeah, now I'm all hot for you.

Can't they see I'm sitting with a Demi-God? Look at him, you fools! You really believe you have a shot against him?

Oh, now he's suggestively grabbing his crotch, lovely.

Has that ever worked, I mean ever?

Obviously not, since you're with a group of other drunken losers.

Okay, boys, let's play. I smile; let you think I'm really interested.

When this old bastard finishes, I'm coming over there and snapping all your scrawny necks.

That's right, wave at me you imbeciles!

* * *

Man at Bar

Oh, yeah, she wants it!

As soon as she gets rid of that big stiff with her, it's party time!

Do I know what the ladies like, or what?

Don't worry you big beautiful woman, I got just what you want!

I'll give her a little wave so she comes over to me first.

* * *

Clark

I was raised to respect my elders, but this is ridiculous! I mean he's a nice old man and everything, but come on, get to the point.

No, Clark, maybe it's just his way. He probably doesn't get to talk to many people, so he's excited when he gets the chance. He's a storyteller, its what he does. He probably is the last of a long line of storytellers, still keeping the oral history of this sector alive. It's probably a privilege around here to sit and listen to him.

I don't think I understood the point of that woodcutter story, though.

Maybe it was something about hard work or conservation, I don't know.

Maybe you have to be from around here to get it.

If she just wasn't sitting so close.

Lashina really is a beautiful woman. That uniform she wears leaves nothing to the imagination. I keep getting these flashes of her back on Apokolips. She was so passionate.

No! Don't go there, Clark! It's already complicated enough; keep it strictly professional.

If she just wasn't sitting so close.

And what was the move of stretching across me for the napkins about?

If she got any closer she'd be sitting in my lap.

That could be embarrassing. We're not even camping and I pitch a tent!

Where did that come from? I must have watched too much TV growing up or something. These random sayings just pop into my head at the oddest times. I mean why do I know the Oscar Meyer bologna jingle? Why do I know the horrible phrase, if this van's a rocking' don't come knocking'?

I didn't think it was possible, but Lashina is actually sitting closer now.

Oh, great, I missed some of what the old man was saying! It might have actually been something useful!

You know, I'd swear the old man is staring at Lashina's breasts.

No, don't be ridiculous, Clark, get your mind out of the gutter. Just because you're thinking of them, stop!

Focus, Clark, focus!

I'm lost now.

What is he talking about? Eggs? A river of eggs?

That can't be right, it must be a metaphor or something.

Maybe he misheard the question? I thought I was pretty clear I was interested in any information about Krypton.

It would be nice seeing Krypton, just once. To just gaze out at the place of my birth would be something. All my life I've heard Jor-el talk about it. I've seen pictures of it, but to actually see it in person would be incredible. I know it's probably just shattered rocks now, but it's where I come from. Maybe in the debris there could be pieces of it. Some day-to-day item that would give me just a little more understanding of what my people really were like. Some photo albums would be nice.

Did they even have photo albums on Krypton?

Oh, wait, the storyteller stopped!

No, just pausing for a drink.

There he goes again.

This story is definitely not about eggs.

At least I think it's not.

I'm definitely lost here. I don't have a clue what he's talking about.

I wonder how Zatanna's doing? I miss her. I miss watching her smile.

I think that's the first time I've thought of her that it didn't hurt so badly. I hope she's happy. I know how hard it was for her. Maybe she was right and we wouldn't have worked out. It would have been nice to find out, though. I guess we missed that chance. I hope she finds someone that can make her happy.

Wait!

What did he say?

I thought I heard him say Kryptonians. It sounded like Kryptonians loved oysters.

That can't be right.

Now he's off on another story.

I hope I didn't miss hear the details about him. He doesn't think I'm paying him by the story, I hope.

I wonder how old he really is? He reminds me of a Kebler elf crossed with Yoda. He must have seen some amazing things in all his years. Judging by his stories, he must have spent a lot of time in the woodlands.

He started a new story.

Was the last one even finished?

Now he's talking about building a shack out of dried grass.

Okay, this is pointless.

I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but I think we're way past that point. I just have to think of a nice way to get out of here.

It's probably not a minute to soon, either.

Those drunks at the bar are saying some really offensive things about Lashina.

Thank heavens she can't hear them.

Unfortunately, I can.

I mean yes, she has a great body, but there's no call for being vulgar.

They are so lucky she's not paying attention to them. I could really do without hearing that sickly whimper guys make when she uses her whip.

Let's just wrap this up with the nice old man and peaceful get out of here.

* * *

The Storyteller

My God, look at the body on her!

I maybe an old man, but wow, she is hot!

I could stare at her breasts all day!

On top of everything else, the big guy is buying me drinks!

This is the best day I've had in years!

I just wish I knew whom these Kryptonians were he was asking about.

Maybe he'll buy me another drink if I tell him about the time I made a boat out of a dead tree!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The 55's

2 kisses. Don't make too much of it. Then again, it's an invitation. Is she over him, though? I'll look like an ass if I'm wrong. What's new? Go for it! What could go wrong? She could hit me. It's worth it. I wonder how she does it with the wings? She'd be on top.

* * *

My emotions are all over the map lately. A baby. I'm having a super baby. I'm having a magical super baby. Memo to self, don't sleep with Superman when you're drinking and forget condoms. Now I'm crying. Cried watching a balloon yesterday. Tore Bruce a new one for no reason. I think Alfred smiled secretly.

* * *

Princess is on the dating scene. She tried dating an all-star quarterback. They were in all the papers. He got a little bit fresh on second date. She rebuffed him gently at first. He wouldn't take no for an answer. She broke his fingers. Team failed to score that week, so did the quarterback.

* * *

Golf. A Martian pretending to be human is playing golf with aluminum siding salesmen. They are the back slapping drinker types. They call their wives the ball and chains. They all want the next big sale. Everyone is a buddy or pal. Pressure? No pressure. Somehow Martian agrees to side barn during the round. Golf.

* * *

She's a celebrity, but she wants to be taken seriously as a reporter again. Her name is too closely tied to Superman. Rumors her success is only because she slept with him. She never said she slept with him. Tabloids splash, ball-busting shrew real reason Superman left! She becomes even bigger celebrity. Nobody really listens.

* * *

I hate Clark Kent. Well, hate's too strong a word. I'm annoyed at Clark Kent. Since he left, everyone looks to me. I'm not a people person. I'm not a friendly ear to listen to your troubles. I'm the Dark Knight. I'm a loner. I like it that way. Can't they talk to someone else?

* * *

I must be losing my mind. Am I really attracted to Wally? I have to admit he is fun to be with. It's not like anyone else is rushing forward with offers. I guess I am attracted to Wally. Why hasn't he asked me out? I kissed him twice! I must be losing my mind.

* * *

Princess goes on another date. Hollywood leading man is the choice this time. He's so tiny, asks her to always sit down when cameras near. He has a really big head. He talks about himself. He talks a lot about himself. He only talks about himself. Princess is not going on another date with him.

* * *

Lantern is confused and not happy. He should be happy. He's dating a beautiful model. He's the envy of most guys. Things should be perfect for him. The flutter of wings still distracts him. Lately, the passing whoosh bothers him. When you put the flutter of wings together with the whoosh, it really bothers him.

* * *

I can't see my toes. They're still there, but I can't see them. I can see my belly. Everyone can see my belly. People say I glow. It's probably because I'm sweating all the time. This kid is huge. Let's hope she doesn't decide to kick her way out of Mommy. Please don't, baby girl.

* * *

The aluminum siding salesman's wife has the hots for Clark, well, Jonn pretending to be Clark. Jonn's quite perplex about it. He's given her no reason to be interested. He's not interested. She most definitely is interested. She said so at the nineteenth tee. The salesman was writing up the order, when she propositioned Jonn.

* * *

Okay, I'm a little more than irritated with Clark. I have sympathy for what he was going through, but now it's really getting out of hand. He's gone and I have to deal with all his problems. I don't mind being there for Zatanna. I want to be there for Zatanna, but now Lex too?

* * *

Why hasn't he asked me out yet? I know he's attracted to me, he said so. It's not like he's shy. Shy is one word you never associate with Wally. So what's his problem? What is he playing hard to get? I'm really starting to get angry now. Why hasn't he asked me out yet?

* * *

Oh, Jeez, I screwed up. She's not smiling at me anymore. I knew I should have asked her out. Nice one, Wally. I meant to, I really did. I mean she's gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to go out with her? I just wasn't sure what would be the best way to ask her out. Oh, Jeez, I really screwed up.

* * *

I'm not a celebrity. I'm a reporter! I'm not going to let the media portray me that way. Sure it helped knowing Superman, but I work hard at my job. I've broke stories that had nothing to do with him. I guess I'll have to prove myself all over again.

* * *

Cubby's wife, LuAnn is making me very uncomfortable. I just wanted to help Clark out, but now it's spiraling out of control. LuAnn is all hands. Her advances are completely out of bounds. Perhaps I should ask Bruce to advice me. If and when he comes back, I hope Clark likes the barn's aluminum siding.

* * *

I'm an emotional wreck. If I get any bigger, I could be a float in the Macy's parade. My ankles are swollen. My back is in agony. I cried looking at greeting cards. I have a craving for Fig Newtons with marshmallows and ranch dressing. I don't understand it either. Alfred offered me butterscotch candy.

* * *

Bruce is busy again. Diana reluctantly goes on another date. Her date is a US senator. He campaigned on traditional values and morals. Dinner goes well. They shared views on making the world a better place. When they are finally in private, he begs her to wear her costume and spank him. Diana leaves quickly.

* * *

She really is getting surprisingly large. I've seen pregnant women before. Maybe I just didn't notice it. Zee always was such a slender young woman. Even now, I have to admit she is really quite beautiful. On, no, she's crying again. We never know what's going to set her off. Alfred offered her butterscotch candy?

* * *

If I'm going to get my reputation back, I need a big story. All the corruption in Metropolis government stories in the world isn't going to do it. I'm a strong independent woman. I fought and struggled my way to the top before, I can do it again. I just need the right hook. Lex!

* * *

I wonder what my baby will look like? I hope she looks like me, with Clark's blue eyes. I think I'm going to be a good mom. I'll be the cool mom, whose house all the kids want to hang out at. Oh, God, I'm going to be a MILF! Here I go, crying again.

* * *

I'm really getting pissed off now. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but how long does it take to ask me out? If Wally doesn't ask pretty soon, I'm going to hit him. I have my pride. It's too late to ask him. I should ask Bruce to talk with him.

* * *

For being the Fastest Man Alive, I'm really dragging me feet on this. I should just do it! What am I afraid of? Well, her for one thing. If I don't do it just right, she'll hit me, really hard. I've got to come up with something really special. I should ask Bruce for advice.

* * *

Diana lamented another disappointing date. The billionaire celebrity she went out with was like all the rest. She knew he was trying to impress her, but a real gold bathroom, including towel? She didn't see the point. Yes, gold is lovely and valuable, but that was just tacky. Maybe she should just call Bruce again.

* * *

Now it's really out of hand. Zee, no problem, mood swings and all. Now it's Wally and Shayera. Jonn wants to talk. I pray it's not about aluminum siding again. Diana called, but I just don't have the time for dating right now. The new LuthorCorp office is opening soon. I'm going to punch Clark.

* * *

Wally West is a dead man! He's going to need to be the Fastest Man Alive! I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I kiss him, twice and he snubs me! I put myself out there and he leaves me twisting in the wind! What's wrong with him? Wally West is a dead man!

* * *

She's going to kill me. I can see it in her eyes. I can't blame her really. What's wrong with me? I've asked hundreds of women out before. It's never been a problem before. I see her and my tongue doesn't want to work right. I end up doing nothing. She's going to kill me.

* * *

Lex is opening a new branch in Gotham. That's interesting. I wonder what he's up to? I should head to Gotham and check things out. I've got contacts there. I know people there. I'll bet it's something to do with Batman. Lex could never resist a challenge. Maybe I'll look up Bruce while I'm there.

* * *

Bruce is great, but really kind of uptight. Maybe it's a case of you can take the silver spoon out of the boy's mouth but you can't take the … you get the idea. He brought up the baby's name. After I stopped crying, I said I hadn't picked one. He suggested Ruth and Margaret.

* * *

What's wrong with Ruth and Margaret? Those are good solid names. Knowing Zee, it will be some name like Moonbeam, Precious or Snowflake. I mean her name is Zatanna Zatara, so what can you expect? She actually laughed when I happened to suggest Muriel or Olive. I still think it's going to be a boy.

* * *

Bruce was no help with my problem. He stopped me by saying he knew nothing about aluminum siding and then hurried away. I believe we are having a misunderstanding. All though Cubby is pushing to side the house, it is LuAnn that concerns me. She wants to meet in a motel out by the interstate.

* * *

Bruce couldn't get away, so Diana went on another date. He was an officer in the military. Surprisingly, he wasn't weird or narcissistic or all hands. They actually had a lovely dinner together. He was polite and charming. He seemed interested in her work. She allowed him to kiss her goodnight. She could barely feel it.

* * *

Bruce was no help. His advice was buy her something really expensive. He's so lucky he's a billionaire. I wish Big Blue were here, he'd know what to say. I'll just have to wing it. I'll speak from my heart and let the chips fall where they may. She's got her mace ready. Not good.

* * *

Oh, now he finally wants to talk! I should just hit him for embarrassing me like this. Wait, is Wally blushing? What's his excuse? He was afraid. What could he be afraid of? He was afraid of me turning him down? That's kind of sweet. Unbelievable, I'm actually going on a date with Wally West.

* * *

I'm miserable. If I sit down, I can't stand back up without help. I've stopped looking in mirrors, too much to see. I feel fat and ugly and just want this over with. The only saving grace is knowing I'll see her soon. My baby is coming, my child. I'm still never having sex again.

* * *

It's official, if I ever seen Clark Kent again, the first thing I'm doing is punching him in the face. Then I'm going to thank him for coming back. Is it weird I long for the time when I was the scary one nobody approached? Alfred is enjoying all of this immensely. Clark, come back.

* * *

Replacing Clark at the table seemed really daunting, but I had no idea. These people are all crazy. Suddenly I'm in charge of everything around here. Black Canary, the new gal at the table, guys, remember? I should have listened to Ollie and never taken this job. Maybe this was the real reason Clark left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Incident

Case No. 17592/KLM-F

The case file arrived late. As I climbed out of bed I should have known it wasn't going to be an easy one. Easy never arrives in the middle of the night.

Being an Interplanetary Op, they never promised glamour, just two hundred credits a week and expenses. I should have listened to the old lady and become a shuttle pilot.

Holstering my blaster and the badge clipped on my lapel, I headed to the station. Scanned the file on the transport over. As the details registered, I could feel the tightness start over my eye. The incident happened on Moonlight's End, an exclusive resort moon and that meant a major headache for the department and me.

The suspects were long gone. All that was left to do was interview the witnesses and try to piece together what really happened. The media would be all over it. The deep pockets behind Moonlight's End would be pressing for a quick conclusion to reassure the nervous tourists. As I walked through the rain to the station, I could already see the circus had formed.

My boss met me as soon as I made it through the throng and in the door. He's the sweaty nervous type, more worried about pleasing the higher ups than doing the job. He'll probably be commissioner in another year. He was nervously pacing, licking his lips and mopped his brow, before pulling me aside.

"This one has got trouble written all over it, Op 13, I can just feel it. I've already heard from the planetary governors. They were all up my ass to get this sorted out, fast. When they're unhappy, I'm unhappy. Important people are involved and they don't like the publicity. This has to be handled delicately, Op."

Important people meant money. Around here, money doesn't talk it swears.

"Right," was all I gave him, looking at his beady eyes with all the interest I could muster. It didn't reassure him. He took a step closer to whisper in my ear.

"I want this fixed now."

"Which interview room am I in?"

"All the way in the back, room R5. Your first witness is waiting for you."

I nodded and started down the hall. I could feel him trying to give me the hard stare as I walked away. He needs to work on his intimidating look; it just came off as scared. I turned to look back at him.

"Do we even know the names of the suspects?"

"The Els. Kal and Lashina."

* * *

1:52 A.M.

The first interview was with Citizen Dorn, a bartender at Moonlight's End. He was the nephew of some bigwig and figured that made him special. Nobodies always think they're special. Opening the door, he grumbled and gave me a look. A single light hung from the ceiling, while a table and two chairs were the only items in the room. Bulletproof tinted windows lined the top of one wall, looking out over a back alley. Rain beat very hard against the windows. They were shut tight and it was hot in the room. I started a little fan going on the table. The breeze from it hit Dorn's face high up, lifted his heavy black hair, moved the longer bristles in the fat part of eyebrow that went across his face in a solid line. He looked like a deliveryman who couldn't find an address.

He started right in with: "Do you know who I am?"

He said it importantly, as if anyone who knew anything would know quite a lot about him.

"Coffee?" I held out a steaming paper cup of java.

"No. When my uncle hears about this, you'll be back walking a beat, flatfoot."

His attitude came on almost as strong as his aftershave. I set the coffee down in front of him and slid into the other chair.

"Tell me about these two." I pulled out pictures of the suspects and set them in front of him. More attitude, as he dismissively pushed the pictures away.

"Screw you. I know my rights."

I just nodded for a moment, then picked up the coffee and tossed it in his smug face.

"AHHH!! You son of a bitch!" he screamed as the scolding coffee wiped that arrogant expression of his mug. I followed the coffee with my fist, knocking him to the floor.

"Let me tell you your rights in here, Citizen Dorn! You have the right for me to kick you guts out! You have to right to answer my God damn questions! You want to hear the rest of your rights?"

I gave his soft doughy belly a taste of my shoe before letting him answer. He lifted his big hairy hands in surrender and begged me to stop. I'm a people person. You just have to know how to talk to guys like this. I drew my foot back again.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!"

I stood over him until he was back in his seat and then slipped back into mine.

"Let's try this again. Tell me about these two."

He didn't push the photos away this time. Still holding his gut, he started to talk.

"They were in the bar a couple of nights ago. It was their first night at the resort. I don't think she was happy they weren't up in their room, if you know what I mean." He gave me a smirk, hoping to win me over. I gave him nothing in return, just nodded for him to keep going.

"She came in first." Dorn continued, wiping his face with a paper towel. "She pulled me aside, literally. She said her man wasn't affected by any kind of alcohol and she was looking to get him to loosen up a bit. She wanted something special, since it was their special vacation."

"Drugs," I said in disgust. I wouldn't have pegged these two for that, but you can never tell anymore. "So what did you sell her?"

"Hey, I'm clean! Ask anybody! I'm pulling down too nice a scratch to jeopardize it on that sort of thing!"

"If it wasn't illegal, what did you give her?"

"Like I said, she wanted something special, exotic." He leaned in close, smiling like he knew the winner of a fixed fight.

"She wanted some of the Red."

That caught me by surprise. Customers for the Red are very rare. It ain't illegal, but it's dangerous. You can never tell who's going to react to the Red or how.

"I didn't think there was even a market for the Red anymore," I said.

"Once in a while, we get thrill seekers that have heard about it. The stuff is legendary. They want to see if it will affect them like the stories say it will."

"Don't you have to be a certain breed for that?"

"Yeah," Dorn replied. "Usually it's high rollers, looking to impress. Some even like to pretend it is working. At the prices the resort charges, we let them."

"So she asked you about it?"

"That's right." Dorn nodded. "She slips me five hundred credits and tells me to make sure I put some in her guy's drink."

"Which you did."

"Five hundred credits, hell yeah," said Dorn. "Besides, she wasn't the sort you want to disappoint."

"Why do you say that?"

"There was a look in her eye that said she would be more than happy to convince me to do what she wanted. Plus, she's got to be like seven feet tall. Gorgeous, but big and scary."

"So you did what she asked and slipped him the Red."

"Yeah, although, I felt a little guilty about doing it. He seemed like a really nice guy, you know. It was like you just trusted him right from the word go. I know it sounds crazy, but I felt like if something went down, he'd be the guy you'd want around."

"What are you starting a fan club for this guy, Dorn?"

"What? No, I don't swing that way," Dorn quickly said. "I was just giving you my impressions of the guy."

"Stick to the facts," I told him, wanting to get back on track. "So how much did you give him?"

"I slipped just a little in his two drinks."

"And?"

"That's when it gets weird," Dorn said. "It affected him. It was like he lost all of his inhibitions or something. One minute he's this mild mannered guy and the next he's making out hot and heavy with her. That made her very happy, let me tell you. I thought we were going to have to hose them down right there in the bar."

"So he was pretending, huh?"

"That's the thing, Op, I don't think he was." Dorn sat back, shaking his head. "I've seen all types try it and you can always tell when they're faking. He didn't even know I put it in his drinks. I know it sounds crazy, but I think he was the real thing!"

From the look on Dorn's face, I could tell he believed what he was saying. A mug like his wasn't made for bluffing. If the guy was actually affected by the Red, that meant this case just got a whole lot more complicated.

"So what happened next?"

"Like I said, they were going at it like gangbusters. For a big dame, she was really flexible. I always figured you had to be an acrobat to bend your legs like that."

"You want some more coffee, Citizen Dorn?" I gave him a hard look that said I wasn't playing and to get on with it. Sweat trickled down his cheek, as he saw I was serious.

"Okay, okay, anyway, she suggests they go to their room and he's all for it. He picks her up and starts for the elevator. She had a big smile on her face."

"Then what?"

"That's it," Dorn said. "They got on the elevator and I didn't see them again. I figured they were still up in their room until the cops showed up."

* * *

2:34 A.M.

Civilians. I hate talking to civilians.

Give me a crook any day. With a crook, you know where you both stand. A crook gives you lip, you give him a taste of your fist. Everybody knows how the game works. With civilians you never know what you're going to get. Take these two, Violet and Dab, from one of the outer agricultural moons. They had met the suspects on the shuttle over to Moonlight's End. To make the picture complete, they were newlyweds, of course. As I sat across from them sorting out my notes, they were already talking.

"I told you we shouldn't have wasted our money going to this resort for our honeymoon," Violet said to her new husband. "Do you listen to me? No!"

"I thought it would be romantic, honey."

"Oh, right, romantic! We fly in with two felons and now we're in a police station! Our honeymoon is ruined thanks to you."

"The resort has comped your entire stay,' I said. "It's their way of apologizing for any inconvenience."

"Well, that's the least they could do," snapped Violet.

"Does that include the mini bar in our room? I kind of hit that a little hard the first night," Dab asked.

"Yes."

"Thank heavens. Mother warned me you were a drinker Dab. I don't know why you felt the need to drink so much our first night there?"

I certainly had a clue. I felt like I needed a drink sitting across from the happy couple.

"I wonder if we could talk about the suspects, Mr. And Mrs.…"

"Drab," Dab offered. "Violet and Dab Drab."

"Right, of course. Now I understand you met these two on the shuttle?"

I slid the pictures of the two suspects over to the Drabs.

"Yeah, Kal and Lashina, nice couple, newlyweds just like us," Dab said

"Newlyweds?"

"Well, sure, only newlyweds can go to Moonlight's End. The resort is really strict about it. You have to show a marriage license and everything."

"I think she must have trapped him," Violet offered. She had a sour look on her face as she gazed down at the picture of the female suspect.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't like to gossip about people, mind you, but they didn't seem like a match to me. He was nice and polite, even complimented me on my wedding ring," Violet said with a little smile. I glanced at her hand and noticed the ring for the first time. The guy must have fantastic vision if he could see the tiny sliver glued to the ugly thin band

"You could tell he was raised right. There was just something about him that made you want to trust him. I mean besides the fact that he was so handsome."

Dab gave her a look, but didn't say anything. I got the impression Violet was quite taken by the male suspect.

"And the woman," I asked.

"She was vulgar," Violet immediately replied.

"Now Violet, I wouldn't say that, she was just blunt is all," Dab said in defense of the female suspect.

"You would stick up for her, wouldn't you? You were practically drooling over her the whole trip!"

"I'm surprised you even noticed the way you were throwing yourself at Kal," Dab countered.

"I never!" Violet gasped. "I was just being polite!"

"You were never that polite to me," Dab replied. "Oh, Kal, you're so smart! Oh, Kal, you're so handsome and witty! Please!"

"What about you?" Violet exclaimed. "Could you have been any creepier? Lashina, that's a lovely dress you're wearing. The whole time you were practically talking to her chest. All you needed was a raincoat to complete the picture!"

Civilians, I hate civilians.

"Mr. And Mrs. Drab, could we get back to the suspects, please?"

They both looked like they wanted to argue more, but reluctantly held off.

"You said the female suspect was vulgar or blunt. Why do you say that?"

"Well, we were just trying to be friendly," said Violet. "I asked them what they were looking forward to most when they got to Moonlight's End. Kal talked about some of the natural wonders and perhaps the harbor cruise. Lashina never took her eyes of him and just blurted out s-e-x. That was her answer to just about every question. It's like that's all she had on her mind. She could barely keep her hands off him on the whole trip. Even Kal seemed uncomfortable."

"They were newlyweds," Dab added. "They did seem in kind of a hurry though, especially her."

"Did either of them say anything about where they were from or where they were going after Moonlight's End?"

"No, not that I recall," Dab replied.

"I don't think she was thinking about any of that," Violet added. "She had a one track mind. S-e-x."

"Okay, did either of you see them again once you were at the resort?"

"No, although I can't say I really expected to see them," said Violet. "Like I said she seemed only to care about …"

"I got it, s-e-x." I quickly interrupted her. It was irritating enough that she felt the need to spell it out, without hearing the disapproval in her voice.

"Is there anything else you can think of that might help us find these two?"

"They were both big,' Dab said.

"Giants," Violet added. I wasn't going to get anything else out of these two, so I figured I'd send them on their way.

As I ushered them out the door, they were already arguing. I think Dab's going to be hitting the mini bar hard again tonight. As their voices receded, I pulled one of the uniforms aside.

"Make a trip down to Shantytown and bring me Flint."

I took one last look at Violet and Dab and then headed back into the room. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

4:21 A.M.

Flint. Every town has a guy like Flint. If there's a buck to be had, you can count on Flint's greasy little fingers being involved. His cheap knock off suit hung loose off his slight body. A shower and shave might have made him look respectable. I silently laid the pictures of the two suspects out in front of him. I could see relief in his eyes, as he finally knew what this was about.

"Tell me about these two, Flint."

"Kal-El and Lashina, class all the way," he said with a smile. "They knew what they wanted and didn't try and nickel and dime me on the price. It was a pleasure doing business with them."

"Let's talk about that business, Flint. What were they after?"

"Information."

"What sort of information?"

"Star charts, planetary systems going back thirty years. Real technical stuff."

"Why?"

"I think he was looking for a planet that blew up or something. She was just along for the ride."

"That's all they wanted, Flint?" He had his hands in more illegal trades then I could count, so there had to be more to the story. Still, star charts were a surprise. This case kept taking unexpected turns. Flint smiled his rodent grin and shook his head.

"I'm a legitimate businessman, Op, you know that."

"How would you like if I raided your legitimate business around the clock for the next week, Flint?"

The grin vanished as I gave him a cold, meaningful smile. He knew I'd do it.

"There-There's no call for that, Op. I'm cooperating. I'll tell you anything you want to know about these two."

"I knew you would, Flint." I smiled. "So they wanted information. I suppose you gave it to them for the right price?"

"I tried, but no dice," Flint said with a shake of his head. "The big guy, Kal, he knew what he was looking for. I couldn't fool him with the usual stuff. He wanted the real thing."

"I imagine he got pretty angry when he saw the fakes," I asked, hoping to rattle Flint some more.

"No, he's the real calm sort. Lashina, on the other hand," Flint said, pointing to the female suspect's picture. "I'm just glad he was there, let me tell you. That's one broad I don't ever want angry at me."

"You were worried about the broad?"

"She ain't like no broad you ever seen, Op. She must be like eight feet tall and mean. She'd kill you as soon as look at you."

"What about him?"

"Kal? Well, I guess if I had to describe him, the word would be gentle."

"Gentle?"

"Yeah, gentle," Flint nodded. "I mean he's a giant too, but he was always in control. There was something else, a sadness in his eyes."

"A sadness in his eyes? What is this, you writing a love letter to this guy?"

What was it about this perp that everyone seemed drawn to?

"It ain't like that, Op," Flint quickly countered. "I just liked the guy, is all. He's a straight shooter, all the way."

"Your straight shooter was involved in the incident at Moonlight's End yesterday, Flint. You still want to stick with your story?"

"No way, not Kal," Flint vehemently shook his head. "If you said Lashina was involved, I got no problem with that, but Kal, no. Something ain't jake with that story Op."

You sure?"

"Absolutely," Flint nodded. "In my business I meet all types. This guy Kal, I'd trust him alone in my place. You know what I mean?"

That was a hell of an endorsement coming from a guy like Flint. He wouldn't let his own mother alone with his stuff, never mind a stranger. What the hell was it about this guy that everyone seemed to trust? I mean, I got Violet's reaction to him, but Dorn and now Flint? Something wasn't adding up in this case.

"So if you didn't have the information he wanted, what did you sell him?"

I figured I just plow ahead with the investigation. Questions about this guy would sort themselves out later.

"Again, just information," Flint said. "I told them they might have more luck on Moonlight's End. The central computer over there is supposed to be the largest in the sector."

"That doesn't add up, Flint, they could have got that information anywhere," I countered.

"Well, I did mention some other stuff to them," Flint admitted.

"Let's hear it all, Flint."

"I told them there were no weapons allowed on Moonlight's End and how they had a strict policy about it. That didn't make Lashina happy, at all."

"She wanted to take a blaster over, that it?"

"No, that's not her style," Flint replied. "She went for the kinky stuff, whips, big nasty looking whips. Good thing Kal was there to calm her down, or I think she'd have used them on me."

"So you told them about the no weapons, that still isn't worth credits, Flint."

"I also told them about how only married couples were allowed on Moonlight's End. How you couldn't even book a room without a marriage license. That information brought a big smile to Lashina's face let me tell you. Kal, not so much."

"So you got them a quickie marriage," I said, now understanding where the money came in.

"Yeah, it's a sideline I'm into. I know I guy ordained by the Church of Light and Fog. A quick five minute ceremony, fill out the papers and you're hitched. The divorce papers come with it, no extra charge. Couples do it all the time. You get married for the trip; divorce as soon as you get back. Everything legal and nice."

"So they went for it?"

"Lashina was all for it, but Kal didn't like it. He's the honest sort, like I said. I don't think he liked the way it sounded. Plus, the way she was reacting, I think spooked him a little too. In the end, she got her way and they did the quickie marriage. You could tell she was already thinking of the honeymoon."

"Anything else, you're leaving out, Flint?"

"I got them the reservations over to Moonlight End, that's it."

"All right, you can go, Flint, but if I hear you had more to do with this I'll be around to see you personally."

"No need to threaten me, Op," Flint said. He started to get up and leave, but then stopped. "Something ain't right about this, Op. If they're saying Kal started something, no way. I'd bet my life on it. Something else is going on, Op."

After he left, I sat back and took a good look at the photos. I was starting to get that itch between my shoulders that said trouble was right around the corner. Who the hell was this Kal, and why didn't he fit the official story?

* * *

9:55 A.M.

It had been a long night, but finally the pieces were starting to fit together. I'd interviewed dozens of witnesses, from maids to dealers to other honeymooners. At first it seemed the two suspects did nothing but spend time in their room. All the staff mentioned complains they got about the noise. It seemed like the honeymoon was in full swing. One bellhop excitedly told me about taking some food up to the room and the woman answering it completely naked. He said she was smiling ear to ear, as she tossed him a huge tip and shut the door. Most of the stories were like that. It seemed like these two were insatiable.

It was last night that they finally came out of the room and headed down to the casino. Everyone remembered seeing them. With each story they seemed to get bigger. The word Giants was used several times. The new brides seemed to all notice him. One of them told me she noticed him scan the whole casino before smiling and walking over to one of the games. He watched for a couple of rounds before putting down a huge stack of credits. He won and won again.

The stories get a little murky at that point. The pit boss and all the hotel employees say they caught him cheating and that's when all hell broke loose.

It was just an offhanded line from one of the other honeymooners that caught my attention. The young woman was obviously taken by the suspect. She said she had stayed near him most of the night, hoping his luck would rub off on her. When I saw her new husband, I figured she was hoping something else would rub off on her besides the suspect's luck. She said that during his winning, the female suspect acted like she didn't like it at all. The female suspect said she didn't like games, but the male suspect just smile and whispered that it wasn't a game if it was rigged. The young bride thought that was a funny thing to say, but when he won the next four rounds it stuck with her.

It stuck with me too.

The stories all got really wild after that. In the panic that ensued, the guests apparently saw things that just couldn't be possible. The male suspect when confronted supposedly lifted the entire table off the ground like it was nothing. He tossed security guards around like dolls and tore the table in half with his bare hands. The female suspect was even more aggressive, laying into anyone that got in her way.

The most fantastic part was that the two supposedly ran to the balcony and then the male suspect lifted them both off the ground and flew away.

Civilians.

You never know what they're going to come up with. You put them in a stressful situation like that and there's no telling what wild stories they'll come up with.

* * *

11:07 A.M.

I was tired, hot and needed a shave. A shower and a few hours of sleep were just what the doctor ordered. Unfortunately, there was one more interview to go. The resort's attorney sat calm and cool in the interview room. Everything about him spoke of money, but not taste. His suit was obviously expensive. It probably cost more than I make in a year, yet it had more flash than style to it. You could tell he bought it for the name and the price, not the cut or the fit.

As I sat down across from him organizing my notes, he kept flicking his wrist to look at his watch. It was one of those big, gaudy platinum jobs that are supposed to be for deep-sea divers. You could tell the closest he'd ever been to the deep sea was driving by the aquarium.

"Is this going to take long? I've got reservations at twelve,' he said. The condescending tone was plain in his voice.

"No, just a few questions."

"Can we get on with it? The board of directors wants this matter closed as quickly as possible."

"All right, why don't you tell me about the rigged games at the resort?"

I gave him a smile as I watched the color drain from his face.

"What? That-That's preposterous!" He stammered, suddenly not so cocky.

"Is it?"

"Absolutely! Moonlight's End has a sterling reputation! There has never been a hint of scandal!"

"Then you won't mind me checking out the table that was destroyed?"

He was sweating and squirming in his seat now. It felt good after the long night I'd been through to watch his smug confidence evaporate.

"I-I-I don't think that's necessary," he said.

"I'm afraid I have to insist," I replied. I was the calm, cool one now as the realization that I knew sunk in with him. "I'll also want to take a look at all the others tables while I'm there."

That was just to twist the knife a little deeper. Like I said, I'm a people person.

"I'll-I'll have to speak to the board about this," He quickly replied.

"Sure, I'll just wait outside. Take your time."

As I stood in the hallway I could hear his desperate voice talking fast. It didn't take long before he called me back into the room. I sat down across from him and didn't say a word. I just looked at him, waiting. I could see the sweat rings starting to form on his expensive suit. He tried to regain some of his cockiness back as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a single sheet of paper. He laid it down on the table facing me. I just kept looking at him.

"I've been authorized by my employers, the board of Moonlight's End to withdraw all charges," he said.

"Just like that?"

"Yes. They consider this matter closed."

* * *

12:32 P.M.

The rain had stopped and the unforgiving heat of the yellow sun beat down. I stood outside headquarters watching my boss and a spokesman for the resort try and downplay the incident with the reporters. I don't think all of them were buying it. That's not my concern; I'm just an Interplanetary Op making two hundred a week.

As I waited for the shuttle home, I took one last look at the photos of the two suspects. As I looked at the man's face, I had to admit, there was something I liked about him. Go figure.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Best Laid Plans

Gotham

Bruce Wayne was a meticulous man in all things. As the Batman he was legendary for always having a plan, for seeing five steps ahead of everyone else. It was the way his analytical mind worked to always be prepared. His playboy image was just a façade, for in his private life he was no less diligent. Zatanna was due in a week. Not one to leave things to chance, Bruce had gone over every route, every detail, every alternative to getting her to the private hospital to have her baby, An old friend, Leslie Thompkins had set up everything for Bruce. It would be very private, with only the best pre-screened medical staff on call. Against her and Alfred's considerable protests, Bruce had even forced them to participate in several dry runs of his plan. It was a perfect plan; he'd even managed to shave off three minutes in the last trial run. Her last check up earlier in the day had shown everything was right on schedule; just the way Bruce liked it.

Tonight he was going to the opera. It was fundraiser for one of Wayne charities and he needed to put in an appearance. Zatanna refused to go with him, saying she didn't want to be seen in public looking like a parade float. Alfred had graciously offered to stay with her just in case. She didn't like that either, but finally gave in. Everything was set, but Bruce just wanted to go over the details one more time.

"So if for any reason you need me, what's the number to call," he asked. Zatanna just sat on the living room couch looking miserable. There was also a barely contained look of anger in her eyes as she gazed at Bruce.

"The number, Zee? Please don't tell me you forgot it?"

"No, Bruce, I didn't forget it. I'll probably go to my grave knowing that stinking number! Would you just get out of here already? I know the number! I've got your pager number, too! I've got the Watchtower communicator strapped to my arm! God, you are the most anal man I've ever met!"

"Prior preparation and planning prevents poor performance," Bruce said as if repeating a mantra.

"And they call Clark a Boy Scout," Zee muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Go, have fun," she said, trying to stand up. The two men weren't sure whether to assist her or not. They had both experienced her mood swings first hand.

"A little help, guys," she said. Both men were instantly next to her, helping her to her feet.

"Great, I'm sweating from just trying to stand up," Zee lamented. "Have I told you, Alfred, I'm never, I mean never, ever having sex again? I can't go through this another time."

"Yes, Miss Zatanna, many, many times," Alfred replied, helping her towards the door to see Bruce off. For his part, Bruce had taken the League communicator off her arm and was adjusting it.

"What are you doing?"

"I installed a GPS in this earlier, I just want to make sure it's giving an accurate reading."

Zatanna was about to say something snide to him, when a strange look came over her face. She gripped Alfred's arm hard and looked at him. He had the same surprised look on his face as she did.

"Bruce?" Zatanna's voice trembled as she spoke to him.

"Just a second, I've almost got the positioning down to a few inches."

"Master Bruce, I think it's…" Alfred started to say, but was cut of.

"I still have plenty of time to make the opera, Alfred, don't worry."

"Bruce," Zatanna said again, her voice a little louder this time.

"I'm going, Zee, just give me a moment.'

"Master Bruce."

"Bruce!"

"Would you two please just be quiet for a moment, I'm almost done," Bruce said, making the last few adjustments on the communicator. As it finally met his satisfaction, his pager started to buzz in his pocket. With a look of surprise, Bruce pulled it out and looked at the number. It was Zee.

"Very funny, Zee," he said as he turned towards her. He glanced from her face down to the floor. "Oh!"

"My water broke! It's time!"

"What?!" Bruce exclaimed. "You're not due until next week. Thursday around five P.M.!"

"Yeah, well, tell that to the baby, she's coming now!"

"This throws my whole schedule off. I had a perfect plan, Zatanna," Bruce informed her. "I'd even managed to shave three minutes off our best time."

"Bruce!"

The look on her face pushed these objections entirely aside. It suddenly hit Bruce that she was going to give birth, right now.

"Right, the baby! I'll just come up with another plan," Bruce said. He was more than a little unsettled by this development.

"Think fast," Zatanna screamed as the first contraction hit her.

"The car would be a good first step, Master Bruce," Alfred offered.

"Right! The car, the car is right outside! Okay, let's get to the car," Bruce decided. He immediately started towards the door, but when he glanced back he saw the look on both Alfred and Zatanna's faces. He stopped and came back to Zatanna.

"We should probably get you to the car first."

"You think?"

"Here, take my hand, lean on me," Bruce said, quickly moving over to her. Zatanna shifted all her weight against him and it caught him off guard. Bruce's knees bent, but he quickly steadied himself.

"Are you sure you were only eating for two," he said before he could stop himself. The look Zatanna gave him actually scared Bruce a little.

"Let's just get to the car."

Gingerly, Bruce and Alfred helped Zatanna out the front door and into the car.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

The formal party was just ending and while Princess Diana was smiling as she wished goodnight to her guests, she was livid inside. When the last guest was taken care of, the smile turned into a scowl as she stormed off looking for Artemis. It took several minutes but she finally found her sampling some of the offerings from the fruit and nut tray. Artemis turned as Diana approached.

"Why do they call these Beer Nuts? I've tried several but can't even taste a hint of beer in them? Molasses, yes, but no alcohol of any kind. It's quite disappointing. It's just like the Man's world to promise something on the label and then fail to deliver."

"Hera help me!" Diana said in frustration. "Did you tell the ambassador from Switzerland that you and I were lovers and we are having a torrid affair?"

"Yes," Artemis answered, sampling another Beer Nut.

"Why," Diana shouted in exasperation.

"It seemed to shut him up at the time."

"But it's a complete lie!"

"With the failures you've had trying to date, I would be a major step up," Artemis mockingly said.

"Do you realize what you've done? Now half of the diplomatic core thinks I'm a lesbian!"

"I would point out it was you that insisted I come to this event and wear this ridiculous outfit," Artemis replied. "Besides, most of them already thought you were a lesbian anyway."

"This is not happening! The Gods are playing a trick on me, that has to be it! Dionysus, he must be behind this! He loves a good joke at a party."

Artemis walked over to Diana and looked her in the eye.

"It has nothing to do with your Gods, Princess. I just grew tired of answering questions about coming from an island of all women. They don't have the courage to come right out and say it, but all their questions were implying it. An island of women, we must be all lesbians. Surely you've noticed it, too?"

"Yes," Diana admitted. "They acted like the only thing we do all day is have pillow fights and wild orgies. Why do they keep asking did we invent softball? I don't understand that one at all. Their eyes almost glaze over when they ask about Themyscira."

"I grew tired of their obnoxious questions and decided to tell them what they wanted to hear. It shut them up."

"But it's a lie!" Diana said, trying to get through to Artemis. "And why did you feel the need to include me?"

"While I'm not really attracted to you that way, you were the most desirable woman here so it just seemed natural," Artemis explained.

"Um, thank you, I think,' Diana replied. "It still doesn't excuse lying."

"Your welcome," Artemis said. "Besides, it wasn't like any of these men here tonight were going to be courting you. They seemed a pretty sad lot to me."

"Suddenly you're an expert on men, I see," Diana asked. She gave Artemis a challenging look. "You, the one who makes a point of telling everyone how much you can't stand men, now have an opinion on which ones would be suitable for courting?"

"I never said I hated all men, just most of them," Artemis said defensively. "Watching your continuing failures has made me consider the idea once or twice."

"My failures, really," Diana spat out, her temper starting to rise.

"Yes, it made me think about how I would do it correctly."

"You?" This statement surprised Diana. "Please, tell me, sister, how would you do it?"

"Well, I'm not saying I would, but if I did, I would eliminate most of your choices. The Bat might be a possibility. He is cunning and strong, a true warrior."

"Not a chance,' Diana said dismissively. Artemis glared at Diana for a moment and then started to slowly walk away. A mischievous smile came to her face.

"Perhaps you're right," Artemis said. 'He is after all just a mere man. Now when Superman returns, he would be a worthy consort."

Artemis' smile grew even wider as she watched out of the corner of her eye, Diana's expression.

"Artemis! Don't even think about it!" Diana was livid and ready to explode when her League communicator went off. She quickly tapped into the signal.

"Yes, Jonn? Is there an emergence?"

"Zatanna's having her baby, Diana," Jonn replied.

"What? I thought it wasn't due until next week?"

"I just spoke with Alfred and apparently Zatanna went into labor this evening. Bruce is rushing her to the private hospital as we speak!"

The excitement was clear in Jonn's voice.

"I'll be there shortly Jonn," Diana replied, ending the communication.

"Is there trouble," Artemis asked, keen for battle.

"What? Oh, no, no, one of my teammates, Zatanna is having her baby tonight. All the members that can are going to be there."

"Are you going?"

"Yes," Diana said. "I would like to be there to support her."

"May I come along," Artemis asked.

"You wish to go? You don't even know Zatanna?"

"True, but it occurs to me that I've never actually witnessed a child being born. Some of my sisters have given birth, but because I was so young I wasn't allowed to witness it. While I understand the process, I would be interested in actually seeing it happen."

"I too have never actually seen it happen. It does sound fascinating. Very well, you may come, Artemis," Diana said.

"Thank you."

"We can take the invisible plane and be there in minutes."

"You know I watched the movie Alien last night," Artemis said. "The creature ripped it's way right out of the human's stomach."

"Artemis, you are not going to talk like that around Zatanna, is that clear?"

"Very well," Artemis reluctantly agreed. A sarcastic smile came to her face as she started for her room.

"That was are first lovers quarrel, Princess."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Gotham

Bruce was flying down the highway, nervously glancing over at Zatanna.

"We'll be there in just a few minutes, Zee, hang on," he said.

"The cars are slowly down up ahead, Bruce and there's flashing lights."

"Damn! I forgot about the night paving!" Bruce said in frustration. "Hang on, I know an alternative route."

With a quick flick of his wrist, Bruce spun the sports car over the median and launched it across the on coming traffic. Horns honked and tires squealed as he made an expert slide onto another expressway.

"Bruce!" Zatanna screamed. "Pregnant woman on board, remember? This isn't the Batmobile! Don't kill us!"

"If it was the Batmobile I could have made up the lost time," Bruce replied, his focus on the road ahead.

"Sorry if my going into labor throw off your careful plans," Zee said with a snide tone.

"It couldn't be helped. I'm not blaming you," Bruce offered. "Oh, great! Why are those cars pulling over to the side?"

As they zipped around the stopped cars, Zatanna glanced out the window.

"Did you see that? There was a pig on the side of the road," she said.

"What?"

"There was a full grown pig on the side of the road. I think that's why they were pulled over. Oh! Here comes another contraction!"

"Wonderful, now you're hallucinating. Breath, Zee, breath," Bruce replied.

"I'm not hallucinating, there was a pig I'm telling you," Zee said through gritted teeth.

"Sure there was,' Bruce said with a patronizing tone. "Just breath, Zee, breath, we're almost there."

"If it didn't hurt so much I'd killed you Bruce Wayne!"

Zatanna let out a scream as the contraction intensified.

"We're almost there!"

* * *

The Watchtower

Lantern walked into the control center and saw Jonn pacing.

"What's wrong, Jonn,' he immediately asked.

"Zatanna is having her baby tonight," Jonn replied. "I wanted to offer my assistance in helping ease her pain, but I still have monitoring duty."

Lantern walked over and put his hand on his Martian friend's shoulder.

"Go, Jonn, I'll cover for you."

"You would be willing to do this?"

"Sure, go help if you can. Give Zee my love and best wishes."

Jonn shook his friend's hand in thanks and then beamed down.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce skidded the sleek sports car to a stop right in front of the private hospital's emergence entrance.

"Not bad, only seven point two minutes longer than originally planned," Bruce said with satisfaction.

"I'm never riding with you again," a stunned Zatanna said.

"Oh, come on, we got here safe and sound."

"Was jumping the fountain really necessary, Mr. Knievel?"

"It shaved off almost a minute," Bruce informed her. "Let's get you inside."

The hospital staff was already bringing out the gurney for Zatanna as Bruce opened her door and helped her out of the car. Leslie Thompkins was standing waiting as they entered.

"What did you do, Bruce, fly here?"

"Practically," Zee muttered as another contraction started.

"Let's get you into the O.R. young lady. It looks like someone's ready to meet the world."

The attendances help Zatanna on to the gurney and took her inside.

"Now don't worry about anything, honey, I've delivered hundreds of babies," Leslie said with a reassuring smile. There was a gust of wind and then Wally and Shayera were standing there.

"We're not to late, are we," Wally asked. He glanced at Zatanna and blurted out," Wow Zee, you're huge! You look like you're ready to pop at any minute!"

"Thanks Wally, you always know just what to say," Zatanna replied snidely.

"It's a gift," Wally said proudly. Shayera gave him a smack on the back of the head and moved over to her friend.

"How are you doing, Zee? Hanging in there?"

"Yeah, at the moment," Zatanna replied. "Why are you and Wally both dressed up?"

Shayera and Wally looked at each other and blushed.

"What? What am I missing," Zatanna asked.

"Um, ah, we-we were kind of on a date," Shayera reluctantly admitted.

"Stop!" Zee shouted to the attendants. "You and him? Her and you? A date? Together?"

"Well, yeah," Wally admitted with a sheepish smile.

"How? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's really our first date, Zee," Shayera explained.

"This is amazing! Did you know," she asked Bruce. He'd been quiet during the whole conversation and seemed uncomfortable now.

"Um, yes, I did."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you already had enough on your plate. You know, with the baby you're about to deliver."

Zee started to object, but then just nodded. The attendants continued, bringing Zatanna into the delivery room. The others followed right along.

"Say how did you two get here so fast? Did you drive, Bruce," Wally asked.

"Yes."

"Like a madman," Zee grumbled.

"Did either of you happen to see that pig on the side of the road? What was that all about?"

"Yes, yes I did see it, Wally," Zatanna replied, turning to give Bruce a smug look.

"Not to interrupt this fascinating discussion of pigs on the highway, but maybe we could all focus on the baby coming," Leslie offered. The others took a step back and were quiet.

"Oh, here comes another contraction!"

"I'll see if we can't get you something to ease the pain a little," Leslie offered.

"That may not be necessary," Jonn said as he materialized. "If you will permit me, I think I can mentally share some of it to ease Zatanna's discomfort."

"By all means, I'd prefer not to use drugs," Leslie replied.

"Get your Mojo working, Jonn, cause here comes one!"

Jonn stretched out his mind to join hers, just as the contraction hit full force. A grimace came to his face and his knees started to buckle. He quickly pulled his mind away.

"Perhaps drugs would be best."

"You okay there, buddy," Wally asked.

"I just had the wind knocked out of me. Give me a minute," Jonn answered. "That was truly unpleasant."

Zatanna let out a scream as the pain rippled over her. Diana and Artemis pushed open the door and walked into the delivery room.

"It appears we aren't too late," Artemis said.

"Thank Hera. How are you Zatanna," Diana asked with concern.

"Miserable."

"Kind of dressed up for this aren't you, Diana," Wally asked. He gave her a big smile as his attention turned to Artemis. "And you brought a date, nice."

"She is not my date, Wally." The barely controlled anger was plain in Diana's voice.

"We're lovers," Artemis immediately added.

Everything stopped for a moment.

"Would you stop telling people that?!" Diana shouted at a smiling Artemis.

"I wouldn't mind hearing a little more," Wally offered. He received a smack from Shayera for it.

"Okay, all of you outside, now," Leslie said.

"Can't we watch," Artemis asked. Diana nodded in agreement.

"All right, but from up there, in the spectator seats. This is a teaching hospital most times."

They nodded and followed Wally, Shayera and Jonn out the door. Bruce was just about to go, when Zatanna stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right outside the whole time," he said, trying to reassure her.

"You're leaving?"

"I'll be right outside."

"You promised you'd be there for me," Zee said. Her eyes started to well up with tears. "I thought you meant it."

"I did, but this isn't what I had in mind," Bruce backpedaled. "What I meant was.."

"Scrub up, Bruce, you're staying," Leslie said to him. He started to protest but the look in her eye said she meant business. "It's her first time, she's going to need all the support she can get. That means you, Bruce."

Bruce stood there stunned. He had never even considered being part of the birth. As he looked from Leslie's rigid gaze to Zatanna's pitiful, yet hopeful eyes, he felt himself surrender.

"All right, I guess we're doing this," he said in resignation.

* * *

Diana and Artemis had changed out of their evening gowns and into some scrubs. They found seats in the balcony with a clear view of everything that was going on.

"This is most exciting," Artemis said, leaning forward for a better view.

"Yes, to be present at the arrival of a new life. "Diana started to say, but then looked over at Artemis. "Are you eating?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious? What are you eating at this?"

"Junior Mints. I find them one of the few products that deliver as advertised."

"They are refreshing,' Diana admitted.

"Would you care for one," Artemis offered. Diana nodded and took several in her hand.

* * *

Bruce was holding Zatanna's hand, acting as coach. As another contraction hit, she squeezed his hand very hard.

"Push, Zatanna!" Leslie said. "You're doing great! Now push!"

"Not Homo Magi, Zee," Bruce winced. "I'm just an ordinary human and you're kind of crushing my fingers, honey."

As Zatanna grunted under the strain of pushing, she gave Bruce a piercing glare.

"Right, breath, Zee, breath," Bruce quickly said, trying not to react to her crushing grip.

* * *

Wally was nearly a blur as he moved back and forth across the outer hallway.

"Wally, please, stop! You're making me woozy," Shayera begged.

"Sorry, it's just I'm nervous. It's taking so long."

"Its her first time, it's suppose to take longer."

"Are you getting anything, Jonn?"

"I'm not in touch with Zatanna's mind, Wally," Jonn replied. "Once was more than enough. I have no desire to repeat that experience."

Wally nodded and sat down next to Shayera. They were all quiet for a few moments, but then the rhythmic tap of Wally's foot began.

"Wally," Shayera said sharply.

"Sorry."

She seemed to soften, knowing he was just feeling the same nerves as she was.

"Some first date, huh? I should apologize for ending it so soon," Shayera said to him.

"No, I understand, really,' Wally countered. "Zee's your best friend. I know you wanted to be here for her. She's my friend too, Shayera. This is important, I get it."

"Thank you, Wally," she said with a smile. The two started to lean towards each other to kiss, but Zatanna's scream suddenly filled the room.

"Her screams kind of kill the mood, though."

* * *

It was hour four and Diana and Artemis had sat through all of it. There were looks of horror and shock on their faces.

"It's horrible, yet strangely I can't look away," Artemis whispered. "It's reminiscent of the scene from Alien, yet it has gone on forever."

"Here, take the Junior Mints back," Diana said. "I don't think I'm going to eat again for a long time."

"If this is what courting leads to, Princess, perhaps I did you a favor in telling everyone you were a lesbian."

"It does give one pause," Diana admitted.

* * *

Zatanna had been in labor for seven hours. She was soaked with sweat and more exhausted than she could ever remember. Although his hand was completely numb, Bruce continued to hold hers. He had been through the ringer as well.

"Get ready, Zatanna," Leslie said. "I'm going to need you to really push hard this time."

"I can't," Zatanna lamented, totally spent.

"Yes, you can, Zee. I know you can. Just one more time," Bruce encouraged.

"It's too hard, Bruce."

"You can do it, I know you can."

"All right, push, Zatanna, push," Leslie shouted.

"Just one more time, Zee. You're baby is almost here," Bruce whispered to her. Groaning as the contraction hit, Zatanna clinched her teeth and pushed hard.

* * *

Jonn's phone buzzed again. As he looked at it, a frown came to his face. Wally and Shayera both looked over.

"Who keeps paging you, Jonn," Shayera asked.

"LuAnn."

"Who?"

"LuAnn Vinton, the wife of a friend of Clark's."

"Why is she texting you," Wally asked. Jonn shifted uncomfortably before finally answering.

"It seems she's enamored with me, well, Clark."

"Oh, really?"

Both Shayera and Wally had smiles on their faces now.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Jonn admitted. "She wanted to meet him, well me, at a motel today. She will not take no for an answer."

"Getting some action from a married chick, that's hot, Jonn," Wally offered. Shayera gave him a look and an elbow to the ribs.

"Ow!"

"It is not hot, Wally, not at all. I don't want any action from LuAnn, married or otherwise. I've tried to be polite and dissuaded her, but nothing seems to work. It's almost as if she and her husband have some magical power of persuasion. It's quite disconcerting, really."

"Maybe you should ask Zee to work up some spell for you to stop them," Wally offered. Another scream from the deliver room pierced the air.

"You might want to wait awhile though," Shayera added. The next moment, a baby's cry was heard.

* * *

"By the Gods, I thought you said she was having a child," Artemis said in horror. "What is that?"

"I-I don't know," Diana replied. She had a look of shock and horror on her face as well. "All I can see is blood and wriggling. Something must have gone wrong!"

"Be on guard, in case it attacks," Artemis warned, starting to move into a defensive position.

"Wait, they're cleaning it up," Diana said, reaching for Artemis' arm.

"They should be putting a stake through the devil spawn!"

"No, look, it's a baby. A baby girl," Diana said in wonder. Artemis stopped her backward movements and took another look. A smile spread across her lips as she saw the child for the first time.

"She's beautiful," Diana said.

"Yes, she is," agreed Artemis.

* * *

Leslie smiled up at Zatanna and then slowly brought a small bundle up to her arms.

"Say hello to your daughter, Zatanna."

As she looked down at her daughter in her arms, Zatanna was both laughing and crying. Bruce pulled off his mask and just stared down at the child in amazement. As the baby reached and took a light hold on Zatanna's finger, she thought her heart would break with joy.

"Hey, baby, I'm your Mommy,' Zee whispered.

"She's beautiful, Zatanna," Bruce softly said.

"Thank you, Bruce, for everything," Zee replied. She looked up at him with a huge weary smile. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, and so is her mother," Bruce whispered, and then leaned down and gently kissed Zatanna.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sons and Daughters

Space

Dreams were not something Clark experienced often in his life. There had been a few reoccurring nightmares when he was a teenager, but on the whole they were few and far between. This particular evening was different. He tossed and turned as images flash randomly through his mind. Perhaps it was from the extreme physical exhaustion or unknown factors, but the images were strikingly vivid. He saw himself on the farm in Smallville. The winter wheat shimmered in the sunlight. Clark could almost feel the stalks against his fingers as he moved through the field. Heading towards the house, he could have sworn he heard giggling. As he quickly turned towards the sound, Clark thought he saw Alicia Baker, but that wasn't possible. It was just a glimpse, almost like a phantom to him. He scanned all around, but there was no sign of her. It must have been the wind, Clark said to himself. The clear tone of the dinner bell rang from the direction of the house. A smile came to his face as he thought of Ma ringing it to call him and Pa in for supper. He started running along the rows, as he'd done countless times. Clark was on the porch in a matter of moments. He opened the door and stepped inside, calling out to Pa and Ma.

The house was silent, a layer of dust over everything. Sunday dinner was spread out on the kitchen table, but had been left to waste. Sadness seemed to grip him, as there was a truth he didn't want to face. Clark raced through every room, but there were no signs of life. The creak of the back door caught his ear and he rushed towards it.

Stepping outside on the porch, he found the backyard had transformed into a graveyard. The tombstones of Martha and Jonathan Kent were right in front of them.

"They're gone, Smallville, but then you already knew that," a voice said. Clark turned to see Lois leaning against one of the porch posts.

"Lois?"

"Still sharp as a tack, I see, Kent," she sarcastically replied.

"What-What are you doing here?'

"It's your dream, remember? Maybe I'm your conscious, or represent some unresolved issues, who knows? I must have made a big impression on you, Smallville. I guess I can't complain, at least I have my clothes on."

"Lois, I would never," Clark stammered, blushing at the thought.

"Right!" Lois laughed. "Nobody's that big a hayseed, Clark. I'll just bet you imagined me in some pretty wild fantasies. By the red in your cheeks, I'll take that as a yes. I always knew it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

"Is there a point to this, Lois," Clark said, wanting to end this line of discussion.

"Yes," Lois said. She stepped down off the porch, but stopped and turned back to face Clark. "I have to say, Smallville, I'm not really pleased with the way I come off in your dream. Do you really see me as this bitchy? I've always considered myself honest and forthright, hard but fair. And what's with this skirt? I know you're a legman, but come on! I look more like a spokesmodel than a reporter!"

"Lois?"

Clark closed his eyes, feeling more disoriented as the dream continued. It seemed to be coming in waves now. She didn't say anything for a moment as she continued to walk away.

"Do you think they're proud of you, Clark?"

He looked up and she was standing between the two headstones. Lois gazed from one to the other and then directly at Clark. "Are they, Clark?"

He was completely caught off guard by her question and didn't know what to say.

"It's an easy question, Smallville," Lois said. "Are they?"

"I-I hope so."

"Just hope, Clark? You can do better than that! You really think Martha would be proud of how you reacted to her death? Running away, does that sound like something she'd be proud of, Clark?"

"I didn't run away, I just didn't know what else to do," Clark feebly admitted. "I was lost, Lois. I hope they would understand. I hoped you would understand too."

"And we just fade away." Lois said, turning from him and moving off.

"Lois!"

"Don't listen to her, Clark," another voice said. "She'd never understand. I think I do."

Clark turned and suddenly he was in his apartment in Metropolis. Zatanna was sitting on his couch.

"Zatanna?"

"It's always hard, Clark. I didn't understand until recently."

"I don't understand any of this," Clark said, feeling even more disoriented.

"You were lost, so was I," Zee whispered. She got up from the couch and started walking towards the bedroom. "I hoped you'd come after me, but you didn't."

"I-I was there at the airport," Clark stumbled to say, feeling dizzy and confused.

"And we just fade away," she said, stepping into the bedroom.

"No! Zee, wait!" Clark called, but couldn't coordinate his movements. He staggered and fell to the floor. The world seemed to be spinning around him, faster and faster.

Clark sat up in bed with a gasp. He was confused and disoriented, not even sure where he was. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, still a little too unsteady to stand. He rubbed his fingers over his eyes and forehead, trying to get a hold of himself. The room seemed unfamiliar to him, almost Mediterranean in motif.

"What troubles you my love," a soft familiar voice said behind him. He could feel a warm female body press against him, and her arms slip around his chest.

'Wh-where am I," he said.

"Don't you know, Kal, it's your dream," the voice playfully said. Something about the way she said Kal raised the hair on the back of Clark's neck. Glancing down he saw those very familiar bracelets on the wrists gently wrapped around him.

"Diana?"

Clark bolted up from the bed he was on and wildly looked around him. It was the ship, the space ship. It had all been a dream. He felt as if he had a hangover, one that extended from his head all over his body. Just as he was starting to get his bearings the bed shifted next to him.

"Whoever Diana is, tell her to come back later, Kal-El, we're still on our honeymoon," an irritated, sleepy voice said.

Lashina. He glanced over to see her naked body sprawled out on the bed next to him. Clark suddenly knew exactly where he was.

* * *

Apokolips

The commander of the Parademons had just met his fate for failure. His ashes still smoldered on the floor in front of Darkseid. Desaad was at his sycophantic best next to Darkseid.

"I will see that he is removed, your Lordship."

"Yes," Darkseid replied, his eyes already moving over those assembled in front of him. His eyes landed on the Parademon second in command.

"Would you care to finish your former commander's explanation of why your squad was unable to capture Lashina?"

The second in commanded was sweating and shaking. He knew the next moments would determine if he lived or died.

"She had aid, Great One," he said.

"Who? Who could assist her that would possibly make a different?"

"Superman, my Lord," the second in command said. A murmur went through those assembled at the name. Darkseid sat back saying nothing for a moment.

"Interesting," he mused. "So she runs to Kal-El, how fitting."

The second in command stayed in his bowed position, waiting his fate.

"You answer amuses me, you will keep your life," Darkseid said to the Parademon.

"Thank you, O Great Darkseid."

The second in commanded quickly bowed and scrapped his way out of the throne room.

"Granny, you've been so eager to unleash your Furies after Lashina, I think now is the time. It should be an interesting test for them."

"As you wish, O Great One," Granny bowed, the vicious smile already spreading across her face.

"Must they return her alive, Master?" Granny ventured.

"No, let it be a true test for them," Darkseid replied. Granny's smile grew even wider as she bowed and started to leave. Desaad whispered something in Darkseid's ear.

"Wait, Granny, there is something I want you and the others to hear," Darkseid said. "Send her in."

Everyone turned to see the great doors open and Amazing Grace nervously walk in.

"Come forward, Grace," Darkseid commanded. She quickly complied and knelt down in front of him.

"You are to leave your work with the Lowlies immediately, Grace."

"Have I displeased you, Great Lord?" She nervously asked.

"No, your work has been satisfactory, but I have a new task for you," Darkseid said.

"I am, as always, yours to command," Grace replied.

"You will be the tutor of a rather special charge, Grace," Darkseid commanded and then stretched out his hand towards the side door. 'Bring the boy in."

The door opened and Lashina's young son entered. There was a stir among those gathered. This shocked Granny and even Desaad were taken unaware.

"You wish to see me, my Lord,' the young boy asked.

"Yes, I want you to meet your new tutor,' Darkseid said gently to him. "Grace, this is Fenris."

Grace nervously looked up at the boy. He stared back at her with cold pale blue eyes, but didn't say a word. There was something about the look the boy gave her that sent a shiver through Grace.

"You may go now, Fenris,' Darkseid said almost lovingly to the boy. Lashina's son took one more look at Grace, then bowed and left. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Granny spoke up.

"O Great Darkseid, have I displeased you? I have always instructed the young ones for you! I was just making progress with the boy."

'You have always served your purpose well, Granny and will continue to do so. Fenris is special. My plans for him involve cultivating different talents then the one you so ably provide. Amazing Grace is more suited for this."

"And these plans for the boy, O Great One," Desaad asked with interested.

"Are none of your concern," Darkseid immediately replied. Desaad shrunk back, not saying another word.

"I-I am not worthy,' Grace was barely able to say.

"Yes, Grace, you are. Fenris will continue his lessons under Granny, but you will supplement them. You will put the velvet glove on the iron fist"

"As you wish, My Lord,' Grace could only answer.

"That is all for now," Darkseid said. He rose from his seat and all bowed before him. When he finally left, Grace looked up to see Granny and Desaad standing together whispering. The look in their eyes as they glared at her was pure hate. She knew they would not let this pass so easily. When you become an enemy of those two, your life is constantly in danger. Grace would have to make some arrangements.

* * *

Space

Lashina stood looking out the main viewer. Clark had stopped the ship to assist a small freighter in trouble. It had lost it's power drive and been caught in the gravity of the star. Lashina had put it down as their fate and was prepared to move on. Kal-El had other ideas. His reaction was immediate. Without hesitation, he'd stopped their ship and flew off to save the freighter. Lashina hadn't even really protested, for she knew this is what he did. He was a hero, to do otherwise would go against everything he was. Standing there watching him pull the freighter to safety, a smile came to Lashina's lips.

There was just something about him that stirred such unfamiliar emotions within her. He was unlike any man she had ever known. In her service to Darkseid she had done many things, both demeaning and offensive. She knew exactly what men were capable of. Lashina had no illusions about their better natures. Kal-El was the one man who never made her feel any of that. She didn't quite understand the emotions he stirred within her. In many ways they were more frightening than any others she knew, yet a part of her hungered for them, for him. The last week had been glorious. The Red had done its job and lowered his inhibitions. That allowed his attraction to her full reign. They both eagerly explored their desires, yet even in that state he hadn't taken advantage of her. He hadn't used her weakness for him against her. It just made her hunger for him grow.

Now watching him effortlessly save the twenty souls on the freighter, Lashina knew she wanted more. Having tasted his passions; she wanted it from all of him. The Red had helped, but now she wanted no excuse, no lies between them. He had consented to marriage before she'd given him the Red. He had made the choice of his own free will. They were married now. She planned on staying married. In time, she would tell him of their son, but that was for another day. He was her husband and she was his wife. They were bound together and nothing was going to break them apart. In him she'd found the man she'd always dreamed off. As frightening and unsettling as these new emotions were, she trusted him enough not to turn away from them.

A smile spread across Lashina's full lips as she thought to herself, he's mine, and all mine.

* * *

Apokolips

Grace had her first meeting alone with Fenris. The young boy was tall for his age and there was a odd maturity about him. She found his steady gaze unnerving. She tried to do her best to get through his lessons without showing it, but it was difficult. As they were finishing for the day, he stopped her with a question.

"You know my father?"

It seemed like a natural question, but there was an intensity behind it that brought her up short.

"Yes," she managed to say.

"Did you know him well?"

"I like to think so," Grace answered. She gave the boy a smile, but he just continued to look at her.

"Were you lovers?"

"I-I, that isn't, I mean, you shouldn't ask things like that," she stammered to say. It had thrown her completely to have someone so young ask such a question.

"Why," Fenris asked, his unblinking gaze never leaving her.

"It's not appropriate, that's why," Grace explained calmly. Her voice might be calm, but inside she was in turmoil.

"Is that what you're going to teach me, what's appropriate," he asked.

"Among other things, yes."

"So Granny teaches me to kill and you teach me how to do it appropriately?"

The cold, flat tone of his young voice was unnerving to say the least. Grace wondered again, what Darkseid was grooming this boy for.

"The Great Lord wishes you to have other skills besides killing, young master,' Grace patiently explained.

'Why?"

"He does not explain these things to one such as me."

The boy nodded and stood up. He moved slowly towards Grace and then in a surprisingly fast move, pulled out a dagger. He held it inches away from her face. She sat transfixed with fear.

"My mother gave me this,' Fenris said.

"I know your mother as well," Grace managed to say.

"The Great Lord doesn't think I know why she left, but I do," Fenris said. "He is responsible for her leaving me."

The knife was mere inches away from her throat, just hanging in the air menacingly.

"You will teach me to smile and get people to trust me, so I can get close to them like you do," Fenris asked.

"Yes," Grace said, her voice barely a whisper. She knew that this mere boy possessed the power of Kal-El and Lashina. Even at his young age, if he wished he could kill her with a flick of his wrist. She would not be able to stop him. She looked up into his eyes and for a moment saw a frightening intensity in them. It was there only a moment and then it was gone.

"I will look forward to learning all you can teach me," he said. The knife disappeared and Fenris walked away.

* * *

Grace was still shaking as she made her way out of the palace. As she turned a corner heading for the front gate, Granny Goodness was standing waiting for her.

"Oh, here's that precious little lamb that dares usurp what is rightfully Granny's."

The vicious smile on her face told Grace all she needed to know.

"I-I am only doing what Lord Darkseid commanded me to, Granny," Grace replied.

"Just doing what you're told, how sweet," Granny said, moving closer. "You wouldn't be trying to fool, your dear old Granny, would you Grace? You wouldn't be thinking of moving up in the world at the expense of Granny, eh?"

"No, no, of course not, Granny," Grace quickly said. "I am but a servant of Darkseid."

"Oh, how sweet and humble that sounds," laughed Desaad. He stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Granny. "Such humility is admirable, Grace, truly it is. You are just a servant, is that right?"

"Yes."

"That act of yours might work with the Lowlies, Amazing Grace, but we are not such fools."

"I don't know what you mean," she said.

"I know all about your work, Grace," Desaad said. "Your humility is just an act, but what you really crave is power. You have it with the Lowlies, but now you're setting your sights a bit higher, I see."

"It saddens Granny to see you make this mistake, my child."

"I seek nothing, I swear," Grace said to them.

"Lying to your Granny is dangerous, Grace."

"You know the boy is special to Lord Darkseid," Desaad replied. "You imagined you could use that fact to move up, didn't you?"

"No, I swear!"

"Lying again, what bad habits you've gotten into with those Lowlies,' Granny menacingly said. "Your dreams of power will be the end of you, Grace."

"You-You will not touch me," Grace defiantly said. "Lord Darkseid commands me to tutor the boy and that's what I will do! Would you two risk upsetting him?"

"Ah, now the true Amazing Grace comes out," Desaad smiled. "For now, you are protected by your value to Darkseid, Grace, but things change."

"Granny would also point out that there are other ways to hurt you, Grace. Nothing might happen to you, but those you care for, even love? The possibilities are truly frightening, when you consider them."

"No!" Grace gasped and then pushed her way passed them and raced for the main gate.

"Just a friendly warning, Amazing Grace," Desaad called after her.

She could still hear their laughter as she raced out of the palace and towards Armagetto. Her mind was focused on one thing, yet she knew that danger was all around. Desaad and Granny had spies everywhere. They would never rest until they found Grace's weakness. They would use it against her and that was something she couldn't contemplate. Moving among the Lowlies, she spent hours doubling, tripling back, taking everyone in, judging and assessing her risk. She was relatively sure she wasn't being followed, but she had to be sure. Making her way down to the tunnels, Grace navigated her way through the labyrinth. It had taken her years to learn each twist and turn, but knew one day it would pay off.

She emerged hours later in an old ruined tenement that squatters had taken over. Making her way through their squalor she climbed up one flight of stairs after another. A series of locked and reinforced doors kept all away from the upper floors. Grace swiftly opened and relocked each door. She had done this countless times and had it smoothly down. When she reached the last door, she took a deep breath to calm herself before entering. As she opened the door, weapons immediately pointed at her.

"Lower you weapons, it's me," she said, brushing past them.

"When we heard you were summoned to the palace we feared the worst,' an old woman said to her.

"You were right to fear," Grace replied. "I have little time."

"What are you going to do?"

"I must get her to safety, at all costs."

The old woman followed Grace through the large apartment until they came to a room at the end of the hallway. Grace put a smile on her face as she opened the door. A young girl was playing on the floor, but when she looked up a smile spread across her face.

"Mommy!" The girl squealed and then launched herself into Grace's arms.

"Avida, my sweet, it's so good to see you," Graced laughed, as happiness spread through her. This was her daughter. Avida was almost the same age as young Fenris, and tall like he was, but the similarities stopped there. She was an innocent, sweet young girl. Her mother, Grace had shielded her from all the viciousness of Apokolips. That time was at an end. Grace knew that Granny and Desaad would not stop until they found Avida. They would use her to get at Grace. That was the one thing she couldn't allow. It called for desperate measures.

"Avida, honey, we're going to have to take a trip,' Grace warmly said to her little girl.

"Where are we going, Mommy?"

"To a beautiful place called New Genesis."

"Will we be staying there?"

"You will, honey, but Mommy will have to return."

"I won't see you," Avida said, tears starting to form in her young eyes at the thought.

"I will come visit, I promise," Grace reassured her.

"New Genesis! It's too risky, Grace," the old woman said.

"Its worth it to keep her safe."

An hour later a boom tube opened in the garden where High Father was teaching the children. Grace and her daughter stepped through. The guards were there immediately, but High Father sent them away.

"What brings a citizen from Apokolips to my door," he asked.

"I seek your help, High Father," Grace said.

"Why should I help one of Darkseid's lackeys?"

"I ask nothing for myself, High Father, but for my daughter, Avida."

The young girl stood holding her mother's hand, looking all around at the beauty of the garden. High Father smiled at the young girl.

"Would you like to join the others, Avida?"

The little girl immediately nodded and looked to her mother for permission. Graced nodded with a smile and Avida instantly ran over to the other children. High Father and Grace watched her join in with them.

"She's a beautiful child, Grace," he said.

"Thank you, but it's not safe for her on Apokolips any more," Grace replied. "Will you keep her safe here, please, High Father?"

"Of course,' he agreed. "She must be very dear to you. She's a lovely young girl.'

"She's special, High Father," Grace replied.

"All parents feel that way."

"That is true, but in her case it's more than parental pride, High Father," Grace said. High Father saw the look in Grace's eyes and turned his attention once more to the little girl. She was tall for her age, with strawberry blonde curls like her mother. It was only when she turned and smiled at them that High Father saw what Grace was hinting at. The young girl had pale blue eyes like her father.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everybody in the Pool

Gotham

She's looking at him. This has been going on for an hour and a half now. He knows it shouldn't bother him, she's only a baby, but it does. He sitting at the dining room table trying to catch up on business, but all the time he can feel her little blue eyes just watching him. She's only two months old; she would probably look at anything in front of her, he tells himself. Somehow that doesn't help. He tries not to, but the urge is just too great to resist, he looks over at her. He sees what everyone else sees, she's a truly adorable looking little baby. It shouldn't be a problem, he's been around kids before, well, yes it's true, they were older kids, but he'd never had any trouble with them. Why does this one, tiny helpless infant cause this reaction, he wonders? Why does her stare get to him so much?

He looks fleetingly over again. She's still looking at him, staring really. Her little unblinking blue eyes are unnerving to Bruce. He's faced down psychos, maniacs and the worst criminals, yet none of them elicit this response within him. How can he be in a test of wills with an infant? That's what it is, Bruce instinctively knows, a test of wills, hers against his. Somehow in her infant mind she has grasped the concept that there can only be one alpha in the pack. Others would say he's crazy if he told them this, but he knows and she knows. She can't even speak and she's already challenging him for dominance. He won't give in, there's a principal involved. He's Bruce Wayne, damn it! He's Batman! A mere baby will not challenge him! He refuses to look at her and tries concentrating on his work, but all the time he knows. She's still looking at him.

"Stop it," he whispers finally. He knows she can hear him, she can probably hear everything just like her father. He wants to believe she understands what he's saying, but he can still feel her unblinking little blue eyes looking at him. She's relentless, never giving him a moment's peace. She just keeps looking at him.

"Stop it now." He whispers again, so low that only she could possibly hear it. He swears he will not look over, not give her the satisfaction, not surrender; yet the temptation is too great. He looks over. She's still looking at him. Bruce finally caves and does something he never does, calls for help.

"Zatanna! Come get your daughter, please! She's doing it again!"

* * *

Wally's apartment

Wally and Shayera's first fight as a couple was completely unexpected to both of them. They were on their third date and things were going really well. Shayera had only hit Wally a few times and both thought this was amazing progress in their relationship. They'd had dinner at the Olive Garden, Wally's choice, and had gone for a walk through the park. They ended up back in Wally's apartment.

"So this is your apartment," Shayera said, taking it all in.

"Yes, Big Blue might have a Fortress but I have this, my Crib of Solitude," Wally replied with a proud look in his eye.

"Uh huh, I take it you decorated it yourself?"

"Yes, thank you for noticing."

"Hard not to really," Shayera admitted. "A giant poster of Fast Times at Ridgemont High over a fake fireplace?"

"That movie had a major impact on me when I was a teenager," Wally said. "Well, one scene especially. I must have watched it a thousand times. Phoebe Cates deserves an Oscar for it."

"I've never seen it, what's it about?"

"Dreams," Wally wistfully said. "A young man's dreams."

"Okay," Shayera replied. The look on Wally's face was odd, but she let it go and continued looking around the apartment.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen a beanbag couch before."

"It's vintage! I don't think they even make them any more. I got it on EBay," Wally proudly said.

"You-You certainly have a unique sense of style, Wally, I'll give you that."

"Thank you. Why don't you relax while I slip into something more comfortable?"

Before she could respond, Wally had vanished and returned wearing a smoking jacket.

'Would you care for some wine? It's white zinfandel in a box?"

"A box?"

"Yes, just like all the classy places have it," he offered.

"Okay, I'll try it," Shayera replied.

"Just give me a minute."

Wally gave her a knowing smile and disappeared into the kitchen/closet. Shayera figured she was already here, so she might as well see where this was going. Sitting down on the beanbag couch, she hadn't expected it to shift quite so much. She found herself falling over backwards and ending up on the floor.

"That takes a little getting used to," Wally said as he returned. Shayera scrambled to her feet, smoothing her dress down.

"So I see," she blushed; embarrassed he'd seen that. Not looking at him, she tentatively gave it another try. Somehow she managed to stay upright this time, but felt unease on the shifting surface.

"Wine for the lady," Wally said, trying to be as smooth as possible. With a wobble, Shayera accepted a glass.

"I wasn't sure if you were still hunger or not, so I made some appetizers."

She looked at the tray he set down on the table in front of them. The appetizers seemed to be Ritz crackers with cheese and some sort of round meat on them. There was a dab of brown mustard on top. Trying to maintain her balance, Shayera reluctantly reached out and picked one up.

"What-What are they?"

"Ritz with Monterey Jack cheese and Summer Sausage, the spicy kind," Wally whispered, slipping into the couch next to her. For a moment, Shayera thought the movement of him sitting down was going to tip her over again. She reached for a handhold, but there really wasn't one on the couch. She had to grab onto Wally's leg for support. His eyes opened wide in surprise and a big smile came to his face.

"I think I'll wait to try these," she said, putting the cracker back down while trying to maintain her balance

"As you wish," Wally replied, moving closer to her. Shayera felt as if she were on the ocean, the way the beanbag couch constantly shifted and moved.

"So what do you want to do," she asked him.

"Don't you know," He said with a lecherous smile and quickly moved in to kiss her. She was caught completely by surprise and pulled back. Their momentum caused them both to go head over heels over on to the floor.

"What the hell, Wally," she exclaimed, once again scrambling to right herself.

"I thought you wanted me to make the first move," he explained, untangling himself from his smoking jacket.

"So you lunge at me?"

"It didn't start out as a lunge, the couch kind of just made it seem that way."

"Why don't we sit on something a little more solid,' she suggested.

"Okay, you know in my mind that move seemed much more smooth on the couch," he said, getting to his feet.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, didn't factor in falling over the back like that."

"So in your head you had this all planned out," she asked. The smile was gone from her lips.

"Well, yeah, it is our third date."

"Meaning?"

"Our third date? Come on, you must know the rule about the third date," he said to her.

"The rule? Why don't you enlighten me, Wally," she replied. Her arms were now crossed in front of her and she didn't look happy. Wally was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"What did you think was going to happen, Wally?"

"Well, um, ah, you know, third date, you come back to my apartment. A little wine, a little music and oh, how stupid, I forgot the music!"

Wally rushed over and turned on his boom box. He turned back to her as the music began. Shayera watched him, guessing he was dancing, but not completely sure.

"What is this?"

"Ace of Base! Mood music!" Wally smiled and moved closer. He stopped short when he saw her expression. "No good? I've got some R. Kelly if you'd prefer that?"

"Did you think I was going to sleep with you," Shayera said. Her temper was rising by the second. When she clinched her hands, Wally took a step back.

"Well, not think, exactly, hoped, yes," he offered.

"You idiot!" She shouted. "So that was what this is all about? The wine, the Ritz crackers, the beanbag couch, you thought you were going to seduce me?"

"Um, ah, yeah," Wally feebly admitted.

She took a menacing step towards him and glared into his eyes.

"Your crib of solitude is going to remain just that, Wally. I'm leaving!"

She stormed towards the door, fuming. Wally dashed in front of her just before she reached the door.

"Please, Shayera, don't go, I'm sorry!' he said. "I screwed this all up. I guess I was just nervous. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever been out with. I thought I had to be this smooth playboy like Bruce for you to like me. I'm sorry. I really like you, Shayera, a lot, don't go, please?"

Shayera looked at him and could tell he was being sincere. Some of her anger slipped away.

'You really think I'm beautiful,' she asked.

"Absolutely," Wally immediately replied. "You're way out of my league."

Shayera had to smile at this. Her anger slipped away, as better emotions took over.

"I'll forgive you this time, Wally," she said. She moved over and put her arms around his neck. "I'm not going out with you because I want you to be something you're not, Wally. I'm going out with you, because I like you. You're funny and sweet. When you're being yourself, we have fun together. That's what I'm interested in."

"But when I act like myself you hit me," Wally countered.

"Not as much as I used to," Shayera replied.

"That's true," Wally admitted. "So can we forget about earlier and try this again?"

As if to answer his question, Shayera pulled him close and kissed him. When they finally pulled apart, they were both a little flushed.

"I hope that was a yes," Wally gulped.

"It was," she replied with a smile. Taking his hand she lead him back to the couch. "Let's start over."

They both sat down, but as they moved towards each other, the beanbag couch shifted again and they flipped over the back.

"You know in my mind, the couch seem a lot cooler," Wally admitted, struggling to get up. Shayera brushed her hair out of her face and just looked at him.

* * *

Gotham

Zatanna was already dressed and had the baby in her car seat when Bruce walked into the kitchen. He grumbled a bit as he went to get some coffee. Those little blue eyes followed his every move.

"She's doing it again," he finally said.

"She's a baby, Bruce, she's not playing mind games with you," Zatanna replied. "You are the weirdest man I know sometimes."

"Just do something, please?"

"All right, come to Mamma, Memo," Zatanna said, picking up her daughter. "That's a good girl."

"I still can't believe you named her Memo. Couldn't you name her something normal like Jennifer?"

"Jennifer's nice, but she's special," Zatanna replied. "I wanted her to have a special name too."

"Memo Lila Zatara, only you could come up with that," Bruce observed.

"You can call her Lila if it's so important," Zee said back. She smiled at her daughter and swayed back and forth with her.

"So why are you all dressed up this morning," Bruce asked. He was leaning against the counter, sipping his coffee.

"I've got a meeting today. Which reminds me, is it all right if I borrow one of your cars?"

"I suppose, or I could drive you?"

"Not happening," She quickly replied. "I'm never getting in another car with you, ever."

"I think you're being dramatic. We got there safe and sound."

"Bruce, I was in labor and my life flashed before my eyes. Those aren't two things that go together for most people. Can I borrow the car, please?"

"Yes, go ahead." Bruce gave in. "So what's this meeting about?"

"My manager set it up. I'm going to see a theatre owner about bringing my act back to Gotham."

"You're going back to work?"

"Yes," she said, turning towards him. "You've been great about everything, but I can't stay here forever. I've got to get my life started again. That means making money for me and Memo."

"I told you before, Zee, money's not a problem," Bruce countered, not liking where this was going.

"Thank you again, but I can make a very good living on my own. I spoke to my old landlord and my apartment is still available, so this is the first step."

"You're leaving?"

Bruce definitely did not like where this was going.

"Yes, I've been imposing on you and Alfred long enough."

"It's not imposing, Zee, you know that." Bruce was about to say more, but Memo drew his attention. "She's staring at me again."

"Bruce, she's a baby," Zatanna replied. "She likes you, what's the problem?"

"It's just unnerving. She doesn't blink."

"She blinks! There's nothing wrong with my daughter, she's perfect, how can you say that?!"

"Perfectly diabolical," Bruce said under his breath.

"What?"

"I didn't mean there was something wrong with her," Bruce tried to justify. "It just freaks me out a little."

"Don't listen to him, Memo," Zatanna said to her daughter.

"I don't think she likes me," Bruce offered.

"Of course she does, Bruce."

Zatanna's cell rang before he could answer.

"Here, would you hold her for just a second? This is my agent calling."

"Can't you just set her down somewhere," Bruce asked. He reluctantly took Memo in his hands, holding her at arms length.

"She's not a hand grenade, Bruce."

Zatanna shook her head and answered the phone. Bruce stood there, unsure what to do. Memo was staring at him, so he finally decided to give her a bit of her own medicine. He stared right back at her. A look of wonder came over the baby's face.

"That's right, two can play at your little game," Bruce whispered with a smile. Memo smiled back at him. She was very cute, he had to admit.

"Okay, the meeting's all set," said Zee, hanging up her phone. "See, Bruce she's smiling at you. I told you she likes you."

At that moment, Memo smiled even wider and then she spat up all over Bruce's expensive suit.

"Lovely, just lovely," he said, looking down at his jacket and suit. Memo started to cry.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, honey," said Zee. She quickly took Memo from Bruce. "It's okay, it's okay, don't let it make you unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy, accidents happen," Bruce replied, wiping his suit off.

"I was talking to her, Bruce."

He looked up, a little embarrassed at his mistake. "Right."

"We should probably get going," Zee said. She gave Bruce a look, as she strapped Memo into her carrier.

"Look, Zee, I don't think you should leave just yet."

"I have to. The meeting is in about an hour."

"No, I mean move out. I understand your reasoning, but you need to be careful. I'm not just thinking of you, but her as well. You have enemies. They might try and use her to get at you."

"I know that Bruce, I do. I just can't live my life in fear anymore. I've done that and it-it was a mistake."

Bruce saw the sadness come into her eyes, but he didn't want to let it go.

"There's another matter to consider, Zee," he said. "Her father is Superman. He has more enemies than the rest of us put together. Powerful, dangerous enemies that would love to get their hands on his child. I'm not saying don't go back to work, but stay here until at least she's a little older. If it's being in the mansion that's the problem, you can have the guesthouse. I'll even charge you rent if you want."

The truth was, Bruce had come to enjoy having Zatanna around, more than he wanted to admit. The thought of her leaving wasn't something he wanted to consider.

"Please, Zee?"

Zatanna held her baby in her arms and looked at him. As much as she hated to admit it, he was making sense. She would do anything in the world to make sure nothing happened to Memo. Bruce had been a really good friend to her and Zatanna appreciated everything he'd done.

"I guess I could stay in the guesthouse for a little while, but I'm paying rent. No argument."

"Fair enough," Bruce smiled. "I'm glad you're staying."

"Thank you, Bruce."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Metropolis

Jonn was deep in thought as he walked down the street as Clark Kent. He'd just been to Clark's apartment and still couldn't bring himself to give up the lease. The elderly neighbors were just so warm and friendly. They seemed to look to Clark as almost an adopted son. It was such a completely different experience for Jonn that he found it hard to end.

"Clark? Clark Kent?" A voice shouted, bringing Jonn out of his internal musings. He turned to see a rather attractive young woman just staring at him, almost as if she were in shock. Jonn did a quick scan and realized this was Lois Lane.

"Hi-Hi, Lo-Lois," he managed to say. She was walking right towards him. The look on her face was slightly intimidating to Jonn. She stopped right in front of him and looked him up and down.

"Come with me, 'Clark'." She said this and then grabbed Jonn's hand and lead him into the nearby alley. When they were alone, Lois turned on him with a determined look in her eye.

"Who the hell are you, buddy? I know you're not Clark Kent! I want some answers, right now!"

The sheer force of her personality actually made Jonn takes a step back. He had heard she was a formidable woman, among other things, but had no idea until now. Again he scanned her, and was surprised to learn she knew that Clark was Superman. That should make it easier he quickly thought.

"Please, it's not what you think,' Jonn started. "I'm a friend of Clark's. My name is Jonn Jonnz. I'm a teammate of Clark's."

"You're the Martian?"

"Yes."

"Why are you masquerading as Clark?"

"Before he left, he asked me to appear now and then as Clark Kent, to protect those close to him."

Lois seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I guess that makes sense. It's nice to see he didn't just abandon everyone," she replied.

"His intention wasn't to abandon anyone, it was…" Jonn started to explain, but she waved him off.

"I know, I know, his mother's death hit him really hard," she said. "I guess I'm still dealing with some of the personal repercussions of his leaving. Don't mind me."

"Please, I must ask you not to expose me. Those enemies of Superman's would be only too willing to hurt those close to him."

"Well, duh," Lois sarcastically replied. "I kind of figured that out on my own, moon man. Your secret and Clark's are safe with me, don't worry."

"I'm not from the Moon, I'm from Mars," Jonn said.

"Well, good for you. Look, have you heard anything from Clark?"

"No, nothing," Jonn admitted. "In the state he was in when he left, I'm not sure we will for a long time."

"I know," Lois said. "I saw him that last night and he seemed so lost. Part of me worries he isn't coming back."

"I share your concern."

The two of them stood there silently for a moment as this hit home.

"Clark? Is that you, Clark? Oh, it is," an excited voice called out. Jonn turned to see LuAnn coming towards him.

"Oh no."

"Who's the gal?"

"She's the wife of a high school friend of Clark's. She's enamored with Clark or more precisely, me. I've tried to politely tell her I'm not interested, but she won't take no for an answer, plus she's all hands."

Lois laughed out loud at this. LuAnn was now right in front of them. She smiled at Clark, but gave Lois a cold look.

"Who is this, Clark?"

"This-This is Lois Lane, LuAnn. Lois, this is LuAnn Vinton."

Lois offered her hand, but LuAnn ignored it and turned back to Jonn.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you forever, Clark, but you haven't been returning my calls."

Lois was a little pissed by the snub and decided to intervene.

"That's because he was with me," she said.

"What," LuAnn gasped.

"What," Jonn gasped. They both turned to look at Lois. She had a big smile on her face as she saw LuAnn's reaction.

"That's right, Bobbi Jo or whatever your name is, Clark's taken, off the market. Sorry!"

"Is this true, Clark?"

Jonn didn't know what to say. Lois and her statement had taken him completely by surprise. He looked from LuAnn to Lois and back again.

"Well, um, ah, yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me," LuAnn asked.

"I-I-I…" Jonn stammered, trying to come up with an explanation.

"That's my doing, honey, I'm the jealous type," Lois again spoke up. "I didn't like the idea of Clark here, talking to other women. You understand, right?"

LuAnn didn't know what to say at first, but quickly regained her composure.

"Oh, of course. Congratulation, Clark, though I must admit, she doesn't seem like you type."

Lois gave LuAnn a nasty look, but LuAnn didn't respond to it.

"You two must come out to the house for a barbeque one of these days. I know Cubby would just love to see you again, Clark. So would I. Well, got to run, look forward to seeing you, Clark!"

Jonn and Lois watched LuAnn walk away.

"What a little bitch," Lois grumbled.

"Thank you, Lois, I don't know how to thank you," Jonn offered.

"Glad to help this time, but don't expect a repeat performance," Lois replied. "It's just too weird."

Lois started to walk off, but stopped and turned back to Jonn.

"You know the real Clark never had that sort of problem. Something to think about Martian."

As she walked away, Jonn wondered what she meant by that.

* * *

Gotham

Batman silently moved over the rooftops towards his goal. It felt good to be back in his element. Firing a line to the neighboring building, Bruce effortlessly swung over to the top of the new LuthorCorp building. They were set to open the following week. Bruce had heard through the grapevine that Lex had hired someone to run the Gotham branch of the company. The new president supposedly arrived tonight and Batman was going to pay them a visit.

There was a lone light on in the penthouse as Bruce moved down the wall and made his way inside.

"It seems I have to come all the way to Gotham for you to see me, beloved," a silky, smooth voice said. Bruce found himself frozen for a moment, as the voice registered.

"You?"

The chair turned and a stunning young woman was sitting in it. There was an Oriental hint to her features, but her exact ancestry was difficult to pinpoint.

"Why are you here," Bruce asked, keeping his voice cold and forbidding. It had no effect on her.

"There's something different about you, detective, I'm not sure I like it. I can smell it on you. What is that smell?"

"Similac," Bruce grumbled.

"What," she replied.

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing here, Talia?"

"I'm the new president of LuthorCorp here in Gotham, my love," she said with a smile.

Talia Head, or Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Bruce suddenly knew his life had just gotten even more complicated.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Stops and Starts

The Beach

Clark sits on the powder blue sand looking out at the copper tinged sea. Whatever substance or drug he'd been under the influence of had finally cleared his system. It seemed like a good time for him and Lashina to talk. They'd put in for supplies and he suggested they stay for a few days. Lashina was happy about this, thinking it meant the honeymoon would continue.

That was one of the things they needed to talk about.

The small-secluded beach house had been rented with his winnings from the casino.

Another thing he was presently addressing.

Clark glanced up from the letter he was composing. He could see her fluidly moving through the water. Her stroke was both graceful and savage, much like the woman herself.

His emotions regarding Lashina were complicated and confusing to him. Their time at the resort was intense and fiery. In some ways it reminded him of his ill-fated weekend with Alicia back in high school. Whether it had been Red Kryptonite or something else, his desires had been given free reign.

Thinking back on Alicia, the difference between then and now was that felt like some high school fantasy. They were just two kids playing at adult emotions. Libidos and fairy tales jumbled up with the excitement of leaving home.

There was nothing juvenile about being with Lashina. It felt stormy, volatile, erotic, carnal and absolutely adult. They weren't high school kids playing, but grown-ups surrendering to their desires.

There was a palpable need and hunger they shared. It was as if all the pain and lose they were feeling exploded and transformed into a primal desire to connect on the most basic level with another.

He wasn't sure how to describe what there was between them.

Love? Clark didn't think that was the exactly the word for it.

Lust? It would be too simple to chalk it up as just that.

Loneliness? Yes, that played a part in it, but it felt like so much more.

Maybe it was as simple as two deeply wounded people finding each other at just the right moment. He really didn't know.

Clark had been shut off from his emotions since that day at the airport when his world came crashing down around him. It frightened him to even consider opening that Pandora's Box again.

He'd found an even keel, a balance in the many months since then. He shut his emotions off and tried to stay focused on something, anything else.

Lashina was making that difficult to continue.

He told himself she was not to be trusted. She was one of Darkseid's Furies, a cold blooded killer, a villain by any definition, yet the longer he was around her, the more those black and white distinctions faded into areas of gray.

She was an injured soul, desperately struggling with an unbearable loss. Lashina couldn't turn her emotions off even if she wanted to. Her very make up was a mass of powerful emotions all struggling to get out.

That was Darkseid and his warped lackey, Granny Goodness' legacy to her. Their sadistic training had one goal, the triumph of emotion over reason. Reason in a weapon is a dangerous thing. An emotional being is easily manipulated, stirred up into a whirl of hate and bloodlust. Violence is the easiest outlet, making an emotional being the perfect weapon.

When Lashina questioned why her son had been killed, she became dangerous to her masters. Emotions may have overwhelmed her, but another part of her wanted a reason, an understanding of why? Her mind couldn't just blindly accept her son's death. It brought on a crisis of faith within Lashina that shattered her world.

Clark understood this only too well. His break-up with Zatanna added to the death of Martha Kent had left him devastated and adrift. He was known as a hero far and wide, yet he couldn't save the person he loved most in the world. He couldn't even save a relationship with a woman he thought he might be in love with. What kind of hero did that make him?

He'd left because the pain was too raw, too intense to bear. He kept moving, forming no attachments, isolating himself from everyone and everything. Clark built a wall around those emotions so he could just exist.

Lashina changed that.

Her constant struggle with her emotions seemed to awaken his own. Like magnets, her pain and grief pulled at his. Being constantly together, she battered away at that wall he'd built. She wanted in and wasn't taking no for an answer.

To his complete surprise, Clark's wounded and bruised soul began to respond. Whether it was kindred spirits recognizing each other or just the all too human need to connect with another person, he didn't know. She was forcing him to feel again and Clark wasn't sure he was ready for that.

He glanced up as she came walking out of the water. The strips of cloth she had on revealed more than they covered. The water glistened off her hard, toned body. She was a remarkably beautiful woman and Clark instinctively responded to her.

He pushed these emotions behind that wall with the others. As she walked towards him, he set down the letter of apology he'd been crafting to the resort and casino.

"The water feels glorious!' She had a wide smile on her face as she stopped in front of him.

"I wouldn't have thought of you as a swimmer," he replied.

"I learned late, but took to it quickly," she said. Her eyes glanced at the letter sitting next to him.

'What are you doing?"

"I was writing a letter of apology to the resort," he explained. "I'm going to send the money back with it."

"No, we're not."

"What?"

" I said, no, WE, you and I, are not sending the money back," Lashina forcefully clarified.

"But I practically cheated to get it," he said.

"No, they rigged the game and you caught them at it. They cheated and you took advantage of it. That's not cheating, it's poetic justice," she countered.

"Call it what you want, it doesn't feel right to me. We'll just have to agree to disagree, but it's my decision and I'm sending the money back," he said to her. Clark picked up the letter as he stood. He was about to walk back to the beach house, when she reached out and stopped him.

"No, WE are not! We're married, Kal-El, which means, if I have the Earth custom right, that half of that money is mine. I see no reason to give it back. If you must, send the stupid letter, but the money stays!"

He looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes. Well, Clark thought, it's as good a time as any for this.

"I think we need to talk," he said. "Not just about the money, either."

"Fine, you want to talk, let's talk," she defiantly said. Lashina took a step closer, so they were looking eye to eye.

* * *

Apokolips

The last few weeks were a struggle for Grace. Her life was in constant peril. Granny Goodness and Desaad watched her every move. Lord Darkseid insisted Grace teach Fenris, but Granny made it clear Grace was not to interfere with anything Granny was teaching him.

That left very little for Grace to teach. For the first few weeks, she stuck to math, science and history. Even in those subjects, if Granny felt they touched too closely to her domain, someone Grace knew was punished.

Grace realized the key to her survival was the boy. Fenris was of special importance to Lord Darkseid. Grace didn't know why, but as long as he was, Grace still had a chance.

Unfortunately, the boy grew bored with her lessons. If Lord Darkseid saw this, Grace's life would be forfeit. Somehow she had to use the boy for her own aims, yet keep his lessons interesting to him, while non-threatening to Granny and Desaad.

Grace spent many hours trying to come up with something. The idea she finally decided on was risky, but it should serve her purposes.

Granny Goodness and Desaad stood on either side of Darkseid overlooking the small courtyard inside the palace. They were observing Fenris as he stood watching Grace go through some elaborate ritual. He seemed just as confused as Granny and Desaad were.

"O Great Darkseid, how much longer will this go on," Granny said. "You have given a rare opportunity to her, yet she wastes it with trivialities. The boy deserves better."

"She wastes his time today, teaching him to make coffee," Desaad said. There was a dismissive tone of contempt in his voice.

"Allow us to punish her, Great Lord and I will double my efforts with the boy," Granny said.

"She wastes his time and yours, Master,' Desaad added. Darkseid had said nothing, just stood watching Grace and the boy. He finally looked at his two assistants with almost a smile on his face.

"I will allow her to continue."

He said no more, turned and walked away. Granny and Desaad watched him leave and then turned back towards Grace.

"It seems she's taken our warnings to heart," Desaad said with an evil smile.

"Yes, let her continue with this and soon the boy will grow disinterested. Amazing Grace will pay for her failure," Granny replied.

The two of them took one last look and walked away satisfied.

Fenris stood watching Grace as she first swept the platform in the center of the courtyard. The boy seemed mystified at what she was doing. He slowly moved closer as she took a seat at the low table on the center of the platform.

"What are you doing," he finally asked. "Don't you have some other boring lesson for me today?"

"This is today's lesson, young Master," Grace replied.

"Servants work?"

"The lesson is in the process, not the task," Grace said.

"You're making coffee," Fenris replied. 'Why should I wish to learn that?"

"It is a useful skill to learn."

"You add water to the grounds and you have coffee. I see no skill in that."

"That is one way, but there is another," Grace said. She continued with the process. She cleaned the utensils and the cups, laying them out precisely on the table. Fenris moved closer and sat down across from her. In silence, Grace carefully measured out a precise amount of coffee. Opening the steaming pot of water, she ladled out enough to fill the cup. Following a prescribed pattern, she mixed the water with the coffee and whisked them together. Again she cleaned her utensils and then offered the cup to Fenris. He took it wearily and then took a sip.

"Coffee," he said. He put the cup down and just stared at Grace. "Explain?"

"This is a ritual," Grace began. "Each step is exactly proscribed down to the smallest detail. I could easily have ordered coffee brought and given you a cup, but by performing this ritual I have sent a message to you. Can you guess what it is?"

Fenris seemed to think about it for a moment before answering.

"You wished to show me the effort you put in to it?"

"Partly, but I also show my respect for you by performing it. By taking the time and making it by the set ritual I am saying without words that I think you are special."

"You wish to tell me I'm special, why not just say it?"

Grace ladled out another cup of water and repeated the process. Fenris watched intently each move she made. She took a sip from her cup and smiled at him.

"I've never tasted better coffee," she said. "Because I said it in words, does it make it so?"

"No."

"Then if I say you are special, does that make it so?"

"No."

"By demonstrating with my actions that I regard you as special doesn't that give it more weight?"

"Yes."

"So where words can be deceiving, acts show the truth," Grace concluded. Fenris seemed to consider this for several minutes. Grace just sat silently and sipped her coffee.

"Actions speak louder than words," Fenris finally concluded.

"Very good, young master."

* * *

The Beach

Clark and Lashina moved up to the porch and sat down. She toweled herself off waiting for him to begin. Clark knew this was going to be difficult and wanted to be careful how he addressed the issues.

"I believe I was drugged at the resort," Clark finally said.

"Oh, really, with what," she innocently replied.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was Red Kryptonite. The effects felt very similar to it."

"The only thing I noticed was you seemed to really enjoy yourself. Perhaps we should get some more," she replied with a smile.

"Ah, um, no thank you," Clark said with a shake of his head.

"So when did you first feel these effects," she asked.

"At the resort."

"Go on."

"The whole incident in the casino, I believe was brought on by the Red Kryptonite. It tends to lower my inhibitions. That's why I think it's right I send the money back," he explained.

"Are you saying they weren't cheating? The game wasn't rigged?"

"No, but…" he started, but she cut him off.

"So if the table was rigged, they weren't just cheating us, but everyone that played. Do you think the casino gave all those people their money back?"

"No."

"Then we should follow their example. Case closed, next topic," Lashina said triumphantly.

"Lashina, there's a principal involved. Whether they cheated or not, isn't the issue. I cheated and that makes me no better than them. That's not who I am. I wasn't given these gifts to take advantage of others."

"You weren't given anything, Kal-El," she countered. "You body reacts to a yellow sun, that's all. How you use your talents is up to you."

"Still."

"No, you chose to be a hero," she said. "While I would have probably made another choice, that's the one you made. Part of being a hero, as I understand it, is that you don't allow others to be taken advantage of. Is that correct?"

"Well, yes, I suppose." Clark had the sinking feeling he was losing this argument.

"The casino was cheating. You exposed them and stopped them from taking advantage of everyone at the resort. In doing your hero part, we made money. So you righted a wrong and everyone but the casino profited by it. It seems like a fine outcome to me."

"I don't feel much like a hero for doing it," Clark replied.

"You'll get over it," she said. "Anyway, as I already told you, it's not just your decision any more. We're married, so it's our decision."

"You seem to be taking this marriage rather earnestly, Lashina," Clark countered. He knew this was the most delicate issue and needed to handle it with care.

"Marriage is very serious to me, Kal-El," she replied. "Is it not to you?"

"Yes, that's why I had reservations back in Shantytown. We needed information and the only way to get to the resort was to be married. It was a marriage of convenience, Lashina."

"And your point,' she asked. Clark could tell she was getting angry. The smile had vanished from her lips and she was staring hard at him.

"The marriage was part of a ruse, Lashina. It came with divorce papers ready to be filed at the end of the trip. We're probably already divorced right now."

"No, I never sent them,' she countered.

"Excuse me?"

"After the incident in the casino, we left in kind of a hurry, if you remember. I didn't get a chance to send them in. They were still in the room when we left. By now the maid probably threw them away. So you see, Kal-El, we're still married."

"We have to go back then," Clark immediately said.

"We can't, we're fugitives, remember? We'd be arrested the moment we set foot back there. There's no going back, Kal-El, we're married."

"Married?" Clark looked at her. "We're married married?"

"That's right," Lashina smiled. "We're married married. The honeymoon started on the resort and it continues."

"I was drugged. I wasn't myself," Clark stammered, completely thrown by this.

"Stop right there,' Lashina warned. "I see where this is going. On Apokolips your excuse was you were brainwashed. Now it's you were drugged. There's always an excuse. Are you saying you could only be with me if you weren't in your right mind? Is that what you're saying, Kal-El?"

Clark could see the emotions were ready to explode from Lashina. Her pride was on the line and she was hurt by his words.

"No, I wasn't saying that," he quickly replied. 'But married? Married married? Is it even legal?"

"You said you didn't feel the effects of the drug until we were at the casino, correct?"

"Yes."

"So when we took our vows you were in your right mind, correct?"

"Well, yes, I guess," Clark reluctantly admitted.

"Then it's legal. Whether you like it or not, we're married, Kal-el. I take marriage very seriously. I expect you to, as well. We've already consummated the marriage, and I expect to continue consummating the marriage, Kal-El. That is part of a husband's duty, which I will expect from my husband, you, Kal-El. We're married now, Kal-El, married married. I'm going to get something to eat. I'll let that sink in for awhile."

With a victorious smile, Lashina turned and went into the beach house. Clark sat there with a stunned look on his face.

"Married married?"

* * *

Apokolips

Grace and Fenris had been making coffee all week. At first Granny and Desaad were always lurking. They watched to see that something else wasn't going on. They grew bored with this and finally left them alone.

Fenris seemed to enjoy the new lesson. It took him a few times to get it right, but he was a quick study. He almost seemed like any other boy when he beamed with pride the first time he did everything correctly. Almost, Grace thought to herself, but he wasn't just any boy. If she needed any proof of this, she had arrived early one day and saw his training with Granny. The speed and ferocity of his attacks were breathtaking. Even at his young age, he was already a deadly weapon. Grace knew she had to be very careful around this boy.

They sat drinking the coffee he had prepared.

"Granny hates you," he said flatly.

"Yes, I know."

"She told me you are a witch. You can use your eyes and voice to sway people's minds. She told me if you try this with me, I can kill you."

"Do you think I've done this," Grace nervously asked.

"No."

Grace relaxed a bit at this.

"I think I do know what you are doing," Fenris said.

"Oh? What is that?"

"You mask what you're trying to teach me in pointless activities like this. You hope Granny and Desaad will not notice and leave you alone," he replied.

"You think this ritual is pointless?"

"I don't know," Fenris admitted. "I like doing it. It makes the ordinary seem special somehow."

"What makes the ritual special," she asked. Fenris set his cup down and considered this a moment.

"Each step in the ritual has a specific way it must be done. By doing them correctly, it seems to transform a simple task into something with meaning."

"Very good," Grace smiled in reply.

Fenris actually flashed a smile briefly, but quickly regained his stoic expression.

'There is another lesson in the ritual, young master," Grace said. "By knowing the complete process, yet focusing on each task involved you train your mind to see not only the immediate, but the whole as well."

"Why is that important,' he asked.

"What is the difference between a weapon and a warrior?"

"A warrior is the one in charge. The weapon only does what the warrior wants it to do."

"Correct."

Fenris looked at Grace for a moment, taking in her meaning.

"What other ordinary tasks will you teach me?"

"I thought we would do some gardening next," Grace said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Whys Have It

Metropolis

It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for people watching. The main park had an outdoor café and sitting alone at one of the tables was Princess Diana of Themyscira. Those sitting around here probably didn't realize they had royalty sitting so close to them. This was Diana's first attempted at going incognito. She picked Metropolis, because she figured if they couldn't tell that Kal was Superman, she should be able to pull it off too. Wearing the most hideous clothes she could find, a brown oversized wind suit, Daily Planet tee shirt, Crocs and a ball cap, she was sure no one would recognize her. Oh, and she remembered glasses. For some reason they seemed very important in fooling people, she thought.

Having left the sheltered world of Themyscira, Diana had come to the outside world wanting to experience all the new and wondrous things it had to offer. Somehow those dreams had gotten side tracked. Her first year had been spent learning all the problems and issues that faced the world. After that it was setting up the Embassy, being a diplomat for her people and teammate in the Justice League. Diana found she was well versed in all the horrors and cruelty of the outside world, but none of simple joys and pleasures that ordinary people take for granted.

Lately she found herself thinking about the dates she'd been on. Even with Bruce, they had all been to rather formal affairs. The one her mind kept returning to was her practice date with Kal. It wasn't the exclusive restaurant that stuck out in her mind, but afterwards. It hadn't been rigidly planned or coordinated by someone's staff. They had decided on the spot what to do. As she sat at the outdoor table sipping her coffee, a smile came to her face as she remembered the small jazz club they'd been to that night. They hadn't sat at some cordoned off table, but were shoulder to shoulder with the other patrons. They were just another couple at the club that night. They did the things ordinary couples did, danced, drank and listened to the music. Later when they happened on the small outdoor carnival, no bodyguards had to scan the area first before they explored what it had to offer.

The carnival had been in this very same park.

Kal was gone, but Diana had begun to wonder if maybe it wasn't just being with him, but the experience that had really mattered. Maybe the enjoyment came from doing ordinary things, the simple pleasures.

The excitement and pleasure she experienced that night was out here somewhere, she thought, now she just had to find it.

* * *

Gotham

Lois knew she was on to something. Her reporter instincts told her it was something big. From past experience, she knew Lex didn't do anything without a reason. Opening a branch in Gotham made no sense on the surface. Something was behind it and that was the reason she was here. She had some theories, but not enough facts yet. As much as she'd grown to hate her new celebrity, it did open some doors for her. It opened the door to the new president of LuthorCorp's Gotham branch, Talia Head. Lois had landed an interview with the mysterious woman.

As she walked into the office, Talia stood up from her desk and walked towards Lois.

"Miss Lane, welcome to LuthorCorp," Talia said with a smile. Lois shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Head."

"Talia, please, won't you have a seat?"

"Thank you."

Lois sat down across from the young woman and took out her recorder.

"You don't mind if I record this, do you?"

"No, LuthorCorp has nothing to hide," Talia replied.

"How about it's president?"

"She doesn't either," Talia said, keeping the smile on her face.

"Good to know," she replied. Lois tried to make it sound friendly, but couldn't keep a hint of sarcasm out of it. If Talia noticed it, she said nothing. Lois took in the woman as she gathered her notes for the interview. While she appeared young, Lois wasn't quite sure about Talia's exactly age. That was a feeling she had about everything concerning this woman.

"So why don't we start with something simple," Lois offered. 'Why has LuthorCorp expanded into Gotham?"

"We saw an untapped market, with new challenges," Talia smoothly said.

"We? I take it you and Lex are close?"

"We share a vision for what this company can do in Gotham." Talia expertly sidestepped the question.

"So nothing more going on between you two," Lois continued.

"I thought Cat Grant was the gossip columnist for your paper, Miss Lane?"

The insult was apparent, but Lois didn't take the bait.

"She is, but one has to wonder, a beautiful young woman like yourself, with limited experience, put in charge of a major division of a billion dollar corporation?"

"I'll make sure you have an updated copy of my resume, Miss Lane," Talia replied with a smile.

"That would be nice," Lois said. "Don't forget three references."

Talia didn't say anything, just sat looking at Lois. So she isn't taking the bait, either, Lois thought.

"So these new challenges, do they include taking on Wayne Enterprises?"

"Yes," Talia said. Her smile was gone now.

"Won't that be difficult? The Wayne name is thoroughly established in Gotham."

"Sometimes a corporation of that size gets lazy,' Talia said. "New blood is needed to stir things up."

"I can't imagine Mr. Wayne liking that too much," Lois asked.

"I'm sure Bruce understands business is business," Talia replied. "A little healthy competition never hurt anyone."

"Bruce? I take it you already know him?"

"Yes."

"Really? How well," Lois found herself asking.

"Quite well."

"Well, you do get around," Lois smirked. Talia didn't.

"I have a meeting in a few minutes, Miss Lane. If you don't have any more relevant questions to our business, I think we should end this interview."

Lois nodded, and then pulled out her ace in the hole.

"What does your father think of your success, Talia? Talia Head? That's the westernized version of your name, isn't it?"

Talia didn't move, just stared at Lois. Something flashed across her eyes and Lois wasn't sure if it was anger or something worse.

"The interview is over, Miss Lane. Good day."

Talia pressed a button on her desk and her office doors immediately opened. Two rather large security guards walked in. Lois glanced at them and then back at Talia.

"I guess I'm leaving," Lois said with a smile. "Tell Lex I said hi."

Without another word, Lois got up and walked out the doors.

* * *

New Genesis

Orion had been watching Avida for some time. He wasn't as trusting as the others and had suspicions about the little girl. He knew only too well what Apokolips and Darkseid were capable of. Whether others saw an innocent girl, Orion saw a potential weapon. He had made it his job to protect New Genesis from his father, Darkseid and his evil schemes. Amazing Grace was one of Darkseid's lackeys, so while it might be true she was just protecting her daughter; Orion wasn't going to take the chance.

"You're staring, Orion," High Father said.

Orion turned to him and saw the smile on his face. He'd come to love the man, but thought him too trusting.

"I'm just making sure she'd who her mother says she is."

"Even after all these years, trust doesn't come easy for you, does it?"

"Trust should be earned, High Father," Orion replied.

"Yes, but suspicion has a way of undermining trust even in the most innocent."

"If there's nothing to hide, one shouldn't be worried," Orion said.

"Everyone has something to hide, Orion," High Father offered. "Each of us has our private things we don't want everyone to know. It's not a crime to keep part of ourselves hidden."

"How can you be sure, until you know what is hidden," Orion replied. "What's hidden might be dangerous to others."

"That's the argument for tyranny cloaked in a smile of security." High Father shook his head, saddened by Orion's words. "If there is no privacy, there is no freedom. I would point out we are talking about just a little girl, after all."

"Perhaps," Orion admitted. High Father reached out and laid his hand on Orion's shoulder. The older man gave him a warm, gentle smile.

"I know it seems difficult sometimes, but the rewards truly out weight the risks."

"I'd like to believe that," Orion said.

"The world wasn't built in a day," High Father replied. 'Things take time."

He gave Orion's shoulder a squeeze and then returned to his teaching.

Orion watched him walk away, rolling over what he'd said. He suddenly became aware of someone standing next to him. Turning quickly, he found the young girl Avida standing looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Avida," she said with a smile. Her pale blue eyes seemed so innocent looking at him.

"I'm-I'm Orion," he managed to say.

"You're from Apokolips, too, aren't you," she asked. This caught him by surprise.

"Yes, how did you know this? Did someone tell you?"

He was a little weary, even if she was just a child.

"No, I could just tell," she replied.

"Oh, and how could you tell," he asked.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Everyone I've ever met from home has a certain look in their eyes," Avida said. "My mother has it and you have it, too. I think it's a sadness around the edges."

Orion was stunned for a moment. He knew exactly what the little girl was talking about. There was always sadness in the eyes of anyone from Apokolips, yet her eyes seemed different. There was an almost guileless quality to her that put him off his footing for a moment. He managed to keep his composure and turn the conversation back towards what he considered trivial things.

"Do you like it here," he finally asked.

"Yes, but the quiet is hard to get used to," she replied.

"I know exactly what you mean,' Orion said with a smile. "When I first came here I found that difficult as well.

"It's worst at night," she said. "The others here don't understand, but you do, don't you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "The constant noise on Apokolips feels natural after awhile. Being alone is something we have to get used to here on New Genesis."

"It's scary to hear only your own thoughts," Avida admitted.

"Don't let them trouble you, little one," Orion said gently to her. Before she could answer, some of the other children called her back to play.

"I have to go, but I hope we can talk again," she said to him.

"I would like that as well."

As he watched her run back to join in the innocent games with the other children, a smile came to Orion's face.

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Amanda Waller walked briskly through the underground tunnels of the secret Cadmus site. She had just learned a project she thought abandoned had been continued without her knowledge. General Hardcastle had overruled her and continued to fund Dr. Hamilton's project. She was not happy about this at all. As she rounded the corner to the lab, she saw the two men deep in discussion.

"General, I think you have some explaining to do," she said. Her voice was hard and demanding.

"Waller," was all he said to her.

"On whose authority was this project continued, General?"

"Mine."

"I'm in charge of this facility, General! Everything is supposed to go through my office!"

"I think I should remind you, Amanda, I represent the Defense Department, the organization that's funding all of this. We have our own goals to further besides any you might have," Hardcastle said.

She was boiling now, but knew he had a point. The Defense Department had always done it's own research. She didn't like the idea of them continuing her project behind her back.

"I think you'll be impressed with our progress," Dr. Hamilton offered.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Hardcastle gave the doctor a nod, and he opened the lab. The lights slowly flickered on. Amanda almost gasped when she saw it.

"Don't worry, its mind isn't completely healed yet. It's in a form a stasis at the moment." Hamilton informed her.

"Why?" she asked, turning to Hardcastle.

"We felt we needed it," he replied.

"But the original threat is gone. Superman left the Earth," she said.

"That doesn't end the threat. The others still have their floating space station above us. They're recruiting new members all the time. We needed an equalizer. That's what this is."

"I disagree," Amanda argued. "It's too dangerous! You can't control it! What if it gets loose again?"

"We've done some studies and believe we can fix the problems we had in the past with it," Hardcastle replied.

"It's not a pet, General, it's too dangerous!"

"We're confident we can control it this time."

"You're delusional," she said in disgust.

"Mrs. Waller, all my calculations and tests have been very encouraging so far," Dr. Hamilton said. "All the computer models have been successful."

"Doctor, General, all the studies, test, and computer models in the world aren't going to save us if that thing gets loose. It was given that name for a reason, because that's what it is for all of us, Doomsday."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hearts Shift

Gotham

Bruce was in his study just to go over some of his recent mail. There were the usual invitations to events, requests for donations, jobs or other demands on his time. He usually left most of this for Alfred, but always scanned it to see what was there. He happened to glance out the window towards the south lawn and saw Zatanna playing with her daughter, Memo. I smile came to his face as he watched them. The little girl was just starting to take her first tentative steps much to her mother's delight.

Standing at the window, Bruce found his eyes drifting repeatedly to Zatanna. He'd known her since she was a kid and always thought of her like a younger sister. Watching her with Memo, he found himself seeing her in a new light. She had become a beautiful young woman. Part of him had already known this, but having her here at the mansion had forced him to fully recognize the change. It wasn't just motherhood, although, that helped, but something more. Perhaps it was the end of her first real adult love. Bruce knew her dating history as well as anyone and could tell Clark was different for her.

She rarely spoke about Clark or her feelings towards him. Bruce had been through his own share of heartaches, so he could see the signs. When she'd first arrived at the mansion, she seemed so lost and confused. Her heart was broken and she didn't know how to fix it.

Bruce felt a deep need to protect and shelter her from all of that. It started out as just caring for her as a friend, but as the months had gone by it began to feel like more to him.

He liked Zee being here. Bruce found himself smiling more with her around. She seemed to bring out his playful side, something most people didn't think he had. The mansion seemed more like a home with her in it. Yes, Memo still freaked him out a little with the whole staring thing, but that might just be because he'd never been around infants before. Most of the kids he'd taken in were juveniles. They could walk and talk which gave him some control over the situation.

Zatanna was different then most of the women he knew. She met him before he became Batman, so she always thought of him as Bruce first. That wasn't something even he did all the time. Standing there watching her play so innocently with her daughter, she seemed like such a contrast from most of the women he'd been involved with.

His mind drifted to Talia. Now that she was back, it just complicated his life even more. Their relationship was complicated, to say the least. Bruce didn't even want to think about Selina. Trying to sort out all the feelings that went along with her would give him a headache.

Then there was Diana, beautiful, still in many ways, innocent Diana. They had been flirting and dancing around each other for some time now. Part of him wanted her desperately, but the other part knew the issues he would face. For all practical purposes, she was a Demi-God. It was a daunting challenge for any mortal even Bruce to become involved with her. He didn't think she even understood that yet.

That brought Bruce back to Zatanna. It was ironic really, years ago he knew she had a crush on him, but he'd made it clear to her they would be nothing more than friends. Now here he was thinking about her in that same way. Could they be more than friends? Was she even interested in that? Was she still interested in a relationship with him? Or was she still in love with Clark?

"Is there a chance for us, Zee," Bruce whispered to himself as he looked out the window at the two of them playing on the lawn.

The words had barely left his lips when Memo stopped and glanced at the house. Instinctively, Bruce stepped away from the window.

"Boouusss," Memo cried with delight, as she looked up at the window Bruce had been looking out of. Zatanna came over and congratulated her daughter on saying a new word. Zee glanced at the house, wondering why Memo had said Bruce's name. She didn't see anything.

Inside the house, Bruce once again found himself freaked out a little by that baby.

* * *

The Beach

Their stay at the secluded beach house had extended from a few days to weeks.

More discussion about their marriage, the legality of it and what that meant ensued.

More arguments about their marriage, the legality of it and what that meant ensued.

Clark lost both the discussions and the arguments.

Absently, he wondered if maybe instead of spending all the time at the paper in high school, he should have went out for the debating team. Apparently it was an art form on Apokolips and Lashina was very advanced at it.

When he tried to use reason, she used emotion. When he switched to emotion, she countered with reason. Whenever he got any momentum going behind his case, she would completely flip the argument to something else. Clark thought he had a good memory, but in the middle of arguing, Lashina would bring up something he'd said weeks ago. She seemed to remember everything. She never cried, but her eyes would grow moist and he was lost.

In the end, Clark just surrendered. He was married to Lashina.

* * *

Backwater Bar

The storyteller didn't like these friends of the big man that had bought him drinks and his woman with the great body.

The four of them were lead by the attractive one that called herself Gilotina. She had a great body too, but wasn't nice at all.

They didn't seem to understand the way this worked.

You buy him drinks and the storyteller tells you stories.

These four didn't buy him anything and smacked him when he started to tell about the time he found a leaf that looked like a star.

They killed several of the people in the bar. One stuck a fellow with a knife and burned him from the inside out. The pretty one cut another man in half with her sword. The bartender finally told them what they wanted to know about the big guy and his woman with the nice body. The really big one stomped her foot and nearly destroyed the entire place.

If they didn't want a drink or to hear a story, why come in here, he wondered?

The storyteller definitely didn't like these four as much as the big guy and his woman with the nice body.

* * *

The Beach

Lashina slowly walked down the beach deep in thought. She felt a sense of satisfaction at finally wearing Kal-El down. She knew she would in the end. It was a simple matter of her knowing what she wanted and wasn't above using any tactic to get it. He was at the disadvantage of not being sure what he wanted. So she decided for him. Lashina didn't have much experience at marriage, but she guessed that's the way most of them ended up being. Someone had to take charge. If she'd waited for Kal-El to make up his mind, they'd be there forever.

She had let him make the decision to stay here for a while. It didn't really matter to her one way or the other. It wasn't like Krypton was going anywhere. One place was as good as another she thought. At least this way he felt like he'd won at least one argument.

They'd settled in to the beach house, paying in advance for the next few months. Their winnings at the casino came in handy with that.

She'd won that argument too.

Now it was about the business of becoming a husband and wife. Even though she'd won the marriage argument, they hadn't picked up where they'd left off with the honeymoon yet. She would give Kal-El some time to get used to the idea. Not too much, she didn't like waiting.

As she looked up she saw him. He was helping some of the locals rebuild a pier that had been damaged in a recent storm. He could have done it in a matter of minutes, she knew, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. She sat down on the sand to watch him. To anyone else, he might have just looked like another worker, but she knew better. Even though he was practically a stranger to most of the others, Lashina saw how they looked to him for direction. He was just a natural leader and probably didn't even realize it, she thought.

Since they'd been together she'd witnessed first hand the way people responded to him. There was something about him that made others like and trust him. It wasn't a put on quality or something he did intentionally, but more organic. Maybe that was the secret to why he was a hero, she wondered.

Watching him work with the other, shirtless and glistening in the afternoon sun, Lashina felt a familiar excitement run through her. Kal-El stirred such strong emotions within her, hunger and lust being two of the strongest. Was it also love, she wondered? She really wasn't sure. Lashina had so little experience with love.

She loved her son more than life itself.

That was still a raw open wound that would never heal.

Her feelings for Kal-El were different. She'd been with many men, but that was just lust or orders. She forgot most of them as soon as it was over. With Kal-El there was more, an attachment between them. She knew she wanted him like no man she'd ever wanted before, but was it love?

Love was frightening to her. Love meant giving herself completely to him. Love meant being totally vulnerable with him. She'd spent her whole life learning how not to be vulnerable or weak in front of anyone. The one time she'd let her guard down and let herself feel love was with son. When she'd heard of his death, she thought she would go insane. No punishment or torture she'd endured had even come close to that moment.

Could she risk that again with Kal-El?

This was so much harder than with her son. With him it was simple, he was her child and she was his mother. It was so pure, so simple, and so easy to love him. From the moment he was born she knew she would love him with all her heart.

With Kal-El things weren't so simple. Her emotions were confusing and different from what she'd experienced with her son. They were married now. Whatever their relationship had been, marriage meant it went to another level. If she wanted this marriage and she did, she was going to have to figure out what she felt for him. The thought that it might be love just added to those unfamiliar emotions.

* * *

Moonlight's End

Case No. 20642 – FFA-E

I should never have gotten out of bed.

As I looked at the carnage all around me, I wondered if being an Interplanetary Op for two hundred credits a week was enough to have to deal with scenes like this. There was no way the resort and its powerful connections were going to sweep this one under the rug.

There was too much blood.

The details were still coming in, but what I'd been able to make out from the hysterical witnesses so far was that four dames had walked into the resort and all hell had broken loose.

Dames did this?

What's the world coming to?

I could use a smoke right about now, but unfortunately, it was a smoke free environment. Glancing at the corpses, both whole and in pieces, I lit up anyway. The dead don't care if you smoke.

I was just about to get down to the grim business when one of the uniforms came tramping over. He had a big smile on his mug, so I knew it wasn't good news.

"Seems your case has caught the attention of the Lanterns, Op. One of them is here."

Great, Lanterns, just what I need.

"Where are they?"

"She," the uniform said. His grin grew even bigger. He winked as he pointed towards the main hall. I brushed by him without a response. I could almost feel the excitement coming off him. A big case and a Lantern got him all revved up. He must be new. A couple more years pounding a beat and he'd lose that grin.

Stepping around and over the blood and body parts, I made my way to the main room. A crowd had gathered and I could see the green glow scanning the room. Oh, how the Lanterns love to flash their toy around for the locals. Elbowing my way through the gawkers, I saw that even the crime lab boys were being deferential to her. It's just a ring, guys, I wanted to say, but knew they wouldn't get it. The rookie had been right about one thing; she did look damn good in that black uniform.

"Katma Tui," I said to get her attention. She turned and looked at me for a moment.

"Been a long time, Op," she replied.

"So what brings a member of the illustrious Lanterns to our humble planet?"

"A room full of murder victims usually gets our notice," she said.

"People get killed everyday, Katma. I don't see rings showing up for them?"

"We do if the murders are committed by the Furies."

"The Furies," I asked.

"Apokolips, Darkseid, his Female Furies, I know this is a backwater planet, Op, but even you must have heard of them?" There was a sarcastic smile on her face as she told me this. She knew I was impressed and with an almost gloating tone pushed her advantage.

"Gilotina, Stompa, Mad Harriet and Bernadeth are their names, in case you need it for your report."

Okay, she was good; I'll give her that.

"So if you already know the who and the where, what are you doing here, Katma?"

"Trying to find out the why," she admitted. So she didn't know all the answers. It was my turn to surprise her.

"Information," I told her.

"Give me a little credit, I figured that out on my own, Op, but information about what is the question," she fired back.

"Had a case here at the resort a while back. Couple thought they were being cheated and didn't take it too well. They busted up the place, but charges were later dropped."

"So they were being cheated," she smiled.

"Not officially," I replied. "Your Furies were looking for information about them. That's why they were here."

"I'll want to see the file on those two," she said. Rings always had a demanding tone about them. Katma added a little haughtiness that was uniquely her own to it.

"Since you Rings don't pay my salary, I'll tell you what I tell everyone, file the proper paperwork down at headquarters, Katma."

"You're still a pain in the ass, Op," she fired back.

"Why change now?"

"At least give me their names," she replied. Katma could turn on the charm when she wanted to. "Come on, Op, I'll make it up to you."

She gave me her sweetest smile now.

"The Els," I said. Having her owe me one wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"The Els?" A strange look came over her face. "Kal-El?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I didn't," she said. "I do know him, though."

The question that had been in my mind since I first heard about him came rushing back. Who the hell was this guy? His case was strange enough already, but now a ring knew him?

"That changes everything," she said. "As of now this is the Lanterns case, Op."

"I should have known," I said to her. A little bitterness slipped into my voice. "You rings never change."

"The Furies are way out of your league, Op, you should thank me for taking this one off your hands," she replied.

"Right, Katma, we get stuck cleaning up the mess, while you shut us out of any information. I guess I was kidding myself thinking you were different. Once a ring, always a ring."

I dropped my smoke in disgust and stormed out. I wasn't going to stick around for any more of this.

I should have stayed in bed.

* * *

The Beach

Standing on the porch wearing only a pair of shorts, Clark took in the last rays of the setting sun. It had been a good day. Helping the locals rebuilt the dock, without having to resort to using his powers was a nice change. He was just one of many that pitched in and did their part. He liked the people he'd met here. He liked the planet. Being here, just living a simple life had loosened some of the weight around his heart. Perhaps it was time to begin living again. Maybe here on this remote, quiet planet, he could find himself again. Clark took a sip of the local equivalent of fruit juice and actually smiled for the first time in a while.

"Kal?"

Her voice was so much gentler than it usually was. Her turned his head to see her move up next to him. He'd never seen her like this before. She wasn't wearing her battle uniform or carrying her whips. In their place, she wore a simple thin white dress. Her hair was out of its customary ponytail and gently stirred in the light breeze. She seemed almost nervous to him, as she moved closer.

"I've been patient, Kal," she said. He couldn't help giving her a look, which brought a small smile to her face.

"Well, patient for me," she added.

"I know," he gently replied.

He lightly ran his fingertips down her exposed arm, feeling the goose bumps form under his touch. He understood now. She was letting her guard down for him. Part of her was still afraid to appear so vulnerable, yet it hadn't stopped her.

He set his drink down and turned to face her.

"I-I don't want to be married in name only, Kal," she nervously said.

Before he could reply, she moved closer and kissed him. It was a gentle, yearning embrace. He could almost feel her shiver in his arms and heard her heart race. When they finally broke apart, she stood so close, looking into his eyes.

"It's time, Kal," she whispered.

He nodded and took her hand in his. Slowly they walked into the beach house as the sun slipped below the horizon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Peace in Our Time

The Beach

The ebb and flow of ordinary life had settled on Clark and Lashina. As true newlyweds the process of really getting to know the other had begun. It had its rough patches, but all marriages do. There was bittersweet quality about it all. The past was never very far away.

They had stopped running, but the ghosts they'd so desperately fled were still with them. Unspoken truths needed to come out.

As Clark slowly walked back towards the beach house, he could feel the sun's rays energize his body. He'd taken a job helping out on a local farm. It was menial work, but it seemed to fill a void inside him. Lately his mind kept returning to the small Kent farm. He'd begun to realize that no matter where he went, it would always be with him.

Carrying a basket of fruit on his broad shoulder, the beach house came into view. Lashina was sitting alone on the porch. As he drew closer, Clark saw she was crying. Concern swept through him. He had only seen her cry once since they'd been together, the first quiet night on the ship. He knew she still considered it a sign of weakness to show herself this vulnerable. Something must have happened. Setting the basket down, he slowly stepped up on the porch.

"Lashina," he tentatively said. She tried wiping her eyes and hiding her tears from him, but it was no use. He moved over to her and gentle took her in his arms.

"It's okay, whatever it is, I'm here for you," he whispered. She hugged him fiercely, letting more of her emotions out. They stood there holding each other for a long time. She seemed to finally get a hold of her emotions and pulled away from him.

"It's silly, really," she offered. Feeling embarrassed, she started to move away, but Clark stopped her.

"No, please, tell me what's wrong," asked Clark.

She looked into his eyes, as if debating whether to confide in him. She saw no judgment, only concern. The words seemed difficult for her to say.

"Today-Today was my-my son's birth-birthday."

Hearing it out loud seemed to bring the truth that he was gone home hard to her. She tried to control it, but the emotions wouldn't be contained. Tears streamed down her cheeks again.

"I'm so sorry," Clark said. "I know how much he meant to you."

He took her in his arms again, trying his best to comfort her. He couldn't imagine the torment she must be in. His grief over Ma Kent's death still palpable, but at least she had lived a long full life. To lose a child must be the most horrible feeling in the world, he thought. To never watch him grow up, see his first day of school, his first date and countless other firsts must be the worst feeling.

"I never had a child, Lashina, but I know it must be horrible to lose one. I wish there was something I could do," he offered. She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. Sympathy and caring were all she saw there. Fear gripped her, as she knew she had to tell him. Now was the moment. Lashina had been putting it off but couldn't any longer. She took a step back from Clark and tried to steady her nerves.

"What? What's the matter," he asked.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to hate me," she replied.

"I won't hate you."

She put her fingers to his lips, to stop him from saying more.

"Don't. I've been afraid to tell you, but you have a right to know. My son," she said. Lashina was trembling as she tried to form the words. "He was conceived when you were on Apokolips, Kal-El. He was your son."

At first, the words didn't seem to register in Clark's mind. He just stood there looking at her unable to speak. She waited, afraid she had lost him.

"Mine?" He finally managed to say.

"Yes."

"We had a son?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she offered. Clark waved this way. As her news took hold, it felt as if his legs couldn't support him. He slowly slipped down to sit on the sandy beach.

"I had a son," he whispered. It was more to himself than anything. Clark had never thought he could have children. He was the last of his kind, so the chances always seemed so remote. In his idle moments, he occasionally wondered what it would be like to have children. It was simple thoughts, like playing catch or teaching him how to ride a bike that he imagined. He'd always secretly envied others for this. Now Lashina was telling him he'd been a father. That he had a son he would never know.

"A son."

"Yes, Kal-El, he was a beautiful boy," she said.

The world seemed to be spinning out of control around him. Grief overwhelmed Clark. Lashina knelt down and put her arms around him. She joined him in tears.

* * *

Gotham

Alfred was just sorting the day's mail when Zatanna and her daughter came into the kitchen. Not satisfied just to be walking, Memo had discovered the ability to float several feet off the ground.

"No floating in the house, miss," Alfred said. He didn't even look up from the mail, but the little girl immediately landed next to her mother. Zatanna smiled and picked her daughter up.

"I don't know how you do that, Alfred." Zee laughed as she looked at her daughter.

"Years of practice," Alfred offered. He looked at Memo and smiled. "Plus, I'm also the keeper of the ice cream. Isn't that right, young lady?"

Memo nodded and beamed at the older man.

"Bribes? That doesn't seem quite fair, Alfred."

"I never suggested it was, Miss Zatanna. Oh, a letter came for you today."

Alfred shuffled through the stack and pulled one out. He handed it to Zee as she set her daughter down on the floor again.

"For me? I wonder who's sending me mail here?"

Zatanna turned the letter over in her hands, noticing the return address was Metropolis. Ripping it open, she pulled out the letter. Several photos and a pressed white rose fell from the envelop to the floor. The smile left Zee's face as she slowly reached down and picked up the rose and photos.

"Is something wrong, Miss Zatanna?"

"It's from Carmen at the hotel I stayed in," Zee replied. "She wanted me to have these."

Alfred could see she was on the verge of tears. Memo was playing with the faucet and not paying attention. Alfred walked over to Zatanna.

"What is it?"

"This was the rose Clark gave me on our first date." She held the dried pressed flower up in front of her as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I almost forgot about it."

She wiped the tear away, turning so her daughter didn't see. Alfred put his arm around her shoulder in support.

"The memory might be bittersweet now, but it will get better as time goes on," he offered.

Zee smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"You are most welcome, Miss Zatanna."

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Lifting the pictures, she took in the images. They were of her and Clark. Carmen must have taken them when they went on their date. They both looked nervous and happy.

"A handsome couple," Alfred said.

"We were, weren't we? I've been trying so hard not to think of him," Zee admitted.

"A first love is the hardest to get over."

"When does it stop hurting, Alfred?"

"In time, don't try and rush it," he replied.

"It doesn't help that I feel guilty about all of it. It's my fault he went away," Zee said.

"No, you mustn't say that or believe it, Miss Zatanna," Alfred corrected her.

"But it's true, Alfred." Zee shook her head and gazed at her daughter. "I was afraid so I broke it off. Now he won't see his daughter grow up and the world is without Superman because of me."

Alfred took Zatanna by the shoulders and turned to her to face him.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that again, Miss. Master Kent left for his own reasons. It was his choice to leave, not yours. Each of us suffers heartache or troubles at one time or another. How we react is our own decision, no one else. You did what you thought was right and are living with the consequences, just as he is."

"But.." she started to protest, but Alfred cut her off.

"As much as you wish to blame yourself, Miss Zatanna, I must remind you that other issues were involved with Master Kent's decision. The loss of a parent is not something to be dismissed."

"I know you're right," Zee admitted. "It's just that every time I look at her, I see him. It still hurts, so much."

"You'll get through this, both of you," Alfred replied. Zatanna hugged him in gratitude.

"Mama!" Memo shouted. She held one of the pictures in her hand. Zatanna and Alfred went over to her and looked at it. It was of Clark and Zatanna. Zatanna pointed out each to the little girl.

"That's Mommy and that's Daddy, Memo."

The little girl looked at the picture and frowned. She shook her head no.

"No! Boouss, Da," Memo said.

This caught both Zatanna and Alfred by surprise. Zatanna shook her head and tried to patiently explain to her daughter.

"No, honey, Bruce is Mommy's friend. That's your Daddy in the picture."

"No! Boouuss Da!"

For once, Alfred had no answers to give.

* * *

The Beach

Lashina paced nervously on the porch. Clark had been gone for almost an hour. His reaction to the news was nothing like she expected. She expected anger, rage, talk of vengeance, but none of that came from him. He had stayed with her until the tears stopped and then quietly said he needed to go for a walk. She didn't want him to leave, but felt he needed it somehow.

She was beginning to regret that decision.

Lashina knew how the news had affected her. She had wanted to tear the world down around her. Just thinking of it even now, she wanted to get her hands on Granny Goodness and wring the last bit of life from her twisted old body.

Part of her feared Clark would not return. He'd left when his mother had died, hadn't he, she thought? As the minutes ticked by, she went back and forth over the decision she'd made. He had a right to know about their son, she told herself.

The thought that she might have lost Kal-El as well was too horrible to consider.

"Lashina?"

He had silently approached and stood in front of her. Her nerves were on edge as she waited. He seemed to be taking her in, processing how to continue. Finally when she thought she would scream, he stepped closer.

"Tell me about our son."

* * *

Gotham

Wayne Enterprises Charity Ball was one of the highlights of the social season in Gotham. The money raised went to fund underprivileged children both in the city and around the world. Anyone who was anyone wanted a ticket. As the most celebrated bachelor in Gotham, Bruce Wayne's date was the subject of much media and society discussions. That usually wasn't a problem for Bruce. This year was different. With all the added things going on in his life, the whole Charity Ball had slipped his mind.

He needed a date.

It wasn't like he didn't have options, he did. The problem was whom he decided to ask. Zatanna.

It should have been a simple matter, but somehow as he walked out to the guesthouse it didn't feel that way. Her feelings were a mystery to him. His own felt conflicted. Yes, he was attracted to her, more and more each day, but was he really ready to cross that line between friendship and something more? What did it mean if they went to the Charity Ball together? He knew what it would mean to the gossip columns, but what did it mean to them?

On top of everything else, Bruce found himself in a rather unusual position. He wasn't sure Zatanna would even say yes.

He actually felt a little nervous as he stepped up to the door and knocked. A moment passed before the door opened. Zatanna stood there in an old tee shirt and cut off jeans. She looked like she had been cleaning.

"Bruce? What's up?"

"Ah, can I come in," he asked.

"Sure, I guess, don't mind the mess, I was just straightening up a little." Zee stepped back and let him inside. He almost winced when he saw the state of the guesthouse. Toys and laundry seemed to be all over the place.

"Laundry day, I take it," he said, picking up some of Memo's clothes to sit down.

"I'm just getting started, so don't give me that look," Zee replied.

"Boouuss," Memo shouted happily, floating up from somewhere towards him. Bruce casually reached out and gently eased her back down to the ground.

"No floating or staring, remember," he said. The little girl nodded and stayed on the floor. She still stared at him.

"So what brings you down here, Bruce," Zee asked. She pushed a pile of laundry to the side and dropped down on the sofa. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"I need a favorite."

"You?"

"Yes, me, why do you say it like that,' he replied. Her tone was one of shock and disbelief.

"I'm just surprised is all? You never ask for favorites, ever."

"I have so," he objected. "I just don't do it as often as others."

"Okay, don't get all out of joint over it. It was just a comment," Zee replied. "I just don't think I've ever heard you ask anyone for a favorite, ever."

"Well, I have and I'm here to ask you for one, okay?"

"You're so touchy sometimes," she said. "So what's the favorite?"

"Well, the Wayne Enterprises Charity Ball is this weekend. It raises money for some really worthwhile causes." He began.

"I never cared for those sorts of things, too many stuffed shirts," Zee replied. "So you want a donation from me?"

"Not exactly."

"What then," she asked.

"I want you to go to the Charity Ball with me," Bruce said. There was a silence for a moment, as he waited for her answer.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Bruce?"

"No, no, well, sort of."

"I don't know, Bruce, I appreciate everything you've done for us, but a date, really?"

"Don't think of it as a date, Zee," Bruce countered. "You would just be there with me."

"As your date," she countered.

"Only technically," he offered.

"I don't know,' Zee said. She shook her head as she stood up and started pacing. "I'm not really ready for dating, Bruce."

"You'd be helping me out, Zee. It's this Friday and I completely forgot about it. I have to take someone and I was hoping you'd go," he said to her.

"So it's more of a friend helping out a friend kind of thing?"

"Yes, more or less," he replied.

"Is there going to be anyone I know at it"

"Absolutely," Bruce said. "Shayera, Wally, Diana, Jonn and the rest are invited."

"I would like to see Wally and Shayera actually on a date," Zee admitted.

"Here's your chance."

"All right, I guess," Zee finally said. "Is it really formal or can I go like this?"

There was a smile on her face as she showed off her attire.

"Buy something, on me,' Bruce said. As he stood up he turned to Memo, who was still staring at him.

"What did we agree to about staring, young lady?"

"Don't," Memo said.

"Exactly."

* * *

The Watchtower –Friday Night

Dinah, Ollie and Shayera were in their best formal wear. They were waiting for Wally before transporting down to the party. He suddenly zipped into the room and stopped in front of them with a big smile on his face.

"Well? What do you think," he asked. He held out his arms so they could all get a good look at his plaid tuxedo.

"No, absolutely not. No way," Shayera immediately said.

"I didn't know you come from circus people, Wally," Ollie added.

"Ha-Ha, I'll have you know this is one of a kind."

"Thank God," Diana replied.

"You are not wearing that and going with me to this party, Wally. That's final," Shayera said. There was stern look in her eyes as Wally stepped over to her.

"I have to wear it, Shayera. I'm going to be with the most beautiful woman there, I want people to notice me, too."

He gave her his best smile.

"You're just saying that so I won't hit you, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I mean every word,' Wally replied. "Is it working?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Shayera admitted. "All right, wear that ugly assed tux. Let's go."

As the four of them stepped on the transporter, Dinah leaned over to Ollie and whispered. "They must really be hot for each other if she lets him wear that."

"Love's blind, or at least color blind in this case."

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Diana was all set to go to the Charity Ball and was looking for Artemis. As she turned the corner to the entertainment room, she suddenly found herself face to face with Clark Kent. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Cl-Cl-Clark," she stammered.

"No, Diana, it's me, Jonn," he said. Jonn quickly shifted back to his true form. "I apologize if I startled you."

"What are you doing," Diana asked. She was still more than a little thrown by the sight of Clark.

"It was my idea," Artemis offered. "Jonn and I made a bargain. He needed someone to pretend to be his date to cool off a rather amorous lady friend of Clark's. I agreed, but in return he has to go to this charity event as my date, Clark Kent."

'What? Why?"

"If you and I show up alone, it will give people the wrong idea. This way there won't be any confusion," Artemis explained.

"But you're the one that's been giving everyone the wrong idea about us!" Diana found herself shouting at Artemis.

"Your lack of success in dating made me change my mind," Artemis said. "I don't want people to think I'm desperate."

Diana was seething as she stared at Artemis. If she noticed, Artemis paid her no attention and turned her focus on Jonn.

"Just so you understand, Martian, this is only a pretend date. If you try anything, I'll set you on fire."

"I wouldn't think of it," Jonn quickly replied.

"Good. Shall we go, Princess?"

Diana couldn't speak, she was so angry. Her face was turning red.

"I'll take that as a yes," Artemis said and started to walk away. Diana was right behind her. Reluctantly, Jonn followed the other two.

* * *

Gotham – LuthorCorp

Lex checked his watch again and turned as the door opened. Talia stepped inside wearing a platinum dress. It was actual platinum cut so thin it was flexible. The dress had to be heated before she could get it on. It left little to the imagination as the thin metal molded to her every curve.

"You look stunning, Talia," Lex said.

"Thank you, Lex. I wanted to make an impression at the Wayne Charity Ball tonight."

"There's little doubt you will."

"Shall we go," she said with a smile.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Gotham – Wayne Mansion

Bruce stood in the entranceway waiting for Zatanna to come down. The sound of fabric rustling caused him to turn. Standing at the top of the stairs was Zatanna. She was wearing a pale blue evening gown. A smile came to Bruce's face as he saw her.

"Do I look okay," she nervously asked.

"You look beautiful."

Zee made her way down the stairs.

"I still don't know about his, Bruce, I hate leaving Memo alone with Alfred."

"I've got that already taken care of. I have extra baby sitters arriving any minute."

"Who?"

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang. Alfred walked in carrying Memo, but Bruce got the door first.

"Are we late," Huntress asked.

"I told you my watch keeps perfect time. I built it myself. Standard watch batteries are connected to a satellite system that records all your vital information," Question said.

"You're right on time and thank you for doing this,' Bruce replied.

"No sweat," Huntress said as she walked in. "Nice dress, Zee."

"Thanks. Bruce, can I talk to you a moment, please?"

Bruce excused himself and stepped into the library with Zatanna. As soon as the door closed, she whirled around to face him.

"Have you lost you mind? You asked Huntress and Question to baby sit my daughter?"

"They were willing to do it," Bruce offered. "They didn't have any other plans tonight."

"Really? Duh! So the homicidal chick and her insane boyfriend were free, what are the odds? You can't seriously be suggesting I leave Memo with them, are you?"

"Alfred will be here, nothing's going to happen,' Bruce calmly said. "Besides, they're not that bad, really."

"Bruce, the Question thinks it's a conspiracy that there are so many conspiracy nuts around and he's the calm one of the two of them!"

"Nothing's going to happen. Memo is perfectly safe with them. Huntress assured me she'd keep Question in check," Bruce said.

"Oh, I feel so much better now. The woman that wanted to kill people and had to be stopped by the nut is actually in charge. I'm not going," Zee replied.

"Alfred is watching Memo, they're just back up. You trust Alfred, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but.."

"Just relax, it's going to be okay.'

Zee seemed reluctant to believe this, but grudgingly gave in. As the walked back out to the others, Alfred was introducing Memo to Huntress and Question. Huntress was starting to show one of her scars to the little girl, but Alfred stopped her with a shake of his head.

"Alfred, are you sure this is going to be okay," Zee asked.

"Yes, Miss Zatanna, I have everything under control," he replied.

"You two go, have fun, we'll hold down the fort," Huntress added. "If anything happens, I'm well prepared, trust me."

"Don't turn the car radio to channel 530 on the AM dial, that's the brainwashing station,' Question added.

"See? Everything's under control," Bruce said with a forced smile.

"This is a horrible mistake," Zee said. She went over and hugged her daughter, looking at Question and Huntress.

"If anything and I mean anything, happens to my daughter, I will personally make you both pay. I know some magic, dark, dark magic so don't tempt me."

Question and Huntress didn't say a word, as Bruce lead Zatanna to the door.

"Damn, I wish he had a face so I could make sure," she said as Bruce ushered her out the door. Memo watched them leave.

"Mama, Da," she said. Both Huntress and Question looked from the little girl to Bruce and Zatanna.

"Well, that's certainly interesting," said the Question.

* * *

Space

The ship from Apokolips boomed into orbit over the small, out of the way planet. The four Furies had been following Lashina's trail for weeks now. Gilotina turned towards Bernadeth.

"Scan for her biosigns."

"I found her," Bernadeth said after a moment. "She's on a small secluded beach miles from the nearest town.

"And the Kryptonian?"

"No sign of him in the area."

"How sad, Lashina's all by herself." Gilotina had an evil grin on her face as she turned to the others.

"Let's stop down and say hello to our wayward sister."

"I have a gift for her," Mad Harriet laughed. "Pain."

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Professor Achilles Milo fumed as he walked down the hallway. Dismissed, she had the nerve to dismiss him. Science was about experimentation. Waller was just a politician; she didn't understand anything about his work. The others just sat there, not saying a word. They were practically mocking him with their eyes as he was told to leave.

Well, Milo would show them all. They would learn to respect him. He made his way down the restricted hallway to the unguarded door. Punching in the code, it slid opened quietly.

He could see the monster in the dim light.

"You're not fooling me, I know you're awake," Milo said.

Doomsday's eyes opened. They were dead eyes, the color of fire. The restrains made movement impossible.

"You've been used, my friend, just like I have been. They tricked you and conditioned you into thinking Superman was your enemy."

"Superman," the beast said.

"Yes, Superman, but he's not your real enemy, Amanda Waller is. Her and Dr. Hamilton have done all this to you, not Superman. They're the ones you need to get revenge on."

"Revenge."

"Revenge," Milo said. "We both want the same thing, revenge on Amanda Waller and the others."

"Yes, release me and we will have revenge."

"All right, but remember, Superman isn't your enemy, Amanda Waller is. She's both our problem."

"Release me."

Milo excitedly went over to the control panel and tossed the switch. The massive restrains holding the beast released him. Doomsday stepped away from the platform and towards Milo.

"We agreed, you would solve both our problems," Milo nervously said. Doomsday reached out and crushed him.

"Problem solved. Now for Superman and his friends."

The monster smashed his way out of the lab and through the outer walls. He was on the loose again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

We Gotta Get Out of This Place

The Beach

It was the silence that alerted her. Standing inside the small beach house, Lashina knew something wasn't right. Clark had left earlier to work in the orchards, while she slept in. A lifetime of training kicked in as she taciturnly got up and put on her battle outfit. As she felt her whips in her hands, a smile spread across Lashina's lips. It had been too quiet lately.

"Lashina! Lashina!" A voice called over and over. It seemed to hang on the wind, echoing across the tranquil landscape. It was a voice from the past.

An unhinged cackle followed it, alerting her that they were all here. Her sisters in arms come to get their pound of flesh.

Lashina understood this, only too well. It was their way. Disobey the pack and it turns on you.

If they thought she would run, then they didn't really know her at all. Boldly she stepped out onto the porch to confront her fellow Furies. Gilotina advanced, taking command of the scene.

"It's been a merry chase, Lashina, but it ends today," she said. "You're going back to Apokolips to answer for your crimes. Alive or dead, it makes no difference to us."

"I favor dead," Mad Harriet cackled. She practically licked her lips at the thought.

"I'm not going anywhere,' Lashina replied. "It is disheartening to see you're in charge now, Gilotina. Bernadeth, I wouldn't have thought you'd follow a B-Lister like her."

"Things have changed since you've been gone, Lashina," Gilotina said. The confident smile that had been on her face was replaced by a cold, heartless look of contempt.

"Granny chose Gilotina as the new leader." Bernadeth spoke up. "You will not divide us with your games, Lashina."

"Still a lap dog for that old bitch, how sad, Bernadeth."

"Enough!" Gilotina shouted. She raised her sword towards Lashina. "So do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Pick the hard way! More pain the hard way," Mad Harriet raved.

"You get your wish, Harriet. Let's do this the hard way," Lashina replied.

"I hoped you would say that." Gilotina smiled a wicked grin. "Stompa, now!"

The tremor shook the little beach house and the ground under Lashina's feet. She was barely able to maintain her balance, as Mad Harriet came at her. Her claws slashed Lashina's arm, drawing first blood.

The others were moving in for the kill. Stompa brought her foot down again to keep Lashina off balance. A flick of hers wrist sent a whip snapping around the huge woman's neck. A scream came from Stompa as the electrical current jolted through her being. In a blur of motion, Lashina dove under Gilotina's sword and stuck at Bernadeth. Her cries joined Stompa's.

Gilotina swore in anger, as she severed the whip from Bernadeth.

Mad Harriet exploded with laughter as she leaped towards Lashina. The taste of electricity greeted her.

"The pain! The pain! More give me more!" Mad Harriet gasped, her body jerked by the current.

Gilotina swiftly moved to the attack and sliced down hard on Lashina's leg. She could feel the flesh and muscle scream in agony, but she didn't stop. Lashina continued to move, almost herding the Furies towards the water.

"I was going to let you live, Lashina, but not now," Gilotina said. With a silent signal, both Gilotina and Bernadeth attacked her. Their weapons were poised to strike killing blows. Bernadeth barely missed, slicing a gash around Lashina's already exposed back. It was a calculated risk, as Lashina grabbed Bernadeth and spun her in front as Gilotina's sword came down. Bernadeth screamed, as the blade tore through her uniform and cut into her skin. Lashina flicked her whip again, catching Gilotina across the cheek and drawing blood.

"Something to remember me by, Gilotina,' Lashina shouted

It was a nasty gash and blood streamed down her slender face. Her lips pulled back as she growled in anger.

The next moment they were thrown off their feet as Stompa created another shock wave. They found themselves splashing in the surf. Mad Harriet and Stompa moved to join them. Pushing her body against the pain, Lashina somersaulted from the surf and landed on the beach. The four Furies regrouped, standing in the shallow water.

"Your death will be a painful one, Lashina, I promise you that," Bernadeth spat out. "You're alone against the four of us. It's only a matter of time."

Before they could move, the water around them suddenly began to bubble. They seemed surprised and confused for a moment. When the heat reached their nerve endings, all four began to scream. The very ocean was boiling. Writhing in agony, the four struggled out of the water.

"I'm not alone," Lashina said. A smile came to her face as she looked up to see him. The others turned and followed her gaze to see Kal-El hovering over them.

"If you want her, you'll have to come through me," he said.

"Delicious! More pain," Mad Harriet screeched. She launched herself as Clark, her claws extended. There was a grim set to his features. He didn't move as Harriet neared, just backhanded her. She went flying down the beach under the force of the blow.

"You picked the wrong day," Clark said. The anger in his voice was clear.

* * *

Gotham

"Thank you for coming this evening, Senator."

"Always glad to help with a good cause, Bruce. Now who is this beautiful young woman with you?"

"Senator, may I present, Zatanna Zatara."

"Charmed, my dear,' the Senator said. He leaned down and kissed her hand. "Bruce certainly finds the most beautiful women to date."

"Thank you, Senator," Zee said. There was a smile on her face as the chitchat with the Senator continued. The moment he moved off, Zatanna turned to Bruce. Her voice was barely above a whispered, but the tone was clear.

"Why didn't you tell me about all the press, Bruce? Now it's going to be in every paper tomorrow that I'm your girlfriend! You didn't tell me about them deliberately, did you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I knew you wouldn't come if I told you," Bruce replied. "Don't worry about the papers, nobody believes the gossip columns."

"How about the TV crews? Does nobody watch TV, either?"

"Is it so bad to be linked to me?"

"As one of the endless string of women you go out with, yes," Zatanna fired back.

"It's not that many," he protested. "I think you're exaggerating because you're angry."

"Do you want me to start naming them in alphabetically order or chronological?"

"Hold it, here comes the Governor."

"Bruce! Great party," the Governor said. The two men shook hands and Bruce introduced Zatanna. Everything was all smiles and light chatter until the Governor left. They picked the conversation up in whispers right where it halted before the Governor appeared.

"It's part of my cover that I'm a playboy, it's not who I really am," Bruce whispered.

"So I'm part of your cover?"

"No, but you made it sound like I was some sort of man whore. It hasn't been that many," Bruce protested.

"Did they all know they were really on a date with you, or is what you pulled tonight your standard M.O.?"

"You act like it's such a horrible thought to be out with me," Bruce complained. "I would point out you didn't always feel that way."

Zatanna turned red as she looked at him. She managed to smile when some guests walked by and spoke, but the smile vanished as soon as they were gone.

"You have a lot of nerve bringing up the past, Bruce," she hissed. "Wasn't it you that said we could only be friends? Teammates? Buddies, whatever the hell that meant? You made it pretty clear back then, so what's this all about now?"

"Perhaps I've reconsidered," Bruce admitted.

"What?" Zatanna said shock. Her voice was much louder than she intended and several people turned to look at them. They both smiled before returning to their conversation.

"This is the place you picked to tell me that? You trick me into coming with you and now you spring on me you've reconsidered? If we weren't in a room full of people, I'd kill you, Bruce!"

"No you wouldn't," Bruce replied. Her eyes told him a different thing. Before they could continue, someone called out both their names. As they turned, they saw Wally and Shayera walking towards them.

"This isn't finished, Bruce," Zatanna said under her breath.

"Bruce! Zee! Greet shindig!"

Wally was smiling at them both.

"Hey, Zee, you look great," Shayera said.

"Thanks, you to."

"And what about me," Wally asked. He showed off his tux for them both. Neither could think of the right words to describe what he was wearing.

"You really do look lovely tonight, Shayera," Bruce finally said.

"The tux leaves you speechless, doesn't it?"

"I think I need a drink," Shayera said.

"I'll join you," Zatanna added. "Oh, Wally, is that reversible by any chance?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Cause the inside couldn't be any more horrible than the outside." Zee smiled and headed off to the bar. Wally and Bruce watched them walk away.

"So what did you do to piss Zee off, Bruce?"

"Excuse me?"

"You must have done something to piss her off. She wouldn't say something like that if you hadn't," Wally explained.

"She says snotty things to you all the time, Wally," Bruce protested.

"If you don't want to tell me, Bruce, just say so."

"We're not having this conversation."

"Okay, where is the food, by the way," Wally asked.

Bruce pointed towards the small room off to the side and just shook his head.

* * *

Greenwich Village.

The rain had been coming down hard all day. The front door to the Hokus & Pokus Occult Curiosities shop suddenly opened, letting the sound of the storm enter with the customer.

"All seekers of knowledge are welcome," a voice said. "Step inside and allow the Occult arts to assist you."

"It's nice to see you haven't lost your flair for the theatrical, Nimue.'

Madame Xanadu stepped out from the back room and gasped. Standing in her shop was none other than Morgaine le Fey, her sister.

"You?"

"It's been a long time, sister."

"Morgaine, what-what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just want to see my family," Morgaine asked. Nimue noticed the golden armor was gone and her sister was restored to her natural beauty.

"You've never wanted to see me before." Nimue pointed out. "That tells me you want something."

"Did you see that in the cards, Madame Xanadu," Morgaine replied, sarcastically. She moved about the store, looking at the items on the shelves with some interest.

"No, Morgaine, but if you are here, that means you want something. We are sisters, remember?"

"Do you actually sell these useless toys to the gullible? I would have expected better of you sister than to end up in some shabby curio shop."

"And yet here you are seeking my help," Xanadu replied.

"Yes, I guess I am," Morgaine admitted.

"It must be very important for you to come to me," Xanadu said.

"It is."

"What makes you think I would help you? I want no part in your evil schemes."

Morgaine turned and smiled at her sister. She slowly walked over to her and stopped only inches away.

"This isn't about some evil scheme, Nimue, it's about something you care deeply about."

"What," Madame Xanadu asked.

"Love."

"Love? You?"

"Yes, sister, now get your gazing sphere for it will be of use," Morgaine stated.

"Why not do this yourself, Morgaine?"

"My gifts were never as fine as yours when it came to fortune telling, Nimue. I was the strongest, but you could always see the furthest. You will need to see very far for this."

Madame Xanadu sat down at her table and brought out her crystal ball. Morgaine sat down across from her.

"What is it you seek, sister?"

"A man."

* * *

Gotham

The party was really starting to pick up, as more and more guests were arriving. Zatanna was still fuming over being tricked into this. She didn't know what to make of Bruce's disclosure. Did he really have feelings for her, she wondered? Did she still have feelings for him? It was such a shock; she didn't hear Talia until she was right next to her.

"A wonderful party, isn't it, Miss Zatanna?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes, it's very nice."

"I should introduce myself," Talia said. "My name is Talia Head, I'm the president of LuthorCorp here in Gotham. I'm sure Bruce has mentioned me."

"I don't think so, but it's nice to meet you," Zee said, offering her hand. Talia took it in a rather surprisingly strong grip.

"I can smell him on you," Talia whispered. "You can never have him, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"You can never have Bruce, Zatanna. I'm sure you imagined a future for the two of you and your daughter, but it won't happen. I won't allow it."

"Have you been sniffing glue or something? I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Zee replied.

"Consider yourself warned, Zatanna. It's your first and only warning," Talia said. Her voice was deadly serious. Zatanna looked at her, not sure what to make of all this. It was bad enough the press thought she was dating Bruce, but now this ex-girlfriend of his was threatening her.

"Look, Miss Head or whatever your name is, I don't know what you think is going on, but it's not," Zee said.

"Do you take me for a fool? I see the way he looks at you," Talia countered.

"For the record, I'm not dating Bruce," Zee said flatly. "But if I was, you wouldn't stop me. Are we clear?"

"You're playing a dangerous game, one you're not prepared for,' Talia replied.

At that moment, Bruce walked up. He looked at the two women and could feel the tension between them.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Talia said. "We were just getting to know each other. It's a wonderful party, beloved."

Before he could speak, she leaned in and kissed him passionately. As they parted, she held his eye for a moment before walking away. The way her dress highlighted every curve of her body, Bruce couldn't help but watch her.

"T for Talia, I guess we're going with alphabetically tonight," Zee snidely said.

"It's complicated, Zee," Bruce offered.

'Really? Beloved," she sarcastically said.

"It's not like that."

"She seems to think it is. So who's next? What letter should I look for J or S?"

"Talia is Ra's al Ghul's daughter, Zee. We have some history, but that's all in the past," Bruce explained.

"Great, so she's some sort of criminal heir. Oh, and as far as it being in the past, it's not to her."

"It is to me."

"The way you were looking at her in that dress says different. And now she thinks we're together, great," Zee lamented. "Doesn't she know you have a thing for the women on the other side of the law? I mean you went out with her and there's always …"

Bruce cut her off.

"I don't have a thing for female criminals, how can you say that?"

"Right, any minute I'm expecting Poison Ivy or Harley Quinn to show up. Or there's the queen of them all, Se…"

Bruce stopped her again.

"I'm not interested in Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn or Talia, for that matter, Zee."

"Left a name out there, Bruce," Zee pointed out.

"Well, well, well, this is a cozy chat, isn't it," a voice said. The two of them turned to see Lois Lane standing in front of them.

Lois hadn't realized it was Zatanna with Bruce and for a moment she seemed stunned. She quickly recovered.

"Nice to see you again, Bruce, Zatanna."

"Lois,' Bruce replied.

"Lois," Zatanna said. She was just as surprised as Lois. Seeing her brought back memories of Clark. Zee knew the two had shared more than just a friendship, but had never really talked about it with Clark.

Bruce was watching them both. He could see the tension between them.

"You two know each other?"

"We met a few times,' Zatanna offered.

"We also had a mutual friend," Lois added.

An awkward silence descended. For once Bruce wished Wally would come barging up with some inappropriate comment, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, it was nice to see you both," Lois finally said and then made an excuse to move away.

Bruce glanced over at Zee wondering what was going through her mind.

* * *

The Beach

Clark arrival had swung the advantage away from the Furies, but they weren't giving up so easily. Gilotina regrouped her troops and they made another attack. Stompa and Mad Harriet concentrated on Clark, while Bernadeth and Gilotina went for Lashina. Stompa's shockwave momentarily caught Clark off balance, which gave an opening to Harriet.

"Pain for me! Pain for you!" She insanely shouted, racking her claws across his chest. He felt his shirt tear and her claws bite into his flesh. Stompa launched herself at him, tackling him into the surf. She got two hard punches in before he was able to toss her aside and rise to his feet. Like a laughing hyena, Mad Harriet attacked again. He dodged her, letting her momentum take her further away. The vibrations from Stompa's feet drove him to his knees.

"It's almost poetic she came to you, Kryptonian. Maybe when we kill you both, we'll bury you with your dead child. We'll make it a family grave." She laughed and stomped her foot again. Clark was ready for it this time. Anger flared across his features as her words burned into his mind.

"You think you're so special because you can stomp your feet. You're not special, I can do it too," he said. Driving his foot down into the ground he set off a wave across the beach. It knocked Stompa off her feet and spread out rapidly. Mad Harriet leaped at him, but he caught her in the air.

"You want pain, I'll give it to you."

His eyes began to glow and then two intense beams shot out and punched a hole through her shoulder. Her body bucked and writhed from the shock of it. Clark tossed her aside as Stompa came barreling towards him.

Lashina was holding her own against the other two Furies. Her whips kept them at bay and her out of reach of their weapons. The longer it dragged out, the more frustrated Gilotina became. She made several thrusts at Lashina, but paid for each with a new wound. Bernadeth bided her time, positioning herself for one strike. As Gilotina screamed and rushed Lashina again, Bernadeth moved in as well.

They played right into Lashina's hands. Whirling like a dervish, her whips picked up speed. It was like some violent ballet she was performing. Sidestepping Gilotina at the last minute, she caught Bernadeth around the waist with her lash. The electrical current surged through the Fury, bringing a scream from her lips. It overloaded her system and she collapsed to the sand.

It was just Lashina and Gilotina now. The two former teammates circled each other, striking out whenever the opportunity arose. When one of the whips missed it's mark, Gilotina saw her opening. Somersaulting to Lashina's right, she expertly brought her sword down hard at her exposed flank. It should have been the killing blow, but it never reached its target. Spinning on her good leg, Lashina swept Gilotina from her feet. Before the Fury could recover, Lashina stood over her holding her sword.

"It's over."

"The others will take you down," Gilotina spat out. The thud of two bodies next to her caught her by surprise. She turned her head to see the unconscious Stompa and Mad Harriet next to her.

"Not today," Clark said as he moved up next to Lashina.

"Take your charges and go," Lashina shouted. "Tell them to send someone better next time!'

"This isn't over, Lashina," Gilotina said. She slowly rose and triggered the transporter. The four Furies vanished from the beach.

"Victory!" Lashina laughed. As she moved towards Clark, she winced as her leg nearly gave out under her.

"You're injured, let me take a look."

"It's only a scratch," she protested.

"Lashina, please."

"Oh, all right."

Easing her down to the sand, Clark did a quick scan of her injuries. No vital organs had been hit, but she was losing a lot of blood.

"I need to stop the bleeding," he told her. "This might hurt a bit."

She just nodded for him to continue. Using is heat vision; Clark cauterized the wounds for her. She grimaced but made no sound.

"That should do it."

"Gilotina was right, this isn't over," Lashina remarked. "They will not give up and will return. Death is the only thing that will stop them."

"I know," He acknowledged. "I suppose this was too good to last. We'll have to leave this place."

"I will miss it too."

He could see the sadness in her eyes and tried to lighten the mood.

"You did surprise me, Lashina. You didn't kill anybody."

"That's your fault," she grumbled. "You always get so huffy when I do."

"Thank you, I do appreciate it," he said with a smile. He leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek that brought small smile to her face.

"You seemed more aggressive in combat," she remarked.

"My wife must be rubbing of on me."

The small smile turned into a huge one. Grabbing the fragments of his ripped shirt she pulled him to her and passionately kissed him.

* * *

The Watchtower

John and Mari were on monitoring duty. She wasn't really happy about it, but he'd volunteered so here she was. Everything had been quiet most of the night. She was idly wondering what the party was like, when the alarms went off. Both of them rushed to the screen.

"Something's moving fast towards Metropolis, John,' she observed.

"Something big, too," he replied.

As the first satellite images came in they both gasped.

"Oh no."

"Doomsday."

"I'll send out an alert," Mari said. She sprang into action. John watched the monster for a moment before speaking.

"Send it out to everybody. We're going to need them."

* * *

Gotham

The crowd mingled around the lavish hall. The speeches had been delivered and now it was just a party. Zee got her first laugh of the night when she watched Wally fast dance with Shayera. she could just tell in a few minutes Shayera was going to slap him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Diana and Artemis standing talking to someone. It had been awhile since she'd seen Diana and Zee decided to go over and say hello. She had almost reached them, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing with Artemis was Clark. Zatanna's face went white.

It wasn't possible she told herself. Clark was gone, yet there he was standing right in front of her. She felt dizzy and thought she would pass out, when a voice spoke inside her head.

"I'm sorry, Zatanna, I should have warned you. It's me, Jonn, not Clark. I know how upsetting this is, I apologize."

Zatanna turned away. Even knowing it was Jonn didn't help. Seeing Clark just opened old wounds. She reached out and grabbed the back of a chair to steady herself. It was there that Bruce found her.

"Zee, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know," she admitted.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave, now. There's an emergency. Doomsday is heading towards Metropolis."

She looked up at him as the realization of his words sunk in. All round her she could see her teammates heading for the exits. They would need them all , she thought, if they had any hope of stopping Doomsday.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I said, she said, he said"

The Watchtower

A battered and bruised Dinah Lance sat before a computer terminal in the main conference room. She was exhausted. Before she could rest, there was one more thing she needed to do. Taking a deep breath, which reminded her of her bruised ribs, she began to type.

Black Canary – Official Justice League Report

"As acting President of the Justice League, the duty falls to me to prepare the official report. It's been forty-eight hours, yet the full repercussions of the event aren't known. The damage caused continues to rise, both in human costs and property. To have a complete perspective on just what happened, I decided to conduct interviews with all the members to get their views on the events. Hopefully, the bigger picture of the incident will emerge. Included are excerpts from those interviews. They aren't in chronological order, but relate to events as they unfolded. Several members couldn't take part in this, due to the extent of their injuries. When they recover, they will be allowed to add their thoughts to this document. It is with the future in mind that I compile this report."

(* Note: The highlighted sections of the interviews will be the only parts used in the final report. B.C.)

* * *

Batman

"Dinah, I'm not sticking around, I'm needed in Gotham. **I'll send you a complete file as soon as I can."**

(All further statements from Batman are taken from his written report. It was from him we learned that Doomsday is an imperfect clone of Superman, genetically engineered by Project Cadmus. His escape from their labs triggered this whole incident. –**BC**)

* * *

Green Lantern

"**When we realized it was Doomsday, Vixen and I sent out a priority Alpha signal to all League members. Mr. Terrific volunteered to coordinate everything from up here, so we transported down to the scene."**

**

* * *

  
**

Vixen

"Well, John and I, what? Oh, right, right, no real names, just superhero names, got it. **Green Lantern and I alerted everyone that it was Doomsday and then transported down.**

I have to admit, I was scared, Dinah. I've never faced anything like that before. I remember seeing him on TV when he fought Superman, but it really doesn't prepare you for what a monster he is. Anyway, I'm sorry for digressing.

**Green Lantern and I found Doomsday just outside of Metropolis. He wasn't hard to miss; there was a path of destruction in his wake. We attempted to slow him down until reinforcements arrived**."

* * *

The Flash

"You don't mind if I eat, do you, Dinah? Bruce only had finger food at the party and that was the last chance I had. I told Shayera we should have stopped for something on the way, but she didn't want to be late.

What?

Oh, don't use anyone's real names? Okay, I guess, although it is just you and me sitting here so I don't see the harm. Okay, don't get pissed. Any way**, the call came in from** John, I mean **Green Lantern about Doomsday. I told** Shayera, whoops, sorry, **Hawk Girl, I was going ahead to try and help Lantern and that I'm meet her there.** I hope you noticed I got it right that time. I didn't call him John.

Right, get on with it.

**When I showed up, Lantern and Vixen were already taking on Doomsday**. That's such a cool name, Vixen, don't you think? I told Mari she should get a whip or something to complete the image. Ow! What did you hit me for? I'm getting to it. You know the weird thing is that Mari hit me too when I suggested it.

**So big ugly is rampaging towards the town. Lantern is using his power ring to try and slow him down, but Doomsday isn't having any of it.**

I got to say; Mari really showed me something out there. I mean it's Doomsday and all, but she didn't hesitate, she went right at him.

**They were both really taking a beating trying to stop him. I tried to distract him, but mostly I just tried to help the civilians. More of the good guys were arriving by the moment**.

* * *

Booster Gold

Well, since Superman left, I've been trying to help out in Metropolis. **Doomsday was heading right for Metropolis, so everyone was coming.** I knew all the big television networks would be there, so I got there as fast as I could. You can't buy exposure like that. **I arrived just as Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter got there. They went right at Doomsday**.

I can't believe my luck sometimes. The biggest story of the year and I have to get there at the same time as Diana. As cool as I look, the cameras aren't going to be pointed at me with her in that swimsuit. That other Amazon chick with her wasn't any slouch either let me tell you.

**Doomsday had already forced Lantern and Vixen back. She channeled a rhino or something and tried to knock him off his feet, but he was too strong for her. He swatted her away and would have crushed her, but Flash zipped in and whisked her away.**

Give Wally credit, he seemed to be everywhere out there. Mari too. Oh, right, don't use real names, sorry.

**I hit Doomsday with everything I had. Lantern added his power to it, but Doomsday ripped off part of a building and threw it at us. We barely managed to dodge it. Diana went at him, standing toe to toe with him, just slugging it out.**

What? Well, she doesn't have a secret identity, does she? Besides everyone know she's Princess Diana of the Amazons, right? I think it's perfectly legitimate to use her name."

* * *

Artemis

"**All Amazons would be proud of the Princess today! She faced down the beast in single combat. He clearly had no regard for anything or anyone. His blows shook the Earth beneath our feet, yet she battled on. Songs will be sung about this day!**

I was supposed to go back, but the Queen has asked me to remain until Diana regains consciousness. Our healers are with her now."

* * *

Batman

**…Diana was taking a pounding. I could see her face was bloody and bruised. Each time Doomsday knocked her down; she got back up. Whatever rage or twisted idea that was in his mind seemed to make him unstoppable. The force of Doomsday's blows was just too much for her body to handle. I signaled Jonn to get her away from Doomsday so I could launch a strike from the Bat Jet. They had no effect.**

**

* * *

  
**

Martian Manhunter

"**I tried to get Diana away from him, but she refused to yield. I understood what she was thinking, if Doomsday got to Metropolis the destruction and lose of life could be staggering. As the most powerful member, she took it on herself to stop the creature. I joined her in the attack, but it was not enough."**

**

* * *

  
**

Green Arrow

"Dinah, what can I say? Doomsday is way out of my league. My boxing glove arrow isn't going to make a dent in him.

**I did my best to help with the civilians and delay him, but nothing seemed to be able to stop Doomsday.**

It took everything Clark had last time to do it."

* * *

Shining Knight

"**I had but a small function in the conflict, milady. With my trusty steed and wielding my magical blade, I joined the fray. I was able to wound the Beast, but his potency overmatched my humble facilities**.

I'm sorry, what does thou mean, could I speak English? That is my native tongue, milady."

* * *

S.T.R.I.P.E.

"**We could see Wonder Woman was taking too much punishment, Captain Atom, Stargirl and I tried to take some of the pressure off her. I thought being able to fly would be an advantage, but Doomsday seemed ready for that. He knocked me out of the sky with a chunk of debris. I never even saw it coming. Stargirl tried to cover me until I could get away, but her staff had no real effect on him.**

I have to tell you, Dinah, I was damn scared for her. If anything had happened, I don't know what I would have done. You know I was against Courtney being a superhero, don't you? I mean, Doomsday, we're not cut out to take on that kind of threat."

* * *

Stargirl

"Shit yeah, I was scared! Oops, sorry, Dinah, please don't tell Pat I swore, would you? We kind of had an agreement that I wouldn't. The thing is, it's like Doomsday we're talking about! He's like an A+ bad guy! I never dreamed I'd be throwing down with him! I like gave him my best shot and he barely flinched! That's when **Captain Atom hit him**."

* * *

Captain Atom

"I'll remain standing if it's all the same to you, ma'am. My suit's been patched, but only temporarily. It might be embarrassing if I sat and sprung a leak.

**Doomsday was going for S.T.R.I.P.E. and I could see while a good soldier, he wasn't going to be able to escape the monster. I hit Doomsday hard, taking him down. His recovery time was astonishing. He hit me twice and if I could still see stars, I would have. I hit him with several energy blasts, but he kept coming. His punches were having an effect on me and I didn't think I could take many more. That's when Wonder Woman came back for the second round**."

* * *

Plastic Man

"So a priest, a rabbi and a minister walk into a bar see… What? Oh, come on, it's a great joke! What do you mean, get out? Okay, okay, I'm going."

* * *

Fire

"**I tried to do the best I could, but Doomsday hit me with a large chunk of rock**. Thankfully, Wally was there to catch me. He's so sweet, he even took time to compliment my costume."

* * *

Artemis

"**The princess was taking too much punishment. All the others were doing their best, but she took the brunt of Doomsday's rage."**

**

* * *

  
**

Batman

…**Diana wouldn't give up or retreating.**

I almost wished Clark had been there to talk some sense into her.

**Lantern and Wonder Woman were going toe to toe with Doomsday, but they were only slowly him down. He seemed like just this unstoppable force. No matter what we did, he kept coming. As much as I hate to admit it, I attempted to lobotomize him. It didn't work. His skull had adapted a heavy bone-plate to prevent the same trick from working twice. At the time, it seemed he was going to win.**

**

* * *

  
**

Vixen

"I'm really having trouble breathing. No, I think Doomsday cracked a few ribs. No, no, Dinah, I can wait. The others are much more serious than I am. I can do this.

**So Batman fired the laser at Doomsday's head, but it must be awfully thick, because it barely slowed him down. Diana attacked and Doomsday hit her square on. You could actually feel the impact.**

Just between you and me, I thought he killed her. Wally saved her. I could barely see him he was moving so fast. He got her away before Doomsday could hit her again.

**Lantern and Manhunter, along with Captain Atom and Fire attacked, but he kept coming.**

I thought if I could get behind him, you know, Dinah, I might be able to at least take him down to the ground, but he moved so surprisingly fast. John tried to stop me, but I couldn't just stand by, you know? Doomsday hit me with one of those spines on his arm. it hurt so bad, Dinah. I thought he might have punctured my lung, but the doctor says it just missed. He did crack the ribs, though.

**Everyone was throwing their best shots at him, from Atom, Hawk and Dove, Booster Gold and Red Tornado. He just kept coming. He destroyed everything in his way, buildings, roads, houses; it didn't seem to matter to him. The only thing he ever said was bring him Superman.**"

* * *

Booster Gold

"**He was like an unstoppable machine. My power blasts just bounced off him. Everybody was doing his or her part. We were slowing him down, but it wasn't stopping him. That's when** Shayera, sorry, **Hawk Girl hit him with her mace. She hit him with such force I thought she would take his head off, but he barely stumbled. It was a sickening sound when he caught her by her wing. She hit the ground too hard, much too hard."**

**

* * *

  
**

Flash

"I can still see it in my head, Dinah. Shayera looked like a rag doll in his hands. He was killing her. I just couldn't stand by and watch that. I don't even really remember what I did, I just knew I had to do something to make him stop."

* * *

Captain Atom

"**I thought I knew how fast Flash was, but I was wrong. When Doomsday got a hold of Hawk Girl, Flash seemed to kick it into another gear. It looked like he was hitting Doomsday everywhere at the same time. He got him to drop Hawk Girl**.

Wally saved her life, Dinah. Him and Mari, they saved her.

**When Doomsday dropped Hawk Girl, Vixen was the first to her. She picked her up and got her to safety**.

Wally and Mari earned my respect out there, Dinah."

* * *

Martian Manhunter

"**Mr. Terrific transported Hawk Girl straight to the infirmary. Her injuries are serious, but she will recover**.

I must admit, Dinah, when I saw Doomsday grab her, I had my doubts Shayera would survive."

* * *

Plastic Man

"Oh, come on! I was there too! All right, all right, I'm going!"

* * *

Batman

…**I continued to attack from the Bat Jet. On the ground didn't seem like an effective way to attack Doomsday. None of our weapons or powers seemed to be making a dent in him. It was then I saw the group arrive**.

* * *

Dr. Fate

"**I of course heard the alarm, but I thought I would be needed more in the infirmary than in the battle. Atom transferred up with Hawk Girl and we were stabilizing her when Zatanna appeared**."

* * *

Rose Psychic

"**Zatanna appeared at our store and asked us to help with a plan for stopping Doomsday. Richard immediately agreed and volunteered to contact several of the Sentinels of Magic. We all transported to the location and she laid out her plan."**

**

* * *

  
**

Zatanna

"It was just a hunch, Dinah. Something Bruce said stuck in my mind about Doomsday. What? Oh, right, don't use real names, sorry.

**Batman said that Doomsday was a clone of Superman. I started to wonder if he had all of** Clark's, sorry, **Superman's strengths, did he also have his weaknesses?**

Don't put this in your report, but when we first starting dating, I checked Clark's file. I figured if things progressed, you know, between us, I'd need a way for us to be together. Don't look at me that way, Dinah. I wanted to sex with him, okay? Oh, don't tell anyone, please?

**Anyway, one of Superman's weaknesses is magic. If Doomsday is a copy of him, than maybe he inherited that same weakness. I figured it was worth a shot, so I contacted Dr. Occult and Dr. Fate. They agreed to get the rest of the Sentinels of Magic together and meet me on the battlefield**.

**I went and saw** Nimue myself. Sorry, Nimue is her name, that's what I call her.

**Madame Xanadu. I got a shock when I arrived, because Morgaine le Fey was there**.

Just between you and me, did you know they were sisters? I've known her all my life and Nimue never thought to mention it!

Right, so** Madame Xanadu was doing the whole crystal ball thing for Morgaine, but whatever she was searching for must have been a long way away. If we're talking magic, I figured Morgaine is about as powerful as you get**.

I made a deal with her. Don't put that in the report either, please.

**Morgaine agreed to help stop Doomsday. The three of us transported to meet up with the others. It was a pretty grim scene when we got there. They were only about a mile from Metropolis at that point. It looked like everybody was injured in some way. I don't know how Diana was still standing**.

* * *

Green Lantern

"**At first I didn't know what was happening. One minute Doomsday's a human wrecking crew and the next minute he starts screaming. The very air around him seemed to go in and out of focus. I was on the ground, still trying to recover from one of his punches. I could see** Wally, sorry, **Flash and Vixen helping the injured, while Diana and the Manhunter were battling Doomsday. Diana took the full brunt of his last blow. I think it shattered her shoulder."**

**

* * *

  
**

Batman

…**The magical members of the League were gathered together. As I made a pass close by, I could see they were working in concert on something. Before I could ask, my attention was drawn to Diana.**

**

* * *

  
**

Zatanna

"**I have to give credit where credit is due, it was Morgaine le Fey's idea. I didn't realize the extent of it until afterwards, but I can't really fault her. Doomsday had to be stopped any way possible."**

**

* * *

  
**

Dr. Fate

"**The magic used is an obscure arcane spell. I'd heard vague rumors of it, but never actually seen it in use. Madame Xanadu and Morgaine le Fey seemed to be very familiar with it. It's called a transubstantiation spell. I've been trying to find any information I could since then. Apparently it predates Western religion and goes back to the olden times.**"

* * *

Rose Psychic

"**Hindsight being what it is, we should have found another way. It's no excuse, but the situation was desperate. Morgaine and** Nimue, yes, of course, **Madame Xanadu argued about its merits, but no other solution was offered. The rest of us followed their lead. Combining our magic, we repeated the ancient words with them."**

**

* * *

  
**

Zatanna

"**At first nothing seemed to be happening, then the air around Doomsday began to change**.

God, Dinah, the scream that came out of him was the most horrible thing I've ever heard.

**Anyway, with the way the air was warping and twisting, you couldn't see what was happening to him. It started out so small, just his fingertips and toes, but then it began to spread. His body was changing, not in shape, but texture. When the spell was complete, Doomsday's entire body had been transformed into glass. Diana's punch shattered him into a million pieces. As they rained down, she collapsed.**

Jonn, oh, come on, really? **Manhunter**, I have to call him that?

He **rushed over and transported her to the infirmary."**

(* Special note – neither Madame Xanadu nor Morgaine le Fey were available for these interviews. – BC)

Black Canary

"**The threat from Doomsday has been stopped. Several members have been injured, some quite seriously. The worst is Wonder Woman. As of this writing she hasn't regained consciousness. Hawk Girl is stable, but will need time to recover. I've taken her off the active list for the foreseeable future. The League prevailed, but at a heavy cost. Hopefully, no new threats will emerge as our strength is down. – BC"**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fables, Riddles, Questions and Lessons

New Genesis

Amazing Grace's daughter, Avida woke up sobbing in the night. She felt as if she were drowning in the total darkness around her. Terror gripped her young heart. Frozen in fear she could only lay there and sob.

The door opened and candlelight pushed the shadows away. Standing in the doorway was High Father.

Her sense of relief was overwhelming as she rushed to hug the kindly old man.

"I was so afraid," she managed to say between sobs

"Shh-shh, it's all right my child," High Father whispered. "Come, we will light all the candles in your room."

With trembling hands, Avida took one of the candles from High Father. The two of them lit all the candles they could find. No shadow remained when they were done.

"Now, is that better,' he asked.

"Yes, thank you, High Father," replied Avida. Her tears had stopped and her heart rate had slowed.

"You are most welcome, Avida. Now why don't you climb back into bed and we'll have a little talk."

The young girl nodded and got back into her bed. High Father sat down next to her. He gently smiled as he tucked her in.

"I-I'm afraid, High Father. Afraid of the dark."

She was embarrassed at this admission, scared he would think less of her, but High Father just smiled.

"We are all afraid of something, my child. Being afraid of the dark is a common fear of many."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, many people suffer from it," he replied. He reached up and undid the top button on his tunic.

"It's just a little warm, would you mind if I just put out this one candle next to me?"

"No, of course not, High Father," she said. "I'm a little warm now, too."

"Since both of us are warm, why don't I put out this candle next to you as well? The room will still be very bright."

"O-Okay."

High Father slowly blew out the two candles, leaving many still lit. He turned back to Avida.

"I'll share a secret with you, Avida, but you must promise not to tell anyone."

'"Oh, I promise.'

High Father looked around, as if he wanted to make sure they were alone before he spoke to Avida.

"When I was your age, I was afraid of the dark too."

"You, High Father! Really?"

"Absolutely, yes, it was horrible! I never thought I'd get over it."

"Did you,' she asked.

"Yes, eventually. I believe it started when I heard a story," he mused.

"A story?"

"Yes, I can still remember it to this day. Now that's an idea! Why don't I tell you that story so you can get back to sleep?"

"Yes, please!" She smiled at him, eager to hear his tale.

He seemed to ponder on it for a moment.

"Now get yourself nice and snug down in your blankets and I'll begin."

"It's still a little warm, High Father," she admitted.

"I'll just put out this other candle to lessen the temperature. All right?"

"Okay."

He blew out the candle and returned to his seat next to her.

"Now how did that story begin? Oh, I know, Once upon a time. That's the way all good stories start, isn't it?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'm glad you agree," he said with a smile. "So once upon a time, in the Land of Colors, there lived a young girl named Blue. She was just about your age, Avida."

"What did you look like?"

"Oh, she was tall for her age, rather slender and the most beautiful shade of blue."

"She was blue," Avida asked in astonishment.

"Well, yes, all the people from her little village were different shades of color. Her real name was Cerulean, but everyone just called her Blue."

"I like the name Blue better than the other one," Avida said.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that," High Father smiled. "So, now, on with the story."

High Father took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow before continuing.

"If it's too hot, High Father, you may put out another candle," said Avida.

"Why thank you."

He put out another candle and turned back to Avida.

"Now where was I?"

"You were telling me about Blue," Avida offered.

"Of course, that's right, yes, I was. Let see now, Blue was a very pretty young girl, but sometimes she was lonely."

"That's too bad," Avida commented.

"Yes, yes it is," High Father agreed. "It wasn't so bad for Blue during the day, as there were others around and things to do, but at night she would find herself alone in her bed. Blue wasn't originally from the Land of Colors, you see, but had moved there from the City of Ash."

"Did she miss the city, High Father?" Avida gave a little yawn as she asked this question.

"Yes, I think she did. Would you mind if I put out this candle, the light in right in my eyes," he asked.

"No, go ahead,' she replied.

"Thank you," High Father said, blowing another candle out. "That's better. Now one night, Blue was lying in bed and the darkness was all around. She couldn't see anything and felt alone and scared. She was afraid of the things she couldn't see. Blue wished the darkness would go away forever and never come back. As she lay there, she suddenly heard crying."

"Who was crying, High Father?"

"That's the very question Blue asked. She said in a small voice, who is crying? A voice answered, it's the stars, Blue."

"Why were the stars crying, High Father?"

"That's just what Blue asked the voice," he replied. "The voice said, look out your window, Blue. So she turned and gazed out the window and right there in front of her was the Moon. It was the Moon that was talking to Blue.

"The Moon was talking to her?"

"Yes, it was. You know if we put out these candles over here, you can probably see the Moon out your window, Avida."

The young girl nodded, even as her eyes grew heavy with sleep. High Father silently extinguished one candle after another until only one candle remained. Avida turned her head and could see just the tip of the Moon out her window.

"I see it," she said with a yawn.

"And so did Blue. Again Blue asked the Moon, why are the stars crying? The Moon told Blue that the stars were crying because they wanted to be Blue's friends too, but it was only at night they could see her. During the day they heard all the thoughts that went out to Blue, including the ones from her mother."

"Her mother? Where was Blue's mother, High Father?"

"Her mother had to travel back to the Ash City for work, so sometimes she was far away from Blue. That was one of the reasons Blue felt so alone. Blue missed her mother."

"I miss my mother too, High Father," Avida admitted.

"I know you do child and she misses you. You see, the Moon told Blue that she wasn't really alone, for the stars were looking down on her. All the thoughts and love that her mother and friends had for her were right out there in the stars. They were weeping, because they could only send that love to Blue at night when it was dark. They would always be there for her, watching over her and loving her but they needed it to be dark to shine and show her she was never alone."

"I wish the stars were watching me like that," Avida said in a small tired voice.

"But they are, Avida," High Father smiled. "While it might seem scary to be in the dark and you think you're all alone, your not. The darkness allows the stars to shine and send you a message, Avida."

"What message, High Father?"

"That you'll never be alone and there is nothing to fear from the night. If you start to feel those scary feelings again, just look up at the sky and the stars will remind you that you are loved."

Avida closed her eyes and a little smile came to her lips.

"You seem tired, my child, why don't I put out this last candle or would that be too scary?"

"No, it's all right, High Father, I have the stars with me," Avida murmured. High Father leaned down and kissed her forehead before blowing out the last candle. He got up silently and moved towards the door. He turned one last time and saw that the little girl had rolled over onto her side, so she could see the stars out her window. A smile spread across his gentle face.

"Good night, Blue," he whispered and left the room.

* * *

East Gotham

The mean streets of East Gotham are no place for tourists. If you're not from here, you'd better have a damn good reason for venturing in. Lois Lane felt she did. Disguised as just another worker heading home, she came here for answers. Through her contacts and informants she was looking for information on Lex and what he was up to in Gotham. Talia Head was another person she was interested in. So far, Lex had been easier to find out information about than Talia.

Tonight she was meeting with a man that supposedly would supply her with some answers. Lois was to meet him at a rather seedy club called The Puzzle Box. Her hand gripped the taser in her pocket as she moved deeper into the underworld.

She had already used the taser once tonight to discourage a rather persistent man looking for a ''date'. A small smile came to her lips as she thought about how he wouldn't be showing himself to anyone else for quite awhile. She didn't need Superman to hit a guy where it really hurts.

Arriving at the Puzzle Box, Lois made her way through the crowd of lowlifes and petty criminals towards the back. She found the man she was looking for sitting alone in the rear booth. He smiled when he saw her and gestured for her to sit down.

"You're right on time," he said.

"I said I would be Edward," Lois replied.

"You know I almost didn't recognize you. That's quite a trick for someone as famous as you, Miss Lane."

"I was an investigative reporter before I became a celebrity."

"Yes, the media," Edward nodded. "No offense, but they do so like to pigeonhole everyone. Me, for instance, do I really seem like such a bad guy? You'd think I was the Joker or somebody."

"What's the Joker up to these days," Lois asked. Edward seemed to stiffen at this and shook his head.

"No, Miss Lane, you'll get nothing from me about the Joker. I'd advice you to stay as far away from him as you can. We'll both live longer that way."

"How about Talia Head or should I say Talia al Ghul?"

"You're just determined to jump in with the scorpions, aren't you," Edward laughed. "A word to the wise, Daddy doesn't like people asking questions about his daughter. He's apt to send some not so nice people visiting anyone that does."

"So nothing on her, either?"

"Well, maybe just a hint," Edward smiled.

"I'm listening," Lois said, leaning forward.

"Who sees the kitten in the window and wants it, yet never seems to go inside?"

"The Batman," Lois guessed.

"That was an easy one," Edward admitted. "Our Dark Knight is no stranger to Miss Talia al Ghul."

"Now that's interesting," Lois said.

"And it's all that you get from me on that subject. Daddy has ears everywhere."

"Lex Luthor?"

"What about him?"

"You're not reluctant to speak about him," Lois asked. "Isn't he just as dangerous as the others?"

"Yes, but he's not really from Gotham, is he? Lex is Metropolis, both in spirit and mind set. He'll always be an outsider here," Edward informed her. "Besides, I never liked Lex much. He's telling everybody that will listen that he's responsible for getting rid of Superman. Just between you and me, I don't buy it. The big guy isn't leaving because of some publicity campaign. I think something else made him leave. Anyway, now Lex thinks he's too smart for his own good. He thinks he can come to Gotham and do as he pleases. He's still an outsider for all his money and smarts. If you ain't from here, you just never understand."

"If that's true, than what is he doing here?"

"That's the billion-dollar question, isn't it? Why would a man like Lex come to Gotham? Anything he's doing here, he can do at any number of other locations he owns."

"So what's the answer," Lois asked.

"Let me put it this way," Edward said. He glanced down at his watch before beginning. "An experienced mountain climber is in the Himalayas. After months and months of struggle he reaches the peak. What does he see? It's something that both heavy, yet light to accept."

Lois looked at him for a moment, trying to figure it out. Edward just sat there smiling.

"I like you Miss Lane, so that's an easy one."

"Why?" she asked him.

"You got guts to come down here and meet me, I like that. Maybe I help you and in the future you write something about me that tells the truth. I am not such a bad guy. I got go now, other business and all. Don't overthink the room, Miss Lane, I like you so it's an easy one too."

Edward got up and left, while Lois sat pondering the man's riddle.

* * *

Gotham

Talia walked into her top floor office, only to find Lex standing looking out the windows. She hadn't been expecting him.

"Lex? Is something wrong," Talia asked.

He turned and there was a smile on his face.

"No, nothing at all, Talia. You're doing a wonderful job with the Gotham branch."

"Thank you, Lex."

"You're doing such a wonderful job, that I've decided to put you in charge of day to day operations here."

Talia looked at him for a moment.

"You're giving up control?"

"I've always hated this town," Lex said. "You seem to have a different feeling for it."

"So you're returning to Metropolis," she asked.

"Not right away, I have a special project I want to devote my time to," he replied.

"Oh, really? Will that be something that concerns this branch?"

"No, Talia, it won't. It will be I'm away most of the time. I have full confidence in you to carry on."

"I will strive to make sure you're satisfied," she said to him.

"I'm sure you will. Now I'll leave you to get started."

Lex smiled a knowing smile and left the office. Talia went and sat behind her desk. She switched on the video monitors and watched Lex's progress through the building. When he finally exited, she pressed the button for her secretary.

"Yes, Miss Head?"

"I want the head of security and his top assistants in my office," Talia said.

"Right away, ma'am."

Talia switched off the monitors and began leafing through some of the paperwork on her desk. It was only five minutes before the head of security and his assistants arrived. Her secretary ushered them in and closed the door. The three men stood in front of her desk waiting. Talia let her eyes roam over each of them.

"You are the head of security for this building, Mr. Talbot," she asked.

"Yes, Miss Head, along with all the LuthorCorp properties in Gotham."

"I see. Well, gentlemen, there has been a change at the top of this branch. I am now in complete charge of day-to-day operations. My first decision in my new position is to inform you Mr. Talbot that you're fired. You have thirty minutes to vacate the building."

"This is outrageous!" Talbot couldn't believe his ears. "I've been with Mr. Luthor for ten years! You don't have the authority!"

"You are mistaken, Mr. Talbot, I do have the authority," Talia calmly said. She glanced at her watch. "Its twenty nine minutes now."

Talbot looked at his two assistants, but they said nothing. Grumbling about seeing Lex about this, he stormed out of the office. Talia turned her attention to the remaining two.

"It's Mr. Harper and Mr. Towne, is it not?"

"Yes ma'am," the both immediately replied.

"Congratulations, gentlemen, you've both just been promoted. Your first assignment as acting heads of security is to bring me everything related to system in place. I find it lacking at the most basic level. New security measures will be implemented within the week. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, I'm glad we came to an understanding," Talia said with a smile. "There is another matter I want completed by tomorrow."

"Anything," Harper quickly said.

"I want all the information you can find on a Miss Zatanna Zatara and her daughter. I do mean everything, gentlemen."

* * *

Apokolips

Amazing Grace was continuing her instruction of Lashina's son, Fenris. Granny Goodness and Desaad had grew bored with keeping an eye on her, feeling she was no threat to them. Each day Grace and Fenris would work in the small alcove, tending the trees, building a rock garden and sweeping it clean. As had become their custom, they would end each lesson with Fenris making coffee for both of them. As they sat across the table from one another, Grace began to speak.

"On another world, far different from this one lived a tribe called the Warriors of the Grasslands."

Fenris sat up a little straighter, as Grace's stories never failed to peak his interest or challenge his mind.

"Please, tell me more," he said to her.

"It was a primitive world and the tribes fought with swords and spears as their main weapons. For many years, the Warriors of the Grasslands fought with their neighbor, the Clan of the Hills. Both groups were steeped in traditions that went back as far as anyone could remember. The Warriors of the Grasslands had a very rigid system of quasi-government. Seven Elders, always seven, ruled them no more, no less. Once you were an Elder, you were an Elder for life. When an Elder died, the other six would gather in a central tent and review the candidates for the new Elder. Only those between the ages of 18 and 27 were eligible. This did not sit well with many of those in the tribe that didn't happen to fall into that age range when an Elder died, but it was their way.'

"They were bound by tradition," Fenris observed.

"Yes," Grace agreed. "One day a great battle began between the two tribes. It raged for weeks, with both sides suffering horrible losses. In the end, the Warriors of the Grasslands prevailed and vanquished the Clan of the Hills, once and for all. The only problem was that during the battle, all the Elder were slain."

"Then they were good deaths," Fenris said with a smile.

"Perhaps," Grace nodded, "But this left the tribe with no leaders. The best surviving warriors wanted to assume the roles as Elders, but they weren't of the correct age. This meant, according to tribal traditions, the warriors that did qualify were chosen. Now of these seven, they were good fighters, but hardly the best. Again there was grumbling about this, but tradition won out."

'What happened to the survivors of the Clan of the Hills," Fenris asked.

"All the men were put to death and the women and children were taken into the Warrior tribe. The Clan of the Hills was no more."

"So the new Elders weren't fools, they eliminated any possible threat."

"Possibly," Grace said with a smile. "Now time passed and the new Elders grew older. As they aged, they grew comfortable in their positions. They grew so comfortable, they didn't want to risk losing what they had."

Fenris remained quiet, taking in each detail of her story. Grace poured them both another cup of coffee, before continuing.

"As the seven truly became elders, they no longer even went out to the battlefield. They had grown accustom to the relative safety of the village. When war was called for, they would pick the best warriors between 18 and 27 to be the first line of defense. Any perceived rivals would always be among those that saw the most battle."

"Even in old age, they were still of keen mind," Fenris observed.

"Oh, they were very good about holding on to their power, there is no doubt," Grace replied. "The tribe didn't gain more territory in all the time they ruled. New threats were appearing on the horizon more and more. In truth, the Warriors of the Grasslands were in great danger as a tribe."

"So they were fools?"

Fenris didn't seem to understand the story. Every time he thought he picked up her message, the story seemed to change. Grace didn't answer his question, just continued to the story.

"One night, one of the Elders died in his bed. It sent shockwaves through the whole tribe. Most knew the tradition, but it had been almost twenty years since there had been a new Elder chosen. The Elder was buried with great ceremony and outpouring of affection. As the end of the week, the six remaining Elder gathered in the central tent to pick a new Elder. The six were weary of all the candidates, fearing that if they picked the wrong one, he would try to take control of the Elders. They came up with a plan. There were only five candidates that met the age requirements. The Elders would interview each of them separately before announcing their decision.

The first candidate that entered was a great big man, a fierce warrior that had seen many battles. He was proud of his accomplishments and boasted of them to the Elders. When asked, he told them how he wanted to mobilize the tribe and attack the new enemies before they attacked the Warriors of the Grasslands. He told them that once he was an Elder this would be the first thing he would do. The Elders asked him to wait, while they conferred together. He stood in the center of the tent; already dreaming of the glories he would bring to the tribe once he was in charge.

Suddenly, from behind, the six remaining Elders assaulted him, hacking him to pieces before he could even raise his sword.'

Fenris took a sip of his coffee, but offered no thoughts on the story so far.

"The next two candidates followed the same pattern. The fourth candidate entered and immediately kneeled before the Elders. He thanked them for the opportunity, which he didn't think he deserved. Again the Elders asked him what his plans were if he was chosen. The young man seemed to think about it for a moment before answering. Finally he said he had no plans, that first he wished to learn from the six. His answer pleased the Elders and they thanked him. He exited the tent and the last candidate entered. The Elders had already made their choice, but because of tradition they asked the last candidate of his plans if chosen. The last candidate didn't say a word. Thinking he hadn't heard them, the Elders asked him again. The last candidate looked each Elder in the eye and then drew his sword. Before they could react, he slaughtered them all. As he stood over their dead bodies, he finally answered their question. He said, I would kill you all, abolish the old traditions and become the only leader of the Warriors of the Grasslands."

Amazing Grace took a sip of her coffee and waited for Fenris to speak. He had enjoyed the story immensely, but as to the meaning he wasn't sure. Finally, he decided to venture a guess.

"I am not sure of the meaning of the story, Grace, but I think it has to do with not letting tradition blind you?"

"This was a different story, young master," she replied. "It has several meanings. I thought perhaps you could ponder on it this evening and we'd discuss it tomorrow."

Before Fenris could respond, a deep foreboding voice cut through the air.

"A most interesting story, Amazing Grace."

They turned to see Darkseid standing in the garden. Grace immediately dropped to her knees and bowed to him. Fenris rose and bowed to Darkseid.

"Hello, Great Lord," the boy said.

"Hello, Fenris, I see your lessons are going well. Leave us," Darkseid commanded. Fenris bowed again and exited the garden. Grace hadn't moved from her humble position. Darkseid slowly walked over to her and sat down across the low table from her.

"Rise, Grace," he ordered. She nervously rose up and sat down across from him. He just looked at her with those cold, heartless eyes for what seemed like an eternity to Grace.

"Yes, Grace, a most interesting story you told young Fenris."

"I-I only seek to engage his mind, Great Lord."

"I may have underestimated you, Amazing Grace," Darkseid said. "You are much more clever than Granny or Desaad realize. Your lessons for Fenris will continue."

"Thank you, Great Lord," Grace said, bowing again. Darkseid stood and looked down at her.

"A most interesting and clever story, Grace. Be advised, though, don't be too clever.'

He left without another word.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"As Big as …"

Sector 2813

The excited crowd moved to the large viewing screens of the space cruise liner. It was a three-day voyage and the promised highlight was almost in range. Tourists from all over the quadrant mingled together, each in their world's version of casual attire. They were each given a universal translator when they boarded to make the experience more complete.

The lights suddenly dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the raised stage. The large crowd began to quiet. With great fanfare, a man came bounding out onto the stage. He was dressed in some sort of futuristic outfit and had two antennas on his head.

"Welcome! Welcome! Can you feel it? Is everybody ready? It's only moments away! Yes, people, the legendary Krypton will be right outside those windows!"

A buzz of excitement went through the crowd. Many had come over twenty light years to see this and now they were so close.

"That's right, Krypton! The mysterious lost world known throughout the galaxy! Oh, I envy you lucky few! I remember the first time I set eyes on it. I could almost picture Krypton's vanished wonders! I decided that very day I would devote the rest of my life to becoming the foremost scholar and expert on Krypton! I knew I wanted to share that knowledge with others! This very vessel that carries you in luxury was conceived in that extraordinary moment! Oh, yes, I know what the cynics will say, the cost of sailing with us is too high, but who can put a price on adventure? I say no price is too high! You good people are about to witness history! Krypto-Fantastic Tours and me, Matt XXVII, invite you to gaze on what's left of the fabled world of Krypton!"

The view screens went blank for a moment and then became transparent. The passengers jostled for position as the first fragments of the planet came into view.

"So is this what you expected, Kal," Lashina asked.

"Not-Not really."

Clark was still rather confused and stunned by all of this. The two of them moved over to the windows with the others. At first just small dead pieces of rock appeared, but as the ship moved forward the windows became filled with the remnants of Krypton. Clark felt a lump come to his throat as looked at the shattered world. Lashina quietly reached down and took his hand.

I'm here, Clark thought, this is where I'm from. This is where it all started. Seeing the long dead remains of his home world had a dizzying effect on Clark. He'd imagined it so many times, wondering if perhaps others had survived. Seeing the shattered pieces first hand, he knew he was really the last of his kind. Nothing could have survived the destruction before his eyes.

His thoughts turned to Jor-El and Lara. The agony of their last days, watching their world crumble around them and sending their only child off in to the heavens never to see him again. He could almost imagine the hopelessness and grief they experienced. They didn't have the luxury of not knowing. As they watched the rocket carry him away, they knew their world was ending. They pinned all their hopes on him carrying on their entire people's legacy.

Sadness filled Clark as he wondered what they would think of him now?

"Yes, there it is, ladies and gentlemen, Krypton!"

The host, Matt XXVII continued the tour. Lashina looked around them, taking in the looks of marvel on the other tourists face. All she saw was rocks from an exploded planet, yet these tourists seemed to see something more. It was as if they were seeing what used to be. It made no sense to her.

"Am I missing something," she asked Clark. When he didn't answer she turned and looked at him. There was a strange, haunted look on his face.

"Kal-El? Are you all right?"

"I don't really know," he replied. He briefly looked over at Lashina, but had nothing to say. He let his eyes shifted slowly back to the view.

"I thought it would be bigger." One of the tourists said.

"Yeah," another agreed. "I mean they were a race of giants, you'd think they would have a bigger planet."

"That's a common mistake, friends," Mark XXVII said. "Kryptonians weren't giants. They were no more than thirty or forty feet tall. In my exhaustive research on them, I learned the real truth. They could control their size according to their whims. Originally they were giants, but as their population grew they used their fabled technology to overcome it. An interesting side note, they got so good at it, they could change the size of every part of their bodies independent of all the others, and I do mean every part!"

A nervous giggle went through the crowd.

"Have you been holding out on me, Kal?" Lashina teased. "Maybe when we get back to the room you can show me this amazing gift?"

"It's not true, Lashina," Clark replied. He blushed and was flustered by the insinuation.

"Now I know a lot of you have questions, so don't be shy," Matt XVII said. "We're all adults here, so nothing's off limits.'

"I heard, well, um, ah, someone told me you see, that they didn't have, well, sex?" A shy young woman said. She blushed hotly as the other tourists tittered.

"No, no, it's a good question," Matt XVII replied. "It is true they used what they called a birthing matrix to reproduce, what's not widely known, is why."

All the tourists were eager to hear. Matt XVII seemed hesitant to speak, as if he were about to impart some amazing information. The tourists moved closer.

"The Kryptonians used the birthing matrix, because they had mastered sex!"

A gasp went through the crowd. Clark felt his face grow red with embarrassment.

"Yes, in their natural state, thirty of forty feet tall, they devoted years to perfecting their technique. They got so talented at it, they could literally have sex non-stop for weeks!"

A sense of awe went through the tourists.

"I wish they had taught my husband some of that." One of the old women commented.

"They got so skilled at it, they became dangerous," Matt whispered. "If they had sex with someone other than a Kryptonian, they could make them feel so overwhelmed their head would explode!"

A rumbled of shock went through the crowd.

"It's true, my friends, it true! They had to invent the birthing matrix to protect outsiders against their lovemaking!"

"You're good, Kal-El, but I never felt like my head was going to explode," Lashina whispered. There was a wide smile on her face as she watched him squirm.

"Lashina, please," Clark said in reproach. She just smiled wider at him.

"Sadly," Matt continued, "with the destruction of the planet we almost lost all of their amazing discoveries."

The tourists nodded, eyes downcast as they gazed out the window at what was left of Krypton.

"I said almost, ladies and gentlemen," Matt smiled. "Remember, these are Kryptonians were talking about. They had a plan. They gathered all their knowledge and put it in a safe place for the future. Can anyone guess that safe place?"

The tourists didn't have a clue and waited with bated breath for Matt to continue.

"No? No one? All right, I'll let you in on the secret."

He leaned forward and whispered into the microphone.

"Superman."

Gasps and oohs and aahs went through the crowd.

"Oh, God," Clark moaned, covering his face with his hand.

"That's right, Superman! The Man of Steel! In more ways then one, if you know what I mean," Matt said. Several laughed at the implication. One that didn't was Clark.

"This is ridiculous," He muttered.

"Interesting choice of words," Lashina commented. She received a glare for this. "Remember, we're keeping a low profile, Kal-El."

He looked at her in frustration, but nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Superman!" Matt XVII continued with this tale. "We've all heard of him and his amazing feats! Believe you me, friends, you've only heard the half of it! Maxima! The Queen of Almerac almost gave up her throne to be with him! She was hopelessly in love with him, but he spurned her advances!"

Lashina noticed Clark squirm a little more at this.

"Do you even know her, Kal-El?"

"Um, ah, yes, it's a long story," he hesitantly replied.

"Oh really?"

"It's complicated."

Before she could ask more, Mark XVII continued.

"Yes! Superman! He's left a string of conquests across the galaxy! From his home base on Earth, where he's been linked with another superhero called Bathing Beauty!"

A hologram of a model wearing a Wonder Woman costume came up.

"Oh God, this isn't happening," Clark moaned.

"To the very doors of, dare I say it," Matt XVII whispered, "Apokolips!"

A gasp went through the crowd

"I-I heard he-he's the reason M-M-Mad Harriet went mad," one of the tourists offered.

"Right you are, my friend!"

Lashina could barely contain herself at this. Even a reproachful look from Clark couldn't stop her amusement.

"But it wasn't just poor Mad Harriet that Superman had under his spell," Matt continued. "To Darkseid's undying anger, Superman romanced the leader of the Furies, Lashina!"

Another hologram came up of a rather busty model dressed in something similar to Lashina's battle uniform. The smile slipped from the real Lashina's face.

"Do they really believe I look like that," she whispered. "I'd need a back brace if I did."

"We're keeping a low profile, remember," Clark said. The teasing note in his voice was hard to miss. It was only there a moment, disappearing as Matt XVII continued.

"And not only Lashina, but Amazing Grace as well!"

"Now he's just making things up," Lashina said dismissively. "Right, Kal-El?"

"Well,' Clark blushed and shrugged. Lashina glared at him, but before she could question him further, Matt XVII continued.

"Yes, Superman is legendary for his amorous adventures. It's rumored he stopped the Rann/Thanagarian War by sleeping with all the women on both sides! He told all of them if the war didn't stop he'd never return. The women made their leaders stop the war the next day! He's that powerful! But I'm sure many of you are asking yourself, why did the Kryptonians send him to such a backward planet like Earth? On the face of it, it makes no sense, but remember who we're dealing with, the Kryptonians!"

Matt XVII had the audience enraptured with his tales now.

"I must confess, I've never been to Earth and believe me, I never want to! A more violent aggressive species you're not going to find! Thankfully, they stay on their own planet, preferring to kill each other rather than spread out through the galaxy!"

"I can't listen to this," Clark said. He turned and began scanning the debris of Krypton.

"The Kryptonians knew that if he could survive on that world, he would become a great warrior and carry on their legacy! And that's just what he did!"

"Isn't he like a God on that world, or something," one tourist asked.

"I heard he made them build statues all over the planet to him," a tourist offered.

"He didn't make them, friend, they did it out of fear," Matt XVII replied.

"That's not what happened," Clark muttered under his breath, trying to concentrate on the debris.

"His power is legendary, my friends," Matt said. "Did you know there are only two sectors of space the Lantern Corp don't venture into? The Vega system and the space around Superman!"

A nervous young man spoke up. "I-I heard on the grid Superman hit-hit a villain so hard, his punch sent him back in time where he caused Amelia Earhart's plane to crash!"

"Who's a Amelia Earhart," another tourist asked.

"I-I don't know, but that's what I heard!"

"God, they're making me sound like Chuck Norris, "Clark grumbled

"I heard he stopped a flood with a stern look," another tourist offered.

"I heard he stopped a star from going supernova just with harsh language!"

"I heard he can eat a lump of coal and shit out a diamond," another voice said. The last voice sounded very familiar. Clark turned and saw it was Lashina speaking. She flashed a huge grin at him, as the other tourists continued to offer their version of his exploits.

He was just about to pull her to the side and complain, when something in the debris caught his eye. Leaning close to Lashina, Clark whispered to her.

"There's something out there, Lashina. I'm going to slip away and check it out."

"What about the Kryptonite? Isn't it dangerous?"

"I'll be careful," he smiled. "Oh, try and refrain for adding to the legend, please?"

"I'll try," she replied.

As he made his way towards the back of the ship Clark could hear the latest 'fact' from Matt XVII.

"Everyone believes the symbol Superman wears on his chest is a tribute to his family's house, but through my research into their dead language I've learned the truth! It doesn't stand for the House of El! In the original language of the Kryptonians it means Badass! The symbol is telling us just what he is, a Kryptonian Badass!"

"Oh God," Clark moaned. He rubbed his forehead in disbelief. Part of him was tempted to go back and set the record straight, but something was out there and he needed to see what it was.

* * *

Smallville

Jonn stood in Cubby and LuAnn's backyard nursing the Pabst Blue Ribbon that had been forced into his hand. He was very uneasy about all of this. Artemis had honored her promise and accompanied him to the barbeque, but there was still a sense of dread hanging over him. At least he accomplished one goal here today. When LuAnn had first seen him with Artemis, the smile froze on her face. Jonn actually blushed as he remembered some of the comments going through the young woman's mind.

If nothing else, at least LuAnn wouldn't be pursuing him, well, Clark so avidly.

As these thoughts went through his mind, Artemis came over to him with a smile.

"I'm glad I came, Martian," she started.

"Artemis, it's Clark, remember," he whispered.

"Oh, right, Clark," she laughed. "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, Clark."

"Sorry."

"I'll excuse it this time. As I was about to say, I like this party, it's much better than the ones I've attended at the Embassy."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," she replied. "For one thing, I don't have to wear those ridiculous gowns. The menu is better as well. From what Cubby said there will be lots of meat. Meat of all kinds cooked over a flame."

"I believe there is also salad and a wide variety of vegetables and fruit, as well," Jonn offered.

"Yes, but there are steak and ribs, chicken and pork here. It almost seems if there is an animal that can be killed and eaten, they are having it here. Plus, they had alcohol. Not that bubble champagne like at Bruce Wayne's party, but hard liquor and beer! What's not to like?"

"Thank you again for doing this, Artemis," Jonn said.

"I was bored at the Embassy, so it seemed like a chance to experience new things," she replied. "Oh, by the way, what exactly are Lawn Jarts?"

* * *

Sector 2813

Clark moved with stealth away from the cruise ship towards the fragments of Krypton. The last thing he wanted was to be seen by the tourists. He could already feel the effects of the Kryptonite in the rocks, but it wasn't overwhelming yet. What he'd seen from the viewing deck was just partially visible through the rock. Moving in swiftly, Clark took hold of the fragment in question and pulled it a safe distance from the field. Due to lead and kryptonite in the fragment, he couldn't make out what was inside. Being this close to kryptonite was already having an effect on him. Quickly, he managed to tear off the parts it was laced through and cast them away. Whatever was inside the rock was definitely lead lined. Fearing exposing it directly to the chill of deep space, Clark carried the small fragment back to the ship with him.

Clark quietly made his way back to their cabin. It seemed happy hour had started and the tourists were taking full advantage. Far from slowly their tales of Superman's prowess, it only seemed to fuel them. Clark couldn't help listening for a moment.

Apparently in this sector's version of Murphy's Law, it went something like - Anything that can possibly go wrong, does when you mess with Superman.

Another tourist offered that she had heard Superman could make a woman pregnant just by looking at her and saying the word, pregnant. If he winked at her, she had twins.

Clark shook his head in disbelief and tuned out any further discussions. Focusing his attention to the fragment, Clark carefully stripped away the rock to reveal a small metal box. It was a lead composite of some sort, probably with aluminum and some other metals that don't rust. There was a small latch on the side but it was frozen. Using just a fraction of his heat vision, Clark managed to get it open.

As he looked at it's contains, Clark realized it was a child's school pencil box or whatever the Kryptonian equivalent was. There was a long dead data pad, two writing instruments and what look liked marbles among the bits and pieces. With great care, Clark took each item out and examined it. They were just ordinary, everyday things, but to him they were more precious than any of the information the tour could offer. At the very bottom, Clark found a hand written note. he gently took it out and with great care opened it. The box had belonged to a seven year old body named Von-Mel. The note was from his teacher to his parents. Clark could barely make it out after all these years, but the gist of it was that Von-Mel wasn't concentrating in school. Apparently Von-Mel was something of a daydreamer.

A smile came to Clark's face as he pictured the young boy in the classroom. All the statues and crystals in the Fortress had never made him feel as close to his people as this simple scrap of paper did. Then it suddenly hit Clark that Von-Mel's parents never received this note from school. The young boy had never made it back to his home before his world ended around him. A tear rolled down Clark's face as he tenderly held the scrap.

* * *

Smallville

The party was almost over and Jonn let out of sigh of relief. It had been a nerve-racking day. The incident with the Lawn Jarts was still troubling, but everyone put it down as an accident. The fact that Artemis had sharpened her Jarts apparently hadn't been noticed. The food was plentiful and good, while the alcohol continuously flowed. The main thing was that LuAnn seemed to take the hint that Clark was taken. Jonn half wished Artemis had been a little subtler about it, but he really couldn't complain. She had told everyone when they arrived that Clark was hers and she would kill anyone that tried to take him away. Most of the guests assumed she was kidding, but the look she gave LuAnn said she wasn't. LuAnn steered clear of Jonn most of the night.

Things had gone pretty well and Jonn had actually started to relax and enjoy himself. It was during a game of Pictionary that things almost got out of hand. Having been around Diana, Jonn knew Amazons were competitive, but hadn't realized that it extended to everything, even harmless games. Artemis was a true Amazon in that regard. The group had broken up into four teams and at first it was all fun and laughter. As the game progressed things grew more serious. It seems aluminum siding salesmen take these games seriously too. It came down to the last clue for the win. It was between Cubby and LuAnn's team and Jonn and Artemis' team. Cubby's team missed, so it was all up to Jonn and Artemis' team. One of the junior salesmen got up to do the drawing. The clue was Peter Pan. Jonn had to admit; he was caught up in the game as well. The young man was nervous and his drawing skills were not very good. To Jonn's eye his drawing looked like a stick figure and some circles. He could have easily scanned the young man for the answer, but that wouldn't be fair.

"The Minoan Bull," Artemis shouted. The young man shook his head and kept drawing.

"Man in circles," Jonn offered.

"Running in circles!" the young date of the artist suggested. They both received a headshake no.

"Ulysses and the Sirens!"

Again the head shake.

"The Red Tornado!"

Again the head shake

"Tornados! Dorothy! The Wizard of Oz!"

Still the head shake.

"By the Gods, draw something else, you imbecile!" Artemis shouted in frustration.

"And time's up," the official score keeper said. "Cubby's team, you have a chance to steal it and win the game!'

The members of the team huddled for a second, before LuAnn spoke up.

"Is it Peter Pan?"

"Yes! You win!"

Their group jumped up and down in celebration, while Artemis fumed.

"Peter Pan? What kind of nonsense is that? A stick man below a line surrounded by circles makes no sense!"

"I was trying for the boy who couldn't grow up," the young salesmen offered.

"You failed miserably," Artemis responded.

"We win! We win," LuAnn laughed. "I guess you'll have to get used to losing in the future, Artemis!'

The way she said it seemed odd to Jonn, but before he could think more on it, he noticed Artemis balling up her fists. He quickly went over to her.

"It-It's getting late, Artemis, perhaps we should be getting going?"

He could see the anger in her eyes as she stared at a rather smug looking LuAnn.

"Please, Artemis," Jonn whispered.

"All right, this time,' she said.

Crisis averted, Jonn could almost relax. As they were exiting, Artemis even thanked Cubby for inviting her.

"You're most welcome, Artemis, glad to have you! You'll have to come back to our next get together and I can tell you more about the benefits of aluminum siding for your home."

"I'd like that," Artemis replied.

"Oh, and Clark, if she can't make it, I hope you'll come anyway," LuAnn added with a smile.

"Will there be a feast of meat and spirits at your next gathering, Cubby," Artemis asked.

"Hell yeah! It ain't a party without them!"

"I look forward to attending," Artemis said, her eyes locked on LuAnn the whole time.

* * *

Sector 2813

Clark was still looking at the bits and pieces in the small box when the cabin door opened and Lashina came in. Her face was a little flushed and she had a big smile on.

"Enjoying the happy hour," Clark asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was," she replied. Lashina tossed herself down on the bed next to him and started to giggle.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just I learned so many interesting things about my husband today."

"Very funny," Clark replied. "You know that's all a bunch of crap, don't you?"

"I suppose, but I even heard gossip about me. According to one of the tourists, if they insulted Lashina in even the slightest way, she would kill them all."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, probably, but it's nice to know my reputation has spread this far out," Lashina observed.

"I'm glad someone found it amusing, I thought it was embarrassing."

"Oh, I almost forgot the best part," Lashina suddenly said. She sat up and handed him a card. " I got my picture taken with Superman!"

She started laughing as Clark looked at the picture. In the picture there was a hologram, he guessed, in a suit similar to his standing next to Lashina. It looked nothing like him.

"Why does Superman have antennas and three legs?" Clark turned to look at her.

"Apparently, the real Superman has antennas that he can hide at will. Oh, and that's not a third leg."

Seeing the look on Clark's face, she fell back as gales of laughter erupted from her. Clark's face drained of color as he realized what she meant. He dropped the picture with a grimace.

"That's just disgusting! I feel dirty just thinking about it.'

"It's-It's really-really a compliment, if-if you think about it," Lashina managed to say through her laughter.

"It's a compliment to have people believing I sleep with everything that moves? I don't think so!'

Lashina stopped laughing and stood up facing Clark.

"Speaking of that, I think you have some explaining to do, Kal-El. As your wife, I don't like the thought of you sleeping with Maxima, Wonder Woman and especially, Amazing Grace!"

"I didn't sleep with Maxima, Lashina," Clark offered. "She was looking for a consort and kidnapped me. I escaped, nothing happened."

"And Wonder Woman?"

"We're just friends."

"Sure you are," she said dismissively.

"I didn't sleep with either of them, I swear," Clark said.

"What about Amazing Grace?"

"Well, um, ah," Clark sputtered, not sure how to approach this one. He started to squirm under her gaze.

"Kal-El?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Turning

Sector 2813

Lashina stood hovering over Clark, hands on hips, waiting for an explanation. So far he hadn't come up with a good one. The look on her face told him she was not happy.

"I'm waiting!"

"I know, it's just complicated, okay," Clark said.

"How complicated can it be? Either you slept with Amazing Grace or you didn't?"

"Um, the complicated part is why I slept with Grace," Clark offered.

"You slept with her?! When?"

" Okay, it's just a little…"

Lashina cut him off.

"Don't even say the word complicated again!"

"All right, here goes, I was transported to Apokolips, against my will, I might add. When I go there I landed in Armagetto, where Grace was "captured" by Darkseid's troops and was to be thrown into the firepits. It was all to lure me out, but I didn't know it at the time. I saved her, but fell into the pits myself. I survived, obviously, but I had no memory of who I was or my powers. Grace seduced me and tried to convince me I was Darkseid's son."

Clark took a deep breath and waited for Lashina's reaction.

"So you're telling me that two times you've been to Apokolips and both those times you lost your memory. Do I have that right so far?"

"Yes."

Uh-huh," Lashina said. "And both times you end up sleeping with women from Apokolips, me and Grace. Is that right?"

"Um, yes," Clark replied.

"Where exactly were you during the Rann/Thanagarian war, Kal-El?"

"Look, I know how it sounds," Clark offered. "I didn't know who I was and you know what Grace's powers are. She made me believe things that weren't true."

"That does sound like that devious bitch," Lashina admitted. "You broke it off as soon as you got your memory back?"

"Absolutely!"

"It sure seems like whenever you forget who you are, you have no problem sleeping with the first woman you meet," Lashina said snidely. "Here I always heard you were a Boy Scout. Ha!"

"It wasn't like that and you know it," Clark said in defense of himself. "The first time was with you, I might point out."

The look on her face told him she wasn't happy with the way that came out.

"Which was completely different than with Grace," he quickly added.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, of course, you didn't have to use any power to get me to fall for you," Clark offered.

"That's true." Lashina's tone softened at this.

"Absolutely."

"I suppose I can overlook it," she said. "It couldn't have been very long after all."

"Well," Clark groaned.

"What? How long were you with her? How long, Kal-El?" Lashina demanded.

"It was about a month, maybe?"

"A month?! You were sleeping with her for a month?!" The fury was back in Lashina's eyes, as she glared at him. "When were you planning on telling me this little bit of information, Kal-El? Ever?"

"I didn't really think about it until that tour guide mentioned it," Clark admitted.

"Oh, was she just another one in the long string of women you "lost" you memory around and sleep with?"

"It's not like that," he replied.

"How about Maxima? Did you conveniently 'lose' your memory with her, too?"

"No, I told you nothing happened between Maxima and me."

"I'm beginning to wonder," Lashina sarcastically replied. "How about Wonder Woman? The tour guide said you were linked and even I've heard rumors about the two of you. Did you ever "lose" your memory with her?"

"Of course not, we're just best friends, that's all," Clark defended himself. "Besides, Diana's not like that."

"Oh, right, she's the pure, untouched princess who's above those sorts of thoughts," Lashina derisively commented. "Men always fall for that innocent virgin act."

"Lashina, nothing happened. Diana's my friend, that's all," Clark replied. He was starting to get a little ticked off now. "I didn't sleep with her or Maxima, for that matter. As far as Grace goes, it happened and it's over! I never asked you about who you'd slept with before."

"I'm not the pure virgin like you friend, if that's what you want to know," she replied.

"And I'm not either. You know Darkseid and Grace, why is it so hard to believe me?"

"Because I thought what we shared was special, that's why," she shouted. "Now I find out I was just lucky you saw me first!"

Clark took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, you know it wasn't like that! You were right when you said it wasn't because I was brainwashed I was with you. The desire I had for you was real. I know that now. It ended because everything was built on a lie back then. It's different now, isn't it?"

She looked into his eyes and saw how sincere he was. Part of her was hurt because she had always thought of that first time as being unique, something only they shared. Hearing that he'd slept with Grace only brought up all her worries and concerns about them. It made her feel vulnerable again, and that was the one thing she hated feeling.

"Lashina, I married you, not Grace, not Maxima, not anyone else, you," Clark whispered.

A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips a she looked at him.

"Yes, you did," she quietly said. Clark gently kissed her and held her tight. Slowly Lashina put her arms around him and returned his embrace.

"So are there any other shocking women you seduced out there, I should know about," she asked. "The Mad Harriet rumor isn't true, I hope?"

"God no, but I did date a mermaid once," Clark playfully said, trying to lightened the mood. Lashina looked at him with an odd expression.

"It's a long story," Clark said.

"Did you lose you memory with her too?" Lashina asked sarcastically.

"No, absolutely not."

"I better not see you wink at anyone for the foreseeable future, Kal-El, or we're going to have trouble."

"I'll save them all for you."

"I forgive you then," Lashina happily said. "Amazing Grace, that's another matter."

* * *

Gotham

Since the attack by Doomsday, the League seemed to be under constant assault. They were stretched thin with so many injuries that even Zatanna had been pressed into full-time active duty. Today was one of those rare days when things had quieted down. Zee was planning on spending the whole day with her daughter. Bruce was meeting them for lunch, but right now it was shopping. Currently, as they stood in the Gotham Mall, Memo and her mother were having a disagreement about what they were shopping for.

"Toys!"

"No, Memo, clothes," Zee told her daughter. "Lord knows you've got more than enough toys."

"Toys!"

"Clothes."

"Toys!"

"Nope, clothes," said Zee with a shake of her head. The little girl's mouth turned down and she looked at her mother with sad eyes.

"Toys."

"Oh, don't even try it," Zee replied. "I know that look and it's not going to work this time."

"Please!"

Looking down into those sad little blue eyes, Zatanna felt herself giving in.

"Please, Mommy."

"Oh, all right, but clothes first, deal?"

"Yeah!" Memo bounced up and down and then hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mommy!"

"I can't believe what an easy touch I am," Zee lamented as she hugged her daughter back.

"You shouldn't indulge her like that or she'll grow up spoiled," a voice said. Zee turned to see Talia standing before her.

"Oh, hello again, Miss Head," Zee said. She was a little flustered at seeing Talia, but tried not to show it.

"Head," Memo giggled. "Your name is Head."

"Talia," she replied, showing no amusement towards the little girl.

"I'm sorry," Zee offered. She tried not to smile herself as her daughter continued to giggle. "Kids find the strangest things funny."

"Apparently, so do their parents."

"I apologize, Talia," Zee said to her.

"Your daughter has the most striking blue eyes, Zatanna," Talia observed. "She must get those from her father."

"She does."

'Bruce's eyes aren't blue."

"Thanks for the information. Is there a point to this, Talia?"

"I know he's not the father, Zatanna," Talia plainly said.

Zee lowered Memo down to the ground and faced Talia.

"I don't recall saying he was."

"It might be dangerous to have such a young child around Bruce," Talia said in a low voice. "One never knows what might happen."

"Are you threatening me," Zee asked.

"No, just reminding you that you can't have him." Talia's voice was barely a whisper, but the menace in it was plain. Zee stood inches away from her looking her in the eye. Anger flared through her, but she controlled herself.

"That's twice now, Talia," Zee said. "The first time you said I didn't know what I was dealing with or how dangerous it was. Now you threaten my child. I think you're the one that doesn't understand how dangerous things are or I am. You have no idea what I'm capable of, lady."

"I know all about you, Zatanna, all about you," Talia replied.

The two women stood almost nose-to-nose, when a cold, deep voice cut through the air.

"What are you doing here, Talia?"

Both women turned to see Bruce Wayne looking at them. His expression said he was not happy.

"Just coming to an understanding with Miss Zatanna and her daughter, beloved," Talia coolly replied.

"Are you all right?" Bruce asked Zee.

"I've been better, but that's probably the company," she replied.

"Excuse us a moment," Bruce said. He took Talia by the arm and led her away from Zee and Memo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Talia?"

"I merely spoke to her, beloved."

"I'm not your beloved, Talia."

"You care for her, I can see it in your eyes. Ask yourself if it's worth it? Does she care for you in the same way I do?"

"Did you threaten her or her daughter, Talia," Bruce asked. "Is that what this is? Are you threatening me too?"

"I would never threaten you, beloved, you know that. Just like I know you would never harm me," Talia replied.

"If any harm comes to Zatanna or her daughter, I wouldn't be so sure about whether I'd harm you or not."

"Now who's making the threats, beloved?"

"It's not a threat, Talia."

"I would never harm you or your family, beloved, you know that," Talia stated. "She's not the one for you, beloved, you'll see that in time."

Talia leaned in and kissed Bruce. She held his gaze for a moment and then walked away. Bruce watched her go, before turning back to Zatanna and Memo.

"Are you both all right?"

"Yes," Zee replied.

"Hi, Bruce!" Memo smiled at him.

"Hey, kiddo," he said in return.

"She is such a b.." Zee started to say, but then remember her daughter was standing right next to her. "HCTIB."

"Mommy swore!" Memo shouted with glee.

"It doesn't count, I said it backwards."

Bruce reached down and picked up a staring Memo.

"That's cutting it a little thin, isn't it Zee," he asked. "No staring, young lady."

"That woman's name was Head," Memo whispered to Bruce. She started to giggle again. It took all Bruce's considerable control not to smile at this.

"We don't make fun of people's names," He primly said. "So how about lunch?"

"Toys!"

"Lunch."

"Toys!"

"All right, but just one."

"Yeah!"

"Now I know why most of the Robins were boys." Zee smiled. "You're a pushover for a little girl."

"Big girls too."

As they headed off towards the toy store, they weren't going unnoticed. Sitting in the food court, Lois Lane had witnessed all of it. She smiled to herself as she quickly jotted down her notes.

"This story gets more interesting by the minute."

* * *

The Watchtower

Against medical advise, Shayera had left the infirmary. She argued with Dinah about going back on active duty, but finally settled for Monitoring duty. She was just finishing up a shift and her ribs were throbbing. The beating she'd taken at Doomsday's hands still hurt. Shayera inhaled trying to catch her breath as the door opened. Lantern walked in.

"How you holding up,' he asked.

"Okay," she replied. Shayera tried not to groan as she turned, but her ribs were killing her.

"You should be back in the infirmary."

"I'm fine."

The door to the monitoring room opened, but neither of them heard it. Standing in the doorway was Wally. He was about to say something, but stopped when he saw John reach over and gently take hold of Shayera's arm.

"Shayera, please, even though things aren't the same, I still care about you."

His voice was soft and full of emotion. Shayera looked at him for a moment, not resisting his touch.

"John, don't do this please," she whispered. The sound of the door closing made them both turn to look, but there was no one there.

"Strange,' John muttered. He turned his attention back to Shayera, who was still standing right in front of him.

"We're teammates, Shayera," he started. "We used to talk to each other."

"Things change, John."

"I know and that's mostly my fault," he admitted.

"What do you want John," she asked. He seemed to consider his words before speaking.

"I regret many of the things that happened between us, Shayera. I know I no longer have the right, but I'm worried about you."

"I can take care of myself, John."

"I know you can," he said. "It's just that you've changed, Shayera. I'm worried you're pushing yourself too hard, trying to make up for what happened with the invasion."

"I have to prove myself to most of the members, John," she replied. "I would think you'd understand that more than anyone."

"I deserve that," he nodded. "It's just not so easy to turn off these feelings. I still worry about you. It all feels so different with Mari and Wally, it's just so different."

"Is that what this is really about, John, my seeing Wally?"

"I don't know,' he said. "I know Wally is a good man, but I find myself wondering if he makes you happy?"

Shayera gently eased her arm away from John and stood looking him in the eye.

"Yes, John, he does. You were right; I was trying too hard to prove myself to everyone. Wally never made me feel like I had to prove anything to him. He's sweet and funny and he trusts me John. You don't know just how important that is until you lose it. Since I've been dating him, I feel lighter in spirit. I find myself laughing more and just being myself. Not Hawk Girl or a Thanagarian soldier, but Shayera Hol, the real me. I like that feeling. So yes, John, Wally makes me happy."

John looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm glad for both of you. I still consider both of you friends. If he makes you happy, that's all I could ask for."

"Thank you, John. That-That means a lot to me."

"But as a friend, I think you should be back in the infirmary," John added. Shayera was about to protest, but her ribs sent a ripple of pain through her entire body.

"Maybe just for a checkup."

John just smiled as he watched her gingerly walk out of the monitoring room.

* * *

Apokolips

Grace and Fenris were studying in the garden. She had a scowl on her face as she moved towards him. Fenris instinctively stepped back. Grace suddenly laughed and spun around.

"Some reactions are just hard wired into all of us, young master," she said.

"Meaning,' he asked. She smiled and slowly walked over to him, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"It's easier to get close enough to kill with a smile, than with a true expression. If you can master a genuinely warm smile your victim won't realize you're planning on killing them until it's too late."

"They will let down their defenses for a smile," Fenris mused.

"That is today's lesson, young master," Grace said.

Before they could continue, the voice of Darkseid resounded across the garden.

"Another interesting lesson, Amazing Grace."

She turned pale and quickly dropped to her knees as Darkseid approached. Fenris bowed his head, as well.

"I hope my teaching pleases you, Great Lord," Grace said.

"Yes, Grace, in fact you've inspired me," Darkseid replied.

"Great Lord?"

"I decided I would teach young Fenris a lesson today. You may leave now, Grace."

She looked up at Darkseid for just a moment and then glanced at Fenris. He seemed as mystified as she was. Bowing the whole way, Grace left Darkseid and the boy alone.

Fenris stood nervously in front of Darkseid. He had never been alone with him before.

"You wish to teach me, Great Lord?"

"Yes, Fenris."

"I am honored by your kindness," Fenris said.

"It's not kindness, boy, have no illusions about that,' Darkseid replied.

'Yes, my lord."

"This lesson is about the future. As you grow older, your place with me will grow as well. One day I will test your loyalty to me."

"Anything, my lord," Fenris instantly said.

"We are going to New Genesis, Fenris. A minor matter has come up which I will speak with High Father about. I will tell them you are a young student with an interest and talent in gardening, thus the reason for your coming with me. I want you to observe their world. At first it will appear wonderful to you, but don't be deceived. It breeds weakness. You will see it in most of their eyes. Their eyes, boy."

"Yes, my lord."

Darkseid almost smile as he opened a boom tube and the two of them stepped through.

In the next moment they appeared in High Father's garden. The sight of the God of Apokolips nearly spread a panic through those gathered. One member stepped forward.

"You! What are you doing here," Orion shouted. He took up an attack posture, ready to confront Darkseid.

"Your temper always was your weakness, son," Darkseid calmly said.

"And arrogance was always yours."

"Hold! Orion, Darkseid is here by agreement between us," High Father said. He rushed out to get between the two of them.

"Why would you allow this monster to soil this land, High Father," Orion asked.

"There are some matters that effect both our worlds, Orion. We need not go to war over everything."

"I disagree," Orion replied. His eyes never left Darkseid.

"It was my decision, Orion, I hope you will respect it," High Father asked. Orion looked at him and then relented.

"Of course, High Father."

"Thank you."

Darkseid stood watching all of this without a word. At his side, Fenris was taking in all the wondrous sights around him. He had never seen such beauty in his young life. His attention turned back to Darkseid and High Father.

"Quite the dramatic entrance, Darkseid," High Father said.

"I have no wish to prolong my visit here."

"And who is this young man with you?"

"This is Fenris," Darkseid said. "It appears he has a gift for gardening."

"An act of kindness, Darkseid," asked High Father.

"Never. A simple act of utility. Will you allow the boy to look around your gardens or not?"

"He is welcome, of course," said High Father.

Darkseid nodded to the boy. Fenris bowed and then began to look around the garden. High Father and Darkseid got right to the matter of the visit.

Fenris could feel all the eyes on him as he slowly made his way among the lush foliage. Darkseid's comment about the weakness of this place came back to him. He could feel the fear from all those he saw. As he stopped to look at one of the flowers, he was surprised when one of the young girls walked boldly up to him.

"Your eyes,' she said.

"What about them," he replied. He took her in with the briefest glance. She was roughly his age, tall like he was, but there was something different about her from the other children in the garden.

"They are blue, like mine," she said. He hadn't noticed it before, as Granny had taught him the eyes could be deceiving. The body always gave your opponent away. Now he glanced at her and was a little surprised that her eyes were the same light blue as his.

"You're the first person I've met that had blue eyes like me," she said.

"And you are the first for me as well," Fenris replied.

"I was told they are from my father, but I've never met him," she admitted.

"It appears we have something else in common," Fenris said. "I have never met my father, either, but have been told I inherited my blue eyes from him."

"My name's Avida, what's yours," the girl said.

"Fenris."

She offered her hand to him with a smile. Grace's lesson from early came back to him and Fenris returned the girl's smile with one of his own. As he shook her hand, he saw her smile grow. She trusts me, he thought to himself. Grace was right again; a smile gets your closer.

"Do you like the garden," Avida asked.

"Yes."

"There's no reason to be on guard here, Fenris, no one is going to hurt you," she replied.

"I'm-I'm not on guard," he quickly said.

"Yes, you are. The others might not notice, by I see it in the way you walk." Avida smiled as she said this to him.

"You-You're mistaken."

Something about her rattled Fenris. He was so sure he had mastered his control, yet she seemed to see right through it. Before they could continue, Darkseid was standing next to Fenris again.

"It's time to go," he said.

"Of course, my lord."

Avida stood rooted in the spot, too afraid to move. Darkseid didn't seem to notice her at first, but as the boom tube opened he turned and stared at her.

"Your mother says hello, Avida."

The little girl felt as if her heart were going to burst through her chest as she watched the Lord of Apokolips disappear.

Back on Apokolips, Darkseid turned to Fenris.

"I want you to remember that young girl, Fenris, but tell no one about today, is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good," Darkseid said. "Perhaps another day, I will teach you how killing your worst enemy isn't always the way to hurt him the most."

Without another world, Darkseid walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Till Then…

Metropolis

It seemed like everyday a new threat popped up forcing the League on almost constant alert. Adding members had helped, but it was only a stopgap measure. The latest crisis was Metallo, Grundy and several other villains causing mayhem in Metropolis. As they always did, the League responded. Wonder Woman gathered a few members and lead them down to confront the villains. The fighting was vicious and fierce, with neither side holding anything back.

Although outnumbered, the League's team fought well. As was usually the case lately, Diana took on the heaviest hitters.

She'd barely recovered from the beating she'd taken from Doomsday and now Grundy and Metallo were giving her their best shots.

She was a step slow and her reflexes were off.

The two villains landed more than their share of powerful shots. Her defenses should have stopped some of them, but they didn't. The tide finally turned with the addition of Power Girl to the fray. With her help, Wonder Woman was able to defeat them.

Battered and bloody, she eased herself down on one knee, trying to stem the pain and catch her breath. Artemis had joined Diana's team for this confrontation. She walked slowly over and stood looking at her.

"This is no good, princess," Artemis said to her.

"Fighting super villains rarely is, sister."

"No, I'm speaking of you, princess."

"I'm fine," Diana replied. Artemis reached down to assist her. Diana waved her off and slowly rose to her feet. She stumbled a bit, unsteady, but quickly recovered.

"Princess," Artemis said. When she didn't turn to face her, Artemis softened her voice. "Diana, you're taking too much punishment. I watched you tonight, and you were laboring against them. Your body hasn't recovered from the beating it took from the monster, Doomsday. Each new battle just makes it worse. You're pushing yourself too hard, taking on too much."

Diana turned and looked at her Amazon sister. She wiped the blood from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'll be fine," she said. Diana saw the concern on Artemis' face and tried to reassure her. "Even warriors have an off day, don't read too much into it sister."

"No, I wish that was the case, but it's not. You have nothing to prove, Diana, to me or anyone else. We all have our limits."

"And who will stop them if I don't, sister," Diana asked. "Our numbers are down and the threats grow with each day. Grundy and Metallo needed to be stopped."

"Sister, I know your heart is in the right place, but you can't make up for him alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Diana said defensively.

"Don't you? For all your gifts from the Gods, you're not Superman, Diana. Even he didn't try and do it all alone."

Diana looked at Artemis for a moment.

"He's not here right now, Artemis. The league needs someone to fill that void until he returns."

"What if he doesn't, Diana," Artemis asked. Diana started to speak, but the words wouldn't come. She had never even considered the possibility that Kal wouldn't return. Hearing the words out loud stunned her.

"He-He'll be back," was all she could finally managed to say. Before Artemis could stop her, Diana turned and moved away.

"You're a hero to the cause, Diana, don't become a martyr."

* * *

Crossroads Station

The sprawling complex sat at the nexus of several star systems, yet was fortunate enough to by outside the jurisdictions of all of them. With little in the way of law enforcement, the station soon gained a reputation as a haven for all sorts of illegal activities. Business was good.

The occupants of the station came from countless worlds, each looking for something different. Clark and Lashina needed supplies. They moved through the throngs of aliens, yet they were in their own world. Things had been touch and go between them since Krypton. Like all married couples, they were working out and dealing with the issues between them. In their case, that meant fighting.

"I can't believe you took that merchant's side over mine!" Lashina shouted. "I'm your wife!"

"It was a negotiation, Lashina, not a blood sport. How many times were you going to whip him," Clark replied.

"Just until he met my price."

"I believe that's called extortion most places."

"I call it hard bargaining."

This continued for several more streets. The crowd around them slowed to a stop and they had no choice but to halt as well.

"Great! Another delay, what is it this time," Lashina grumbled.

"The condemned are being moved out," a man said. A rumbled went through the street. It was coming from a huge military style vehicle that slowly rolled into view. There was a buzz in the crowd. Armed guards pushed the crowds back, their weapons at the ready. As Clark and Lashina stood watching, a long procession of chained beings walked behind the vehicle. They were a sorry looking group. Most wore clothes that were in tatters and there was a defeated look in their eyes. Men, women and even children were in the procession.

"Children? What possibly could they have done to be condemned," Clark wondered.

"They lost," another spectator, shouted. The crowd roared with laughter.

"They're slaves, Kal-El," Lashina said.

"What? That's barbaric," Clark said in shock. "I thought that was outlawed in every quadrant?"

"I guess when you were in Armagetto, you were too busy having sex with Grace to notice, but the Hungry Dogs there are virtual slaves." The sarcasm practically dripped from Lashina's words.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, another convenient memory loss?"

"Can we discuss this another time, please? Those people are being forced into slavery, it isn't right. Someone needs to do something."

"Nobody's stupid enough to take on the slavers, pal," another person in the crowd laughed.

"Ain't any heroes around here,"

The crowd around Lashina and Clark found this very amusing

"The universe is a cruel place, Kal-El," Lashina said. "If their fate is to be slaves, it's up to them to change it."

"Unarmed women and children against military thugs, they don't stand a chance," Clark replied. His every instinct told him to do something. Lashina instantly noticed the tension in his body.

"We're keeping a low profile, remember? You can't save everybody. Let's get what we need and go."

"And those people?"

"They should have done the same. Forget about them," Lashina said dismissively. Before he could protest further, the procession ended and the crowd began to move. Lashina took him by the arm and pulled him away.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce sat on the back terrace having breakfast. He wasn't usually up this early, but with all that had been going on recently, he needed to put in an appearance as Bruce Wayne at the board meeting scheduled for today. His laptop was on and the morning papers were spread out in front of him as he scanned each for any bits of information that might be useful later. He found himself distracted though, by the usual suspect, Memo.

The young girl had discovered the joy of running. Thankfully, she hadn't displayed her father's speed yet, but that didn't seem to matter to her. Currently she was running back and forth between the guesthouse and the terrace. Bruce glanced out of the corner of his eye as she touched the stonewall of the terrace and happily shouted, "One!"

It was back towards the guesthouse to repeat the whole thing again. It seemed completely pointless to Bruce but then most of the things the little girl did were a mystery to him. Trying to focus on the morning news, Bruce poured himself a cup of coffee and turned away from the yard. Starting an article from the business section, he wasn't quite able to tune out the sound of those little feet drawing nearer.

"One!" she shouted with joy and then it was back off again.

"That's two," Bruce said under his breath, but knew it was hopeless. Again he turned back to the paper only to hear her coming back his way again.

"One!"

"That's three," he couldn't help saying.

"Three what, sir," Alfred asked as he brought Bruce's breakfast out.

"Nothing, nothing Alfred, thank you."

"Will there be anything else?"

"No, this looks delicious."

"Just call if you need anything else."

Alfred turned and walked back into the house. It was only a few moments later; the sound of those little feet reached his ears again.

"One!"

"It's four," Bruce said in exasperation. Glancing out towards her, he saw the guesthouse door open and Zatanna step out. She was dressed casually, but looked like she was going out. Bruce couldn't help noticing she looked amazing. Zee patted her still running daughter on the head and walked up to the terrace.

"You're up earlier," she said.

"One!"

"Five. Um, yes, I have a board meeting I have to show up at. What's your excuse?"

"I'm going to New York to help Nimue and Morgaine."

Zee sat down and glanced at the coffee.

"Do you mind,' she asked.

"One!"

"Help yourself. Six," Bruce replied. Zatanna gave him a look but didn't say anything as she poured the coffee. Bruce folded the paper he was holding and turned towards Zee.

"You know I think it's a mistake helping Morgaine le Fey. There's no telling what's really behind this."

"Well, than it's a good thing I didn't ask your permission, isn't it," Zee replied.

"Still."

"One!"

"Seven. Are you taking her with you," Bruce asked.

"Yes, Nimue wants to see her and I thought it would be a fun trip," Zee said.

"Do you really think exposing her to Morgaine is a good idea?"

"Nimue will be there and I doubt Morgaine is interested in a little girl."

"It's still a risk."

'One!"

"Eight!"

"What is that? Have you developed some sort of numerical Touretts," Zee asked.

"Very funny."

"Well, you are saying numbers out loud, you know," Zee pointed out.

"Yes, I'm aware of it. It's your daughter's fault," Bruce countered.

"Memo's fault? Why?"

"One!

"Nine. It's just she keeps saying one, never going any higher."

"So? She's just playing, Bruce."

"She could do it correctly."

"Correctly? You really know how to suck all the joy out of playing, don't you?"

"One!"

"Ten! Please, just do something about it, will you," Bruce asked.

"All right," Zee replied. "Memo, honey, go get your coat, we're leaving in a few minutes."

The little girl kept running and went right into the guesthouse.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you. She does know how to count, doesn't she?"

"Yes, of course she does!"

"Okay, just asking."

Zee looked at him for a moment, but then decided to just let it go. She had another topic she wanted to discuss.

"There is something I wanted to talk about before we leave, Bruce."

"Okay."

"Diana. You need to speak with her,' Zee said.

"Why? About what," Bruce asked.

"Everyone's noticed it, she's pushing herself too hard. Dinah tried to talk to her, but she just dismissed it. The others are starting to worry she's going to get seriously hurt. The kind of hurt you don't bounce back from, even her."

"Diana's a grown woman, Zee, she knows the risks. Besides, I don't think I'm the best one for that. That's more Cla-someone else's territory."

"You can say the name Clark, Bruce, I'm not going to break into tears,' Zee replied. "Clark's not here, so someone else has to do it."

"Why me?"

"You three are the trinity, Bruce, the leaders. Whether you like it or not, Diana respects you more than anyone. She'll listen to you. She's your friend, Bruce, she needs you."

Bruce considers this for a moment.

"All right, I'll give it a try."

"Thank you."

They both took a sip of their coffee. Bruce felt he had to ask something.

"So does your comment early mean you're over Clark?"

Zee set her cup down and seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I guess maybe I am. It still hurts, but I have to face the facts. He's gone and we don't know if he's ever coming back. I've got a daughter to look after now. Yes, I think the answer is that I am over Clark."

Zee's cell phone rang at that moment, cutting off any further conversation. It was Madame Xanadu. Zatanna stood up to take it. Bruce watched her smile as she talked to her friend and was struck once again by how beautiful she was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Memo come running out of the guesthouse. As before she ran straight for the terrace. With a groan, Bruce prepared himself. The little girl slowed as she neared the terrace. Her mother was just finishing up her phone call. Memo reached out and touched the stone and then whispered to Bruce, "Eleven."

A huge smile lit up her face as she turned and ran to join her mother. Despite himself, Bruce felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile.

* * *

The Watchtower

Wally sat glumly in the cafeteria, a half eaten plate of food still in front of him. He found he wasn't really that hungry. Since seeing John and Shayera together, he'd been doing a lot of thinking. The ideas going through his head ran the gambit, from challenging John to a duel to just crying. Sitting here by himself for the past half hour, he'd gone back and forth. Wally finally decided to pick something in the middle.

He cared for Shayera, much more than he really wanted to admit. She was unlike any woman he'd ever dated. She had the whole package, smart, beautiful, confident, sexy, a hero, really sexy the way she did that thing with her wings. No, Wally told himself, don't go down that road. If you care for her, you want her to be happy, even if that isn't with you.

There would be a lot of heartache, especially for him, but Wally told himself it was the right thing to do. John and Shayera were meant to be together. They had clicked right away. If it hadn't been for that whole invasion thing, they'd still be together.

Neither had ever lied to him about their feelings for each other. Sure John was dating Mari, but no one really thought that would last. Wally felt a twinge of sadness for Mari. She hadn't asked to walk into this. She was a fantastic person in her own right. She just had the same bad luck Wally did to fall for someone still in love with another.

It had been a fluke, really, that he had started dating Shayera in the first place. As much as he wanted it to continue, he would be the bigger man and step aside. It was actually the noble thing to do, Wally told himself. He had to handle it just right or there would be guilt and remorse on all sides. Wally decided to slowly pull away, leaving room for John and Shayera to find each other again.

Shayera walked into the cafeteria looking for Wally. They had been so busy lately; she hadn't really had a moment alone with him. Seeing him sitting alone in the back of the cafeteria, she smiled and headed over.

"Hey, Wally, long time, no see," she brightly said to him.

"Oh, hey, Shayera, how's it going?'

"Hectic," she said. Sitting down next to him, Shayera reached over to take his hand. Wally didn't pull away, but didn't really respond either. Pressing ahead, Shayera said, "so I was wondering if you might like to do something this weekend? Just the two of us."  
"This weekend?"  
"Yeah, I thought we could get away for a little while."

"I'm afraid I can't, Shayera. Monitoring duty, sorry."

"Oh, well, that's okay, I guess," she said. There was a note of disappointment in her voice. "Maybe we could just take a night before then together?"

"I'd like to, really, but I don't think I'm going to be able to," Wally replied. "I've got a lot of things going on this week. Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks, I should be going. I'll see you around Shayera."

With that, Wally got up and quickly left the cafeteria. Shayera sat there wondering what was going on. Something felt different about the way Wally was acting, but she couldn't put her finger on what. He hadn't even kissed her goodbye. As disappointed as she was about not getting to spend time with him, she understood he had his duties. He was a hero, after all.

"You mind if I sit down," Dinah said.

"What? Oh, hi, Dinah, no, no take a seat."

"Thanks,' Dinah said in relief. She dropped into a chair and let out a slow breath. "I don't know why I ever thought I wanted this job."

"It can't be that bad," Shayera said. Dinah gave her a look.

"Oh, really," Dinah replied. "I've got several members in the infirmary, attacks happening all the time, an Amazon that seems to have a death wish, a Martian looking at brochures about aluminum siding, never mind half the members can't follow the simplest directions in an interview on top of everything else. Oh, and don't even get me started on Plasticman!"

Shayera smiled and laughed a little.

"Sorry, but come on, there must be some bright spot in all that gloom?"  
"Well, maybe one," Dinah admitted. "I was pleasantly surprised when Wally volunteered earlier to take extra monitoring duty shifts. You could have knocked me over with a feather."

"He-He volunteered," Shayera asked.

"Yeah."

Shayera glanced towards the door, but Wally was nowhere to be found. Now she was sure something was going on.

* * *

Cross Roads Station

The station had been around long enough for an indigenous population to arise. They tended to be the offspring of the more unsavory elements on the station. Most carried on the family tradition. The little authority there was, made sure they kept their trade away from the central business corridors. What happened on the secondary ones was left up to the individual.

The corridors in sector 42 were the property of a group of cutthroats, whose leader was called Radon. They were young, violent and completely uncaring. The tourists or crewmen that wandered into their sector were usually lucky to get out alive. Most were robbed, followed by other cruelties before they were sold to the slavers.

As Radon and his group fanned out through the shadows, it appeared tonight was going to get off to a bang. Standing in one of the back corridors arguing was what looked like a rich couple. They were obviously married, as they went at each other tooth and nail. Through silent hand signals, Radon sent his group in for the kill.

"We're lost!" Lashina said.

"We're not lost, this is just a short cut," Clark replied.

"If you hadn't been so busy flirting with that female clerk, maybe you could have asked for directions!"

"Oh, God, for the tenth time, I wasn't flirting with her, Lashina!"

Clark was known for staying in control, but the longer this argument went on, the shorter his fuse was getting. Willing himself to stay calm, he took a deep breath.

"I was just being polite."

"I don't think that little tramp saw it that way. The two of you were smiling at each other like you both won the lottery!"

"Stay calm, Clark, stay calm," he said to himself. "Lashina, I was being friendly, that's all."

"You were 'friendly' with Amazing Grace too."

Clark was boiling now. They'd been arguing for several days and he'd had it. He did something he rarely, if ever did, he swore.

"I've had enough of this, Lashina. Tell me what I did, please! I thought we were over this and put it behind us, but you've been a bitch to me for the last three days and I can't take it anymore! Just tell me what I did?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you," she fired back.

"You are driving me crazy!" Clark gasped in frustration, wanting to pull his hair out by the roots. It was unfortunately the very moment when Radon and his band decided to attack.

"Oh, great, what is this,' Clark lamented.

"Evening, tourists, you got lost in the wrong corridor," Radon sneered.

"See, I told you we were lost," Lashina snapped at Clark.

"You're not helping, Lashina!"

"Give us all your money and maybe we'll let you leave here alive,' Radon whispered.

"Go away, you little worm, can't you see we're busy,' Lashina fired back.

"Kill them!'

"Nice, you're really a people person, aren't you, honey," Clark sarcastically said. One of the criminals lunged at Lashina. She easily backhanded him away, never taking her eyes off Clark.

"Well, if you'd have asked for directions, dear, we wouldn't have to deal with these imbeciles!"

Two others jumped at Clark, thrusting their knives at his chest. Both blades snapped off.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to talk to my wife," Clark said. He backhanded another member of the group, sending him flying across the corridor.

"Oh, hurrah! He remembers who his wife is," Lashina mocked.

"The constant nagging makes it hard to forget," he shot back.

"Oh, you're are asking for it, Kal-El! If these gnats would get out of the way, I'd slap your face!"

More members of Radon's group attacked, but were easily brushed aside. Radon couldn't believe what was happening. They were practically ignoring him; too busy fighting with each other. No one disrespects Radon on his own turf. He would show them. He moved up behind Lashina and loudly said, "If he's not man enough for you, honey, why don't you give us a try!"

That was a mistake. Radon then made an even bigger one. He touched Lashina. Time stood still for a moment. Clark groaned as he saw the look on her face.

"Oh, great, here come the whips."

The now familiar sound of electricity cutting through the air was followed by the inevitable screams and whimpers. Sighing, Clark waded in, more to save them for being killed by Lashina than anything else. The fight didn't last very long. Clark and Lashina stood facing each other, surrounded by unconscious bodies. There was a smile on Lashina's face.

"Feeling better," Clark asked.

"Yes, actually, I do," admitted Lashina.

"So would you please tell me what's wrong?"

Lashina looked at him, absently flicking her whips. She seemed nervous at that moment.

"Lashina, please?"

"I-I'm mad at you because of Grace." She finally relented and told him.

"I thought you forgave me for that?"

"I did, but I can't stop thinking about it. The more I think about it the angrier I get. I thought our time together was special, but if you could so easily be influenced into sleeping with her than it wasn't, was it?"

"Yes, it was," replied Clark. "I can't change what happened, Lashina. It was a mistake."

"So does that mean we're a mistake too?"

"No."

"You say that and I want to believe you, but." Lashina trailed off with a shake of her head.

"Lashina, please."

"No, Kal-El, just give me some time. I need a drink and to think about this. I'll meet you back at the ship."

"All right," he reluctantly said. "Be careful."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. I'm just worried about those that cross your path."

He gestured to the bodies strewn all around them. A smile came to Lashina's face. She gave him a look and then turned and walked away.

* * *

New York

The bell on the door of Madame Xanadu's shop rang as Zatanna and Memo entered.

"Nimue?"

"Zatanna, is that you," a voice called out.

"Yes."

"Wonderful!"

Madame Xanadu stepped out from the back and smiled at the two of them. The cloth that usually covered her eyes was gone and she seemed younger than normal.

"Well, who is this little one?"

"Memo, I want you to meet, well, let's say your aunt," Zee said to her daughter. "This is your aunt Nimue."

"Hi."

"Well, hello to you too, young lady," Nimue smiled. "It's so lucky you came today, Memo. This little doll has been sad with no one to play with. Would you be nice enough to help?"

A smile lit up the little girl's face a she nodded enthusiastically. She glanced up at her mother, who nodded. Racing over she took the doll from Madame Xanadu.

"Thank you, Aunt Nimue."

"You're most welcome,' Xanadu smiled.

"If you two are finished with the toys," another voice said. Zatanna looked up to see Morgaine le Fey standing by the table. It was still a little disconcerting to see her without her customary golden armor.

"Hello Morgaine."

"Zatanna, thank you for living up to our deal."

"Of course." Zee turned to her daughter, "Memo, mommy's going to be busy for awhile, can you play quietly by yourself?"

The little girl nodded, but her attention was already focused on the doll.

"She'll be fine, Zatanna," Madame Xanadu said, ushering them to her table.

"We should begin," Morgaine said. The three women took their places around the table. A large crystal ball sat in the middle. Linking hands, they began a chant, focusing on the one they sought.

Sitting on the floor playing with the doll, Memo still watched everything the three women did. She stared at each in turn. As their chant continued, her little mouth began to mimic their words. Her pale blue eyes settled on the crystal ball.

"It's not working," Morgaine said in frustration. Madame Xanadu tried to comfort her sister.

"You have to give it time, Morgaine, the universe is a big place. He could be anywhere."

'We can try again," Zee offered.

No one noticed as Memo slowly put the doll down and walked over to the table. She stopped next to her mother, her eyes still on the crystal ball.

"He's in the snow," Memo said.

"What's that, honey," Zee asked. The other two women looked over at the little girl.

"The man is in the snow," Memo said again. She stretched out her little arm and pointed at the crystal ball. It suddenly began to swirl on the inside, almost like a snow globe that had been shaken. Zatanna and Madame Xanadu looked at Memo in surprise.

"There's something there," Morgaine gasped. It was feint at first, but as the swirling slowed down, an image began to appear. It was a world of ice and snow, stretching out in all directions. As the image became clearer, a figure could be made out, standing on one of the peaks. Morgaine's breath caught in her throat, as she knew whom it was.

"See, the man is in the snow," Memo happily said. She turned and went back to the doll, leaving the three women to just stare in shock and wonder.

"An interesting daughter you have there, Zatanna," Madame Xanadu said with a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Choice your own …"

"I am the Phantom Stranger. A stranger to all, and that is my destiny. There are no companions where I walk. Already the winds of fate summon me elsewhere, to another situation that begs for guidance and promises only untold danger. To another's eye, events seem either set in stone or random and chaotic, but not to mine. My eyes see that choices are made and with them the outcome shifts like the desert sand. They are not for me to make, for the choice is yours. I present you with four beginnings. Where they lead is for you to decide. Chose wisely."

* * *

Clark/Kal-El/Superman – Go to Line 1

Lashina – Go to Line 2

The Female Furies – Go to Line 3

The Justice League – Go to Line 4

* * *

**Line 1** – Clark stood in the corridor watching Lashina walk away. Part of him wanted to go after her and make things right, but the other part knew she needed this time to herself. Choice: Does Clark head back to the ship? (Go to **Line 8**) Does Clark start walking, but has an encounter with a fortuneteller? (Go to **Line 10**)

* * *

**Line 2** – Lashina walked away, her emotions swirling through her.

Choice: Does Lashina continue on to a bar? (Go to **Line 5**) Or do the Furies attack Lashina? (Go to **Line 9**)

* * *

**Line 3** - The Female Furies ship came through the boom tube near the Cross Roads Station. Bernadeth did a quick scan.

"They are both here."

A menacing smile spread across Gilotina's lips.

"Excellent."

Do the Furies attack Lashina? (Go to** line 9**) Or do the Furies attack Clark? (Go to **Line 13**) Or does Mad Harriet offer her review of the current season of the TV show Mad Men? (Go to **Line 6**)

* * *

**Line 4** - Gathered around the table were Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Hawk Girl, Green Arrow, Jonn the Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Plastic man and Zatanna. It had been a rather cantankerous meeting, but it was finally drawing to a close.

"Okay, unless there's anything else, can we end this," Dinah asked. Most of the others were already up and heading for the door. She waited a beat, glancing at everyone and was just about to symbolically gavel the meeting closed.

Choice: Does the meeting end? (Go to **Line 7**) Or does someone speak up? (Go to **Line 14**)

* * *

**Line 5** – Lashina walked several blocks when she spotted a bar. It looked seedy and the clientele seemed rowdy. It was the perfect place for her mood. Pushing through the swinging doors, Lashina headed straight to the bar. Ordering a drink, she takes a long swallow.

Choice: Does she reflect on her feelings and try to understand them? (Go to **Line 12**) Or does one of the other patrons make a pass and a brawl ensue? (Go to **Line 15**)

* * *

**Line 6** – Mad Harriet spoke up. "Don Draper is finally getting his! Karma! Pain! He needs to suffer! Divorce him! I can't wait for more!"

Choice: Do you return to **Line 3** and choice again? Or do you continue on to hear Mad Harriet's favorite candy? (Go to **Line 11**)

* * *

**Line 7** - Thankfully, there were no objections and the meeting mercifully came to an end.

Choice: Wait for next chapter.

* * *

**Line 8** – Clark sullenly walked along the corridors. His very nature was to try and fix what was wrong between him and Lashina. Sadly he remembered not every situation could be fixed. It was a lesson he'd bitterly learned before he left Earth. Some things are beyond even his powers to fix, but not everything.

Choice: Does Clark get attacked by the Female Furies? (Go to **Line 13**) Or does Clark change directions and head towards something he can fix? (Go to **Line 17**)

* * *

**Line 9** – Lashina senses kicked in and a warning went through her brain. Something was very wrong. The normally crowded corridor was deserted. Silently she let her whips uncoil.

"Did you think we'd give up, sister?" The four Furies stepped out into the light.

"I defeated you once, I can do it again," Lashina said.

"Your man isn't with you this time," Gilotina replied.

"Pain!" Mad Harriet cackled.

"The results will be the same," Lashina fired back.

"Take her,' Gilotina commanded. Mad Harriet lunged at Lashina, only to feel the sting of her whip.

"Pain! Pain! Give me more pain!" she screamed. Lashina didn't wait for them to come to her. Her strength and natural instinct was to go on offensive. Whirling in the air, she took out Stompa's legs. Landing behind Bernadeth, Lashina dodged her blade and delivered a roundhouse kick to her head. Gilotina's blades sliced through the material covering Lashina's back, drawing blood. She grimaced, but didn't stop moving.

"First blood goes to me," Gilotina taunted. Lashina didn't answer; instead she concentrated her attack on Stompa. Taking the big woman out was the key. Her strength could change the dynamic of the fight in an instance, so Lashina wrapped both whips around her and poured all the electrical charge she could into her. It wasn't without risk, as Mad Harriet took advantage of the opening and slashed her claws across Lashina's shoulder and arm. Lashina whirled and kicked at Harriet, all the while pouring electricity into a screaming Stompa. Bernadeth understood what Lashina was trying to do and made a leap to cut the whips from the big woman. Lashina anticipated this. A well-placed kick to Harriet sent her directly into Bernadeth, giving Lashina just enough time. A scream of pure rage came from her lips as she sent a pulse of electricity into Stompa. The big woman's body bucked and jerked as it was overloaded. Gilotina slashed another deep gash into Lashina's back, but Stompa was neutralized. Lashina cartwheeled through the air away from the other three. She turned to face them. She was breathing hard, blood oozed from her wounds and pain screamed through her system.

"Well played," Bernadeth said. There was just a hint of admiration in her voice.

"It changes nothing," Gilotina spat out. "We were told to bring you back, it doesn't matter in what condition."

A smile spread across Lashina's face.

"It appears you will have to wait for another time."

The sound of pulse rifles being cocked came from all around them. While the station had little law enforcement, it did have mercenaries to make sure things didn't get too out of hand.

"One warning, ladies, end this," the leader of the mercenaries called out. Gilotina spun around, taking in all the weapons trained on them. She screamed in frustration, gripping her sword even harder. Bernadeth spoke up. "There will be another time, Gilotina. I wise commander understands the situation.'

Gilotina spun around to glare at Bernadeth.

"Attack! Attack! Pain, wonderful pain!" Mad Harriet chimed in.

"I need no advise from you Bernadeth or you, Mad Harriet. We will withdraw," Gilotina said. "This isn't over, Lashina!"

The Furies picked up Stompa and opened a boom tube. The next moment they disappeared. The mercenaries turned their focus to Lashina.

"What's it going to be, woman?"

Lashina slowly recoiled her whips and then turned to the commander.

"Can you recommend a good bar around here?"

Choice: Does Lashina go to a bar? (Go to **Line 5**) Or does Lashina go looking for Clark? (Go to **Line 17**)

* * *

**Line 10** – Clark was deep in his own thoughts as he walked down the station corridor. At first merchants called out to him offering their wares, but his non-response soon had them moving on to other customers. "Have your fortune told, Kal-El?' The sound of his name being said pulled Clark from his thoughts. He glanced over to see an ancient female sitting in a small dark stall. "What-What did you say?" The woman laughed at him. "I said do you want your fortune told?"

"Oh, I thought you said something else," Clark replied. 'No, no thank you."

"You seem to be a man in need of answers, or is it direction?"

"I'm sure you're very good, ma'am, but I must decline," Clark said.

'It's your choice, Kal-El. It's always your choice,' The Fortune Teller said.

"How-How do you know my name?"

"The cards see all, Kal-El"

Clark found himself walking over and sitting down across from the Fortune Teller.

"Divide them," she instructed.

Clark reached out and cut the deck. They looked similar to Tarot cards, but the symbols were foreign to him. The woman turned over the top card.

"The past. I see great triumphs, but also great pain. Helplessness. Anguish. Deep, deep sadness."

"Yes," Clark could barely say. The next card was turned.

"Your condition. You are lost, Kal-El."

"How are you doing this,' he asked. It was as if she were seeing into his soul.

"The cards, all is in the cards. "The Fortune Teller replied and then turned over the next card.

"The present. There is love, from many places, both near and far, but still there is sadness. Much like the name of this station, you are at a crossroads. You must decide what man you are going to be. There will be more pain and sadness no matter which path you chose."

The old woman turned over another card.

"The Future. Love is out there, but also heartache. Such is life, Kal-El. The future depends on the choices you make in the present. Will you be the man you should be or will you turn away and walk a safer path?"

The Fortune Teller picked up all the cards and stacked them again. She reached out her hand for payment. Clark fumbled to find some credits and handed them over. The woman's words seemed to overwhelm him as questions poured through his brain.

"What-What should I do," he found himself asking.

"The cards only tell of possibilities, Kal-El. There is no one destiny, except the result of your choices. You life and where it leads, is in your hands."

"I-I thank you,' he managed to say. Clark nearly stumbled as he stepped away from the woman. This had been so unexpected, so random, he was more confused than ever. He turned back to the Fortune Teller, but she was already packing up her things and closing up her stall. Running his hand through his hair, Clark slowly started to walk away.

The Fortune Teller watched him until he turned the corner and disappeared. She stepped back into the shadows and whispered to a figure standing there.

"I have done what you asked, now where is my payment?

The figure handed over some credits to the woman. She quickly counted them out to make sure they were the amount agreed on. Satisfied, she smiled.

"You friend was quiet impressed with the reading. The information you gave me was perfect," she said, looking up. The figure was gone. She glanced up and down the street by saw no one.

Choice: Does Clark get attacked by the Female Furies? (Go to **Line 13**) Or does Clark come to a decision about what he needs to do? (Go to **Line 17**) Or is the mysterious figure that gave the Fortune Teller all the information revealed? (Go to **Line 16**)

* * *

**Line 11** – The Furies arrived back on the ship, angry and defeated. Things had not gone as they hoped. Mad Harriet suddenly spoke up.

"Candy! Candy and Pain are what I need! I like Hot Tamales and Mike and Ikes! I could even go for a Zagnut right now!"

By making this choice, you've really shown an unhealthy interest in Mad Harriet. Turn off the computer and go outside for a while. Come back for the next chapter.

* * *

**Line 12** - Lashina finished her first drink and ordered another. The vibe coming off her told everyone around to stay clear. Sipping her second drink, her mind continued to play over and over her last conversation with Kal-El. She knew he was probably right and she was being unfair, but it still hurt. Their time on Apokolips was one of her most cherished memories. It was truly the first time she'd made love to a man. Oh, she'd had sex before, but with Kal-El, it was different. It was so many different things rolled into one, gentle, yet rough, caring yet wild and dangerous, combative yet tender. She had let herself be vulnerable with him, the most frightening thing she could imagine. Far from using it against her, he had welcomed it and shown his vulnerability to her.

Before she had even realized it, she had fallen in love with him. She'd even secretly rejoiced when he escaped from Darkseid. The greatest thing in her whole life had come from that time, her son. Now to hear that he had so easily slept with Amazing Grace tarnished it somehow. Lashina understood that he was under Grace's spell, but that didn't make a difference. The very fact of their being together made her question whether those cherished moments were really special?

Can something be special and unique if it happens twice?

What made it worse was that spending all this time with him only made her love him more. Even when she was angry with him, she could help but feel the desire when she looked into his eyes. Far from growing bored with the sex, she hungered for more. At this very moment she wanted him. He was like a drug to her system.

That scared her.

All her life she had been taught to be independent and never need anyone else. Fenris had been the lone exception. He was blood. The tie between mother and son was stronger than any other in her life. It nearly killed her when he died. She would have happily taken his place. That was a wound that would never heal.

Could she stand taking the chance it might happen again?

If she were going to be with Kal-El, she would have to. She would also have to forgive him for sleeping with Amazing Grace. Lashina knew she could trust him. A lesser man would have lied about Grace. By telling her the truth, he trusted her, hoping she would understand. She would have to get past it. She would have to allow herself to be vulnerable with him.

That was the scariest part.

Lashina wasn't one to run away. She faced her fears and challenges head on. Finishing her drink, she turned and walked out of the bar.

Choice: Do the Furies attack Lashina? (Go to **Line 9**) Does she go looking for Clark? (Go to **Line 17**)

* * *

**Line 13** - Clark was moving down the corridor, deep in thought when the very ground under his feet began to rumble. He heard the sound of the blade before he even saw it. Gilotina sliced through his shirt and into his chest, bringing a gasp of pain from his lips. Mad Harriet's claws bit into his back only adding to it. Clark whirled around as Gilotina moved in for another strike. He was ready for her, but not the punch from Stompa. It hit him in the back of the head sending him flying. Clark landed hard against the wall and felt to the ground. He looked up to see the four Female Furies. Gilotina dragged the tip of her sword along the ground, raising sparks as they moved forward.

'Well, well, well, Superman, you seem surprised to see us," she said. 'Did you think we'd give up so easily?"

"No," Clark groaned as he got to his feet. "I did think you were smarter than this. I'm in no mood to play right now, Gilotina, so I'll give you four a chance. Walk away, now."

The Furies seemed completely caught off guard by this. They looked at each other and then began to laugh.

"You've developed a sense of humor, Superman, I like it," Gilotina said. "Do you really think you can win in a fight against the four of us, Superman?"

The words had barely left her lips, when Clark moved at super speed and punched Stompa. She went hurdling back through several walls before coming to a stop. She lay there unconscious.

"The mistake you're making, Gilotina, is thinking you're fighting Superman. You're not. I'm just Kal-El, last of the Kryptonians and I'm pissed."

"Pa-" Mad Harriet started to shout, but it was cut off mid-word by a backhand from Clark.

"Shut up," he told her. "You see Gilotina, I realized something the last time we fought. You are from Apokolips. Everyone from Apokolips is technically a God. That makes you four some sort of Gods, too. Lesser God, to be sure, but Gods. That means that unlike every other fight I've ever been in, you can take it. I don't have to hold back quite so much."

Again, as speed faster than the eye could follow, Clark moved. In the next moment, Bernadeth crumbled to he ground. Gilotina gasped, but before she could move, Clark was standing right in front of her.

"You've already lost and you don't even know it yet, Gilotina," he said to her.

Anger flashed through her eyes and she raised her sword to strike at him. Clark effortlessly caught her wrist and just held it.

"Take your friends and leave, Gilotina.'

She screamed and tried to break free, but he just held her. After a moment, he slowly twisted her wrist until she released her sword.

"Leave, Gilotina. I won't tell you again."

In frustration she reached down and picked up her sword. Bernadeth and Mad Harriet were just beginning to stir. She helped them up and they went over to Stompa. They opened a boom tube and stepped through. Gilotina was the last and before she disappeared, she turned towards Clark.

"This isn't over. You had the element of surprise on your side this time. We'll be back."

Clark watched her disappear and then turned away

Choice: Does Clark take on another challenge? (Go to **Line 17**) Or does Clark have an encounter with a Fortune Teller? (Go to **Line 10**)

* * *

**Line 14** - Green Lantern spoke up.

"There is one thing."

"Son of a .." Dinah grumbled, running her hand through her blonde locks. "Okay, what is it?"

"I spoke with one of the other Lanterns today, Katma Tui and she had some interesting news."

Everyone turned towards John waiting for him to continue. He seemed hesitant to speak, glancing at Zatanna and Diana.

"I'm needed in Gotham, John, do you think you could just tell us this news," Batman gruffly said.

"She was investigating a multiple homicide on a pleasure planet and it turned out the Female Furies were involved."

"The Lanterns are going to have to handle that, John, we're stretched pretty thin as it is. I don't think we can send anybody into space right now," Dinah said.

"No, that's not it," John shook his head. "The Furies were looking for someone, Katma said. They attacked the resort for information on an incident that happened there quite awhile ago."

"What was the incident," Diana asked.

"A couple thought they were being cheated and I guess things got a little out of hand. They tore up the joint and then took off."

"The point, John," Batman said.

"Katma said the name of the person involved in that incident was Kal-El."

This got everyone's attention.

"Was it him," Wally asked.

"From the description, Katma believes so."

"So he's out there," Dinah absently said.

"And breaking up resorts," Plastic Man added. "Never picture him as a sore loser."

"Shut up," everyone said.

"There's one more thing, although, it's not confirmed," John nervously said.

"What?"  
"There was a woman with him. The planet specializes in honeymoon vacations. They registered as Mr. And Mrs. El."

"What?" Both Zatanna and Diana shouted in shock. The room was in an uproar as everyone had questions or comments.

Choice: That's really the end of this part of the chapter. More to come in next chapter.

* * *

**Line 15** – Lashina downed her drink, savoring the cool, bite of the alcohol. She ordered another. A woman like Lashina doesn't go unnoticed anywhere, especially a bar. Strong reactions always accompany seeing her. They run the gambit, from fear to lust to curiosity, and even envy. Most are wise enough to not act on these emotions, most, but not all.

A salt miner's ship had docked three days ago. His wages had been burning a hole in his pocket since he received them. The first thing he did when he got to Cross Roads Station was find a bar. That had been two days ago.

In his drunken haze, a new thought finally came to him. He should get himself a woman, a big, beautiful woman. Through glassy eyes he looked up and saw Lashina entered the bar. It seems today is my lucky day, he thought. A smile plastered on his face, the miner rose to his feet, catching himself before he fell and headed towards the bar.

Lashina was just savoring the first taste of the cool, bitter liquor when she felt the hand slither around her waist. Slowly she turned.

'Somebody better call the Gods, because they're missing an angel!"

A rather large spray of his spittle accompanied the miner's line.

"Lovely," Lashina said. She reached up and wiped her face with a napkin.

"Are your legs tired, because you've been running through my mind all night!"

His hand began wandering lower, but she reached down and stopped it.

"So you want to play?" She smiled.

"You read my mind, babe!"

"Yes, I did, now see if you can read mine," she said to him. She smiled at him, but her eyes were shooting daggers.

"You-You want another drink?"

"No, guess again."

"You want to go straight to a hotel,' he laughed. Lashina shook her head no. Her smile was now a hard, menacing grin.

"One more try," she whispered to him.

Even in his extreme state of intoxication, the miner finally understood the look she was giving him. His knees began to shake, as her eyes seemed to bore right into his skull.

"You-You want-want to-to hurt-hurt me," he stammered.

"Bingo!"

Lashina's fist quickly followed, sending the miner flying across the bar. Table overturned as he came crashing down. The drinks went flying, upsetting the people sitting at the table. The miner had friends and they weren't happy either.

"You crazy bitch!" One of the miners said and quickly received a boot to the face for it. Lashina tossed tables out of the way as she went after the man that had offended her. Those unlucky enough to be in her way were instantly removed.

The whole bar erupted into a brawl. Bodies and teeth went airborne. Lashina let out a laugh a she pummeled miner after miner. The sound of breaking bones was like music to her ear. When she finally got a hold of the first miner, she lifted him off the ground and smiled at him. Her smile slipped a little when she saw him pee his pants.

"You are so lucky I promised Kal I wouldn't kill anybody!"

She tossed him over the bar, slamming him into the huge mirror. Turning to the rest of the fighting patrons, Lashina loudly shouted, "Who wants some?"

Several took her up on this and soon regretted it.

The sizzle of her whips couldn't be heard above the racket, but they were soon felt by one and all. She moved through the crowd like bulldozer through a cotton candy wall.

As quickly as the fight started, she finished it. Bodies lay all around her. Smiling, Lashina walked back to the bar and poured herself another drink.

"That was just what I needed! Drinks on me," she shouted, throwing credits in the air. She downed her drink and walked out the door.

Choice: Does Lashina get attacked by the Female Furies? (Go to** Line 9**) Or does Lashina go looking for Clark? (Go to **Line 17**)

* * *

**Line 16** – Oh, come on! That was an easy one! It's the Phantom Stranger! He introduces the whole thing! Wait for next chapter.

* * *

**Line 17** – The slavers were loading the large cargo ship. They pushed and shoved the helpless chained unfortunate captives. When one of the older women fell, she was kicked mercilessly until other slaves helped her up. This brought a round of laughter from the slavers.

"Let them all go," a voice called out.

The slavers turned, weapons ready to see a lone man dressed in black standing before them.

"What did you say,' the slaver commander said.

"I said let them go."

The commander looked at the other slavers. He gave them a look like 'get this guy' and they all laughed.

"What if I don't let them go?"

'Then I will," the man replied.

"You got some balls on you, pal, I'll give you that! What did you get the buzz on and suddenly think you're a hero or something?'

More laughter came from the slavers.

"They're innocent people, let them go,' the man said. The laughter stopped. The commander's smile disappeared.

"They aren't people anymore, they're property. My property, my cargo to do with, as I want. Now this was funny at first, but the jokes over."

The commander fired a shot very close to the man's feet.

"That was my warning shot," he said. "The next one goes right between your eyes."

Two red beams flashed out from the man's eyes, melting the pulse rifle in the commander's hand. He dropped it in shock.

"That was my warning shot," Clark said. He stepped from the shadows so they could all see him.

"Who-Who the hell are you, mister,' the commander asked.

"Some people know him as Superman," Lashina said as she walked up behind Clark.

'Hey, what are you doing here," he asked.

"Oh, I knew you'd be here," she replied. "The costume might be gone, but the man's the same. I knew you couldn't leave this alone."

"So are we okay," Clark asked.

"I don't know, yet. I'm still mad at you," Lashina answered. "I figured I couldn't take the chance these imbeciles might miraculously hurt you, so I thought I'd help."

"My wife, the hero," Clark teased.

"There's no reason to insult me, Kal-El."

Clark pulled her to him and kissed her.

The whole time this was happening, the slavers stood frozen in shock and fear. They all had heard of Superman. Some had even taken the tour of Krypton, so they knew the stories about him.

"You aren't Superman," the commander finally shouted. "Superman's like forty feet tall!"

"He took the tour," Clark groaned. Lashina couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Boss, remember? Those Kryptonians can change their size at will," one of the other slavers said.

"Shut up," the commander spat out. "Look, mister, I don't know who you and the lady are, but this is my property and I'm not setting them loose!"

"She's Lashina," Clark said.

"THE Lashina," she added.

"The leader of the Female Furies, Lashina," the commander nervously asked.

"That's me," she replied.

On hearing this, several slavers broke ranks and ran.

"It seems your reputation is known here too, honey,' Clark said.

"I know, that's so cool," Lashina smiled.

"Are-Are you going to kill us,' the commander said.

"Not if you leave right now," Clark replied. "Oh and release those people."

"Now!" Lashina shouted and this sent more slavers running. The commander looked all around him and realized he was alone. Gulping with fear, he slowly started to back up and then turned and ran.

Clark went over to the slaves and began to remove their chains.

"You're free."

Choice: None really, that's the end of the chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Pressure Drop"

The Watchtower

The words 'They registered as Mr. And Mrs. El' were still reverberating in the air. Reactions ran the gambit, as the news registered with each individual. Questions and comments overlapped, as hardly anyone was able to stop him or herself. One person did, Batman. The news had been just as big a surprise to him as the others, yet he gave no outward appearance of it. His eyes shifted over the others taking in their reactions. They lingered over two in particular, Zatanna and Diana. Both had stunned, almost shell-shocked looks on their faces.

It was natural for everyone to try and comfort Zee. They knew about her relationship with Clark and how hard it had been for her. Dinah and Shayera immediately went to her, trying all the usual comforting words. Wally and Jonn added their voices in a show of support. It was written on Lantern's face how deeply he regretted having to be the one to break the news. Even Plastic Man turned himself into an ugly bouquet of flowers in some misguided attempt to cheer her up.

What they didn't see was Diana silently walking out of the room. Bruce did. He found his heart and head being pulled in two directions. Like the others, but perhaps for different reasons, he wanted to be the one to comfort Zee. The desire to wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be all right was palpable to him. The feelings that had been growing for quite awhile made themselves evident. His hand almost automatically went towards her along with his eyes.

It should have been an easy decision, but there was Diana. He knew she was alone right now. Emotions she probably didn't even understand, being so new to the world, were bombarding her. He wasn't blind to the attraction between Clark and her. It was as natural as gravity that two such extraordinary beings would find their eyes glancing at each other. It was one of the reasons Bruce had been so hesitant to pursue a relationship with her. It wasn't a lack of desire or interest on his part, but a bit of fear that he would always wonder whether he was her real first choice.

Right now, both women needed a friend. Glancing at Zee, Bruce saw she had an abundance of them. Diana was alone. Her best friend, the one she always turned to for guidance and support was Clark. Now he was the cause of her turmoil. Who would she turn to out here in the world? Artemis? He doubted that. She would keep this to herself and struggle with it alone. Hers was the greater need.

Slowly Bruce stood up and stepped over to Zatanna. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"We'll talk later," he said. She nodded, but he could tell it was just a brave face for the others. He held her glance a moment longer before silently moving out the door.

* * *

New Genesis

The games of children, to the uncritical eye appear innocent and full of joy. There is an element of that in them, but there is so much more. They are also an introduction to the world of winning and losing, aggression, the hierarchy of size and skill and alternative ways of socialization. Children begin to learn about their abilities and their limits, their strengths and their weaknesses. Sometimes the lessons are cruel. All the non-score keeping and talk of everyone is a winner doesn't blunt the realization that some are better than most. There's almost a special cruelty to the well meaning, encouraging words, 'nice try' or 'you'll get them next time.' Even at a young age, you know your 'try' wasn't good enough and you probably won't 'get them next time.'

Then there are those rare few. Whether it's genetics or just the luck of the draw, it all comes easy to them. It's a heady experience to find yourself effortlessly pulling away in a foot race or hitting a ball further than all the others. Almost instinctively others begin to treat you differently. When sides are chosen, you find yourself picked first almost every time. The adults supervising place you in the most vital positions. Admiration, envy and so many other emotions come into play in the games of children.

Avida got her first taste of all of this in the lush green fields that surrounded New Genesis' capital city. The first few years of her life had been spent on Apokolips with little contact with other children her own age. It set the pattern for her. Even since she came to New Genesis, she rarely joined in with the others and spent most of her time amusing herself. So when some of the other children got her to take part, she came to it with an innocence the others didn't have. The game was an import from Earth, soccer.

At first she found herself enjoying it, running up and down the fields, occasionally kicking the ball back to the others on her team. As the game progressed things began to change. The play became more aggressive. Players on the other team took advantage of her lack of knowledge and began to push and shove her. She was knocked to the ground several times. She did her best to avoid the other players and stay out of their way, but this only cause her own teammates to yell at her.

When she was knocked down again, Avida began to cry. She didn't like the game and it hurt. Far from having sympathy for her, many of the other children laughed. Through her tears, she told them she didn't want to play any more and started to walk off the field. Taunts of crybaby filled her ears. As if to add one more insult to her suffering, one of the children kicked the ball as hard as they could in the direction of Avida. It was traveling straight for the back of her head. Some instinct kicked in within Avida. At the last moment, she turned impossibly fast and caught the ball just as it was about to strike her. She was more surprised than anyone. She dropped it and ran from the field.

High Father had arrived and called to Avida, but she kept running. He turned to the other children. The look on his face told them he was not pleased. He called them over and patiently began to explain why he was disappointed.

Standing unseen watching all of this was Orion. Since first meeting the young girl, he'd taken an interest in her. The innocent sweetness of her nature was astonishing considering she was from Apokolips. His reaction to the soccer game was far different from High Father's. Orion was angry. Watching the other children bully the shy young girl, he wanted to storm out onto the field. He was all ready to move, when she caught the ball. Her speed was astonishing even to him.

Leaving the field, Orion went looking for her. He found Avida sitting alone in the garden crying. He was not known for the calmness or gentleness of his character, but seeing her like this made him want to help. He stepped out so she could see him.

"You shouldn't let them get to you like that," he softly said.

"I didn't like that game, it hurt," she said in a small voice. "I didn't do anything to them, but they kept knocking me down."

"You need to defend yourself," he replied. Orion sat down next to her, putting his arm around her slender shoulder.

"High Father says it's wrong to fight."

"Yes, that's true, but defending yourself is different," he said to her.

"I-I don't know how," Avida admitted.

"Then perhaps someone should teach you."

"Would you teach me, Orion,' she asked.

"It would be my honor," he said. A smile actually came to his face as he looked down into her pale blue eyes.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana stood on the observation deck staring out at the stars. Since hearing the news about Clark she'd had the strangest reaction. She felt cold and numb all over. Fatigue seemed to grip her whole body. It first it had been shock at John's words, but now there was nothing. It was different from the time Toyman had sent him to the future. Then she had believed he was dead and the grief was overwhelming. He wasn't dead this time, but just as out of reach to her. She had so many questions, but only he had the answers.

Her heart went out to Zatanna, knowing how difficult this must be for her. The fact that he'd apparently moved on must have been a painful blow to Zee. It was to Diana. It still hurt that her best friend hadn't come to tell her before he left. She'd tried to move on with her life believing that he would return sooner rather than later. She hoped when he did, she would get the answers to all the questions she had. It had been getting harder and harder to maintain that belief. Now it felt as if she'd been fooling herself. Perhaps this was the way of the Man's world, things were disposable and easily replaced. Perhaps people were as well?

Diana felt numb, but she could already sense another emotion starting to form, anger. The anger was directed at Kal. In many ways he had been her role model since she'd arrived in the Man's world. She knew many of her teammates felt this way too. He'd had really been the first, well, him and Bruce. Diana absently wondered if more heroes would follow Batman's example now that Kal was gone. That didn't bode well for the world.

Mostly the news made her feel alone. When he was around, she felt she had a kindred spirit in Kal. They were so different from everyone around them, yet they were so much like the other, or that's what she'd thought. Now she didn't know.

Bruce found her still standing there looking at the stars.

"Diana?"

"What? Oh, Bruce, is there an emergency," she asked.

"Only the one here on the station," he replied.

"The news was … surprising," she admitted.

"Yes, it was."

They stood together in silence for a moment, each deep in their own thoughts. Bruce knew this wasn't his strength, but he gave it a try.

"So how are you doing?"

"I find myself a little numb at the moment," Diana truthfully said. "And a little cold for no apparent reason."

He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder as a sign of support. He was surprised to feel how cold her bare skin felt. He noticed her skin seemed much paler than usual.

"Are you feeling okay, Diana," he asked.

"I'm tired, but that's the usual lately."

"You've been pushing yourself too hard. You need a break," he said. Before she could answer, the alert signal went off.

"It seems events will not allow that," she replied. As Diana turned and started towards the command center, she stumbled. Bruce caught before she felt to the ground.

"Diana?"

"I'm fine, it was just a misstep. Don't worry…" she said. Before she could finish her sentence, Diana's eyes rolled back and the world began to spin around her. She fainted in Bruce's arms. Tapping his communicator, Bruce called Jonn.

"Medical emergency, beam Wonder Woman directly to the infirmary!"

* * *

Gotham

Lois Lane found herself once again sitting in the Puzzle Box bar on the lower East side of Gotham. She hadn't worn a disguise this time and was receiving quite a few looks from the rather unsavory element that inhabited the place. She tried to ignore them, but some of the patrons weren't so easily put off.

"You must be lost, honey," a rough looking man said. "We don't usually get such high class trim down here."

"Shocker," Lois replied.

"Maybe she's looking to take a walk on the wild side, Butch," another man said.

"Is that what you're doing, babe? You come down her to see how the other half lives? Well, you're in luck, me and Lou here would be happy to show you."

They were both crowding closer to the booth Lois was sitting in. Under the table she held her taser, ready to defend herself.

"Not if you were the last two men alive," she coldly replied.

"You say that now," Butch said. There was a hard, mean look about his smile. "You'll change your tune once we get started. We'll show you a good time that you'll never forget. I promise you."

They leaned in closer, invading her personal space. Lois was just about to pull out the taser when a long question mark shaped cane slipped between the two men. They both had a puzzled look on their faces as they glanced at the cane. In the next moment it turn towards Butch. In one quick violent move, it hooked around his neck and jerked him back, sending him hurdling across the floor. Lou blinding swung his fist, but made no contact. He received a sharp rap from the cane that broke his nose in return.

"When does a child know its grasp has excided its reach," a voice said. "When the child gets it's hand slapped, hard."

"Riddler!"

"Name dropper," Edward smiled. He turned towards the rest of the bar. "She's under my protection. Stay away."

Lou and Butch scrambled across the floor and then raced out the door.

"Your reputation precedes you," Lois offered.

"It comes in handy sometimes," Edward admitted. He slipped into the seat across from Lois. "My apologies for being late. Business, you understand. I'm sorry you had to put up with those two."

"Hazards of the job, but thank you just the same," Lois replied.

"You're welcome and I owe you a thank you for the article. It's nice to get some good press finally."

"You solved the figure skater's murder, I was just reporting the truth," Lois said.

"Still, it was appreciated."

Lois nodded and pulled out her notebook. From experience, she knew computers and tape recorders were out of the question in situations like this.

"So what's on the agenda tonight, Miss Lane," Edward pleasantly said.

"Lex Luthor."

"No idle chit-chat, straight to the point. Like I said before, I like that about you, Miss Lane. I like you."

"Let's keep it strictly professional, Edward."

"As you wish."

"Lex had been rather active lately," Lois began. She flipped through her notes, citing several incidents. "I've been able to track large transfers of money, both here in the states and around all around the globe. Other contacts had put him in touch with the government, more specifically, with black op type parts of the government. In recent weeks, Lex has disappeared off the map. Finally, there's his putting Talia Head in complete control of LexCorp's Gotham branch. Any thoughts?"

"He's been a busy bee, hasn't he,' Edward offered with a smile.

"I think I prefer the riddles. Look, last time you suggested or hinted that Lex is looking for another challenge after Superman. By coming to Gotham, I thought that meant he was going after Batman."

"I think that was the original plan, but you know Lex," Edward replied. "What's the one overriding factor about him, Miss Lane?"

"Is that another riddle?"

"No, it's just a question. It's his ego," Edward said. "The man's got a bigger ego than just about anyone I ever met."

"That's true," Lois admitted. "After Superman's disappearance, it's only got worse."

"I think he sees Batman as a worthy opponent."

"Something about that doesn't quite fit," Lois mused. "To simply beat Batman wouldn't be enough for him. Lex tends to think big. It's probably from going against Superman all these years, but pulling a robbery under Batman's nose and getting away with it doesn't seem like his style."

"So what are you suggesting," Edward asked.

"You said Talia is connected to the Batman," Lois started.

"I also said you'll get nothing about her from me." Edward quickly pointed out.

"Just hear me out." Lois flipped back and forth through her notes, as a thought came to her mind. "What if you're right. Lex is looking for another challenge and he's decided on Batman. He wouldn't just pull a heist here in Gotham; he's much too theatrical and egotistical for something small like that. He'd want Batman to know. Putting a LexCorp building right in the heart of Gotham and installing Talia Head as its president is Lex's way of figuratively planting his flag. It's his message to Batman that he's throwing out a challenge."

"That's an interesting theory and it does sound like Lex," Edward admitted. "He's already made his first mistake, though."

"What?"

"I told you before, Lex isn't from Gotham, and so he's never going to understand it. Talia understands it. Nothing in Gotham is quite what it seems. Everything and person has layers. If Lex thought he could just use Talia, he's completely underestimated her. It's always dangerous to underestimate Talia."

'But what does the rest of this have to do with it," Lois asked.

"I wonder," Edward mused. "I think you're on to something. Lex never does anything small. He was behind that campaign against Superman and the other heroes, wasn't he?"

'Yes, so?"

"Suppose, just suppose for a moment, he didn't end it when Superman left like everyone believes. What if he just moved on to stage two?"

"Meaning," Lois asked.

"Maybe Lex's ego is so big, he's not satisfied with just beating Batman, but wants to defeat all the heroes?"

"Then why Gotham?"

"With Superman gone, that makes the Bat number one good guy. You go right to his city so when you defeat him and the rest, you can look him right in the eye."

"So he can gloat face to face like he was never able to with Superman." Lois said, continuing the thought.

"Exactly."

They both sat back as the scope of the idea hit them.

"This is big, really big," Lois muttered. "Can you keep looking into this for me, Edward?"

"I like you Miss Lane, but why would I want to do that," Edward replied.

"You say you've gone legit, right?"

"Yes."

"So tell me, did my story on your solving the murder case help you," Lois asked.

"Yes, I've already thanked you for that."

"Well, if we're right about Lex's plans, it will be a huge story, not just in Gotham and Metropolis, but around the world. If you help, I would make sure your name, Edward Nygma was prominently featured. You'd be famous, well, much more famous than you are right now and for the right reasons. A story like that, I can almost see the television networks clamoring for interviews. What would that sort of exposure do for your business, Edward?"

A smile spread across his lips as he sat looking at her.

"Oh, you're good, you're very good, Miss Lane."

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

* * *

Apokolips

Grace and Fenris had finished another lesson and were sitting opposite each other having coffee. It had become their tradition and they both looked forward to it. During these small moments, Grace saw glimpses of the young boy underneath Fenris' aloof exterior. She had begun to care for him almost as a foster child. Amazing Grace had no illusions, her life and that of her daughter's depended on this boy. If he grew tired of their lessons, Darkseid would have no hesitation in removing her. Her survival depended on that not happening.

The fact that her aims also rested on this relationship was never far from her mind. He was a weapon, a powerful, dangerous weapon in the right hands, Grace's hands. Granny Goodness and Desaad had not been wrong in their suspicions of her. Belying all outward appearance, Grace was from Apokolips. She had learned the same hard, cruel lessons as everyone else. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about how small Granny and Desaad thought her ambitions. A slave is always a slave no matter what their rank. They had been lackeys and dogs so long their only concerns were keeping the little scraps of power they'd been given. Grace's dreams aimed a little higher in life.

"Why are you smiling," Fenris asked.

Grace had almost forgotten he was sitting there, but now turned her attention to him.

"You've added something new to the coffee."

"You noticed," he smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it adds a nice mixture to the taste."

Fenris found himself beaming at this. For some reason of his two teachers, Granny and Grace, a compliment from Grace meant more to him. He enjoyed Granny's lessons on fighting and battle, but Grace's challenged his mind. She also happens to be much better looking than Granny.

"I have a question," he said.

"Of course, that is what we are here for," she replied.

"How do you hurt an enemy worse than killing him?"

"You take away everything he cares for, his family and those he cares most about. Why?"

The response had been automatic for Grace. Her interest was peaked by the question.

"Lord Darkseid said one day he would teach me this," Fenris explained.

A chill went through Amazing Grace, as she thought she knew what Darkseid's lesson was really about. Who was a greater enemy to Darkseid than Superman? His plan was to kill the boy and make Superman suffer. This was no good, no good at all. Without Fenris, Grace's plans were ruined.

"What is it, you seem deep in thought?"

"I-I was just thinking of tomorrow's lesson," Grace managed to say. She reached over and opened a small wooden box and took out a set of playing cards.

"It's something I learned during my time on Earth. They call it slight of hand."

Grace fanned the cards and then shuffled them. She set them on the table between them and turned over the top card, it was a red queen. She took the queen and placed it on the bottom so Fenris could see and then tapped the deck.

"Turn the top card over," she said to him. Fenris reached out and turned it over. It was the red queen again.

"How did you do that?'

Grace smiled and picked up the cards, shuffling them. She fanned them in front of her face so only her eyes could be seen.

"The secret is deception. That is tomorrow's lesson."

* * *

Gotham

It was late and Zatanna sat alone in the guesthouse. Shayera and Dinah had finally left a short while ago. Alfred had graciously taken Memo to spend the night in the mansion. It had been a tumultuous day and she was glad to finally be alone. She knew her friends were just being supportive, but she really didn't know how to react to all the sympathy. The news that Clark was married was still a shock to her. It hadn't really sunk in yet. With Diana's collapse the day had been a whirlwind and now finally she could sit and ponder her emotions.

As she looked at one of the pictures of the two of them, the first emotion that came to Zatanna was anger. She was pissed at Clark. How could he get married to someone else? The rational part of her brain pointed out that it was she that broke up with him, but that wasn't helping.

"Bastard!" She tore the picture in half and flung the pieces across the room. The tears she'd been holding back all day couldn't be held back any longer. As theyfell, Zee kept coming back to the same questions over and over. How could he marry someone else? Deep down, she didn't want to ask the real question on her mind. How come he didn't marry me?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Parallels"

Gotham

There was a light knock on the door before it opened.

"What," Zatanna said. She was face down on the couch and didn't even look to see who it was.

"I won't ask how you're doing," Bruce replied. He stood with one hand on the door, waiting for her to respond.

"I'm pissed and hurt and I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay, fine," he acknowledged. "Pissed at any one I know?"

This actually got her to turn her head and look at him.

"Ha-ha."

He could see by the redness of her eyes she'd been crying. The selfish part of him didn't like that someone else had stirred these emotions within her. The part that made him a hero wanted to reach out and help. At the moment, he wasn't Batman, just Bruce Wayne. Since she'd arrived on that rainy night, Zatanna had become a constant in his life, Bruce Wayne's life. In the past that life hadn't always been much, merely a façade for his real life as Batman.

He hadn't noticed it at first, with all the extra problems that Superman's disappearance had caused him, but as the months went by a change slowly started to happen. Bruce found himself being Bruce Wayne again. With Zatanna and her daughter Memo in the mansion, there seemed to be a reason to take off the mask.

"Abusing photos, never a good sign," Bruce said. He bent down and picked up the torn photo of Zee and Clark. He felt a small tinge of envy as he saw how happy they looked in the picture.

"I said I was pissed," Zatanna replied. She sat up now, clutching a pillow to her chest, her mouth turned down in unhappiness. She brushed the tangled strands of her black hair from her face and looked at him. Bruce smiled despite himself. She looked very vulnerable and alluring to his eyes.

"How about some coffee," he asked.

"I'm prefer a drink," she replied.

"Isn't that how you got into all of this in the first place?"

"If you're going to try being funny to cheer me up, forget it," she groused. "And stop smiling."

"A drink it is," Bruce said. He went over to the small kitchen and began to look through the cabinets. "Where do you keep it in this mess?"

"There's vodka in the fridge and it's not a mess. I have a system," she defended herself. Bruce gave her a glance by didn't say anything. He opened the freezer and pulled out a very cold bottle of Grey Goose. Picking up two small glasses, he came back to the couch. Giving her leg a nudge to move over, he sat down. She reluctantly moved over, but they were still sitting very close on the small couch. He poured out two shots into the small glasses and handed one to her.

"What should we drink to," he asked, but she'd already down hers. "Okay, then."

Bruce throw back the shot, letting the chill spread down his throat. It took his breath away for a moment. Zatanna reached for the bottle and poured out two more. Without a word, the second shot followed the first.

"So it's one of those nights," Bruce said when he finally got his voice back. Taking off his tie, he unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, as she poured out two more shots. As she raised the glass to her lips, she stopped for a moment.

"Is Memo okay? Alfred's not having any problems, is he?"

"No, after some hot chocolate and several stories she went to sleep. I think he enjoys having her to look after for the night."

"I'm glad, she loves him, you know?"

"The feeling's mutual," Bruce replied. This brought a small smile to Zatanna's lips as she held the glass in her hands.

"So crying and tearing up pictures, huh?" Bruce offered this, hoping to get her to talk. Zatanna down the shot and rolled the empty glass between her fingers.

"It's been an eventful week," she finally said.

"That's an understatement."

"How's Diana, by the way?"

"Stable. Ray said there was some internal bleeding, but she should make a complete recovery. A healer from Themyscira is on her way to help."

"That's good, good news," Zee replied.

"The news about Clark surprised her as much as anyone. Well, maybe not as much as everyone," Bruce said. Zatanna poured another shot and quickly drank it.

"Drinking yourself blotto isn't going help, Zee," he offered.

"It might."

"No, it's not," he said firmly. He moved the bottle away from her on the table. "It's okay to be upset about the news, Zee. It can't be pleasant to have all those feelings stirred up again."

Zatanna set her glass down and slumped back, hugging the pillow even tighter.

"It's all my fault, Bruce, I ruined everything. I made so many stupid mistakes and drove him away." Fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I should have went to him, but I was afraid. It's all my fault he left."

"No, that's not true."

"Yes, it is, it's my fault," she glumly said. "I broke up with him. That's the reason he left."

Bruce sat looking at her for a moment. All the talk of her being over Clark in recent months had been wishful thinking, he realized. The guilt and pain were still there, just hidden until now. He'd known her since she was a kid and had tried to look out for her after her father passed away. He might have been a tad overzealous at time, but it was always out of a desire to protect her. Because of this, Bruce knew that Clark was the first man Zee had truly been in love with. Oh, she'd dated others, most of them losers, Bruce thought, but none had gotten into her heart like Clark. Sitting with her, Bruce couldn't help but envy Clark for that.

"I want you to listen to me, Zee," Bruce began. "I've known Clark longer than just about anyone, but there's still parts of him that are a mystery to me. I think I do understand a little why he really left. You can't blame yourself, because it wasn't one thing, but a whole host of things that caused it. I think it started with the whole Darkseid affair. He was the golden boy, the hero of everyone. One mistake and that all changed. People suddenly saw him in a different light, a threat, and a danger. When he lost that trust, I think it made him question who he really was. The two of you breaking up was a part of it, I won't deny it, but it was other things as well. That whole campaign against him must have worn on him. Then there was his mother's death. You and I both know how that can affect somebody. I saw it in his eyes at the funeral, Zee, he was completely lost. That's why he left; he was lost and needed to find himself again."

"That doesn't help," Zee replied. She shook her head, as more tears came. "At the airport, I wanted so desperately to go back to him, but I didn't. That's my mistake, Bruce, my biggest mistake. I expected him to come, to be there, to swoop in and rescue me like he's done countless times for so many people. He didn't. I shouldn't have waited to be rescued, I should have rescued him."

Bruce debated telling her the painful truth he knew about that day. After Clark had left, Bruce had gone over everything trying to understand. It was while looking at the cell phone records that a small fact leapt out at Bruce. According to the GPS in Clark's phone, the call from the hospital got to him at the airport. He had been coming to find her. Would it only make things worse, Bruce asked himself? Would not telling her help her more by letting her move on? No, he thought to himself, an omission of fact is the same as a lie.

"That day at the airport, he was there, Zee," Bruce softly said. She turned and looked at him through her tear filled eyes.

"Wh-What? How can you possibly know that?"

"According to his cell phone GPS he was in the parking lot, as close as I can locate it. It corresponds with the time of your flight. He got the call about his mother just as your plane was taxing to take off. He was coming for you, Zee."

She sat there with a stunned look on her face, unsure how to react to this information. The meaning of it brought so many new questions. Bruce knew that it also had consequences on his life and feelings as well. He slowly reached over and picked up the bottle of Grey Goose. He poured them both out a shot.

"Then-Then why, Bruce? Why did he get married," she asked. Bruce knew the unspoken part of her question, why did he get married to someone else.

"I don't know," he replied. The two of them sat there for a moment, each lost in their thoughts. They downed the shots and Bruce slowly poured them both another.

It was going to be one of those nights.

* * *

Space

Gilotina sat gazing out at the stars, a plan forming in her mind. The day had taken an interesting twist. She had reported the Furies progress or lack of, back to Lord Darkseid. Far from being upset or worse, killing her, he had simply instructed her to continue by any means necessary.

Any means necessary.

She was still smarting from the rather humiliating defeats at Superman and Lashina's hands, but knew to attack again would mean more of the same. No, Gilotina would find another way. While she was younger than the other Furies, she had learned her lessons well under Granny. One particular lesson came to mind. Granny had shown the children a practice from Earth, bullfighting. The great beast could have easily killed any of its opponents one on one, but those clever humans had figured out a better strategy. They would strike at the beast continuously, taunting it, injuring it, weakening it, and never giving it a moments rest. When its blood lose was sufficient, the matador would move in for the kill. In the end, the beast died from the fatal blow, but it was the thousand cuts and attacks before that made it possible.

A smile spread across Gilotina's lips as she sent out a message on all frequencies. It offered a king's ransom for anyone that could capture two fugitives, Lashina and Kal-El.

"Let the match begin," she whispered.

* * *

The Watchtower

The hectic day had slowed a bit, but there were still emergencies that needed the League's attention. Wally and Jonn were manning the monitoring room. Green Lantern was currently battling a super villain threat on the West Coast with a few of the junior members. Everything else was under control. The door opened and Shayera walked in.

"Wally, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment," she said.

He looked at her as if torn about what to do, but then an idea popped into his head.

"I'd love to, Shayera, but there's a crisis going on and I need you to help out."

"Oh? Well, of course," she replied.

"If you really feel more aid is needed, I could go," Jonn offered. Wally turned and gave him a look.

"No, Jonn, Shayera should go. She'll work better with this particular team," Wally replied. Jonn seemed confused, but relented.

"All, right, beam me down," Shayera said. She stepped up on the platform. "Oh, Wally, can we talk when I get back?"

"Sure, that would be nice," said Wally. In the next moment he transported her down to where Green Lantern was. You're doing the right thing, Wally told himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jonn looking at him.

"What?"

"Shayera wasn't needed for this situation, yet you insisted she go, why?"

"I just thought her and Green Lantern work well together," Wally weakly, offered.

"Something else is going on, Wally,' Jonn replied. "I don't need my telepathic abilities to see through you excuses."

"I'm just trying to do the right thing, Jonn, okay?"

"Is this about your courting of Shayera?"

"Courting? You've been listening to Diana too long, Jonn."

"Wally."

"Okay, yeah," Wally reluctantly admitted. "Look, being with Shayera's been the best thing to happen to me in a long time, but …"

"But what?" Jonn asked as Wally trailed off.

"Her and John still have feelings for each other. I accidentally walked in on them. They're both my friends, Jonn. I don't want to be the one to stand in the way of them refinding each other. I decided to be the bigger man in this and step aside."

"Wally, I don't think you are correct about Shayera's feelings. I believe she cares for y…" Jonn started, but Wally cut him off.

"I just know what I saw. I always kinda figured they would be together in the end. A guess her and I were just a beautiful dream," Wally waxed poetically. "It's like one of the romance novels, where the hero steps aside for the benefit of another. I'm really being noble here, if you think about it. I figure if I keep putting those two together, sooner or later, destiny or kismet or whatever word they use in those books, will take over."

"While noble it is, I believe you are misreading the situation, Wally," Jonn offered. Wally really wasn't listening, caught up in the romancing drama playing in his head.

"It's like in a Tale of Two Cities, the guy says 'it's a far, far better thing I do today then I have ever done before', you know? I think I may be maturing more than people realize."

"Did you happen to read the whole book, Wally," John asked.

"Book? No, I just saw that part on You-Tube. There's a book, too? Cool," Wally replied. "Hey, I'm starving, mind if I rush down for a snack? Thanks, Jonn."

Before Jonn could say anything else, Wally was gone. Jonn just stood there shaking his head in wonder.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. When Shayera finds out what you're doing, Wally, I fear it will be the worst of times," Jonn said to himself.

* * *

Parts unknown

Lex Luthor sat at his desk looking at the large view screen. The technology behind it was far beyond anything of this world. A shadowy figure flickered in and out, but the voice was clear and foreboding.

"You are quite bold to contact me again," the voice said.

"Not really," Lex smiled. "I know of your interest in Earth through Zod and Amazing Grace's participation in my project."

"Your project?"

"Admittedly, it wasn't my idea originally, but I'm the one that made it work."

"You believe that?"

"Yes, and as you see, I've expanded on it just as we discussed last time. If I can rid Earth of Superman, why not the rest of the superhero pests." Lex sneered, but then in changed into a smile. "With your continuing help, of course."

"Of course."

"The weapons you are providing have been eagerly welcomed. Through my connections in the government I've found some receptive elements to the plan. Your participation hasn't been mention, of course."

"Of course."

"I've already stepped up the attacks and results are starting to show. Wonder Woman is out of action and things progress against Batman. The rest will be picked off one by one."

"Excellent, I will continue the shipments and look forward to hearing how you progress."

"Until next time," Lex said. He turned off his monitor and sat back with a smile. The scope of his plan was breathtaking. With Darkseid's help, soon enough, Lex would rule this world. He knew Darkseid underestimated him and was only using him for his own purposes, but it didn't matter. Lex was already preparing to deal with Darkseid. Amanda Waller's scientists were already reprogramming the Beast.

* * *

Apokolips

Darkseid sat back on his throne with almost a smile on his face. Desaad bowed next to him, having listened to the whole conversation.

"Forgive me, O Great One, but I do not understand," Desaad said in his groveling tone. "Why not just kill Superman and be done with it?"

"Are you questioning me, Desaad," Darkseid said. Desaad felt to his knees before him.

"Oh, no, no, Great One, never! I just seek to be enlightened by your magnificence!"

"You truly are a toad sometimes, Desaad," Darkseid commented. "Today is your lucky day, as my mood is tolerant of your question. Superman is not just some annoyance that is easily killed. He is a worthy opponent and must be treated as such."

"Yes, O Great One," Desaad whispered.

"No, Superman must be destroyed, utterly and completely. Before his death, I will take everything from him. He will watch those most dear to him die, especially the innocent. He will know they suffered because of him. Before I strike the final blow, he will watch as everything is taken away, his world, his friends, his name and most of all, his family."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"The Fork in the Road"

Space

Gilotina had thrown a pebble into the proverbial lake and the ripples slowly began to spread outward. It started as these things often do, with the illusion of easy money. The local thrill seekers and adventurers tried to collect on the bounty she'd put on Clark and Lashina. They learned rather quickly, there is no such thing as easy money.

The ripples continued outward.

The amateurs soon gave way to the professionals. Hard, battled tested men and women that knew the money would have to be earned. Whole units of mercenaries were soon joining the hunt. Clark and Lashina seemed to be constantly on the run again, fighting off attack after attack. They rarely had a moment of peace.

As these attacks grew in frequency and force, Clark found himself becoming harder, more brutal. Lashina welcomed the change and encouraged it. Again and again they were forced to defend themselves. Their pursuers cared nothing for the innocent that might get in the way. They only saw the money. Things came to a head on a small-uninhabited water world. They had been forced to land by a fleet of ships. Bounty hunters, mercenaries, beings with powers or magic moved in for the kill. Several thousand could almost taste victory.

Clark and Lashina stood side by side in the shallow water. The time to run was over. The cool air mixed with the water and created a mist that filled the atmosphere. They could hear the sound of their opponents moving closer.

Lashina was in full battle garb, whips at the ready. Clark was in all black, his shirt and pants torn and ripped in several places. A grey cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. His dark locks hung down around his shoulders, while a full, thick beard covered the lower half of his face. He looked like some grim barbarian out of ancient times ready for battle.

The mist swirled haphazardly, opening and closing around them. Their opponents thought this was to their advantage, as it would obscure their prey's vision. They hadn't counting on his special talents.

The first brave foolhardy souls attacked in waves. They were the less experienced ones, too eager for reward. Clark knew from the air he was most effective, but he had to keep Lashina in mind. The sheer numbers coming at them, meant even her considerable skills would be pushed to the limit. Her talents lent themselves to a mobile, fluid offensive, but sheer numbers would overwhelm this. Their best strategy was to present a united front on the ground. Clark waded into the first wave, taking the brunt of their attack. Lashina enthusiastically joined the fight. The sound of bones breaking, the screams of those caught by the whips, filled the air.

Gilotina stood watching all of this with a smile. She knew only too well, the fighters had little chance against Kal-El and Lashina, but they did provide just enough of a distraction. Kal-El wouldn't be taken down by one blow, but the accumulation of them. Her tactic was that of the ambush, the hit and run. As he tossed opponents away from him like leaves in the wind, she silently moved in behind him. Her blade could cut through anything, even a Kryptonian's dense skin. Charge at top speed, Gilotina launched herself at him. Her aim was true, slicing a deep gash across his back. He let out a scream and whirled on her, but she was already retreating. Before he could pursue, more fighters rushed into attack. She would bide her time, striking blow after blow until the combination of injuries weakened him. Once he was defeated, Lashina would soon follow.

Clark was swallowed up by the mob, as they stabbed, punched, bit and clawed at him. Some even tried to gouge out his eyes and broken fingers were their reward. They were like ants swarming over a clump of bread. Their weapons were useless at such close range, but they sought to bring him down by sheer numbers. He could feel his temper rising. Weeks of constant attacks had left him tired and angry. Their clutching hands grabbed at his face and hit at his body. He was a creature of the air and to be mauled like this was worse than he had imagined. Putting on a burst of speed, he spun in a circle, shaking them off like a dog with fleas.

Those still standing from the first assault finally retreated. Clark immediately looked over to Lashina. There were cuts and nicks all over her uniform, but she seemed no worse for wear. Nodding to each other, they moved back into the mist.

It was only a short respite before more experienced hands opened up with the assault weapons. The air around Clark and Lashina came alive with everything from spears to lasers and pulse cannons. They dodged behind their ship, letting its shields take the worst of it. A burst from Clark's eyes took out the biggest guns. The others fell silent.

"Hunter Seekers," Lashina whispered. She knew what was coming next. Mechanical dogs, automatons, shredders and every sort of grenade and fragmentation device came hurdling towards them. There was very little time to react, but Clark managed to cover Lashina with his body. He felt the shrapnel dig into his skin, shooting pain all through his system. The very air around them was alive with deadly missiles. Keeping his body between them and Lashina, Clark went on the offensive. Like some angry God, his very breath frozen them in the air. They seemed to stop and hang for a moment before shattering against the ground. His eyes grew red and twin beams sliced across the battlefield. Nothing mechanical could withstand the power of those beams. In a matter of moments, the shallow water was filled with the smoking remnants of the Hunter Seekers.

The battle was far from over, but his display of power gave those hunting them pause. Lashina took advantage of the moment to pull the shrapnel from his back and arms. Clark groaned, but didn't resist.

"This isn't over and you're losing too much blood," she said. She ripped his cloak into strips and began to bind his wounds.

"I know, but I'll be all right," he replied. "You just watch out for yourself. No crazy stunts, you hear?"

"Define crazy." She gave him a smile, as she tightened the last bandage.

"You know, screaming curses at them and taking them all on by yourself."

"So no plan A?"

"No plan A." He laughed. "We'll get through this, I promise."

"We'd better," she replied. "I'm just now forgiving you and am looking forward to the makeup sex."

"That sounds like the woman I married," Clark teased. He leaned over and kissed her. It was a brief kiss, considering the situation, but it held the promise of more.

"Aw, come on, Blue, get a room already." A gruff voice said from out of the mist. Lashina had her whips at the ready, as they both looked at where the voice was coming from. A match was struck and the small flame came up to light a cigar. A groan came from Clark's lips as he recognized whom it was.

"I gotta hand it to you, Blue, there's never a dull moment when you're fraggin' around. That and you can always count on you to have the hottest female talent with you."

"What are you doing here, Lobo?"

* * *

Smallville

In all the excitement surrounding the news of Clark's possible marriage the one person no one seemed to consider was Jonn. It was perfectly natural, with Diana collapsing and Zatanna's relationship with Clark. Jonn certainly understood why the others wouldn't consider how this affected him. To be truthful, he hadn't considered it at that moment either. It was later when without thinking he found himself on the transporter preparing to beam down to Smallville. As he materialized at the farm, it hit him that Clark's continued absence meant he was going to have to make some decisions. All the time since Clark left, Jonn had thought he was just been filling in, making sure no one connected Clark Kent with Superman.

Somewhere in that time, it began to feel natural to Jonn. Assuming the role of Clark Kent was like slipping on a second skin. He'd explored Earth in different disguises on his own, but had always found it difficult to connect with humans. As Clark he had dropped into an ongoing life. It was a fascinating experience. As just Clark Kent, Superman had touched so many lives. The myriad reactions and opinions Jonn gleaned from those that knew Clark were amazing. He had been nearly flawless in crafting his persona. The meek, mild mannered, nice guy that disappeared into any crowd was something to marvel at.

He was a physically huge man, yet Jonn sensed that few noticed this. The glasses and baggy suits only explained so much. Jonn realized it was small subtle things, the way he walked and carried himself, the perfectly timed clumsiness and even his speech pattern, all contributed to the illusion. In many ways it astonished Jonn more than Superman's more glamorous gifts.

The news made Jonn realize, he had a decision to make. There was no telling when or if Clark would return. On the chance that he did, should Jonn continue to impersonate him? What if he didn't return? How long could Jonn continue to be Clark Kent?

As he slowly walked around the farmhouse and barn, another thought seemed to push it's way to the front of Jonn's thoughts. Looking up at the shiny new aluminum siding, Jonn had to admit he enjoyed being Clark Kent. The difficulties with LuAnn aside, Jonn liked the time he spent as Clark. From the elderly neighbors at Clark's apartment building to the kind folks of Smallville, they had all treated him like family. It had been a long time since Jonn had experienced that.

As he stepped up onto the porch, he saw a basket sitting at the door with a note. Reaching down, Jonn opened the note and read it. It was from the ladies of Martha Kent's church. It said they knew how Martha worried that Clark wasn't eating right in the big city, so they wanted to make sure he did when he was home. A smile spread across Jonn's face as he opened the basket to find a complete meal, fried chicken, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and a still warm apple pie. He would have to send a note of thank you to the ladies, if he didn't see them around town first.

_If he didn't see them around town first_, Jonn thought. When did he start thinking of himself as the person they were being so generous to? Taking a seat on the porch, Jonn found his mind filled with questions. The real Clark had been gone for some time now and he had been impersonating him this whole time. Were the people in Clark's life still responding to the original Clark or to Jonn? Had he become Clark Kent for all practical purposes? Could he continue to live Clark's life as his own?

Sitting there alone on the porch, Jonn found he had no answers.

* * *

Water World

Lashina stood ready to strike at the smallest provocation. Clark slowly rose from the shallow water, keeping an eye on Lobo the whole time.

"So I'm guessing you're here for the reward," Clark asked.

"Nah, the Main Man doesn't like to repeat himself. I already took you down once, so where's the sport in doing it again?"

"That's one way of remembering it,' Clark absently replied. "So if you're not here for the reward, why are you here?"

Lobo moved towards them, a big smile on his face. Lashina let her whips slither across the ground in front of her as a warning.

"Lobo?"

"Well, Blue, there I was, sitting in some backwater bar, bored out of my skull, when some mook comes running in shooting his pie hole off about this huge bounty that just came over the grid. Naturally, I was interested."

"Naturally," Clark replied.

"So the punk starts spilling his guts, telling everyone the details of the bounty. Imagine my surprise when it turns out my old friend, Blue and some frail are the wanted parties!"

"He's a friend of yours?" Lashina asked, giving Clark a look.

"It's a long story."

"It seems all your stories are long ones, Kal-El. Did you have a 'memory lose' with this thug too?"

"NO!" Clark immediately said. He lowered his voice and leaned towards her. "I thought you forgave me for that, remember?"

Several shots came out of the mist and slammed into the side of the ship. Lobo drew his guns and returned fire, spraying the entire area indiscriminately.

"Can't you bastichs see we're talking here?! Some people just have no manners, you know?"

"You were saying, Lobo," Clark said, wanting to get back to the original discussion.

"Right, right, by the way who is this smoking hot mama, Blue? Does this mean you're not still knocking it out with that awesome Wonder Babe?"

"Oh God,' Clark groaned. He could feel Lashina's eyes shooting daggers at him. He tried giving her a smile, but her expression didn't change a bit.

"This is Lashina, Lobo. My wife."

Lobo looked back and forth between Clark and Lashina with an expression of shock.

"Whoops, I guess the Main Man stepped in it big time, huh? Sorry, Blue, but hey, this one is a keeper,' Lobo offered. He smiled a lecherous smile and his hand started to reach towards Lashina.

"If that hand touches me, you're going to lose it," she practically snarled to him. Clark started to move towards her. "The same goes for you, Kal."

"RRRrrrrRRRr," Lobo growled suggestively. "A real spitfire you got there, Blue. Nice! So does this mean Wonder Babe is back on the market?"

Clark tried not to notice, but he could already feel the anger coming off Lashina in waves. They were all directed at him.

"You're not helping," Clark moaned. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Hey, wait a second, Lashina? As in Stone Face's Furies Lashina?"

"That's the one," Clark replied.

"Well, look at you, Blue," Lobo chuckled. "You come off as this big do-gooder, but you're a player! It all makes sense now! The bounty is from Apokolips, so old grim and nasty must be royally fragged that you snagged his hottest skirt! Marrying her seems a bit much, but hey, who can argue, right? I mean, look at her! Wow!"

"You realize I'm standing right here and can hear you, don't you, pig," Lashina asked.

"You know when that bastich on the tour said you were doing her, I didn't believe it. I mean sure, Maxima and Wonder Babe, but one of the Furies from Apokolips? Here I thought the Main Man liked to live dangerous!"

Clark covered his face with his hand in disbelief.

"Did everyone take that tour," He wondered aloud.

"So are you really the reason Harriet went Mad? That would just be totally awesome, Blue!"

"Lobo, why are you here?" Clark's voice practically begged, wanting to discuss anything else.

"Like I said, I heard about the bounty and all, but so did every other bastich! They're oozing out of the slime for this one. It suddenly hit me, what do I know about Blue? There's always a good knock down drag out when he's around and this one should be epic! Plus, he's always got the hottest female talent with him! You're like a babe magnet, Blue!"

"You know you're killing me here with the wife," Clark whispered.

"I head that," Lashina shouted.

"Don't worry, Blue, I'll take care of it," Lobo offered. "I have a way with the ladies."

"That's really not necessary," Clark said, trying to stop him, but Lobo was already stepping over to Lashina.

"Look, babe, some stallions just have to run free," Lobo said to her. "It don't mean Blue don't care for you, just that he likes to share the wealthy, so to speak."

"Oh, God, she's going to kill me," Clark groaned. He took a quick glance at Lashina. She looked ready to explode.

"So when's the fight starting," Lobo asked.

"They're trying to wear us down, only sending part of the group at a time," Clark explained.

"That ain't working," Lobo replied. "I came here for a real knock down drag out. Let me handle this!"

Clark tried to talk him out of it, while keeping one eye on Lashina, but Lobo wasn't listening.

"Hey, all you bastichs out there, this is the Main Man speaking! If any of your lily livered, pantywaists got the stones then bring it on! The rest of you cowards just frag off!"

Lobo turned back with a smile.

"That should get things stirred up."

Silence hung over everything for a moment, but then the water began to tremble and the air was filled with sound. From all sides the fighters burst through the mist screaming as they attacked.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!"

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana couldn't help groaning as she shifted in the small infirmary bed. She hated being cooped up in here, but everyone had agreed she needed the rest. Her mother had even sent a message that she was to follow the healer's instructions. It wasn't a request, but a command from her Queen. They must think I'm bad off, if mother's pulling rank, Diana thought. She was still slightly embarrassed at having passed out like that. She hadn't realized her injuries were that severe. Now there was nothing to do but lay here and think.

That was the biggest problem for Diana at the moment. She was used to being in action and keeping her mind busy. With nothing to do, her mind turned to thoughts she didn't want to consider.

Kal.

Was he really married? If he was, what did that mean for the League and her? Why she kept thinking of it that way troubled Diana. Yes, he was her friend, but somehow it felt more personal than just friendship. It felt as if he were leaving her, specifically. That's what made her so angry with him. It frustrated her that he hadn't even stopped to tell her he was leaving or explain why.

Things had been so confusing before he left. Diana knew he was seeing Zatanna, but the one practice date Kal and her had gone out on seemed to linger in her mind. She had tried many times since to tell herself it was only friendship on his part, but the emotions he'd stirred up within her felt like more. In many ways it had tainted her dating experience afterwards. With him, she hadn't needed to constantly worry about using too much of her power and hurting someone. She could give his hand a squeeze and not risk crushing his fingers.

More troubling was how she could actually feel his touch and the emotions behind it. His kiss goodnight, even if it had been out of obligation had sent unfamiliar sensations rippling through her. While she had kissed other men since and many of them were quite pleasant, they never repeated those feelings that one kiss from Kal had caused. It was all so confusing to her.

Slipping gingerly out of the bed, Diana made her way over to the window. From up here, she could see millions of stars, more than she'd ever imagined on Themyscira. Before she'd come to the Man's world, she often gazed up at the heavens wondering what marvels were out there. Now as she let her eyes drifted over the stars, the thought that came was that he was out there somewhere. He was out there and he was married.

The thought that maybe it was better if he didn't come back, crossed Diana's mind. If he returned, all those feelings would be stirred up again. He would be right there where she could reach out and touch him, but he would be married so that would never happen. Would it be worse to see him everyday, yet not be able to voice the questions and unfamiliar she had? Diana didn't know.

Even if the rumor of his marriage wasn't true and he returned, there was still Zatanna. Kal and Diana had never talked about his relationship with the young magician. The news that Zatanna was having Kal's child came as a shock. Diana hadn't realized their relationship had progressed that far. Children meant they would always be linked and perhaps wish to rekindle their relationship if he returned.

Diana realized that all these things meant that any thoughts she might have along those lines with Kal were destined for disappointment. It was useless to think about what might have been. She had been raised not to shy away from unpleasant truths. Kal was gone to her, whether he returned or not. Diana needed to put those feelings behind her and move on with her life and future.

The only problem was that as she stood there gazing out at the stars, it seemed like a very lonely future in front of her.

* * *

Water World

The battle had been going on for hours with no let up. Beings with strength almost rivaling Clark's had entered the fray. He was bruised and battered, bleeding from multiple wounds inflicted by Gilotina. Lashina fought with a wild vengeance, giving no quarter and expecting none.

Lobo was having the time of his life.

"Hey, Blue! Who's the blonde hottie that has it in for you? Another Fury you dumped wanting payback?"

His maniacal laugh seemed to drift over the battlefield, mixing with the screams, yells, weapons fire and all manner of sounds of war.

The shallow water had turned red with blood, yet everyone fought on.

Clark was at the center, as the fighters realized he was the main target that needed to be taken down. Most of the heavy hitters concentrated on him. Blow after blow rocked him, yet he didn't give an inch. The temper that had been simmering all this time was reaching a boiling point. His punches shattered bone and tore limbs from their sockets. He could taste his own blood oozing out of every cut and wound. A pulse cannon hit him directly, throwing him back with its impact. His breathing was ragged, yet he could see the mob advancing. He needed space.

Clark brought his hands together with such force they sent a shock wave surging across the battlefield. Even the most powerful were tossed and thrown by it. The tide of the battle turned at that moment.

Lashina and Lobo were kindred spirits when it came to battle. They relished the mayhem, the slaughter, and the mindless violence, craving more. His shock wave put them on the offense. She was like some ballerina of death, whirling, vaulting, her arms spinning her whips at astonishing speed. There was a horrific beauty to it.

Lobo was not so aesthetically pleasing to the eye, but no less effective. He had all the subtly of a bulldozer, crushing everything in his path.

Fatigue and blood lose were catching up to Clark. He struggled to rise from the cool water, ready to end this.

Gilotina slipped behind him undetected. She knew the moment had come. Like a bullfighter, she felt the thrill of the kill race through her.

"Kal-El!"

She shouted his name and when he turned, her sword found its mark. Air burst from his lungs as her sword sunk deep and true into his chest. Blood burst from his lips as it carved its way out his back. His legs gave way underneath him and he dropped to his knees. He gazed from the sword up to Gilotina, the shock plain in his eyes. A cruel smile spread across her lips as she added one more flourish to her finishing move. She snapped the sword off at the handle and let it dropped to into the water.

"It's over, Kal-el," she said with glee. "As you take your last breaths, remember it was I, Gilotina that killed you!"

Clark coughed, more blood spitting from his lips.

"Kal!" Lashina screamed in horror. She fought desperately to get to him, but there were too many fighters between them. Gilotina dipped her index finger in his blood and pressed it against his forehead.

"I'll leave my mark, so everyone will know who did this," she whispered to him. "Don't worry, Kal-El, your traitorous whore, Lashina, will be joining you very soon."

She looked into his eyes, a mocking smile on her face. Gilotina began to laugh and something gave way inside Clark. A roar from deep in his soul rumbled from his lips. He backhanded Gilotina sending her bouncing off the ruined hunk of a Hunter Seeker and then face down into the water. She screamed in anger as she got to her feet. Blood poured from her nose and mouth.

Clark's rage surpassed her anger. He had been holding it in check the whole time, but now it bubbled over. Grunting under the strain, he pulled her sword from his chest and slowly started to rise to his feet.

"NO!" Gilotina screamed, rising and lunging at him. "I'll kill you with my barehands!'

She never reached him, as his hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. A growl spilled from his lips as he lifted her struggling body off the ground. He was consumed by anger and rage. His eyes began to glow a deep red. Gilotina gasped and struggled more when she saw this.

It seemed everything went quiet in that moment.

"KILL HER!" Lashina screamed. "KILL HER!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"The Great Divide"

Water World

The words 'Kill Her' still hung in the air. The rage rushing through Clark had been building and building for weeks. It would be so simple. One flick of his wrist would snap her neck like a twig. The slightest lax of control over his vision would cut her in half. There was really nothing Gilotina or anyone else could do to stop him. His eyes smoldered, as he lifted up his blood soaked finger and pressed it against her forehead leaving his mark on her. She cursed and squirmed against his hold, but could do nothing to break it. Clark looked at Gilotina's eyes and only saw hate. It marred her otherwise beautiful features, twisting them into a grotesque mask that bore little resemblance to anything human. It would be so easy to kill her.

It was at that moment Clark saw his own reflection in her eyes. His own features didn't register at first, but then he realized they had the same twisted look that Gilotina's did. His eyes glowed, his lips pulled back in a grimace, the rage plain on his face.

Is this what I've become, Clark asked himself?

He tossed Gilotina away in disgust. Was he so lost that killing had become just another line he easily crossed? What happened to those core beliefs and values he's cherished and espoused all those years on Earth? Had it all been just words? Did it really only take Martha Kent dying and leaving Earth to strip away all that he'd been?

Clark's eyes drifted over to where there was still fighting. Lobo was laughing at the top of his lungs, shouting 'Who's the Man' as he tore limb from limb everyone that had the misfortune of being near him.

Is that what I'm going to become, Clark thought, just another brutal thug wandering the galaxy looking for thrills? Is this really what I've been searching for?

Several fighters attacked, but with one backhand he sent them flying away.

"This has to stop," Clark whispered. He turned his gaze to the heavens and picked out the largest ship in orbit. It sat empty, the crew all down on the planet fighting for the reward. Three quick blasts from Clark's eyes shot up through the mist. For a moment nothing seemed to happen and then the rumble began. Those still fighting stop and turned their eyes upward. The noise grew louder and louder. Finally the burning pieces of the ship crashed through the mist and slammed into the ground. It took a moment for it to register just what it was. The remaining fighters turned and stared in shock at Clark.

"That's your only warning. Go and don't come back," he managed to say. He held his chest, blood oozing between his fingers, weakness threatening to make him crumble to his knees, but he didn't waver. Those that had come for the reward knew the battle was over. Slowly they began to pick up their wounded along with their dead and transported off the water world. There would be no easy money today.

Lashina finally made her way over to Clark, the concern plain on her face.

"You're badly injured, losing too much blood." She tore off part of her own uniform and pressed it against his chest.

"I'll make it," he said, trying to sound more confident than he was.

"You should have killed her for what she did," Lashina bitterly remarked.

"No," Clark barely whispered, his voice failing.

"I agree with Blue," Lobo shouted. "There's a thin line between love and hate. Blondie's pissed at him now, but who knows about later. Talent like that, you don't waste unless you absolutely have to!"

"Could you possibly be more of a pig," Lashina spat out. The rest of their argument didn't reach Clark's ears. The world seemed to go out of focus for him. His legs could no longer hold him upright. He slowly sank to his knees and then everything went black.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce and Zatanna sat on the back terrace having breakfast. It had been several weeks since their shared night of drinking. Neither had spoken about that night since, but both felt something had changed.

Memo came running up from the guesthouse, clutching a doll in her arms. She immediately hugged he mother and then hugged Bruce. Even he had to smile at this.

"Come on, honey, climb up in your seat," Zatanna said.

"No floating, young lady," Bruce added. Memo gave him a look and then complied.

"Alfred!' She shouted when she saw him step out onto the terrace.

"Let's use our inside voice, please," Bruce said with a wince.

"It's outside,' the little girl replied.

"Still."

"Good morning, Miss Memo," Alfred said with a smile. "Have you decided on what movie we will be watching this evening?"

"UP!"

"An excellent choice."

"You two are watching a movie together," Bruce asked.

"It's something of our tradition when I baby sit," Alfred informed him. Bruce turned to Zatanna.

"Baby sitting? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

She didn't say any more and continued to dig into her breakfast. Alfred winked at Memo and silently slipped back inside. The little girl giggled and then began to play with her new doll. Bruce just sat looking at Zatanna.

"Well?"

"Well what," Zee innocently replied.

"Are you going to tell me where you're going?"

"I'd rather not."

"You know I'll find out.' Bruce started, but then his attention was drawn to Memo. "What-What is that she has?"

"It's a doll."

"It looks like a Batman doll," Bruce said.

"It is,' Zee replied. "Really flexing those detective muscles this morning, huh?"

"Cute. Why does your daughter have a Batman doll?"

Memo was currently making the Batman doll dance across the tabletop.

"We were in the toy store and she saw it. She liked it right off, so I got it for her. Why?"

A frown came over Bruce's face as he watched Memo make the doll do splits and bend into the most unnatural positions.

"Couldn't you have gotten her something else?"

"Like what?"

"A Superman doll," Bruce offered.

"Bruce, we're in Gotham," Zee said. "Batman is kinda big here, remember? The only other dolls were Green Arrow and Wonder Woman, besides, she liked that one."

Memo was now pulling off the doll's cape and mask.

"It doesn't even look like me," Bruce observed.

"Duh, that's a good thing, isn't it?

Memo continued, now slowly peeling off the doll's uniform.

"Does she have to do that?"

"Worried it's not accurate," Zee teased.

Bruce gave her a dirty look before turning his attention to the little girl.

"Memo, honey, I think Alfred made a fresh batch of cookies. Why don't you go inside and see?"

The little girl's eyes lit up at the thought of cookies. She scrambled down from her chair was heading inside when Bruce reached out and stopped her.

"Why don't you leave the doll here, honey?"

Memo looked at him, then the doll and then the house.

"Cookies," Bruce repeated. The decision was quickly made. Memo dashed over to her mother and hand her the doll before racing inside.

"You're shameless," Zee muttered. "Bribing a little girl."

"A trick I picked up from big girls," Bruce teased.

Zatanna looked at him for a moment and then a smile spread across her face.

"You know when I was Memo's age, I just loved to undress dolls too. I'm not sure I ever grew out of the habit."

"Not even funny," Bruce said with a shake of his head.

"Well, it is a unique opportunity," Zee teased. "To actually see what Batman's hiding under that costume. I know it's made the gossip rounds up on the tower more than once."

Bruce actually blushed at this. He quickly reached over and snatched the doll from Zatanna.

"Let's keep the mystery, shall we?"

She burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Nice," he sarcastically said. "You're always such a joy to have breakfast with."

She just continued to laugh and dug into her breakfast. Bruce took a sip of his coffee, keeping an eye on her the whole time.

"So are you going to tell me?'

'What," she asked, before taking another mouthful of food.

"Where you're going tonight?"

She set down her fork and wiped her mouth before answering.

"I have a date, okay?"

"A date,' Bruce repeated. The surprise was plain in his voice and on his face.

"Yeah."

"With who?"

She had all his attention now.

"You're not going to give up until you know, are you,' Zee asked.

"Of course not."

"Fine. It's with Dinah."

"You're going out with Dinah on a date? Does Ollie know?'

"A girl's night out, Bruce, get your mind out of the gutter,' Zee snapped. He gave her a smile and a nod. They ate for a while in silence, but Bruce found her answer only brought more questions to his mind.

"So does this 'date' meaning anything more than just a night out?"

"What-What do you mean," she replied hesitantly.

"Zee, neither one of us has mentioned it, but the other night it was pretty obvious you still had strong emotions about Clark. You haven't said anything about it since and now you're going out. It makes me wonder if tonight means more? Also, it makes me wonder if things have changed?"

"Maybe, I don't know," she admitted. "It might be a small step towards moving on, but mostly I just want to go out and have some fun without thinking about all of it."

"Well there's a saying that a journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step," Bruce offered.

"What is that from? Ziggy," Zee asked as she stood up.

"Lao Tzu."

"I know, Bruce, it was a joke,' she teased. "If I didn't say it the other night, thank you for everything, Bruce. You're been a great friend to both of us."

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Glad to help," he replied with a smile.

"I just wanted you to know. Now I better go find my daughter before she gorges herself on cookies."

She gave Bruce's shoulder a squeeze and then went inside. He watched her go into the mansion, but in his mind he was wondering if this new development might lead to a different direction between them.

* * *

New Genesis

Orion had been training Avida every afternoon for quite some time now. Training was probably the wrong word, as it was more like teaching. Avida showed surprising speed and strength even for New Genesis. What she completely lacked, Orion realized was the fighter's instinct. It amazed him that a child of Apokolips could lack that necessary tool. Perhaps it was a triumph for High Father that the young girl seemed to completely embrace his pacifist teachings, but Orion sensed it was something more. It seemed more basic than that, as if she lacked aggression completely. He knew she was Amazing Grace's daughter, so that only compounded the mystery.

Today's lesson was in hand-to-hand combat. The parts were she evaded and dodge his attacks she was exceptional at, but anything offensive, she seemed reluctant. He tried several times to get her to attack him, but she declined.

"Avida, why don't you at least counter attack," he asked in frustration.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she replied honestly.

A smile came to his lips at this. With anyone else, he would have assumed they were mocking him, but not with her.

"If you don't wish to fight, why do you continue with our little sessions?"

"Because they help me avoid fighting better."

"What if a situation comes up where you can't avoid fighting," Orion countered. She seemed to consider her answer for a moment.

"If I couldn't talk them out of it, then I'd run away."

"Let's sit down for a moment," Orion said in exasperation.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad," she offered. He guided her over to one of the benches in the garden and sat down.

"You haven't made me mad, Avida," Orion said to her. "I just worry about you. Sometimes a fighter must make difficult choices."

"I don't really want to be a fighter, Orion," she explained.

"I know, young one, but sometimes situations arise where we have to fight. Our home world, Apokolips can be a hard, unforgiving place. Others will try and take advantage of you if you can't defend yourself."

"I never want to go back to Apokolips, Orion. I like it here," she said. "I miss my mother, but I'm afraid of going back."

"For your sake, I hope you never have to return to that living hell."

Orion put his arm gently around her shoulder. In the brief time they'd spent together he'd become quite fond of Avida. Her pure, innocent nature touched him. Around most on New Genesis he kept his helmet on at all times. Without it, he could feel the looks and whispers about how he bore the mark of Apokolips. With Avida there was none of that. She accepted him for who he was, not where he came from.

It was for this reason he feared for her. If she had been just another child of New Genesis, he wouldn't have worried, but when she told him about meeting Darkseid he felt uneasy for her. His father never did anything without a purpose. By speaking to Avida, he was sending a message. Although Orion didn't know what that message was, he knew it was ominous for the young girl.

"Avida, I know you have no wish to fight, but what if someone was threatening someone else? Someone you care for? Wouldn't you wish to help them, to defend them?"

"Yes, of course," she immediately said.

"I would imagine your mother would want you to learn to fight," he said.

"Yes," Avida blushed. "She says I'm too much like my father."

Orion's interest was peaked. In all the time he'd known the young girl, she'd never mentioned her father.

"What does your father say," he asked.

"I've never met him. Mother told me he left before I was born. She said for my safety, she never told him about me."

"Why for your safety?"

Avida seemed nervous, unsure what to say.

"You can trust me, Avida, whatever you say will stay between us."

"Mother said that my father is a great enemy of Lord Darkseid. She said he's the one person Lord Darkseid fears. If he knew I was his child, it would be dangerous."

Orion looked at the girl, astonished by her words. The one person Darkseid feared? Who was her father?"

"Did your mother tell you your father's name, Avida," Orion gently asked.

"Yes."

"Would you tell me, please?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anybody. Mother would be very angry," Avida nervously said.

"It will be our secret, Avida, I promise."

The girl seemed to go back and forth on what to do. Her mother had said repeatedly that she was to tell no one, but that was back on Apokolips. Orion was the defender of New Genesis and her friend. Maybe it would be all right to just tell him.

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I swear on my honor, little one."

"Mother said my father's name is Kal-El."

Orion thought he would fall off the bench in shock. Superman? Superman was her father? As he looked at her it all seemed to fall into place. How could I not see it before, Orion thought? Those blue eyes, those sky blue eyes were exactly like his. Her surprising speed and strength, it all fit and yet he hadn't seen it until now. Amazing Grace had been right to fear for her daughter.

"I know your father, Avida," Orion was finally able to say.

"Really? What is he like," she eagerly asked.

"He's a good man, much like you," Orion said with a smile. "I think your mother was right, you do take after him. He prefers not to fight if he doesn't have to. He does though, if innocents are in danger. The people of Earth call him Superman."

"He's Superman? I've heard of Superman!" Avida excitedly said. 'He's a hero!"

"That's right, he is."

"I wish I could know him or at least more about him," she said.

""The records have many stories about him you could look at."

"Oh, I will, I will!'

"You know, maybe I could help you learn about him," Orion offered. "I have heard of a tour of his original home world, Krypton. Perhaps I could take you there some day."

"Oh, thank you, Orion, thank you," she said with glee. Avida wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

* * *

New York City

Diana as feeling better, but the other members of the League had insisted she take some time off. She had argued that they were already stretched thin, but Dinah said she would figure something out. The vote was taken and it was almost unanimous that Diana was off the active roster for recuperation. Strangely, the only other dissenting vote besides Diana was Plastic Man.

As frustrating as it was, she agreed to abide by the decision. Returning to the Embassy, she had thrown herself into her work as Ambassador. Part of it was to keep busy, but another part was her decision to start moving on her with her life. At least she could work towards making her mission to the world better place a reality.

With that in mind, she'd arrived at the U.N. to push for tighter restrictions on global pollution. She believed it was a clear-cut issue, with the welfare of every country in mind. Others didn't see it that way. She'd spent the last four hours arguing with several delegates over the proposals merits. They had the infuriating habit of when confronted with facts of first denying them and then spouting some anecdotal stories that claimed the opposite. When she brought up how pollution was poisoning drinking water all over the globe, one delegate launched into a story about how his government was digging new wells for their citizens.

The meeting had finally ended with no progress. Diana practically stormed out of the conference room, not waiting for the usual chitchat. People rushed to get out of her way as she stalked down the hallway. Pressing the button repeatedly for the elevator, she grew even more frustrated when it took forever to arrive.

"It seems your diplomatic skills haven't improved since coming to the surface world, princess."

The voice that spoke had an almost condescending amusement to it. Diana spun around to confront the person that dared speak to her like that and was shocked to see Aquaman standing smiling at her.

"Arthur? What are you doing here," she asked.

"You're not the only monarch that has his people's interests to look out for, Diana."

Something about his manner always irritated her and today was no different.

"Here I thought you scorned the surface would," she fired back.

"I do."

He moved towards her, letting his eyes move over her body, seemingly not caring if she noticed.

"You're looking well," he finally said. He was standing close to her now and she could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"I see your manners haven't improved since the last time I saw you," she said.

"You wound me," he teased.

"You seem remarkably cheerful today."

"I'm happy to see you, Diana," he replied.

"Oh, really? I thought you were just leering at me. I guess I was mistaken."

"Just appreciating the view. You should be flattered."

"Hardly. You're still the same arrogant bastard you always were."

"And you're still the spoiled, haughty princess we all love and adore," he countered.

The elevator doors opened and she turned away from him.

"You're a pompous ass, Arthur," she said over her shoulder.

"And you need to loosen up, Princess," he replied. He reached out just as she was stepping on the elevator and goosed her. Diana's eyes went wide in shock as she turned and glared at him.

"How dare you?! I will rip your other hand off for that," she spat out, furiously at him.

"You wouldn't want to cause a diplomatic incident at the U.N. would you, princess," he said with wide grin.

She was too angry to speak and just glared at him.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Diana."

He chuckled and then walked away as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Apokolips

Granny Goodness stood smiling as she watched young Fenris mow down his opponents. He was a natural predatory. Her smile grew as she watched him effortlessly kill soldier after soldier. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, he had wiped them all out.

"Marvelous, just marvelous! You make Granny's heart so happy! More importantly, you make Lord Darkseid happy, Fenris."

"I am glad the master is pleased," he replied.

"Oh, he's more than that, my dear boy, much more. Come sit down and let us talk."

Fenris wearily moved over and sat down next to her. She never wanted to talk before, so he was suspicious.

"What do you wish to talk about, Granny?"

"Your father," she replied.

"I don't know him," Fenris snapped. "He abandoned my mother before I was born."

"Yes, yes, that's so true, but I speak of your real father, Lord Darkseid."

"What?"

"Well, who has looked after you all this time? Who has raised you, given you an education, trained you, and watched over you? Lord Darkseid has. Isn't that what a father does for a son?"

"I suppose," Fenris admitted.

"Oh, it is, young man, it is. Why, you might ask? Because Lord Darkseid sees you as his son. He trusts you, Fenris."

"I-I am honored."

"And well you should be, but now I must ask are you worthy of his trust?"

"What do you mean, Granny?"

"Lord Darkseid as a father has done all this for you, but what will you do for him," Granny grinned.

"Anything."

"Anything, Fenris?"

"Yes, of course."

"Will you kill without question for him? Would you strike at his enemies without remorse?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you're such a good boy. You make Granny's heart sing with joy hearing you say that!"

Granny had the most evil smile on her face as she looked at Fenris.

'Remember your word is your promise, Fenris. When your real father, Lord Darkseid tells you to do something, do it without hesitation. Kill without hesitation."

* * *

Blüdhaven

A team of League members had been dispatched to assist at a rather nasty jailbreak. It had taken considerable time, but they finally managed to round up all the escapees and return them to custody.

As Shayera glided over the area, looking for any stragglers, she couldn't help noticing that once again she'd been assigned to the same mission as John. It seemed odd that with the League stretch so thin lately, the two of them were always being put together. She'd tried asking Wally, but he always seemed too busy lately to talk. She just had this feeling that something was going on. What she didn't know yet.

Satisfied that all the prisoners were accounted for, she returned to where the other members were. Nightwing was thanking everyone for the assistance as she landed. Shayera remembered that Wally and Dick Grayson were friends for several years so maybe he could figure out what was going on. He'd spent all that time with Batman, something must have rubbed off.

"Shayera, good to see you," Dick said with a smile. "I just wanted to let you know I appreciate the League's help with this.'

"Happy to do our part," she warmly replied. The others were already starting to transport up, but she hung back a second.

"Excuse me, Nightwing, could I have a word in private with you?"

"Um, ah, sure, Shayera," he said, a little surprised by this.

They moved off to where they could be alone, before she turned and started.

"You're good friends with Wally, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, why?"

"Well, the two of us are dating and …"

"Excuse me? You and Wally? You're dating," he asked. There was a shocked look on his face.

"Yes! Why does everyone react like that? Is it so hard to believe," she said defensively.

"Sorry, it's just, well, it's Wally we're talking about. I'm sorry, you were saying?"

'Well, I just wanted to ask you since you know him longer than most. We've been going out and things were doing fine, I thought. Lately though, I don't see him at all. On top of everything else, he keeps assigning me to missions with Green Lantern. I don't know what's going on."

Dick could hardly suppress his smile as he listened to her. He shook his head and chuckled finally.

"Oh, God, that sounds like Wally. He's such an idiot.'

"What? What am I missing," Shayera asked.

"You used to date John, didn't you?'

"Yes, so?"

"That should tell you everything you need to know. Look, I hate to run, but if I don't start my patrol things tend to get crazy around here. I hope you two work things out. Tell Wally I said hi.'

Dick fired a line to the nearest building and was on the move before she could ask another question. Shayera stood alone on the street going over Dick's words. It suddenly hit her what he was implying. Her hands gripped her mace tighter and she gritted her teeth.

"Watchtower!"

"It's Jonn, Shayera, are you ready to beam up?"

"Yes and make sure Wally stays until I get there!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Liminality

Off World

The twin yellow suns beat down on the unconscious body of Clark Kent. It was the best Lashina could think to do for him. His wounds had stopped bleeding and closed up, but he hadn't regained consciousness. One of the few doctors on the small agrarian world had done what he could, but wounded Kryptonians were a little out of his expertise.

Lashina stood in the doorway of the small adobe house deep in thought. Her immediately concern was his survival. Other more troubling thoughts skimmed across her mind. Why hadn't he killed Gilotina when he had the chance? She posed a mortal threat to him, yet he hadn't been willing to do what was necessary. It went against everything she believed. Even after all this time with him, Kal-El was still something of a mystery to her.

When they had first been together on Apokolips it had felt so right. He was everything she had every dreamed off, a warrior, a lover and a leader. He was decisive in battle, doing what was necessary. It seemed inevitable that one day he would rule an empire and she would be the Empress at his side. Perhaps those had just been wishful fantasies, but back then there seemed no limit to what they could do in the future.

Wringing out a damp cloth, Lashina moved over to wipe Kal-El's brow. It had been several days, yet his fever hadn't broken. Running the cloth over his handsome features, Lashina wonder if he would ever be that man again she'd fallen in love with on Apokolips.

* * *

Metropolis

Lois Lane walked with a purpose through the busy streets. She had another story to file before deadline. It had been a productive few months and slowly her reputation as a journalist was coming back. The celebrity part of her life still lingered with the occasional gossip column mention or request for an interview, but for the most part she had shunned the spotlight.

Being famous had not turned out to be all she thought it would. Unlike many celebrities, Lois found it troubling to be famous for just being famous. That wasn't how she saw herself. Her drive and ambition always focused on being the best, not the most famous. She saw herself as the voice of the voiceless, fighting against the powerful and corrupt. It's what drew her to a career in journalism. Through her writing she could make a difference.

When she'd lost that in the glare of fame and celebrity, she'd lost her direction in life. Never one to surrender, Lois had fought and clawed her way back. Her stories and exposes would be her voice to the world now.

"Look! Up in the Sky!"

Those all too familiar words sent a flutter through her heart and she stopped short.

"It's Booster Gold!"

Lois glanced upwards with a smile on her face. She would never get used to hearing that phrase and not thinking of Superman. As she let her eyes drifted over the excited crowd gazing up at Booster Gold, she realized she hadn't thought of Clark in months. He used to be always in her thoughts after he left. Somewhere along the line she'd stopped. She was still in love with him, that hadn't and probably never would change.

What had changed was Lois. Since his disappearance, she had to struggle to make her place in the world. She still didn't quite understand why he'd run away. She knew he'd experienced unimaginable tragedy, from they're up and down relationship to his failed love affair with Zatanna and his mother's passing, but to leave felt wrong to her some how. She had always believed that only by facing adversity were you able to overcome it. Everyone's life had its share of disappointments and loses, but to turn away wasn't the answer.

Lois hoped wherever Clark was he was learning that. Whether he would ever returned, she didn't know. She hoped he would. The future seemed a little dimmer without him.

She wouldn't wait, though, she would continue on with her life. If he never returned, she would just have to accept that. She couldn't remain in limbo in the hope that he might return. That went against her most basic nature. His example while he was here would have to be enough. The goals and dreams he represented didn't disappear with him. They were still here. Now it was up to ordinary citizens to fight for them. Lois would add her voice to that cause.

* * *

Gotham

It had been a busy day for Zatanna. Her manager had called to tell her he'd lined up another two-week engagement in Metropolis. She been reluctant to return there, but the money and opportunity were too attractive to turn down. The city represented heartache to her, but she couldn't avoid it forever.

The one bright spot was that she had contacted Carmen, who had agreed to take off the two weeks from the hotel to be Memo's nanny.

It didn't start for another week, but as she looked around the guesthouse, Zatanna knew it would take that long to get ready. Clothes and toys littered pretty much every available space. Never the most domestic person, she reluctantly began picking up the clothes to do the laundry. Memo had already settled herself in front of the TV to watch cartoons.

Over the next hour, Zee loaded five baskets with clothes and seven with toys. She didn't even want to consider the kitchen today. Between phone calls to her manager, Shayera and Dinah while keeping an eye on her daughter, she was slowly making progress.

"Superman!" An excited young voice shouted from the couch. Zee nearly dropped the basket of laundry she was carrying at hearing that name. Slowly she sat the basket down and walked over to where Memo was sitting.

"Look, mommy, it's Superman!" the little girl excitedly said. Zee slipped down into the couch next to her daughter and stared at the TV. Memo must have been surfing through the channels and stumbled onto a cable news station. They were showing file footage of Superman in action. Zee felt a lump in her throat as she watched him fly across the sky and save people from a high-rise fire. It was the first time since their breakup she'd actually seen him. Conflicting emotions swept through her. Zee glanced at her daughter and saw she was sitting with her mouth open, her eyes glued to the images on the screen. Clark did have the effect on people, Zee thought.

Should she tell her daughter that was her father? Was she too young to understand it all? She had a right to know, but then Zee realized Superman wasn't the father of Memo, Clark was. Clark was the man she'd fallen in love with.

"Memo, you know your Daddy knows Superman," she tentatively said. The little girl looked at her mother and then glanced at the Mansion.

"Bruce?"

"No, honey, remember, we talked about this," Zee corrected her. "Bruce and Alfred are your uncles. Remember?"

The little girl nodded that she did.

"Do you remember I showed you a picture of your Daddy?"

"Yes."

Zee pushed through some of the clutter on the end table and pulled out a stack of photos. They were all mixed up, some of her and Dinah, other with Bruce or Shayera, but finally she found one of Clark. She'd torn up most of them, but somehow this one had survived.

"This is your Daddy, Memo,' she said. The little girl took the picture and stared at it for several moments. She finally turned back to her mother.

"Where is Daddy?"

"He-He had to go away, far away," Zee managed to say, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is he coming back," Memo asked.

"I-I don't-don't know, honey."

"You miss him, don't you mommy?"

"Yes."

* * *

The Watchtower

Shayera was seething as she stepped down from the transporter. Wally saw this a second too late. Before he could dash off, Shayera's voice cut through the air.

"Wally, don't even think of running!"

Wally nervously turned and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, Shayera, what's-what's new?"

The way she was gripping her mace, Wally was sure she was going to explode at any moment.

"The conference room, now," she said. Her voice was barely controlled and had a hard edge to it. Wally did a quick calculation on whether he could not only run away, but also keep running until she gave up. The look on her face said that wasn't likely. Squirming more than a little he moved towards the conference room. For the World's Fastest Man, Wally could move surprisingly slow when he wanted to. Shayera finally grabbed his arm and pulled him the last few feet into the conference room. The door closed and she began t pace. She would stop and glare at him, muttering something under her breath and then start pacing again.

"So, successful mission to Blüdhaven I take it? Boy you and John sure make a good team! It's almost like you were meant…" Wally started, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't even try!"

"Okay, is there something on your mind?" He asked, trying to play it cool. "You seem a little wound up."

"Patience, please, give me the patience or I'm going to kill him," Shayera muttered to herself.

"How about some coffee? I could just zip over and get us some. Decaf for you, of course."

"I'm going to kill him," Shayera continued to mutter. "Everyone will understand. I mean, once they understand the situation, I'll probably get away with it."

"Do you want to be alone?"

Shayera whirled around to face him now, gritting her teeth, as the rage was plain in her eyes.

"I spoke to your friend, Dick tonight," she began.

"Really? Boy I haven't seen him in ages. How's he doing," Wally said with a smile.

"Fine, better than you're going to be," she fired back. "We had an interesting, short conversation. I told him about how strange things had been with you lately and he made an interesting point."

"Thanks Dick,' Wally lamented. 'Some friend, throw another guy under the bus."

"Would you care to explain why I've been constantly going on missions with John, Wally?"

"Have you? I really didn't notice," Wally replied, trying one last desperate attempt to play it off.

"Wally, so help me, I'll hit you with this mace!"

"Okay, okay, I did it for you,' he finally admitted.

"Wh-What?" Shayera couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Look, it's okay, I know about you and John,' Wally said.

"You know what about me and John?"

"That you're still in love with each other."

Shayera just stood there unable to speak.

'Thank you for not denying it," Wally continued. "I happened to walk in on you two when you were talking. I didn't stay for the whole thing, but I got the gist of it. As much a I care for you, Shayera, I won't stand in the way of your happiness."

"What?"

"I'm trying to be the bigger man here," he said. "It's all that noble, Tale of Two Cities stuff. It's a better thing I do today versus …well I don't remember the exactly line, but the point is, I won't stand in your way, Shayera.'

For a moment she didn't seem to know what to do. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock. Somehow she managed to get to the table and set her mace down. As she dropped into one of the chairs she took her helmet off and covered her face in her hands.

"This-This can't be happening. I've fallen in love with an imbecile," she moaned.

"That seems a little harsh," Wally replied. "I mean, sure, John has his faults like everybody else, but I don't think imbecile is warranted."

Shayera launched herself out of her chair, grapping Wally be the front of his uniform and slammed him into the wall.

"I wasn't taking about John, you idiot! I was talking about you! I should kill you for this!"

It was Wally's turn to be confused.

"So I'm the imbecile?"

"YES!"

"But you just said you'd fallen in love with an imbecile?"

"YES!"

Again, the fastest man alive was surprisingly slow. He seemed to ponder over her words, before finally it dawned on him.

"Wait, are you saying you're in love with me?"

"YES!"

"I got to tell you, I did not see that coming," Wally admitted. "What about John?"

"John is a friend, that's all!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Wally, you make me crazy," she shouted. "I've been to your apartment several times! I've fallen off that beanbag couch of yours so often I just expect to end up on the floor! How much more do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"So-So you're not in love with John," Wally tentatively asked.

"No!"

"You're in love with me, really?"

"Yes!"

"Boy, that really kind of ruins that plan to get you two back together,' Wally mused "I guess the best thing to say is I'm in love with you too, Shayera. I have been for what seems like forever."

"Really," she asked, some of her anger slipping away.

"Absolutely," Wally replied. "How could I not be? You're smart and funny, heroic and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

A smile spread across Shayera's lips. She pulled him to her and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss and one lead to another. When they finally pulled apart both of them were smiling.

"So does this mean you're not going to hit me for what I pulled with you and John," Wally asked.

"Oh, no, I'm still going to hit you,' she replied.

'I was trying to do the right thing, doesn't that count? I was being noble," he offered.

"Okay, I won't hit you as hard."

"I guess that's fair," he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

Military Industrial Complex

Lex Luthor stood with Amanda Waller looking at the regenerated beast, Doomsday. Security was doubled, the restrains all reworked so there was no chance of his escaping again. An elaborate computer mask covered Doomsday's head constantly pumping images and messages into his brain.

"How is the reprogramming going,' Lex asked.

"It's on schedule, although this time we want to make extra sure there are no mistakes."

"Good, very good," Lex smiled.

"I'm still not sure about this plan of yours," Amanda countered. "It seems rather risky to involve Darkseid."

"Madame, it's a question of if, not when. Darkseid will eventually attack Earth again and this time we need to be prepared. The last time it was Superman that stopped him. If you haven't noticed, he's not around anymore. Besides, I think you share my uneasiness with relying on those so-called heroes to protect us."

"That's all true, but there's just something about this plan I don't like,' she admitted.

"Thankfully, your superiors thought otherwise," Lex said with a smile. "If it helps, think about it this way. When Darkseid attacks, which we both know he will, maybe he'll rid us of our superhero problem once and for all. Then we release our friend here to solve our Darkseid problem. Two problems solved in one."

"It seems damn risky to me," Amanda replied.

"History rewards the bold, Madame. Keep me informed of your progress."

Lex walked out, leaving a worried and suspicious Amanda Waller behind.

* * *

New Genesis

Avida lay in her bed looking out the window at the stars. The others had long been a sleep, but she couldn't seem to drift off. Since learning that her father was actually Superman, her mind had been filled with thoughts of him. She gone over every record in the archive that even mentioned him, yet she wanted more.

Orion had told her he had suffered some tragedy and left Earth some time ago. No one seems to know where he was. Orion suggested he was traveling out there among the stars and this had stuck in Avida's mind. Her young heart went out to him. She didn't know what had made him leave his home, but she could understand how lonely that could feel.

She had never even met him and he probably didn't even know she existed, but she felt a connection to him.

As she gazed out the window, Avida said a silent prayer for him. She wished he would be safe and come back. She hoped he would one day come to find her.

* * *

Gotham

Zatanna hauled another load of laundry up to the mansion much to Alfred's dislike. He told her that he could simply call someone or have the staff pick it up when they did the regular laundry, but she'd decided to do it herself.

Memo sat on the couch watching cartoons while her mother came in and out of the house. Since she'd seen the photo of her father, he'd been on her young mind. She knew Mommy was unhappy because he was gone and wished she could help. Scrambling over to the end table, she fished out the picture of Clark again. The man was a stranger to Memo, but she did like his face. He had a nice smile and his eyes were just like hers. If this was her daddy, she would like to meet him.

A thought came to the little girl's mind and she looked around to see where her mother was. She wasn't in the guesthouse, so Memo climbed down and went over to the cupboard where her mother kept her magic things. Pushing aside the hats and wands, Memo finally saw what she was looking for, a crystal ball. A smile crossed her face as she looked at the picture of her father and then turned to gaze into the crystal ball. She would make Mommy happy and send a message to Daddy to come home.

* * *

Off World

Clark lingered in unconsciousness. The wounds he'd suffered had done considerable damage to his body. There were other wounds that weren't so easily seen. As he lay there, his unconscious mind began to drift. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a wheat field, but had no idea how he got there.

He slowly stood up, checking his chest and finding not a mark on him. As he looked down he was surprised to see he was wearing a flannel shirt and blue jeans. The gentle wind stirred the wheat around him and he stretched out his fingers to feel it. It was all so real and familiar. He turned slowly around and saw wheat fields stretching out in all directions. It reminded him of home and a smile came to his face. When he'd been a teenager he used to love coming out into the fields by himself. Only out here could he be himself. He would spend hours running at top speed through the fields, reveling in the sensation. Those were some of the happiest times of his life.

They were all gone now. The death of Ma and Pa brought that chapter to his life to a close. Running his fingers through the wheat, sadness overtook him. Even after all this time, the pain was still there. Tears came to his eyes and he thought he would slip down into the abyss again. Just as it seemed all hope was lost, something caught his eye. Off in the far distance the sun was reflecting off something. The roof of the barn, he suddenly thought. In those earlier days he would always know when he was near home by the reflection of the barn. Wiping away his tears, he began to move towards the reflection. If this is a dream, he thought, then perhaps he could see them one more time. His stride grew longer with each step and then he was running. It was just like when he was a teenager, the world began a blur as he gained speed. Coming over a rise, he finally stopped.

There it was, the farmhouse, the Kent farmhouse. A smile spread across Clark's lips as he dashed the short distance down to it. There was someone sitting on the porch, but he couldn't quite make him or her out. In the next moment he was at the bottom step. He received a huge shock, as sitting on the front porch in a wicker chair was none other than the Phantom Stranger.

"Hello, Kal-El, I've been waiting for you."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The Crossroads

Clark stood on what appeared to be the Kent family farm looking at the Phantom Stranger, more confused than before.

"Stranger? What are you doing here? Am-Am I dead," Clark asked. The confusion and hesitation was plain in his voice.

"Not exactly, Kal-El," the Stranger replied. "You are in a liminal state, between life and death, the past and the future, unconscious and conscious. A crossroads if you will."

"Why bring me here?"

"I didn't bring you here, Kal-El. Each of us has an inner world, a sort of center of our being. This is a visual manifestation of yours. It was you that chose this place."

Clark glanced around, taking in every detail. It was exactly like the farm, or at least, what he remembered of the farm.

"So my injuries must have been pretty bad, huh? That's why you're here, isn't it? The end is near and all that," Clark commented.

"No, I'm here because of Liminality. Liminality is a period of transition where normal limits to thought, self-understanding, and behavior are relaxed, a situation that can lead to new perspectives. You are at that crossroad, Kal-E."

"So you're here about destiny. To see if I go to the left or the right, as it were," Clark replied.

"There is no destiny as you understand it, Kal-El, only choices. What you perceive as destiny is just the culmination of those choices," the Stranger said. "Just as the crossroads isn't a simple right or left, two dimensional choice, but a multitude of three dimensional choices."

Suddenly everything seemed to shift before Clark's eyes. Where paths to the right and left were, now an infinite number of paths stretched out in all directions, right and left, up and down, back and forth. The possibilities seems endless to Clark.

"So are you here to show me which path I'm suppose to choose? Is that it,' he asked.

"That is not my role. The choice is always yours, Kal-El. I am merely an observer,' the Stranger replied. "I can not interfere, but I can make you aware of the possibilities."

"So I'm right back where I was," Clark sadly said. He turned and started walking back out towards the fields. The Stranger got up and followed him.

"No, Kal-el, that is not correct," replied The Stranger. "You are in a liminal state, as I said. Your future begins with your choice."

"And if I choose nothing?"

"Inaction is a choice in itself."

"Why do you care, Stranger? You've always stuck to the big issues for the most part, the grand scheme of things. I'm just a man, one man. What difference in the end does it make what one man does," Clark asked. "I don't even know who I am anymore, what possible difference can it make? I've been search all this time and I'm no closer to understanding than I ever was.'

Even as the words left Clark's mouth, the scene seemed to shift again and suddenly they were in a rather dingy, crowded bar. As he looked around, Clark realized he knew this place and had been here before. It was the shanty bar on the salt mining colony.

"Why are we here," he asked the Stranger.

"There is a ancient saying that evil and stupidity thrive when good men do nothing,' The Stranger replied. He turned and gestured towards the door as two thugs dragged the young girl inside. Clark felt his gut tighten as he watched the scene play out again.

"What we have here is the answers to your questions boiled down to its essences, Kal-El. A crowded room of men and women confronted by the most basic form of brutality, cruelty and stupidity; the strong preying on the weak."

Clark winced as the bar owner lapped the young girl. The same anger he'd felt witnessing it the first time came back. He turned at the sound of his own voice and saw himself stand up from the crowd.

"If as you said, in the end what difference can one man make, then why did you stand up, Kal-El?"

As the brawl started, Clark turned to the Stranger. He couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

"I-I just couldn't, is all," he weakly said.

"Couldn't what, Kal-El?"

"I just couldn't stand by and do nothing."

He felt himself choke up as he watch his earlier self speak to the young girl. Even without seeing it again, he remembered so vividly how alone and frightened she seemed. He smiled when he heard the foreman speak up. They couldn't see him or the Phantom Stranger, but it was all too real. Clark stood watching as his earlier self said a final word to the young girl, and then headed out the door. The foreman stood in the doorway, holding the young girl's hand watching him walk away.

"He's a hero," the young girl said. There was a sense of wonder in her eyes and a rare smile on her lips. "My hero."

"Mine too, honey, mine too," the foreman replied, a smile lighting up her face.

Then everything shifted back and they were standing in the wheat fields again. Clark reached up and wiped a tear from his eye. Those simple words from the young girl and the foreman had touched him far more than any he could remember.

"A ray of hope spreads out in a dark world, Kal-El. Under that red sun, one ordinary man's actions showed there is something other than brutality and cruelty in this life. Perhaps what you've been seeking on your journey was never really lost. It's been within you the whole time."

The Phantom Stranger turned and silently started walking back towards the house.

* * *

New York City

Princess Diana of Themyscira kept a smile on her face as she moved through the party crowd. She had learned since arriving in the Man's World that sometimes more real diplomacy happened at events like this than at the more formal setting. To help forward her people's goals, she'd agreed to attend. She'd forgotten how deadly dull these affairs could be. Those attending were career diplomats and had perfected the art of talking without saying anything. If it wasn't bad enough that half the men stared at her chest while they were talking to her, they said nothing and used as many words as they could to do it.

It was so awful; she almost wished Artemis had come with her. Diana might regret it later, but at least she would make the party interesting. Unfortunately, she had begged off, preferring to attend another barbeque with Jonn or Jonn as Clark. It was all too confusing to think about right now. Her main focus was furthering her goal of reducing global pollution. She'd managed to convert two delegates to her cause, but still needed to shore up her support before the next committee meeting

As she listened to another boring diplomat go on and on, Diana found her mind wandering. She'd already answered his question about whether the Amazons had invented softball, but it hadn't slowed him down. Just as she thought she would fall asleep listening to him, she saw Arthur out of the corner of her eye. He was heading out to the balcony alone. Remembering their last meeting, anger flashed through Diana. Excusing herself, she headed straight for the balcony to confront him. She stepped outside and closed the door firmly. He was leaning against the railing and didn't even turn around. That only made Diana angrier.

"Hello, Princess," he said. "Enjoying the party?"

"No, even less now that I know you're here," she fired back. Arthur turned and looked at her for the first time.

"You're angry with me," he ventured.

"Good guess."

"Is this about the other day?"

"Another good guess."

"I apologize, Diana, for my actions. You can just put it down to irrational exuberance."

This caught her off guard. She had never heard him apologies for anything or to anyone.

"Your irrational exuberance? Would you care to explain," she said.

"I spent the day dealing with the people inside," he began. "You can imagine what that was like. Surprisingly, I got them to agree to several of Atlantis' concerns. I found myself in a rare good mood, almost a playful mood. Then I saw you and couldn't help myself. Once again, you have my deepest apologies, Princess."

"If this is some sort of trick, Arthur, I warn you, I'm not amused."

"No trick, just an apology. Surely one of your Goddesses gave you the gift of accepting an apology, Princess?"

This tone always infuriated her, but he had apologized.

"Since you are sincere, I accept," she finally said. He nodded and then a smile spread across his face.

"I must admit, it was worth incurring your wrath to see the look on your face as the elevator doors closed."

"Arthur! I'm warning you!" Diana shouted, her anger almost boiling over.

"No need to shout, Princess, I'm standing right here," he replied, gazing back out over the city. "I see why some say you have no sense of humor. You really need to lighten up sometimes, Diana."

"You're telling me to lighten up? You? You're the most arrogant, surly, obnoxious man I've ever met," Diana gasped. "Who says I don't have any sense of humor?"

Arthur chuckled, but didn't turn around.

"I believe the phrase commonly used in this country is I'll take the fifth, Princess. No use subjecting anyone else to your wrath."

Diana balled up her fists as he made her so angry. She just wanted to smash that smug grin of his face. What made in doubly frustrating is she knew she couldn't here with a room full of diplomats on the other side of the door.

"For the life of me, I don't know why the League or anyone else puts up with you, Aquaman."

She put a little more emphasis on the word Aquaman and that made him turn around to face her.

"Was that a condescending note I detected in your voice, Princess,' he asked.

"You'd be the expert on that," she replied.

"Are you questioning the abilities of the King of Atlantis, Princess," he asked, his own temper starting to rise.

"I apologize if it seemed that way," she said with a smile. "Just put it down to my irrational exuberance."

"You dare mock me," he hissed, taking a step closer to her. There was a clear challenge in his tone and Diana was more than willing to accept it. She took a step closer as well.

"What if I am, Aquaman?"

"That's twice you've said it like that and I don't appreciate it, Princess. Since you want to speak of names, I must say it took only one look at you in your costume to understand what Wonders they were talking about."

"You're an arrogant bastard!" She spat out at him.

"And you're a haughty, spoiled shrew!"

They were practically standing nose to nose.

"You are so lucky we're at a diplomatic party, Arthur!

"I should think a prig like you would fit right in here, Diana," he said, brushing past her. Diana reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him around and slapped his face. He stumbled back a step and then caught himself. Arthur reach up and rubbed his jaw as a smile came to his face.

"Not very diplomatic, Princess, letting your temper get the best of you. I'll let that one go. Consider it your one free shot. Next time I won't."

"I look forward to next time then," she replied. "That's something I never thought I'd say concerning you, Arthur."

"Until then," he said and turned around to leave. As he opened the door, an unusual thought crossed Diana's mind. She reached out and smacked him on the ass, just as he had done to her. Arthur's eyes went wide in surprise. He spun around, the anger plain on his face.

"You wouldn't want to start a diplomatic incident, would you, King of Atlantis?"

A satisfying smile spread across her face as she slowly started to float up into the air. The last thing she saw before she turned and flew away was Arthur gritting his teeth and murmuring curses at her under his breath.

* * *

Smallville

Another barbeque was over at Cubby's house. Jonn had to admit he enjoyed himself. From the looks of things, Artemis had as well. For a woman as toned and trim as she was, Artemis had a very healthy appetite for food as well as drink. Jonn wasn't going to complain, for whatever she said to LuAnn had finally brought her unwanted advances to an end. Jonn imagined it was some form of threat, but chose not to use his talents to learn the specifics.

As it was part of his cover, they had transported down to the farm and then driven over to the party. Before assuming the role of Clark Kent, Jonn had never understood the fascination humans had with automobiles. It seems a primitive, inefficient mode of transportation to him. Now as he rode down the quite, lonely road, the window down and the stereo playing, he finally began to understand some of it's charm.

It was a good life he was leading. The warmth and friendship shown towards him wasn't something that was forced or out of obligation, but freely given. The people he dealt with seemed to genuinely like him and he found himself returning the sentiment. The connection to humanity that had eluded him since he came to Earth, he found here in this small Midwestern town.

As he glanced over he noticed that even Artemis felt it. She had a smile on her face as she sat back, holding her to go containers, taking in the pastoral landscape. She had attended several parties with him now and he'd noticed a slight change in her as well. Her natural unease and contempt for anyone of the male half of the species had lessened in intensity with each foray. Perhaps it was because she realized she could easily kill any of the men at the parties, but Jonn thought it might be something else. These weren't the men that enslaved the Amazons and tormented both tribes, they were just ordinary everyday men. Their smiles weren't to lure her into a false sense of trust so they could take advantage of her, but of simple people enjoying gathering together. Perhaps her view on the Man's world had changed as well.

As Jonn turned into the Kent farm, the thought that he was home came to his mind. As he parked the car, he suddenly realized that it wasn't his home, as he wasn't Clark Kent. He changed back into his natural form as they closed up the barn door and locked it. The feeling of melancholy that was so familiar to him returned.

Artemis stood watching him as Jonn checked all the doors and windows, making sure they were secure. While she'd had more than her share of spirits at the barbeque, her keen eye was still there.

"You're different than you were at the party, Martian," she said.

"I was being Clark at the party, Artemis," he replied.

"Yes, I know, but there's something else. Did you not enjoy yourself? You seem sad to me?"

Jonn debated telling her the reason behind his mood. They really didn't know each other that well. Her being his 'date' only extended to the parties, no further. Threats of fire and worse had made that clear. She had more than fulfilled her part of the deal, though. Finally, he decided she was as good as anyone to tell what was bothering him.

"You are correct in your statement of my sadness, but it has nothing to do with the party."

"What then," she asked.

"Originally, I started this just to help out my friend, Kal-El," he began. "As the time has passed, I find myself enjoying it more and more."

"So?"

"When the party's over, I return to myself and am reminded it's all an illusion. Just like you and I are an illusionary couple, the life I've come to enjoy is the same. It's someone else's life I'm borrowing."

"What does it matter? He's gone so it's your life now, Martian," Artemis said.

"I find myself wondering if that's true," he admitted. "Is it me, they are responding to or the illusion of the real Clark?"

"You say that is your problem, but I don't think it is," she firmly said. "I sensed something different about you when you're Clark as to when you're in your natural form. I've met Superman in the past, so I have a general idea of what he was like. The difference I see has nothing to do with him at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Whether I'm in one of those ridiculous gowns at the Princess' party or dressed as I am tonight, I am always the same person. I've watched you at these gatherings. While you appear as Clark Kent, I can tell a subtle different. You are no longer imitating him. It is the real you that comes through. When you change back, you pull back into yourself as well. The connection you speak of is real because you allow yourself to make it. By pretending to be Clark, you've opened yourself up for those connections. I would imagine the trick is doing that same thing in another disguise."

Jonn stood there stunned for a moment. Artemis had just thrown a whole new light on the situation he'd been struggling with. Could she be right? Could it be that it wasn't being Clark at all, but allowing himself to be more open that made the difference? He could only stand staring at her in shock.

"If you can't hold your liquor, Martian, you shouldn't drink," she said. "Would you contact the tower so we can leave?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Jonn finally said. He opened a connection to Mr. Terrific and asked for transport. As they stood side by side, Jonn found himself smiling at Artemis.

"Thank you, Artemis," he said. She turned and looked at him for a moment.

"You're welcome, but stop smiling at me like that. You and I are still part of that illusion. I'd prefer not to set you on fire, if I don't have to.

"Of course, sorry."

* * *

Gotham

Batman moved silently through the moonless night. Even at these great heights, his step never faltered. Effortlessly he fired his bat line and swung down to his goal. He landed on the rooftop without a sound. Taking a lock pick from his utility belt, he moved towards the rooftop door. Just before he reached it, the door unlocked and opened. He was completely alert, ready for anything, but nothing came. Cautiously, he began down the stairway to the top floor office.

There was a single light still on. A panoramic view of the city could be seen through the wall of tempered windows. The chair behind the desk was facing them, away from him.

"I come all the way to Gotham, yet this is only the second time you come to see me, beloved."

The chair slowly turned around to reveal Talia. Batman stayed in the shadows, but moved closer.

"You opened the rooftop door," he asked.

"You would have broken in eventually, I thought I'd save us time," she replied.

"I'm not here to play games with you, Talia."

"Yes, I know," she said. "You only come to me when you want something."

"Luthor."

"Why should I help you, beloved?"

"Talia, we've been over this, I'm not your beloved, "he insisted.

"So you say."

"I didn't come to do this again, Talia. Luthor is up to something involving the government. I need to know what you know."

"Is that all I am to you, now, beloved? An informant? Just another useful tool for the great detective."

Her tone was even and controlled, but there was just a hint of bitterness.

"I don't want to revisit the past, Talia," Bruce replied. "I know you care nothing for Luthor and certainly feel no loyalty to him. Why are you doing this?"

"You already know the answer to that question, detective," she said. She slowly stood up and rounded the desk towards him. Bruce didn't move.

"Are you so taken with the young magician and her child you've forgotten about us, beloved?"

She stood right in front of him, defiantly.

"I told you once before, leave them out of this. I won't give you another warning." His voice was hard and cold.

"Is that what you think of me? You believe I would play the scorned woman and strike at you through an innocent child and her mother?'

Her expression changed for just a moment, allowing him to see how hurt she was by this. Talia quickly turned away from him and walked to the windows.

"Talia, please." Bruce found himself saying, his voice softer.

"I understand why you are so attracted to her, beloved, I do. The two of them hold out the dream of an ordinary life, a family. You are not the only one that desires these things."

"Talia, things have changed," Bruce started, but she cut him off.

"Have they really? I know you have feelings for her, I can see it in your eyes.'

She turned and looked at him.

"It won't work, my beloved. She will never fit into your world."

"And you would, I suppose," Bruce found himself asking.

"Yes," she replied. "You live in both the light and the darkness, as do I. Your Zatanna does not. Don't think this is jealousy, it isn't. I understand better than you think, beloved. I too have felt the pull of the light, but long ago realized that isn't the path I must walk. This is true of you too. It's what links us and always will.'

She moved towards him and put her arms around his neck. Bruce didn't resist when she leaned in and kissed him. Embers of passion he thought long ago extinguished roared back to life. Her lips felt so soft against his. She pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"The information you want is on the desk. When you realize the truth, you know where I'll be."

She let her arms slip from around his neck and then walked away.

* * *

The Cross Roads

Clark gazed up at the sun, feeling it's warm rays energizing his body. A light, warm breeze shifted through the wheat fields as he headed back towards the house. The Phantom Stranger was still standing in the shadows on the porch.

"You say you aren't here to interfere, but then you show me that. Why do I get the feeling you're trying to guide me in one direction, Stranger? You think I should just go back and pick up where I left off, don't you?"

"Even if I did, that path is closed to you, Kal-El. Too many decisions and events have happened, you can never go back to what you were before," The Stranger replied.

"So what then," Clark asked.

"I know it is hard to except, Kal-El, but I can not make the decision for you. That is not my role in things. I see each and every possible path the same. In one you continue to explore the stars. Another you continue on as you are. Still another you return to Earth and begin a relationship with the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. To me they are all the same, each valid from their own point of view."

"Me and Aphrodite? Yeah, like that would ever happen," Clark chuckled. The Phantom Stranger briefly smiled, before continuing.

"I am not here to guide you, Kal-El, only to show you the possibilities. As always it is your choice, but I would tell you that your choice effects so many others."

Clark suddenly felt the world around him shift and spin. It was as if he were in the eye of a hurricane. As he was tossed and turned, images began to flash across his field of vision. At first he didn't recognize them, but as he continued to tumble and spin, they became clearer. Many were very familiar, Lois, Zatanna, Lashina, Bruce, Diana, Jonn, but mixed in with them were others, strangers to him. A very young girl became very clear and he could hear her say Daddy come home, Mommy misses you. The winds shifted and he saw another girl, older, but still young and she was staring up at the stars. He could almost fell the loneliness and longing from her. He tried reaching out his hands to the two images, but another pushed them aside. It was a boy on the verge of manhood. There was a cold anger coming off him as he plunged a knife into an unseen opponent.

Then it all stopped and Clark plunged into the darkness. He felt as if he were falling forever. He suddenly opened his eyes, only to squint at the twin suns directly overhead.

"Finally, you're awake," a voice said. It took a moment for Clark's eyes to adjust, but when they finally did, he saw Lashina sitting next to him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Apokolips

With each passing day, Amazing Grace had a growing sense of foreboding. Something was about to happen, but she was unable to find out what. Unusual activity along with shadowy whispered conversations seemed to catch her eye at every turn. Court intrigue had never held much interest for her, but since beginning Fenris' lessons, her inquisitive mind couldn't help but be drawn to it.

Her own long-term plans were starting to take shape in her mind, so knowledge was at a premium. Granny Goodness had disappeared, yet no one made mention of it. Knowing the old crone never did anything without Darkseid's knowledge, Grace guessed she was on mission for him. She tried to casually learn what Granny was up to, but those in the palace still looked on Grace with suspicion and mistrust. She was an interloper to them, upsetting the careful balance that existed. Any one of them would gladly plunge a knife into her back at the first opportunity. She was ever mindful of this.

Sitting across from Fenris having coffee, Grace was rolling over all of this. Her fate was tenuous at best. The feeling of foreboding only made her lessons with Fenris more urgent. Setting down her cup, she slowly let her eyes moved over the garden. Her movements were deliberate, meant to draw his interest. A smile came to her lips as she saw his eyes follow hers to take in their surroundings.

"You are pleased with the garden," he finally asked.

"Yes, you have great skill," she replied.

"Desaad told me he couldn't see any skill involved. It looked completely untended, he said."

The boy frowned at this, but said nothing further.

'Even though it wasn't meant as one, you should take his words as a compliment," Grace offered. "He doesn't see the meaning behind the garden."

"What is the meaning?"

"Perfection," she said with a smile. "Anyone can plow about, leaving signs of their labor all over this garden. The true art is in tending it so skillfully that no figurative fingerprints are left behind. You leave no mark, yet everything is as you want it."

Fenris took this as a compliment and smiled. He poured them both more coffee.

"Today I thought we would talk about beginnings and endings, young master," Grace began.

"Of what," he asked.

"All things that have a beginning must also have an ending. Take for example, we the New Gods. The very name New Gods denotes that there were Old God before us."

"I have heard some speak of the Old Gods," Fenris offered. "They are no longer."

"Yes, it is also said this is the Fourth World which replaced theirs, the Third World. Have you ever wondered how that Third World ended or why those Old Gods are no more?"

"No," he admitted.

"Ragnarök, have you ever heard this word before," she asked.

"No."

"It is a fascinating tale of endings and beginnings. Most believe it is a myth, but some see deeper meaning in it just as some see the deeper meaning in the garden," Grace told him between sips of her coffee. "Yes, a truly fascinating tale, young master. Such interesting characters are found in it. You should familiarize yourself with it."

"Yes, if it is such a interesting tale, I will look through the archives for it," he quickly agreed. Fenris had been having these coffee lessons long enough with Grace to know she was sending him a message. What that message was, he would have to discover for himself.

"Oh, while you're looking at the archives on the grid, you should type in your own name, as well. It's always amazing what connections one finds."

* * *

Off World

Silence held sway over everything around Clark and Lashina. He sat on the porch under the harsh twin suns, while she lingered in the cool shadows of the main room. His wounds continued to heal; yet his mind struggled with new and old questions. Lashina likewise pondered what was and what she wished it to be.

While he had been unconscious, she'd taken an inventory of the ships contents. It was a trivial task, but it kept her busy while she waited for him to recover. It was during this inventory, she came across the few items he'd brought with him. She realized these items were a window into what he truly cared about. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the small bag.

An old worn picture lay on top. As she looked at it, Lashina saw it was Kal-El as a boy, standing with two humans in front of a small house. She knew little of his other life, but guessed these were the humans that raised him. They seemed like nothing special to her, just two rather ordinary pleasant looking humans. Her eyes were drawn to the younger version of Clark and she felt emotions welling up inside of her. He reminded her of Fenris, her son or what he would have looked like had he lived. The smile on the boy in the photo's face spoke of his happiness.

There was another picture of him as an adult, standing with the founding members of the Justice League. Lashina immediately noticed how Kal and Wonder Woman seemed to be standing just a little closer than the others. A frown came to her face as she remembered the rumor from the tour and Lobo's assertions that the two were linked somehow. Lashina had never liked Wonder Woman much and now found she disliked her intensely. She ripped up the photo and tossed it away.

There were several items that were completely meaningless to Lashina. The small backgammon set she'd seen him play several times, a single playing card, the Ace of Hearts, a hand made knit scarf and a diamond ring. The ring she imagined must have been a gift, but it seemed much too small for him. There were three books, none of the titles she'd ever heard of. To Kill A Mockingbird, she guessed was some tale of hunting. The other two, The Great Gatsby and The Rights of Man held little interest for her.

The one other item in the bag was his uniform. He had never worn or mentioned it in all the time they were together, yet there it was. Letting her fingers linger over the iconic emblem she realized how much a part of him it was. For all the talk of leaving Earth and searching for who he was, she knew the answer was right in front of her. As much as she wished it wasn't so, Lashina knew he would always be Superman. Her wish for him to become more like the Kal-El she'd fell in love with on Apokolips slipped away in that moment.

Lashina knew she loved him, that wasn't in question. What she understood now was that in her need and hunger for him, she idealized that brief time they had together. Perhaps it was due to her son being born, but it remained the happiest time in her memory. In the intervening years she had allowed herself to believe that was the true Kal-El. Gazing down at the uniform; she couldn't turn away from the truth. His hair might be long and flowing, his face covered in a thick beard and mustache, his clothes those of an ordinary man, but inside he was still a hero. She had thought his rescuing of the cargo ship or the slaves were just indulgences to that former life. His inability to kill Gilotina finally made her face the truth. In or out of this uniform, he was always a hero.

She realized she'd been mistaken when she thought the only thing Darkseid's brainwashing had done was make Kal-El believe he was the son of the dark Lord. Something much more fundamental had been involved. By wiping his memory, Darkseid wanted to eliminate that part of Kal-El that was a hero. She chuckled to herself, realizing the cruel irony that had been played on her. All this time she'd been waiting for him to be his true self, when he already was. What she had thought was his real self was an illusion.

She still loved him desperately. Even now, just looking over at his prone body he excited her like no other ever had. He was everything she wanted in a mate, except for that one thing. He would always be a hero. Before they had come together again she imagined so many glorious destinies for them. Together, she believed nothing could stop them from taking anything they wanted. Now she knew those dreams or fantasies would never happen.

So here she was, married to a man she loved, but not the man she fell in love with. She'd already lost so much, her son, her home, her people, and her purpose in life. At night back on Apokolips when she fantasized about them being together again it was never like this. Suddenly the future that had seemed so bright became frightening to her. What would become of them? Would they just wander the galaxy forever? What would happen when he finally realized who he really was? Glancing down at his iconic uniform again, she knew he would wear it again some day. Where she fit into that life, Lashina didn't have a clue.

* * *

Metropolis

Batman eased his way down to the warehouse roof. The information Talia supplied indicated considerable resources had been diverted to this location. Lex had cover his tracks well enough that the exact nature of what was happening here, was still a mystery. As much as he disliked coming to Metropolis, Bruce saw no choice.

The heavily armed guards and security around the perimeter belied its bland outward appearance. Carefully weaving his way in and out of the shadows, Batman was able to penetrate the warehouse undetected. He had just picked the lock on the rooftop door, when he heard her. There was no mistaking Lois Lane's voice. Moving back into the shadows, he spotted her climbing one of the security fences. A brief smile crossed his face, as he had to admire her tenacity.

As Lois reached the top and swung her body over, one of her pant legs got caught on the barbed wire. Her grip slipped and she fell head over heels to the ground.

"Son of a Bitch!" she groaned, seeing her pant leg ruined and blood running down her calf. Grumbling, she pulled herself up off the ground. Her heel snapped and once again she went tumbling backwards. More curses exploded from her lips.

"Oh God," Bruce moaned, knowing if she kept this up, she risked serious trouble. Already he could see guards moving towards her.

"You owe me another one, Clark," Bruce groused, before firing a line down around her and whisking her up before the guards saw her.

"What the hell?!" Lois gasped, as suddenly she was propelled into the air. She was just about to protest further, when gloved hand clamped over her mouth.

"Unless you're trying to get every guard in the place's attention, Miss Lane, I would suggest you remain as quiet as possible," he whispered into her ear. Not taking any chances, he kept his hand over her mouth until the guards had passed. When he finally took his hand away, it was apparent, Lois was not happy.

"What are you trying to do, smother me? I'm not an idiot, Batman!" She immediately fired at him. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Lane," he coldly replied.

"I'm working on a story, what's your excuse?"

"Curiosity."

"Well that's rather cryptic isn't it? You're here about Lex, aren't you," she said with a knowing smile.

"I would suggest you get as far away from her as possible. You could get hurt," he offered.

"Not going to happen," she immediately replied.

"I don't want to argue with you, Miss Lane, but this is dangerous," he countered.

"Then we'd better get on with this as quick as possible, right?"

"We?"

"Well, you're coming, aren't you," she asked. Before he could stop her, Lois pushed open the door and headed inside.

"I think I'm starting to understand why he left," Batman grumbled. Seeing no alternative, he followed her.

Inside the warehouse was a hub of activity. Workers were moving crates around, as more arrived every minute. Silently Batman pointed for Lois to move further into the shadows. She gave him a look, but followed his suggestion. From their new vantage point they could see Lex Luthor talking to someone. It was an older, rather large woman with huge mane of white hair.

Before Batman could stop her, Lois took a chance and climbed down closer. He held his breath, waiting for the alarm to go off, but she made it without being detected. Some people lead a charmed life, he thought. He signaled her to stay put, but she gave him another look. He gave her his best Batman glare, but she waved him off. Finally, he mouthed the word 'please' and she reluctantly agreed to remain where she was.

One problem solved, he turned his attention to Lex and the woman. Pulling another one of those marvelous gadgets from his utility belt, Bruce attached it to his ear so he could hear their conversation. It only took one sentence for him to know exactly whom Lex was talking to.

"Oh, my boys are doing such a good job, aren't they, my little dumpling?"

Granny Goodness. What the hell was she doing on Earth and why was Lex meeting with her, thought Batman.

* * *

New York

Madame Xanadu and her sister, Morgaine le Fey stood within the magic circle. They had never been exactly close, but when Morgaine had come to her, Nimue couldn't find it in herself to turn her away. She was a sucker for a romance. That fact that her sister was involved with Zod didn't thrill her, but to each her own, she thought.

"Are you sure about this, Morgaine? Once you go, I'm not sure I can bring you back?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I find with my beauty and youth restored, my thoughts turn to other things. What is the use of having the entire world, if you have no one to share it with? Eternity is a long time to be alone, Nimue."

"You surprise me, I must admit," Madame Xanadu replied.

'I'm still the same sister you've always known, Nimue, don't be mistaken about that," Morgaine seriously said. "I just find I have other interests at the moment. Now, will you help me cast the spell?"

"As you wish."

The two sisters sat down, finishing of the mystical enchantments written within the circle. They looked at each other and took a deep breath. It began. Words from a language that hadn't been spoken in a thousand years suddenly filled the Curio shop. They seemed to echo in space as the circle began to shimmer. Morgaine picked up a blade and pricked her finger for the final part of the spell. She looked at the blood as it dripped down her slender hand and then swiped it across the circle. A blinding light engulfed her. Madame Xanadu was forced to shield her restored eyes. Their words moved through time and space heralding the way of Morgaine.

The light dimmed and she was gone. The room around Nimue practically hummed with arcane energy. Where her sister had sat a moment ago only a drop of blood remained. The spell had worked. Madame Xanadu slowly rose from her seated position and walked over to one of her cabinets. She took out a small clear box and a thin piece of glass. Moving back to the circle, she careful retrieved the drop of her sister's blood and placed it in the box.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah Lance was for the most part an even-tempered woman. Her keen mind had earned her the respect of all her teammates. When they had voted for her to join the senior council, she had been flattered and honored. The further vote to make her chairwoman of the entire League was both gratifying and humbling. What she hadn't realized at the time was that the rest of the League was made up of crazy people. Having to deal with them everyday was straining even her patience. She was currently sitting in the conference room after another meeting, her head in her hands, mumbling to herself.

'That bad, boss," Ollie said as he entered. He stopped short when she glared at him.

"You-You have no idea what this is like! I mean I knew Plastic Man was an imbecile, but they are all certifiable! You got Wally and Shayera mooning over each other constantly! An Amazon princess with a death wish! One of the founders that can't commit to a cup of coffee, yet he wants to be involved in all the decision-making! A Martian that spends half his time talking about aluminum siding and barbeques! A knight that I think is speaking English, but I can't really tell! Booster Gold only wants to be assigned to crisis that are going to get good news coverage, but don't involve being teamed with Power Girl or Wonder Woman, because they take too much of the spotlight! All the rest have issues or special requests! It never ends!"

"That bad, huh?'

"Yes, it's…wait," Dinah stopped and looked around the room for a moment. "Plastic Man if you're in here and pretending to be a potted plant or a chair, you have five seconds to get out of her before I start screaming!"

Ollie and Dinah were silent for a moment. At first nothing happened, but then a red jacket that had been laying on one of the chairs slithered towards the door and disappeared.

"You see? I want to kill him!" Dinah shouted. Ollie chuckled and moved over to sit down next to her.

"You know I tried to warn you."

"Don't even start," she replied. "Everyone thinks the reason you didn't want the job is because you're a rebel, mister anti-establishment, but I know the truth. You just didn't want the headaches!"

"Sometimes it pays to have a good reputation," Ollie smiled. Dinah shot him a look, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, I think I have something that might cheer you up," Ollie offered.

"You're going to kill Plastic Man for me?"

"Better."

'That's going to be pretty hard to top," she said.

"I think this might do the trick."

Ollie pushed out his chair with a smile and got down on one knee. Dinah's mouth fell open as she watched him. He pulled out a small box from his tunic and held it in front of her.

'What-What-What," she stammered, not believing what he was doing.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile and I realized that it's time. I love you Dinah Lance, will you marry me?'

He opened the small box to reveal a large single carat diamond ring. Dinah thought she would fall off her chair as she looked from it to him.

"Are you crazy, too," she finally managed to say.

"Marry me, Dinah.'

"You're serious? After all I just told you that's going on, you want to ask me now?"

"Marry me, Dinah," he said again.

"Really?"

"Yes, marry me."

Dinah looked at him, her face showing how her emotions were all over the place. She finally just leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"You're just as insane as the rest of them, Ollie. I guess I am too."

"You haven't given me an answer yet, Dinah.'

"Yes, Ollie, yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

Off World

"I think I'm going to walk into town," Clark said to Lashina. "Would you like to come?"

"No, I still have to prep the ship for travel, you go ahead."

"Is everything all right, Lashina," he asked. "You seem rather quiet. If there's something you want to talk about, I'll listen."

She looked up at him with a smile. He was a good man, she told herself.

"No, Kal, I'm just in a quiet mood, I guess. You go on."

He gave her one last look and then nodded. As he walked out of the house and towards the town, Lashina moved to the doorway. She couldn't help letting her eyes wander over his impressive frame. The sight of him always stirred her desire. Perhaps, she thought, we will have to create new dreams and fantasies together this time.

It was later and Lashina was running a routine check of the systems on the ship. As she went over every instrument and panel, checking and rechecking them, her mind continued to think of Kal-El. A smile came to her face as she imagined making love to him later.

A sound of static drew her attention, bringing her out of these thoughts. It was coming from the communications screen. Moving over and dropping into the pilot's chair, she reached to adjust it. Suddenly the static cleared and an all too familiar face appeared.

"Hello, Lashina, it's been too long," the deep rumbling voice said.

"Lord Darkseid," Lashina gasped.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Off World

Lashina sat looking at the image of Darkseid, unsure how to react or what to say.

"It's been a merry chase, Lashina, but now it's over," Darkseid said. "It's time you came home and took your rightful place again."

"Nothing has changed," she fired back. "I have not forgotten, nor forgiven."

"So what then? Will you remain with Kal-El," Darkseid said with a cold smile. "Yes, I know you are with him. I know everything, Lashina."

His words unsettled her. She knew only too well how frightening the Dark Lord could be.

"Is this the life you want, Lashina? No home, no purpose, just wandering the galaxy?"

"It is the life I was forced to take, Lord Darkseid. We both know you will kill me if I tried to return," Lashina replied.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Darkseid said.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps I have let you live, Lashina, as a lesson to you. I am still master, I can take away everything you have, but I can also return it."

"You've already taken everything I care about away, Darkseid," Lashina sadly replied. "Kal-El is different, he's beyond your powers even now."

"Again, perhaps, but I can still hurt him," Darkseid smiled. "It is you that I'm interested in at the moment. I offer you a choice, a Sophie's choice to be sure, but a choice."

"Life or Death doesn't seem like a very hard choice, Lord Darkseid," Lashina replied.

"You mistake what I have to offer, Lashina. The choice is Kal-El or Fenris."

"Fenris? Is this a cruel joke, Darkseid," Lashina gasped, emotions threatening to overwhelm her. "You allowed that old crone, Granny to kill him, to take him away from me!"

"He lives, Lashina, you have my word on it. He is eager to see his mother again," Darkseid said. "The choice is to remain with Kal-El and the life you have or return to your son, Fenris, to Apokolips and take up your rightful place again."

"You-You would kill me the moment I return," Lashina replied.

"No, if you return, the past will be forgotten. You will be the leader of my Furies once again. I offer the life you had versus the life you lead now. Fenris or Kal-El, Lashina, you can have one or the other, not both. Just so you know, if you think you can tell Kal-El and he will save the boy, put that thought out of your mind. I will kill him long before Kal-El could ever get near. It is up to you, Lashina, Kal-El or Fenris. I await your decision."

With that the screen went blank.

* * *

New York

Diana was finishing up her scheduled meetings when Dinah reached her. It seemed Atlantis had contacted the League asking for Arthur. The council wanted to update him on some new proposals they had for his meetings with the U.N. but had been unable to contact him. That asked for assistance from the League. Since she was the closest, Dinah asked if she would relay the message. Diana tried to beg off, as the last thing she wanted was to speak with Arthur again, but Dinah reminded her that with resources stretched as they were, she couldn't afford to send anyone else. Reluctantly, Diana agreed. Dinah sent her his last known coordinates and thanked her.

Telling herself to just convey the message and leave, Diana tried to control her anger at him as she flew to the coordinates. Her first surprise was that it was the New York zoo and aquarium. Why would he be here she wondered. The thought that he might be causing a scene flashed through her mind and Diana quickly made her way towards the sea life displays. Nothing seemed amiss as she walked through the exhibits, so perhaps he'd already left. As she entered the large underground aquatic viewing area, she saw him. He was standing alone in front of the huge viewing window of the shark tanks. Reminding herself she was just here to deliver a message and not to fight, Diana approached him.

"Arthur," she called out to him.

"Hello, Diana, what are you doing here?"

"Just delivering a message. Your council in Atlantis has been trying to contact you. They have some new proposals they want to give you," she said.

A rather sad smile came to his lips.

"Yes, I'm sure they do. Thanks you, Diana," he said. There was none of the usual arrogance or insolence in his tone, which surprised Diana. She found herself curious about what he was doing.

"Arthur, why are you here," she asked. "You're not going to cause a problem because of the animals, are you?"

"No, Diana," he replied, turning to look at her for the first time. "I just came to look like any other tourist."

"Why? You live in the sea, you can see these animals any time you wish?"

He seemed to think about his reply for a moment.

"I was in the natural history museum earlier, have you ever been there?"

"No."

"You should, it's a fascinating place," he replied. "You can walk through exhibits to countless cultures stretching back into history. Once thriving societies now just quant stops on the tour. The Indians or Native Americans as they are called now, drew my attention. At one time they had some of the largest cities in the world and trade networks that stretched across all of North, South and Central America. I found myself wondering if they knew their time was over when those first Europeans landed? I imagined they didn't even realize it until it was too late. Have you ever wondered if that will be our fate too, Diana?"

"What do you mean," she asked. His whole manner was so different than she had ever seen. There was almost a melancholy that seemed to pervade him.

"This surface world or Man's world, as you call it, by being in contact with it, are our small civilizations already doomed like those earlier cultures? Is it just that we haven't even realized it yet, but our time is over?"

"No, of course not," Diana said. "Themyscira has survived over two thousand years and will continue, just as Atlantis will. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I know you think I'm arrogant, Diana," Arthur said with a small smile. "But I'm not so arrogant that I can't see the pull this world has. Can you honestly say that now that you've been out here in the Man's world, you could so easily give it up and return to Themyscira?"

"No," she admitted. "I am just one though."

'Yes, but I think like my people, now that contact has been made, the lure of this world will reach others. The young especially are drawn to the new and exciting."

Diana thought of Artemis. She was only supposed to be here for a few weeks, yet she had remained much longer. She was a warrior of the Bana, an even more militant tribe than the Amazons. If she felt the lure of this world, so would others. What would that mean for her people?

"Alexis de Tocqueville was a French historian, Diana. He spoke of this country, America and it's rising power. He compared its expansion to a wave, a rather ironic metaphor for me. The power of the wave obliterates everything it comes into contact with. Just look around us today, its their soft culture that is the key."

"Soft culture?"

"Where can you go in this world where you don't hear their music, see their movies, fashions, styles, their slang spoken? Their military reach is finite, but their soft culture is not."

"But our respective lands are still separated from the Man's world, Arthur," Diana pointed out.

"Yes, but the surface world is an echo chamber," he continued. "Take music as just one example. A new style of music might begin in this country and go out to the world, but then the youth of other countries take it, change it, add their own flavor to it, and send it back out. The process never stops, as those new variations are incorporated into the original and sent out again. It works that way in all things. I find myself wondering as time goes by are the mystical walls that separate our kingdoms from this world to keep them out or our people in?"

"They are to protect us. That has always been their role," Diana offered.

"Yes, but I'm reminded of an old song from the surface world's First World War. The title was "How You Going to Keep Them Down on the Farm After They've Seen Paree'. Are we like my friends here, the sharks, Diana? They are the peak of their evolution, perfect for what they do, yet look at them, exhibits in a zoo. Will one day Atlantis and Themyscira just be two more attractions at Disney World?"

"It-It doesn't have to be that way, Arthur," Diana replied. As much as she wished to deny his words, she found she couldn't. From personal experience she knew that while Themyscira was always home, the thought of returning and never leaving it again held little interest for her. If she couldn't turn her back on the Man's world, how could she expect the rest of her sisters to do differently? Suddenly Diana understood why her mother had been so against sending anyone, even a Champion, to the outside world. Yes, Hippolyta was worried about her daughter, but she was also worried for the future of her home and people.

"So what is to be done, Arthur," Diana asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I know only too well how pointless it is to fight against the waves. Perhaps that is why I can seem so arrogant to some."

He saw the look on her face and smiled.

"Yes, princess, I'm aware of it. I only ask that you to not always attribute it to my massive ego. I'm also a king with the welfare of my people and kingdom to protect. I want to make sure the unique natures of both are continued. I don't wish to be the last true king of Atlantis."

"I imagine my mother would say the same thing," Diana replied.

"Yes, but I find myself wondering if like those exhibits in the museum, it's already too late and I just don't realize it yet."

* * *

Gotham

Zatanna had immediately wanted to go to the station when she heard the news about Dinah and Ollie. Alfred offered to watch Memo, but Zee told him it was already taken care of. As Bruce walked out onto the back terrace, he smiled as he saw Memo playing on the lawn.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," a voice said.

Bruce turned to find Madame Xanadu sitting at the patio table shuffling a deck of cards.

"Madame Xanadu? What are you doing here? Is there some sort of mystical threat,' he asked.

"No, just baby sitting," she smiled.

"That's kind of out of your normal realm, isn't it?"

"Well, Zatanna's special to me. You might say I think of her as the daughter I never had, so that makes Memo the granddaughter I never had," she explained. Bruce came over and sat down across from her. It seemed strange to hear her say she thought of Zee as a daughter, when she appeared practically the same age as her. Bruce knew this was far from the truth. He had limited dealings with Madame Xanadu, but knew she was far older, perhaps thousands of years older than most humans. The years had been good to her, he noted, she was a beautiful, slight woman, with raven hair and eyes.

"It's not polite to stare, young man,' she said with a smile.

"Excuse me, I was just think you could pass for Zatanna's sister. You don't look a day over twenty-five," Bruce replied.

"I've heard you were quite the flatterer, Mr. Wayne and now I see it's a reputation well deserved."

"It's not flattery, just the truth, Madame Xanadu."

"Still," she replied. "You must call me, Nimue."

"Only if you call me Bruce."

"That sounds like a deal," she smiled. "You know you remind me of Zatanna's father a little bit. He was quite the flatterer and charmer of the ladies, in is own right."

"You knew John," Bruce asked.

"Yes, very well, although I called him by his given name, Giovanni," she said. A smile came to her lips, as she seemed to remember him.

"I take it you two were close," Bruce asked.

"Very,' she replied. "At one time I even thought of marrying him, but that was never to be."

"I'm sorry if I've brought up a painful subject," Bruce offered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Bruce. It's the past, besides he found the love of his life after we parted."

"Zatanna's mother?"

"No, Zatanna herself," she explained. She had continued to shuffle and work with the cards the whole time they'd been talking. Bruce knew she was a powerful fortuneteller but he had no interest in her gifts. As if sensing his thoughts, she set the cards down with a flourish, fanning them across the table.

"It's a habit of mine," she admitted. "I guess it's like smoking, once you start, it's hard to stop."

"I'm sure you've helped many that seek out your guidance," he replied. "I'm sure you provide answers for those that seek them."

"Everyone seeks answers, Bruce. Some just prefer to find them on their own," she said.

"Very true,' he replied. His eyes wandered over to Memo, who seemed to be having a ball doing God know what, Bruce thought.

"I've been around her since the day she was born and she's still a mystery to me," he absently admitted.

"She's still innocent, untouched by the world, I imagine," Nimue offered. "We all lose that at some point. It's harder for some to remember what it was like."

"Is that a message for me,' he asked.

"Actually I was thinking of myself, but you can take it anyway you like,' she replied.

"I get the feeling you want to say something to me, Madame Xanadu. If it's so important then please, just say it."

She smiled and seemed to think about this for a moment. She glanced at Memo and watched her playing in the yard.

"I wanted to say thank you, Bruce," Xanadu began. "You have been a good friend to Zatanna. You've opened your home and heart to her and her daughter. That's a rare gift you have given her."

"It was my pleasure," Bruce replied. He was touched by her words.

"I also know your feelings have grown for Zatanna," Xanadu continued. "You wonder if she returns them? Before you ask, no, I don't know her feelings. To me, she is much like her daughter is to you, a mystery. I would only say to you, to be sure before you pursue her. She's a special young woman, not only because I'm fond of her, but also because of the gifts she possesses and how they will help the world in the future. She has already had three heartaches in her life, her parents' death and the failed relationship with Memo's father. The one that captures her heart must understand just how unique she truly is."

They sat there for a moment looking at each other as the weight of her words settled in. Madame Xanadu smiled and then got up and walked down towards Memo.

Bruce sat there watching as she began to play with the little girl. Her words seemed to mix with Talia's in his head. It was true he was drawn to Zee the more he was around her. Having her and Memo at the mansion lightened his spirit. Could he ask her to share the danger and darkness that sometimes seemed to overwhelm his world? Would she even fit into that world, he wondered. Question upon question seemed to run through his head. The memory of Talia's kiss and her final words to him, 'when you realize the truth, you know where I'll be' seemed to repeat themselves in his mind.

* * *

Off World

Clark made his way back from town carrying a bag of groceries. As he reached the small adobe house they were sharing, he immediately saw the ship was gone. Thinking perhaps she had taken it for a test run, he entered the house. He knew as soon as he entered, something was different. Setting the bag of groceries down, Clark began to look for Lashina.

"Lashina," he called out, but only silence was his response. Exiting the house, he went around the back to where the ship had been and found his own smaller craft sitting there. As sense of dread filled him, thinking something had happened to her. Clark scanned the skies, but there was no trace of the ship. Rushing back into the house, he looked for signs of a struggle, but saw none. It was as he was just about to leave the bedroom; he saw it, a note. It was sitting on the small, plain desk. Moving over he picked it up. There were several papers attached, but the note was his first priority. He saw immediately it was in Lashina's handwriting. It was very short.

"Kal-El, I'm sorry, but I can't do this any longer. It's over. I leave one last gift for you in the closet. You've been searching all this time to know who you are, your answer is there. Good-bye, my love, Lashina."

Clark's world seemed to go out of focus for a moment, as the impact of her words hit him. Tears began to roll down his face as he realized she was gone. Absently, he glanced at the other papers underneath the note and found they were a copy of their divorce papers. She had signed them, after all. In one short moment, he was divorced and had lost his wife. Sadness filled Clark as he let the tears come. He must have read her note over a thousand times, somehow hoping it would change. It never did.

It was quite awhile before he even thought of looking in the closet. He was so broken up over her leaving him, he wasn't sure he could stand it. Slowly he walked over and opened the closet doors. One, rather familiar item hung there, his Superman uniform.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"The Morning After…"

New York

A Deluxe Suite at the Ritz Carlton Central Park was an extravagance few could ever afford. It's magnificent views of Manhattan and Central Park were breathtaking. Unfortunately, it also allowed the morning sunlight to come streaming into the rooms.

"Turn off the light!" A voice cried and then was followed shortly by a moan. A slender female hand awkwardly reached up from the side of the bed looking for something to hold on it. It seemed to flounder around for a moment or two before latching onto a leg. With another groan, the hand pulled first the rest of the arm and then the person's head up onto the bed.

"I'm never, ever, ever drinking again," Zatanna lamented.

"Do you have to talk so loud," Shayera whispered. "And let go of my leg."

"Is that your leg? It's needs a shave," Zee replied. She pulled herself the rest of the way up onto the bed.

"Ow! You're on my wing!"

"Well, move over, you bed hog."

Shayera reluctantly moved over to give her room. They lay there, suffering, trying to adjust to being awake.

"I think – I think you better call the Tower. The world is spinning and the light is much too bright. We must be under attack," Shayera moaned.

"Only by Jose Cuervo," Zee replied with a groan. "It's all your fault, you know."

"My fault," Shayera said. She was about to shout in outrage but her head was pounding too much. She adjusted her voice to a whisper again. "Why is it my fault? You're the one that invited Madame Xanadu."

"Yeah, but you're the one that challenged her, saying Earth drinks weren't strong enough."

"I stand corrected on that," Shayera replied. "Earth drinks are more than capable. What did she give us anyway?"

"Besides a monster hangover? I don't really know," Zee said.

"For someone as old as she is, Xanadu really knows how to party, I got to say."

"Let's just hope we survive." Zatanna groaned as she rolled over and tried to sit up. She finally managed to make it, but looked miserable. Through bleary eyes she glanced around the hotel suite.

"How did we get here, anyway?"

"Not a clue," Shayera replied.

"Do you think the others are in as bad shape as we are?"

"Probably. The last thing I remember is Huntress crying."

"Yeah, I remember that," Zee said. "Who would have guessed Helena would be such a weepy drunk?"

"I know," Shayera replied. She finally sat up. "What was with her telling everyone how much she loved them?"

Before Zatanna could answer, the bathroom door opened and Vixen stepped out. She had a pale, ashen look about her and was wiping her mouth.

"You two are evil," she gasped. She was about to say more, but suddenly felt the urge again. She quickly closed the door.

"Looks like she had a good time," Zee laughed. Just the process of laughing hurt and it quickly turned into a moan.

"So do you think Dinah enjoyed her bachelorette party," Shayera asked.

"I seem to remember her up on stage dancing with the male strippers, so I'm going to go with yes," Zee replied.

"That was her? I thought that was you," Shayera said.

"Why would you think it was me? Why does everyone assume I'm the wild one? I'm a mother with a young child, after all."

"Oh, please, don't start that again," groaned Shayera. "Look, I love Memo, you know that, but I can't hear another story about how cute she is right now."

"She is cute," Zee replied. "She's also beautiful."

"You're not going to get out the photos again, are you? You must have showed them to everybody last night."

"You're kind of a mean drunk," Zee offered.

"How can you say that? I am not!"

"Wasn't it you and Artemis that made that male stripper cry?"

"He's a professional! You'd think he could take some constructive criticism." Shayera defended herself. "Besides, it was Artemis that kept yelling, 'not hot, not hot' at the top of her lungs."

"You were egging her on. I think Wally's a bad influence on you," Zee offered. Shayera reached over and punched Zee on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For what you said,' Shayera justified.

"I take it back, Wally's not a bad influence on you, okay?"

"Thank you."

"I'm surprised he's not all black and blue dating you." Zee rubbed her shoulder. The bathroom door opened again. Mari started to say something, but then quickly closed the door. Both Shayera and Zatanna smiled.

"Lightweight."

Zee suddenly stopped smile as a worried look came over her face. She turned nervously to Shayera.

"Was Stargirl with us last night? I have this vague memory of seeing her. Oh, God, please tell me we didn't corrupt a minor?"

"Relax, she wasn't there long. I think Diana sent her home before things got out of hand."

"Thank God. At least one of us was responsible," Zee replied.

"Well, she was until Xanadu showed up. Diana should have never boasted about not being able to get intoxicated."

"Well, it was practically a challenge." Zee defended her friend.

"I can still picture her dancing!" Shayera started to laugh.

"Shake it, Princess, shake it," Zee added.

Even though it hurt, the two couldn't help themselves. They leaned against each other as laughter poured out.

The adjoining door opened with a thud to reveal a shaky Dinah. Her hair was a mess, her eyes bloodshot as she glared at the two. A groan came from somewhere else in the room, but Dinah just pulled the hotel bathrobe around her tighter and stared at Zee and Shayera.

"You. You two are supposed to be my friends. You did this to me!" she grumbled, slowly moving towards them. "There's a film on my tongue and my eyes feel like they're on fire! I feel like I've been run down by a semi! Worst of all, where are my clothes?"

"Probably where you took them off," Zee replied. This only caused her and Shayera to giggle more. A confused look came to Dinah's face.

"Was I on stage," she asked.

"Uh-huh, you even had them announce you as the Blonde Bombshell," Shayera said. Dinah looked mortified as a vague memory came back to her. Zee and Shayera couldn't help laughing harder.

"Does the song, Wild Thing, ring a bell, Dinah," Zee asked.

"Oh God," Dinah groaned. She covered her face with her hands and dropped down into one of the chairs. From behind the couch, a hand holding a bottle of champagne came up. Artemis looked over the back of the couch at the others.

"Is the party over," she asked.

"She's still drunk," Shayera commented.

"Nonsense," Artemis replied. She attempted to stand, but lost her balance and fell head first over the couch, somersaulting onto the floor. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"Please, tell me it wasn't as bad as I think it was last night." Dinah asked them with a pleading look in her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad," Zee replied.

"You are quite the dancer, Black Canary," Artemis added. "Everyone was very impressed with how well you worked the pole."

'Oh no," Dinah moaned.

"It sounds worse than it really was," Shayera offered.

"Yes, the belly shots were probably the worst," Artemis said. She took another drink of the champagne. Dinah just groaned louder and covered her face. The bathroom door opened again and Mari leaned heavily on it.

"Is this the afterlife? I'm dead, right? That witch friend of yours poisoned me, didn't she?"

"Sorry, still alive," Zee replied.

"Fire and Lady Blackhawk are passed out in the tub. I don't know what that's about," Vixen offered. "Oh, no, here we go again!"

She slammed the door closed behind her. Everyone winced at the sound.

"Does she have to do that?" Dinah moaned.

"Lady Blackhawk? Was she with us last night," Zee asked.

"I have a blurred impression of her making a toast, but it's all a little hazy."

"I remember Fire being there," Dinah offered. "She went down for the count after only a few rounds."

"Right, right," Shayera said. "I remember now. Big Barda was carrying her most of the night."

"Barda was there," Zee said.

"Yes, don't you remember Artemis challenging her to an arm wrestling contest?"

"No."

"I certainly do." Artemis spoke up. "You might have warned me. She practically ripped my arm out of the socket!"

"I told you she was from Apokolips, but you wouldn't listen," Dinah replied.

"I thought you were trying to motivate me," Artemis said. She took another drink and rubbed her shoulder.

There was a light knock and then the main door opened. Big Barda and Madame Xanadu came in carrying two trays.

"Good morning everyone," Xanadu said with a smile. "And how are we feelings this morning?"

"That's not food, is it," Zee asked. She covered her mouth, trying to suppress the urge to gag.

"No, just something I whipped up to ease the pain," she replied. The sound of Mari throwing up came from the bathroom again. "It works on the nausea too."

"It works, trust me," Barda added.

Each of them took a glass, looking at it a bit suspicious.

"How do we know this isn't more poison like last night," Artemis asked.

"It wasn't poison," Xanadu said. "Besides, you didn't need any encouragement from me, any of you."

"Thank you, Nimue." Zee spoke up and then downed the concoction. "That isn't bad, actually."

"A little honey to make the medicine go down," Xanadu explained. The other hesitantly followed. "I should check on Mari."

Xanadu went over and lightly knocked on the bathroom door before entering.

"It was a hell of a bachelorette party, Dinah," Barda said. "You girls like to get wild!"

"I have to agree with the huge one," Artemis added. "It was a night to remember."

'Well, almost remember in my case," Zee admitted.

"Me too," Shayera added.

"Could we keep this to ourselves," Dinah asked hopefully.

"Where's the fun it that," Shayera asked. "You were really something Dinah. I'll bet Ollie would just love to hear all about it."

"As Chairwoman of the League, do I have to make it an order," she said firmly.

"I'm not in the League," Barda pointed out.

"Neither am I," Artemis added.

"Do you want to be," Dinah replied.

The bathroom door opened and Madame Xanadu came back out.

"They should be okay in a little while." she smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I left two young men I met last night back in my room."

"Nimue!' Zatanna gasped.

"What? Just because I've lived a long, long time, doesn't mean I don't still enjoy a good time, Zatanna. Last night was a very good time.'

Xanadu smiled a rather wanton smile and then walked out of the room, leaving the others flabbergasted.

"Why that old slut!" Artemis said finally, a wide grin on her face.

"Hey!" Zee protested.

"Wasn't she one of the people that raised you, Zee," Shayera asked. "Now I see where you get it from."

Zatanna reached over and punched her. Shayera just smiled.

"You punch like a girl," she teased.

"ELOHSSA!" Zatanna fired back. The bathroom door opened once again. Mari stood clutching the frame, taking deep breaths.

"I think I'm actually going to live," she said. "Thank you, Madame Xanadu."

"I imagine you're not the only one saying that right now," Dinah teased.

"Shut up!" Zee gasped. "She's like practically my mother, I don't want to think of her, you know, like that!"

"You're not going to go all Huntress on us, are you," Shayera asked.

"No!"

"What was that, by the way," Barda said. "Why was she crying and telling me she loves me? I hardly know her."

"She's just emotional, is all," Dinah replied. "She's sleeping it off in the other room."

"Has anyone seen the Princess," Artemis asked.

"You mean Dirty Diana, the dancing machine," Shayera said with a laugh.

"Yes, that was quite embarrassing for all Amazons," Artemis admitted. "Thankfully, I have photos."

"The last I saw her, she was leaving the club mumbling something about Atlantis," Barda said.

"I hope she's okay," Zee offered.

"Come on, it's the Princess, remember," Shayera said. "I'm sure she just went straight back to her Embassy."

"Yeah, she's probably already back to work at the station, fresh as a daisy,' Zee replied.

"Um, ah, does-does anyone have any extra clothes I could wear," Dinah asked.

* * *

Backwater Planet

Another long day had come to an end. I trudged up the stairs to my apartment just hoping for a few quiet hours of sleep. As soon as I opened the door, I knew someone was there. I haven't been an Interplanetary Op this long without learning to be cautious. Blaster in hand, I slowly made my way inside. The room was dark, except for the dim glow of the neon light from the restaurant across the street. It cast shadows over everything. Whoever had invaded my apartment wasn't trying to hide, but just sat there on my couch.

"You got three seconds to explain yourself," I said with more confidence than I felt.

"I understand you wanted to speak to me."

The voice was calm, as if he didn't even notice the blaster pointed at him. Slowly I reached over and turned on the light. He didn't move a muscle, almost like he was waiting for me to relax. There was a fat chance of that happening with someone as large as him sitting in my place. At first I didn't recognize him, but then he looked at me. Those blue eyes instantly brought back the case.

"Kal-El, I take it," I asked.

"Yes, Officer."

"It's just Op. So what are you doing back here?"

"I left in a hurry the last time, but I wanted to clear up any problems," he said.

"You came a long way for nothing then. The charges were dropped."

I put away my blaster and moved over to sit down across from him. Memories of what the witnesses said about him came back to me. Calm and controlled seemed to be the two words they all used. I could see that now. The photo only gave an inkling of it, but there was something about him that I wanted to trust. For such a large guy, there was a gentleness about him. There was no other word to describe it, gentle.

"The resort dropped the charges," he asked.

"Yeah, it seems they didn't like the idea of anyone looking too closely at their gaming rooms.'

"Oh.'

"So satisfy my curiosity, how did you know they were cheating?"

'It wasn't that difficult," he said.

"No one else caught it, how did you?"

""I just saw it right away."

"Excuse me? How could you possibly see it?"

"The same way I can see that you have twenty four credits and a picture of a woman named Lola in your wallet."

I tried to keep the stupid surprised look off my face, but he had caught me off guard with that.

"That's a neat trick you got there." I finally managed to say.

"There's no trick to it, really, it's just something I'm able to do."

"Still pretty impressive," I said. "Look, the charges were dropped and you're in the clear with us, but I think I should tell you the Lanterns are looking for you now."

"I'm not worried about them," He replied. "There is another reason I came back. I heard about what happen at the casino with the Furies."

"You make some bad enemies, friend."

"I'm sorry they took it out on those innocent people. I never wanted that to happen."

"That's life," I offered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of credits that would choke a horse. He set in down on the table between us.

"It's not much and nothing can replace those lives that were lost," he began. "I was hoping you could distribute it to the families of the victims. Maybe it will help a little, with expenses or something."

"Are you serious? There's got to be fifty thousand credits there."

"Seventy two thousand, to be exactly," he said.

"You're just going to give it to me and trust I'll hand it over to the families? You don't even know me, Mister," I replied.

"I've heard you're an honest man, so yes, I'm trusting you," he said.

As I looked into those eyes, I could see he wasn't playing any game. He actually did trust me. What's the world coming to, you know?

"Will you do this for me, Op," he asked.

"I think you're pretty naïve if you are just going to trust me, but yeah, okay I'll see they get the money."

"Thank you."

He slowly stood up and I got up too. More memories about him came back. I remembered witnesses describing him as a giant and I could see that now. It wasn't so much his actually height, but the way he carried himself. He seemed larger than life even just standing here in my small, crappy apartment.

He offered his hand to me and I took it. He had a warm, firm grip like a man should.

"So what now, Kal-El?" I found myself asking him.

"I'll be leaving," he replied. "I've caused enough problems for this planet."

"So what, your good deed is done here and now you move on? What are you a hero or something?"

"Not any more," he said. He gave me another look and then started for the door. Questions I'd had rolling through my head since I got this case came back to me. I had some hunches about him, but this was my only chance to get those answers.

"You used to be a hero, didn't you," I asked.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Superman."

That stopped him short and he turned to look at me.

"How did you know," he asked.

"I didn't really, it was more of a guess. There were some clues, though. The Red was a dead give away."

He nodded in understanding.

"Now that you know, I hope you'll keep this just between you and me," he asked. "I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"So that's it, you quit?"

I found myself asking it before could stop. It's strange, I learned a long time ago not to stick my nose in other people's business except on the job, but here I was doing just that.

"It's complicated," he replied. "Sometimes there is no going back."

"Look, I'm just a mug and I know it. I'm an Interplanetary Op making two hundred a week, so take it for what it's worth. I don't know you're story, but I can see the pain. I'm sure you have your reasons for quitting, probably damn good ones. I just wanted you to know, you're different. I've dealt with all kinds, Lanterns, powerful people, heroes and villains. From everyone I've talk to in this case; they all say the same things. You aren't arrogant like most, people trust you. Me, I'm hard. That's what people will tell you about me, hardboiled Op, they'll say. You, you're gentle. My guess would be they see gentleness in you. That doesn't come from being a hero, pal, but something deeper. Whoever the folks that raised you were, they must have been good people."

"Yes, they were," he said.

"You were lucky then, not all of us are. Whatever you do, I think you should keep them in mind. They got you this far, which ain't bad."

A smile came to his face and I found one on my mug as well.

"Thank you."

That was all he said and then he was gone.

As I stood there, I couldn't help wondering where all that came from. What the hell am I doing given advice to him, anyway? Me, the hardboiled Op, reaching out to him. What was it about that guy that made an old cynic like me want to help?

I must be getting soft.

* * *

New York

Diana awoke with a groan. It felt as if a symphony of drums were playing in her head. Her whole body seemed to ache, as if she'd done something strenuous. It hurt just opening her eyes. When she finally managed to accomplish it, the sight of a completely unfamiliar room greeted her. Where am I, she thought? How did I get here? As she shifted under the covers another question urgently came to her mind. Why am I naked?

With a groan, Diana rolled over to take in her surroundings. It was a large, dark paneled room, with the huge bed she was as its centerpiece. It wasn't the Embassy or even the hotel room, she thought. Where was she?

The last clear memory she had was being at the club. Madame Xanadu! Diana remembered drinking with her and the others. Since alcohol didn't really affect her, she hadn't been worried. As she reached up to rub her temples, trying to ease the drums, she remembered random bits and pieces of the previous evening. Was I-I dancing? What was in those drinks? Was Dinah stripping? Why do I have memories of Huntress crying and telling me she loved me? It was all so confusing.

The sound of the door beginning to open dragged Diana from these thoughts. She pulled the covers up to her chin, completely covering herself.

"Ah, so you're finally awake. Quite an amazing night, wasn't it, Princess?"

"Arthur!' Diana gasped in shock.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

New Genesis

Part of a well-rounded education for every child on New Genesis was a thorough study of the arts. Music, dance, painting, sculpting and crafts were considered equally important as the rest of the scholarly education. Physical fitness was also stressed. Avida found the arts were her favorite. Most of her free time she spent immersed in one of the many choices.

She was tall and willowy, just on the edge of becoming a young woman. She favored her mother with her strawberry blonde curls, except for those sky blue eyes. She was still a rather quiet girl, tending to spend most of her time alone. When she focused on something, it seemed she lost all track of time. The others teased her about this. She currently was working diligently on her latest project long after the class had finished and the others had left.

This was how Orion found her, working away too focused to even notice he'd arrived.

"We were suppose to train almost twenty minutes ago, Avida," He gently said to her. She looked up in surprise, finally noticing that the others had left and Orion was standing next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I got caught up with this," she explained.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He smiled and sat down next to her. She seemed to be working on some sort of black garment.

"So what is it this time? Another dress for one of your teachers or a cloak for High Father?"

She smiled and dipped her head, masking the color coming to her cheeks.

"It's-It's a shirt," she finally said.

'Really? It's seems like an awful lot of material for just a shirt," he replied. "Who on New Genesis is that big?"

"No one, it's for someone else," she practically whispered.

"Is it a secret?"

"No."

"It's not for me, is it? First that lovely painting, then the sculpture, you're going to spoil me of it's for me."

Orion smiled when he saw her blush. He'd grown quite fond of Avida and looked on her almost as a younger sister. Once it became known they were close, her run-ins with bullies fell considerably.

"I'm afraid it's not for you this time, Orion, but if you'd like one, I'd be happy to make you one," she replied.

"No, you've been more than generous, Avida. So who is it for? Don't tell me you have a secret crush on someone?"

"Orion!" She gasped. "No!"

"I was just teasing, so who is it for?"

"It's-It's for my father," she said in a quiet voice. This caught him be surprise. He knew she was very interested in her father, but hadn't thought she would be making him gifts.

'You're making a gift for Kal-El?"

"Well, I've read everything about him and watched all the videos,' she began. "I was thinking of how he left his home and stopped being Superman. You said it was because something happened and he was very sad. I thought maybe if I ever meet him and he decides to be Superman again, he might want something different to wear."

"You're making him a new uniform?"

"Just-Just the shirt. See," she said. She stood up and held out what she was working on. Orion took in Avida's work. It was quite good he had to admit. It was an all black shirt with that famous logo in silver on the front.

"You've become quite the seamstress, Avida. I must ask, why black and silver, not his usual blue and red?"

'I thought if the reason he left was because he lost someone, it would be a way to honor them. It would be like a tribute," she explained.

"It's beautiful, Avida, both the garment and the sentiment behind it."

She smiled and hugged him in thanks.

* * *

Smallville

Jonn nervously walked down the main street, trying to look casual. On the station it seemed so easy, so logical a thing to do, but now actually being here was proving to be a different matter. He wasn't impersonating Clark Kent, but was Jonn Jonzz for the first time in a long time. It was the human disguise he'd used before, but this time was different. In the past it was just to blend in, to go unnoticed.

He'd been doing a lot of thinking lately. The interactions he had, as Clark felt so natural. He had become Clark Kent in many ways. Artemis' words about how he was different when he changed personas had been running around in his mind. Maybe it wasn't being Clark that made the difference? Maybe it was how he behaved when he was Clark. Did he allow himself to be more open when he was Clark, he wondered? The more he thought of these questions the more they intrigued him.

Today was his first try at finding out the answers. Jonn picked Smallville, because in his time here as Clark he'd come to truly enjoy the small town. He knew these people. As a young couple passed him on the sidewalk, Jonn found himself smiling and receiving smiles in return. It was a nice experience he thought. He actually had to stop himself from waving when he saw some of the ladies from the church.

Jonn entered the local diner and took a stool at the counter. Janet the waitress came over with an easy smile.

"Hi, I'm Janet, welcome to Smallville."

'Thank you, Janet, I'm Jonn."

"You want coffee or something?"

"Yes, coffee sounds good."

Janet gave him a nod and went over to fetch the coffee pot. She came back, turning his cup over and began to pour.

"Cream and sugar?"

"No, black is just fine."

"So what brings you to this out of the way spot, Jonn," she asked.

"I was visiting a friend, Clark Kent," he replied.

'You know Clark? I went to school with him. How's he doing?"

"Good, good," Jonn replied. "He had to go back to Metropolis, but I thought I'd stick around for awhile."

"Well, you made the right call there, Jonn," she smiled. "Today's special is meatloaf, best in the county."

"It sounds delicious. That's what I'll have."

"You won't be disappointed, I guarantee you that."

She walked away with a smile to put his order in.

Over the next half hour, Jonn allowed himself to relax and get comfortable. Others in the diner spoke to him, asking about Clark and offering their sympathies for his mother. Jonn said he would pass them on and tried not to be so guarded with everyone. Other topics made the rounds, the new development going up, how high gas prices were getting, and sports. He found himself joining in, just as he had when he'd been impersonating Clark. Jonn was discussing the merits of Metropolis' football team with two men when a familiar voice came booming into the diner.

"Janet! I hope you saved two of the specials and some of that apple pie?"

"You know I did, Cubby,' she laughed. Jonn couldn't help but turn and found himself looking right at Cubby and LuAnn. They greeted everyone in the diner like old friends. Jonn tried not to make eye contact, hoping not to have to deal with them. He thought he'd succeeded when Janet spoke up.

"Hey, Cubby, LuAnn, I want you to meet a friend of Clark's from Metropolis! Jonn, this is two more people that went to high school with us, Cubby and LuAnn Vinton," she said.

The next thing Jonn knew Cubby was shaking his hand rather vigorously, while LuAnn stood close smiling.

"Any friend of Clark's is a friend of mine, Jonn! So where is old Clark, anyway?"

"Um, ah, he had to go back to Metropolis," Jonn offered.

"So you're down here alone, Jonn," LuAnn asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Clark never mentioned he had such a good looking friend," she said with a big smile.

"This is the old ball and chain, Jonn," Cubby laughed. "Meet LuAnn, my wife."

"Charmed," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"Nice-Nice to meet you, Mrs. Vinton," Jonn managed to reply.

"Please, call me, LuAnn, Jonn," she said. She was still holding his hand and took a step closer.

"So what's your game, Jonn," Cubby asked.

"Excuse me? Game, I'm not playing any game, I promise you," Jonn said in confusion.

"You're so funny," LuAnn giggled. She leaned against Jonn, running her hand down his arm.

"Work, Johnny, work, what line are you in," Cubby continued.

"Oh, um, ah, police work. I'm-I'm a police officer," Jonn managed to get out. The way LuAnn was still touching him was quite distracting.

"Well, well, one of the boys in blue! I salute you, Jonn. I've always been a supporter of the shield," Cubby said.

"Thank-Thank you."

"A cop? Oh, that sounds so thrilling and dangerous," LuAnn gasped. She was practically in Jonn's lap and he found it very disconcerting.

"You must pull down a decent wage at that, right Jonn?"

"I suppose."

"Honey, where are our manners," LuAnn said. "Jonn's all by himself, we should ask him to join us."

"Sharp as a tack, this one," Cubby laughed. "That's a damn fine idea, honey. Join us, Jonn."

"I don't want to intrude," Jonn said. He was trying desperately to think of some eay to get away from them, especially LuAnn, but Cubby wasn't hearing it.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, Jonn. Smallville is a friendly town, it's only right you break bread with us."

"I'm just having the meatloaf, not the bread."

Cubby laughed out loud at this and put his arm around Jonn's shoulder. The next thing Jonn knew he was being lead over to one of the booths.

"What do you know about the wonder that is aluminum siding, Jonn?"

"Here, Jonn, you can sit with me," LuAnn said.

In the next moment, a rather fluster Jonn found himself in a booth, with LuAnn sitting very close to him while Cubby told him of the marvels of aluminum siding.

* * *

New York

Diana gaped in shock at Arthur standing in front of her. He was smiling and carrying a breakfast tray.

"You seemed surprised, princess, surely you've seen a king carry a tray before," he said. As he moved closer, Diana found herself pulling the covers even tighter around her. What was going on, she wonders? Part of her desperately wanted to know, but another part desperately didn't.

"I thought you might like something to light to eat after last night."

"Thank–Thank you," Diana managed to say, her mind in turmoil.

"So quiet this morning, princess," Arthur remarked. "You certainly weren't last night."

Diana hotly blushed at this, mortified at the thought of what he might mean. With rising anxiety, Diana had to ask the question.

"What-What do you-you mean by th-that, Arthur?"

He gave her a smile as he set the tray down on the bed. He placed it over her lap, so it acted as a restrain to any further movements.

"Let's just say you can be rather vocal given the right situation."

Diana blushed even more. The horrifying thought that she'd slept with him was running rampant through her brain. She'd lost her virginity to Arthur, her mind screamed. Worse then losing her virginity to Arthur, she didn't remember any of it! What was in those drinks? She tried to remain calm, but it was difficult given the situation.

"So is this your Embassy,' she ventured.

"More or less," he replied. "Atlantis keeps this residence in New York for U.N. business, that sort of thing. This is the master suite, my suite."

It was as if he were twisting the knife just a little deeper. Diana cringed a she looked around her.

"So was last night your first time, Princess," he asked. His smile grew even wider when he saw her cheeks turn redder.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Arthur, when-when you say first time," Diana stammered. "What-What exactly are you referring to? You don't mean last night, I, we, with you?"

"It's all a little blurry, I take it," he asked.

"Yes," she admitted. He looked at her for a moment, the smile growing on his face.

"Are you saying you don't remember last night, Princess?"

"I, well, there are bits and pieces, you see, I'm not usually affected by alcohol, but Madame Xanadu was at the party and well, things weren't the same, so, it's just that, some of the night, you and me, for instance, here, for another, I don't seem to recall and it's not like me, but the alcohol," Diana rambled.

Before he could answer, Arthur's cell phone went off. He immediately answered it and had a short conversation. Diana was dying to know what happened, but had to wait until he was finished. He finally hung up and sat there for a moment. Diana noticed that damn smile again; it seemed to grow bigger with each passing moment.

"I suppose I should be hurt, princess, that you don't remember last night," Arthur said. "I mean you came looking for me, after all."

"We, you and I, we didn't, did we?"

Diana bit her lower lip nervously, dreading his answer, hoping it wasn't the one she thought it might be. He leaned closer to her.

"I'm afraid I have to leave, princess. It's seems a monarch's duties never end."

He kissed her. Diana's eyes went wide in shock, as she felt his lips against hers. When he pulled away, she sat there opened mouthed, stunned.

"Don't worry, princess, last night will remain our secret," he said. "It was a most enjoyable evening, though, we should do it again."

He squeezed her thigh through the covers and then laughed as he got up and walked out of the room. Diana watched him leave even more confused and mortified than before.

* * *

Apokolips

Amazing Grace and Fenris were working in the garden as usual. It was a calm, quiet day, free from the standard distractions of late. Grace took a moment to look over at Fenris. He was tall and lean for his age, but the clear signs of manhood's approach were there. He favored his mother, but she could see signs of his father in him. It was around those blue eyes that the similarities could be seen. She'd actually come to enjoy her time with Fenris. His quick, inquisitive mind made these lessons challenging, far more than any of the other work she did on Apokolips. Yes, she was using him for her own goals, but she did have a soft spot in her heart for him.

They were just finishing up and preparing for their coffee when Darkseid's voice came from above.

"Fenris, I have news for you."

They turned to see Darkseid standing on the balcony above the garden. Grace immediately dropped to her knees, while Fenris bowed to the Dark Lord.

"News, Lord," Fenris asked.

"Yes, come up here."

The young man immediately started towards the stairs. Thinking their lesson over Grace began to leave, but Darkseid stopped her.

"Amazing Grace, you come too. I think this news will interest you as well."

"Of course, my Lord."

Slowly she made her way up the staircase to the balcony. Her mind was rolling over every possibility at what the news could be.

The balcony was narrow with a high railing and looked out over all of Apokolips. Grace strategically stood behind Fenris, not wanting to get too close to Darkseid. He could kill her with a glance, but with the boy between them, it might offer Grace a moment to try and escape. She stood ready, as Darkseid turned his attention to Fenris.

"You know I think you're special, Fenris, don't you," Darkseid said.

"I am honored that you do, Great Lord," Fenris replied.

"Good, good, I want you to think of me as your father, Fenris. The relationship between a father and son is very special. It is a bond of blood. For my part of that bond I give you the news that your mother is returning."

Grace had to stifle a gasp as she watched Fenris light up at hearing of his mother.

"Truly, Great Lord," he excitedly asked.

""Yes, she will take her place with me and with you, Fenris. She is already on her way."

Fenris was overjoyed with the news. The one person he loved in the world was returning. He actually hugged Darkseid.

"Thank you! Thank you, Great Lord!"

'As your father, that is my part of the bond, Fenris, but now it is your turn to do something as my son for me."

"Anything, Great Lord."

"Kill Amazing Grace," Darkseid coldly said. The boy was stunned by the request. He looked from Grace to Darkseid. Darkseid looked over at Grace, who was backing away.

"First the mother dies, then the daughter, Avida."

"No!" Grace shouted in horror. She lunged at Darkseid against all reason, wanting to stop him with her bare hands. She never saw Fenris' blade until it was too late. The two stood looking at each other, shock on her face, while sadness was on his.

"I do what I must," he gently said to her. Grace's body shook when he pulled the blade from it. Her blood began to pour out. Grace feebly tried to stop it, but it was no use. She held up her hand in front of her face seeing it covered with her own blood. All her plans would vanish with her death.

"Ragnarök, my young wolf, remember," she whispered to Fenris. She stumbled back against the railing and then fell over down to the city below.

Darkseid stood watching all of his, calm and content.

"Thus in the end is the fate of all schemers and traitors, Fenris. Remember that as well," Darkseid said to the boy. Fenris looked down at his blade, covered with Grace's blood. A cold hard look came to his face for just a moment and then was gone as he turned towards Darkseid.

Desaad appeared out of nowhere at Darkseid's side. There was a cruel smile on his lips as he looked at the blood spilled.

'What is your wishes, O Great One,' he asked.

"When Lashina returns, have her and the Furies accompany Fenris to New Genesis to complete his part of our bond."

"Yes, O Great One."

"Fenris, why don't you go and greet your mother on her return?"

"Yes, my Lord," Fenris said. He moved off eager to see his mother. Desaad watched him go before turning back to Darkseid.

"Inform Granny Goodness that the invasion of Earth will begin immediately, Desaad. Send the army," Darkseid commanded.

"Will you be joining them, O Great One?"

"Eventually, but there is one other task I have before I do," Darkseid replied.

"As you wish, O Great One."

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah and Shayera sat together in the cafeteria. Both looked a little worse for wear.

"So you told Ollie everything," Shayera asked. "Everything?"

"Yes," Dinah groaned. "As embarrassing as it is, I at least wanted him to hear it from me."

"How'd he take it?"

"He was amused," Dinah replied. "I could just tell he's not going to let me forget this for a long time."

"He wasn't pissed or anything,' Shayera asked.

"No, I mean I just embarrassed myself, it's not like I slept with someone else," Dinah replied. "I didn't, did I?"

"No, not that I remember."

"Well, at least there's that. I am never drinking with Madame Xanadu again," Dinah said.

Shayera commiserated with her. As they sat there, suddenly Flash appeared at their side. He leaned down and kissed Shayera before turning to Dinah.

"Wow, I guess I know who ate the worm," Wally commented. "You look like death warmed over, Dinah."

"Thanks, Wally, you always know just what to say," Dinah sarcastically replied.

"It's a gift," Wally said. He sat down next to Shayera and pulled out an envelope.

"I wanted to give you my wedding shower gift, now, Dinah, I know those things are for the ladies only."

He handed her the envelope and Dinah brightened.

"Thank you, Wally," she said. Dinah opened it and a scowl came to her face. "One dollar bills?"

Shayera couldn't help laughing, while Wally had a big smile on his face.

"You told him," Dinah rasped.

"It-it kind of slipped out," Shayera admitted.

"Oh, great, now everyone knows!"

"Well, not everyone, Dinah," Wally said. "I haven't seen Shining Knight or B'wana Beast lately."

Dinah lunged at him, but Shayera held her back.

"I was just kidding, Dinah, I didn't tell anyone, I promise," Wally said quickly.

Ollie had entered the cafeteria and made his way over to the table.

"So how you holding up, honey? These two are giving you grief, I take it?"

"Yes," Dinah grumbled. This brought a smile to both Shayera and Wally's face.

"Well, don't let them get to you," Ollie offered. "Think about it this way, as close as these two have been lately, it won't be long before it's Shayera's turn to hear wedding bells."

"What?!" Both Shayera and Wally gasped. It was Dinah's turn to smile.

"That's right, isn't it," Dinah said. "You've already told each other you love one another, so the next step is marriage. Can I be one of your bride's maids, Shayera?"

"Hold on!" Shayera protested. "No-No-No one said anything about marriage!"

"That's right," Wally quickly agreed. Both of them had a stricken look. Dinah got up and kissed Ollie.

"Is it any wonder I'm marrying you," she said. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"It's a gift," Ollie replied. "Oh, hey, how about when you two get married, the four of us go on one of those married couples cruises?"

"NO!" Both Shayera and Wally gasped again. Ollie and Dinah laughed as they headed out the cafeteria.

Wally and Shayera sat next to each other extremely uncomfortable. There was a huge awkward silence between them.

"He's-He's crazy, isn't he," Wally finally ventured.

"What? Oh, yeah, right," replied Shayera. "I gotta go."

For once, Wally wasn't the fastest person, as Shayera disappeared out of the cafeteria in record time. Wally sat there with a stunned look on his face. Suddenly the unoccupied chair next him began to change into Plastic Man. He looked at Wally, then the doorway and then back at Wally.

"Boy, that Ollie sure knows how to ruin a great joke, doesn't he?'

* * *

Farm World

Golden fields of grain spread out in every direction for as far as the eye could see. The entire small planet had been turned over to farming. Day workers toiled under the bright yellow sun in the fields. Stripped to his waist, a bandana around his head, Clark worked along with the others. Since talking with the Interplanetary Op, he'd been thinking of home. Working here on this planet reminded him of the farm and Ma and Pa. Those had been happy times. As he worked in these fields, his mind kept returning to the lessons he'd learned back there. He'd thought he'd lost them when Ma had died, but realized they would always be with him. Those two simple people had left their mark on his life forever.

It was a feint sound that only he was able to hear. The communications system on his ship was beeping, signaling a message. Thinking it might be Lashina, calling to explain, Clark raced to the ship. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then turned on the communicator.

The face of Darkseid came up.

"Kal-El, it's been a long time," The Dark Lord said.

"Darkseid, what do you want?"

"My condolence on your divorce," Darkseid replied. "Such a shame."

"You had something to do with it, didn't you," Clark asked. The anger was rising inside of him.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You have ruined several of my plans in the past, Kal-El. I neither forgive nor forget. The why is to hurt you, to strike at you where you are most vulnerable, again and again."

"You bastard," Clark spat out at him.

"Interesting choice of words, Kal-El," Darkseid replied. "I'm going to hurt you again. Killing you would be too quick. I prefer to let the agony linger."

"What did you threaten Lashina with, Darkseid?"

"Nothing, Kal-El, I gave her what she wanted most in the world," Darkseid replied. "Her son."

"He-He lives," Clark gasped.

"Yes, but now he is my son, as well."

"Never."

"Don't even think of coming to rescue them, Kal-El. They would be long dead by the time you ever reached Apokolips," Darkseid warned. "Besides, the boy is not a fan of yours. He believes you abandoned him."

"So this is your punishment, Darkseid? You're keeping me from my family? How pathetic you've grown," Clark replied.

"How limited you are, Kal-El. My vengeance is of a much greater scope then that."

'Is this just to twist the knife, Darkseid or was there a reason for this call?"

"Both actually," Darkseid replied. "Did you know you have another child, Kal-El? Amazing Grace gave birth to a daughter by you. I must say for someone that professes to hating my world, you do seem to like the women."

"You-You're lying," Clark replied.

"No, Kal-El, not in this case. Her name is Avida. She's a lovely, innocent young girl, almost a woman. Amazing Grace thought she could hide her from me, even sneaking her to New Genesis to keep her safe. Grace has already paid for her betrayal, at Fenris' hand, I might add."

Clark felt a pain in his heart hearing his own son, one he'd never seen, had killed.

"I offer you a choice, Kal-El, just as I did Lashina."

"What?"

"It is a Sophie's choice to be sure, just as hers was, but a choice it is. As we speak, my armies are heading towards Earth, Kal-El. I am going to conquer your adopted home world. You can rush back if you chose, but there is a price. I have sent Fenris, your own son to New Genesis to kill your daughter, Avida. The Furies, lead by Lashina, are with him to make sure he succeeds. That is your choice, Kal-El, save Earth, but at the price of one innocent death or save your daughter and leave Earth to it's fate. Chose well, Kal-El.'

The screen went blank.

* * *

One Apokolips, Darkseid sat back on his throne. Something happened then, that few had ever seen, a cold, smile came to Darkseid's lips.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Alyosha's Answer …"

"_Tell me straight out, I call on you – answer me: Imagine that you_

_yourself are building the edifice of human destiny with the object of making _

_people happy in the finale, of giving them peace and rest at last, but_

_for that you must inevitably and unavoidably torture just one tiny_

_creature, that same child that was beating her chest with her little fist,_

_and raise your edifice on the foundation of her unrequited tears –_

_Would you agree to be the architect on such conditions?_

_Tell me the truth?"_

_ - Ivan to Alyosha in The Brothers Karamazov_

_

* * *

  
_

Off World

Clark sat looking at the blank screen, stunned and horrified. The implications of Darkseid's choice hit home, Earth or an innocent young girl? The fact the young girl was his daughter made Clark's head spin. In the short span of a few minutes, he went from divorced and alone to the father of two.

Frantically, he started working the communicator trying to contact Earth and New Genesis. No matter which bandwidth he tried all Clark got was static. Darkseid must have anticipated this and had some sort of dampening field around the two worlds. That would mean Clark couldn't just boom tube in to them, either.

The choice was the same, Earth or his daughter.

His mind was in chaos. How do you make a decision like that? Clark had always know Darkseid was evil, but this was beyond anything he'd every witnessed. It wasn't the insane evil of the Joker or the megalomaniacal evil of Luthor, but a cold, calculated cruelty. Sitting there, Clark realized Darkseid had been manipulating him at every turn. He was playing God with Clark. The very choice he offered spoke of it. Darkseid was saying that to be the hero or savior of Earth, Clark had to sacrifice one innocent. He wanted Clark to sacrifice his own child in essences to him as some sort of offering.

Darkseid got what he wished, he hurt Clark more than he could imagine, but he'd done one other thing he hadn't counted on, he made Clark angry. As the full implications of everything washed over Clark a rage began to build inside him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before and with each passing second it grew. It went beyond wounded pride or physical injury down to the very core of the man. Darkseid had wanted a tribute from Clark, but what he was going to get was a reckoning.

Powering up the small ship, Clark blasted off into space.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce and Zatanna were having coffee on the back terrace. They had both been quiet mostly, as each was deep in thought. The events and problems of their daily lives seemed to overwhelm them at times, and this was the first quiet moment either had experienced in quite awhile.

Zee was thinking about Bruce and had been for some time now. Sitting here just sharing coffee seemed right to her. He had been so generous to her and Memo that she knew she could never repay him. Those weren't the thoughts that were on her mind at the moment. Zee had realized something might be starting to grow between them, something more than friendship. Over the years they'd known each other, she'd flirted with the idea, but sitting across from him it seemed more serious. She sensed he was attracted to her and she certainly thought he was a handsome man, but was there more to it, she wondered?

"You know I think you're picking up your daughter's habits, Zee. You're staring," Bruce said.

"What? Oh, sorry, I guess I was kind of lost in thought there," she replied.

"Anything I should be aware of," he asked.

She seemed to debate this for a moment, before putting down her coffee cup and looking him straight in the eye.

"Are you interested in dating me, Bruce?"

He nearly spit out his mouthful of coffee. His eye went wide in surprise for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a pretty straight forward question, Bruce," she replied. "Do you want to date?"

"Where did this come from?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it," she admitted. "I think you're interested in me, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I thought so," she said with a smug smile. He gave her a look, but it didn't stop her.

"Well, I have to admit I've thought about it over the years we've known each other. I guess being here has made me wonder.'

"Zee, I'm flattered and tempted," Bruce began. "I think the problem would be that knowing the kind of life I lead, I wouldn't want to bring you into that. If I were to put you or Memo into danger, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"I know, blah, blah, blah, you still didn't answer the question, Bruce."

"Blah, blah, blah? That's what you have to say," he replied.

"Well, that's your usual line, isn't it? You're the Dark Knight, the lone wolf, all that BS for not answering the questions," she said. "I guess I should be happy you didn't pull that rich boy with issues line on me."

"Hey!" Bruce cut in. "Those aren't lines, they're legitimate concerns! For the record, I've never referred to myself as a lone wolf."

"Sorry."

"I live a dangerous life, with countless enemies," Bruce continued. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. That's not an excuse, Zee."

"Okay, I get it," she replied. She put her hands up in surrender. Bruce sat grumbling as he glanced over at her.

"Lone wolf, you make me sound like a cliché," he muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were so touchy about which synonym I used," she replied. He just waved her off and turned back to his coffee. She looked at him for another moment before trying again.

"So is Dark Knight okay?"

"Yes, don't be cute," he fired back.

"So Dark Knight, are you going to answer the questions or not?"

"Yes! All right, are you happy? Yes, I think I'd like to see where this could go!"

She smiled at this and some of his annoyance slipped as he saw it.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Since we've decided to try, should we kiss or something,' she asked. "Or don't you like the word kiss? How about smooch or make out?"

"You know you can be a real smart ass, when you want to be?"

He leaned over towards her and smiled.

"The answer to that question is yes too."

Their lips touched and Bruce moved to deepen it. They lingered like this for a moment before both seemed to pull back. He sat back in his chair without a word. Zee looked at him and then scrunched up her face.

"Did that feel weird to you?"

"A little bit," Bruce admitted.

"I thought you'd be a better kisser, but that was just yuck." She shivered.

"I am a good kisser for your information," Bruce replied defensively. "Maybe it was you?'

"I don't think so," Zee laughed.

"I know you've had a lot of experienced, but so have I." He pointed out.

"Hey! I don't think I like what you're implying," she fumed.

'"I was just suggesting that maybe that wasn't your best effort," he offered.

"And what about you, Mr. Playboy?" She fired back, offended by his statement. "I'd think with all those models and actresses you've been out with you'd have learned how by now."

"I don't want to argue about it, Zee," Bruce said.

"Well, don't blame me if it was a weird kiss!"

Both sat there thinking about the kiss for a moment.

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I was saying you're a bad kisser," Zee started. "It's just something about it felt wrong. I can't describe just what it was, but if was weird, you know?'

"It did have a sort of kissing your sister feel to it," Bruce offered.

"Eyyyyewwwhaaa! Did you have to say that out loud?!" Zee cringed. "Oh God, that's what it was! It was like kissing my brother! Now I feel all creepy inside!"

Zee wriggled in her seat, cringing as the thought set in. Bruce winced a bit himself.

Before they could say anything to make it worse, their League communicators went off.

"Batman."

"Zatanna."

"We're under attack! Boom tubes have opened all over the planet! Parademon ships are heading towards all the major cities! It's another invasion and we need everybody!"

The voice was Dinah's and in the background they could hear the sound of explosions.

"I'll be right up,' Bruce said, launching out of his chair.

"No, Batman, Jonn and I can handle it from here, but we need someone down there to organize and lead. The others will be looking to you for that!"

"Agreed, stay in contact and fill me in on all the details," Bruce replied. He was running towards the BatCave at top speed.

* * *

The Watchtower

Parademon ships were attacking the tower from all sides, while heroes scrambled to respond. In the control room, Dinah and Jonn were trying to organize a response.

"Lantern! We need some cover from those ships," Dinah shouted over the din.

"I'm on it," John replied.

"There are ships appearing over many of the major cities of the world. We need more heroes! I'm sending out an alert to everyone I can get," Jonn said.

"Good, Batman will be in the air in a moment or two. Relay all the data we have to him. He's on point for this down there," Dinah replied.

"Wonder Woman has just checked in. She's started a counter attack as we speak."

"Jonn, we're going to need you down there too," Dinah said. "Mr. Terrific can help me up here, but you're one of the most powerful assets we have. Your place is in the fight."

"I'm on my way," he replied, heading off. Mr. Terrific seamlessly stepped in.

"Of all the times we could use Superman, this is it," Dinah murmured to herself.

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Amanda Waller came running into the control room. General Eiling and Lex were watching the invasion on the screens, deep in conversation.

'Why are you two just standing there? We're under attack from Darkseid's forces! We need to respond," she shouted.

The two men turned to look at her.

"The military has already scrambled, Ms. Waller. The combined forces of the great powers are engaging the enemy as we speak," Eiling replied.

"Even the so called Justice League are involved," Lex added.

"We need to release the weapon," she said to them.

"No, not yet," Lex replied.

"I agree," Eiling added.

"What? Why not? It's what it was created for!" Waller shouted at the two. "The whole idea behind continuing the project after the last fiasco was to have it as a weapon against an invasion from Darkseid! It was your idea, Lex!"

"That's true," Lex admitted. "But as you can see, Darkseid hasn't arrived yet."

"So what? We're under attack!"

"Calm yourself, Ms. Waller, we're all aware of the situation," Lex dryly said to her. "The plan was to reprogram the beast in the event that Darkseid invades. The creature is our ace in the hole, if you will. To release it now would be to tip Darkseid off to our plans. The element of surprise is key to this working."

"I agree," Eiling added.

"So what are you going to do? Are you just going to sit back and wait, while Darkseid's forces attack Earth? Do you realize the potential toll in human lives this could have?"

"Collateral damage is unavoidable," Eiling said.

"Maybe there's a bright side to this, Ms. Waller," Luthor offered. "We've been worried about our superhero problem, perhaps some of them will be taken care of for us."

"You're both insane,' Amanda Waller gasped. "Earth is in peril and all you can think about is your stupid plan!"

"The decision has already been made, Ms. Waller," Eiling replied. "We wait."

"We wait for Darkseid," Lex added.

* * *

Snow World

General Zod stood on the icy plateau gazing out over the frozen land. The wind and snow whipped furiously around him, but he took no notice. Since leaving Earth he'd been looking for a world just like this one. It so reminded him of his home world, Krypton or at least what Krypton might have been like several millenniums ago.

He felt the disturbance before he saw it. Turning his head, he saw the mystical doorway open and Morgaine step through. She had on her golden armor as usual, but the faceplate was gone. She stood there looking at him. A smile crossed his cold features.

"You're a hard man to find, Dru," she said, with a smile of her own.

"I didn't think you would want to find me, Morgaine," he replied.

"I changed my mind," she said. " A woman's prerogative."

Their eyes seeming to devour each other and in the next instance they were in each other's arms. Passions long denied spilled over.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Dru," she whispered.

"And I you, Morgaine," he softly replied.

"After you left I tried to move on, but it felt hollow. After all these centuries, to finally be cured and find love again," she whispered. "I find I hunger for it more than anything else."

"I have only hungered for you, my love," he replied.

'Whatever we do, let's do it together from now on," she asked.

"I would not wish it any other way."

He kissed her, the heat of their embrace belying Kryptonians reputation as a cold people. She returned it with equal passion.

"So why are you here, my love," she finally asked. "Why this world, so far away from anything and anyone?"

"I've had a lot of time to think," he began. "You're words have haunted me all this time.'

"My words? What are you talking about?"

"When our transformation was complete, you said 'we have been given a new life, Dru-Zod and your first reaction to dwell on the misfortunes of the past one'. I've had time to think about those words. You were right; this is a new life for you and me. I was trapped in a cycle of revenge tied to my old life. Here I will make a new start."

"Why here?"

"Thousands and thousands of years ago, my world looked much like this one. It was a barren, unforgiving place, yet out of it raised a great civilization. There is a species of great fighters on this world. It's the reason few have tried to conquer it. They live in a pre-industrial society, almost clan based. There is an empire waiting for the one that conquers this world, Morgaine."

She smiled as she listened to his words.

"With your strength and my magic that shouldn't be too difficult," she whispered.

"Yes and once this world is ours, we can spread out to others," Zod added. "An Empire needs a Queen, Morgaine."

"And a King," she replied.

'Our new life begins now!"

He pulled from his coat a crystal and tossed it in the air. As it landed, the earth began to move and reshape. In a matter of minutes a great palace emerged where none was before. Morgaine kissed Zod.

"The future is ours, my love."

* * *

New Genesis

The calm tranquility of High Father's garden seemed to spread out to the whole world. The glittering city and lush landscape lulled one into a sense of security. Perhaps this was the reason the Furies so easily took down the guards.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Mad Harriet cackled.

"Shut up," Lashina ordered. "Fenris, you know what this girl looks like. Find her, while we cover you."

"Yes, mother," the boy eagerly replied. He moved with the speed of a hunter, while the Furies followed, ready for anything.

They came upon a group of children being instructed in the art of horticulture. The teacher gasped in fear as she saw the Furies. The children panicked and began to run in all directions. Fenris scanned them all and quickly found Avida.

'Her," he said, pointing her out to his mother. Lashina looked at the young girl and received a shock. Up until this moment it had just been a mission. It was the price that Darkseid wanted for her to return and be with her son. She hadn't given it any more thought than that. Lashina had never cared much for Amazing Grace and liked her even less now. If killing her spawn was the price to have Fenris back, she had no problem doing it.

That was before she saw the girl or rather almost a young woman. Lashina couldn't miss it. She had spent too much time with Kal-El, looking into his eyes not to notice Avida's. There was no mistaking who the girl's father was. The anger Lashina felt when she'd first heard of the two of them being together came roaring back.

He had a child by that witch and didn't tell me, Lashina thought. It just reinforced all the fears and doubts she'd had about their relationship and how special it had been. A cold fury settled inside her.

"Do what you came to do, Fenris," she said. Her voice was like a knife-edge. He nodded and moved towards Avida.

She's been standing, frozen in fear the whole time. As Fenris moved towards her, she suddenly found her voice.

"I-I remember you," she said. This caught Fenris off guard, but he quickly recovered. Falling back on a lesson Amazing Grace had taught him, Fenris straightened up a smiled.

""I was hoping you would," he replied. He tried to relax his body and kept a smile on his face the whole time. He moved closer to her remembering how Grace had taught him a smile can get you closer to your victim.

"Why-Why are you here," Avida nervously asked.

"I'm here to see you," Fenris replied.

"Why?"

He was only thee feet away from her. She would be so easy to kill, he thought. He had a detached feeling about all of this. He regretted killing Grace, but it was the price he had to pay. If anyone would understand that, it would be Amazing Grace. Darkseid had taken away his mother once before and he'd been powerless to stop it. Since that day, Fenris vowed to himself it would never happen again. Nothing, no one would separate him from his mother. She was the one person in the entire world he truly loved. If he had to kill this girl that was the price he must pay. He didn't dislike her; it was just what had to be done.

"Why do you want to see me," Avida asked. She nervously shifted, having a strange sense about him.

"Lord Darkseid sent me," Fenris said. In the next moment he thrust his blade towards her heart. It was a killing blow and hour after hour of training made Fenris' aim true. When he missed, a shock look came over his face. He gazed at the girl in astonishment. She'd dodge his blow. That shouldn't be possible. It was only a momentary shock and he dropped all pretenses.

"Die," he shouted, attacking her again.

Panic filled Avida. She knew something was wrong the moment she saw the Furies. When Fenris had moved towards her, she saw by his movements that he was a hunter. It made no sense to her, as there was nothing to hunt in High Father's garden. His posture changed as he got closer, but she could still see the tight control in him. When he lunged at her with the blade, her instincts took over. All those hours of training with Orion kicked in and she was barely able to dodge his attack.

Scrambling away, she saw him move towards her again.

"I don't want to fight you," she pleaded, yet he didn't slow down.

"I didn't come to fight you, I came to kill you," he replied. He slashed at her, cutting her arm.

"Ow! Why? I've done nothing to you," she exclaimed.

"It's what must be done," he said. Again and again, his blade slashed and thrust at her. The two were moving at incredible speeds. She was in a panic, always moving backwards, bobbing a weaving out of the way of his killing strokes.

The alarm had gone out that the Furies had invaded High Father's garden. When Orion heard this, a fear gripped him. Somehow he knew they were here for Avida. Rage and panic filled him as he dashed at top speed. Rounding the corner, he saw Avida and Fenris engaged in a death struggle.

"Avida!" he screamed. He rushed headlong towards her. The only thing on his mind was protecting her. The sizzle of electricity caught his attention too late. Lashina's whip coiled around his neck, sending a charge though his system. He screamed as every cell in his body as overloaded. Before he could react or recover, Stompa kicked him hard, driving him to the ground. Mad Harriet's claws bit deep into his back. The Furies were like a pack of jackals attacking him.

"Finish her!" Lashina shouted to her son, even as the Furies continued to attack Orion.

"Run, Avida, run," Orion somehow managed to yell.

As she dodged another blow, Avida heard him. She had cuts all over her, but had avoided the crippling blow. Her flight instinct took over and she scrambled away from Fenris and starting running. He was right behind her. She weaved her way in and out of the hedges, blind terror gripping her. She could hear Fenris behind, growing closer. In her panic she could almost feel his breath on her neck. Putting on a burst of speed, she headed down a path between two high hedges. Fenris shouted in anger at her, but she didn't stop. He was still coming, she just knew.

As she rounded a corner at top speed, Avida ran into what she thought was a wall.

"Oh, no, he's going to catch me and kill me," she cried.

"No one's going to harm you now. You're safe," a voice said and then two arms gently eased around her. Confused and shaken, Avida looked up. Two kind blue eyes looked down at her.

"Father?"

"Yes, I guess I am," Clark gently said to her.

"Father?"

Clark looked up at the sound of another voice. Fenris was standing five feet away looking at him in shock.

* * *

_"No. I don't agree."_

_ -Alyosha's answer to Ivan's question._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"These are the times that try men's souls."

New Genesis

Fenris stood frozen in shock. He'd come to kill the girl Avida at Darkseid's orders and now he found himself facing his father for the first time. Did she call him father? That would mean she was his…no, complete the mission, Fenris ordered himself. This man abandoned my mother and me long ago, Fenris thought. Kill the girl, whoever she is, that's the price Darkseid is charging. Fenris took a step forward, only to see Clark move the girl behind him.

"I can't let you do this, Fenris," Clark began gently. "I know we haven't met before, but I'd like that to change. I'm your father."

"I know who you are," Fenris replied. "You abandoned me before I was born, just like you did my mother."

"That's not true, son."

"Don't call me that! You have no right!" Fenris screamed, some of his control slipping and his anger spilling out.

"I didn't know, Fenris," Clark continued. He kept his voice calm and soft. He desperately wanted to reach the boy. Looking at him, Clark could see some of himself at a much younger age. The venom and anger coming from Fenris broke his heart, but he couldn't allow him to hurt Avida. He'd just found them both and couldn't bare the thought of losing them. "Your mother didn't tell me and when I did find out, I was told you were dead. If I had known, I would have come for you, I swear."

'Words, just words," Fenris replied. He made a lunge towards Avida, but Clark moved in front of him. Fenris slashed at Clark, cutting a gash across his chest. Avida gasped in fear. Fenris attacked again, but this time Clark was ready for him. He caught the boy's arm and held it.

"I have no wish to fight with you, Fenris, but I can't allow you to harm your sister."

"She's not my sister and you're not my father!" Fenris pulled his hand away from Clark and shifted position. "My mother is the only family I have. If you won't step aside, you can die with her!"

Pulling a second dagger from his belt, Fenris became a blur of motion. All his training made him a formidable killing machine. His daggers slashed and cut Clark, but every time he made a move towards Avida, Clark was there to stop him.

"You're my son, Fenris, whether you want it or not. Avida is your sister and she's done nothing to you. I can't allow you to harm her."

"You would take her side over our son?"

Clark looked up to see Lashina standing at the opening. Her eyes were filled with shock and rage as she stared at Clark.

"I won't let him kill her, Lashina."

"So the truth finally comes out, Kal-El!" Lashina practically spat at him. "This little bastard from that whore Amazing Grace means more to you then your own son or wife does?"

Fenris used the moment to make a lunge at Avida. Clark caught his hand before it could reach the target. He squeezed just hard enough to make the boy drop the weapon.

"Let go of him!" Lashina screamed, the rage plain in her voice. Her whip whirled out striking Clark around the neck. He grunted as electricity rippled through his body. Fenris pulled free and lunged again at Avida. She dodged his weapon and chopped down with her hand on his wrist. His grasp on the blade failed and it fell to the ground. With blinding speed of her own, Avida grabbed the knife and tossed it away.

Practically growling in frustration, Fenris attacked her with his bare hands. His fingers dug deep into her slender shoulders as he pulled her to him.

"I don't care who you are, I will kill you!"

Avida screamed in fear, the look on Fenris' face almost insane with bloodlust.

The next moment he was gone.

Clark managed to pull out of Lashina's whip and reached back to grab Fenris. With one jerk, he sent the boy flying towards his mother. Lashina caught him and quickly checked to make sure he was all right. She turned to Clark, rage and hate plain on her face.

"I thought you were different, special! I loved you like no man every before or after! I would have dared the fires of Hell for you, but no more, Kal-El! That you would chose her over our son breaks all ties between us!"

Clark looked at Lashina and sadness came over him.

"We've been together all this time and you still don't know me at all, do you, Lashina?"

"I know what is right before my eyes!"

"It isn't a choice between our son or my daughter, it is a choice between life and death. I will always chose life, Lashina," Clark said to her.

"Say it any way you wish, Kal-El, but I know what I saw! You have wounded me, deeply. For that you will pay and so will the brat! You said it was a choice between life and death, well I chose death! Furies! Attack!"

* * *

Earth

Wave after wave of Parademons filled the skies. To the shocked citizens below they looked like an enormous swarm of insects and like locusts they began to destroy everything in their path. Fighter jets counter-attacked from all sides, but after a first round of successes they were quickly dealt with. The Parademon weapons were far superior to anything in Earth's military arsenal.

* * *

Over New York, Diana flew straight for the invaders, taking the fight to them. Her bracelets deflected volley after volley, turning the blasts back on the Parademon ships. The ships exploded, but it seemed there were five more to take its place. Huge carriers opened their bay doors and squadrons of Parademons swarmed out.

It was the same all over. Every available hero pitched in, but their numbers weren't enough. It seemed there was a thousand Parademons for every hero.

* * *

The Watchtower

Dinah and Mr. Terrific were frantically trying to coordinate everything to get the most out of their limited resources.

"That's not good," Mr. Terrific said.

"What? Is it going to rain too," Diana sarcastically replied.

"They're setting up magma-tappers across the globe to create firepits. They're going to recreate Apokolips here on Earth."

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Dinah grumbled. "We're already stretched to the limit.'

"Those have to be our priority, Dinah."

"I know, don't mind me," she replied. "I was planning on a nice quiet day to pick out my wedding dress, so much for that idea. I hate this job!"

"Everyone thinks you're doing great, Dinah," Mr. Terrific said with a smile. "I hear there's a movement underway to vote you chairwoman for another year."

"Absolutely not!"

"The members seemed pretty sure about it."

"You'd better be joking, Mr. Terrific. I can't take these crazy people for another year."

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

* * *

Gotham

Batman struggled to fight off another group of Parademons. They had knocked his plane out of the sky and now he was barely holding his own. As another wave came at him, suddenly an energy burst took them all out. Batman turned to see Talia dressed for battle with a pulse rifle in her hand.

"Was that a surprised look I saw, beloved? I'm not just a pretty face, you know," Talia said.

"Where did you get that weapon? That's from Apokolips," Batman replied.

"I'm the head of LuthorCorp, remember? I made it a point to find out where everything was going. Oh, by the way, I brought some recruits with me."

Batman turned to see an army of villains waiting. Gorilla Grodd stepped forward.

"It seems we have a common enemy, Batman. Perhaps this one time we might pool our resources," he said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Me love flying insect men," Bizarro offered. Gorilla Grodd looked at him for a moment and then shook his huge head.

"And you wonder why I have such distain for humans."

"It's our planet too, Batman," Giganta offered.

"Yeah, we have a stake in this!" Atomic Skull added.

"Grundy smash!"

"And another Mensa member is heard from," Grodd groaned. "Look, detective, your lady friend brought us all here. She said you'd be the one to talk to. What's it going to be, Batman?"

"Necessity makes strange bedfellows, beloved," Talia said softly.

"All right, but you'll be working with League members as a team," Batman replied. "Is that clear?"

"Could I not be on the same team with Zatanna," Toyman spoke up. "Her and I have some issues."

Batman gave him a look before tapping his communicator.

"Dinah, Mr. Terrific, I've got some more help down here. I need you to teleport them to where members are already fighting."

"Am I reading this right, Batman? Them? You want to use them?" Dinah's voice came over the comm.

"We need all the help we can get. Just inform the members that for now, they're on our side."

"And could you not put me anywhere near Zatanna," Toyman said again. "We really don't get along that well."

"Big man doesn't talk enough," Bizarro said to Toyman.

"Please, just transport me anywhere," Grodd moaned. "I feel like I'm losing brain cells by the second with this group."

"Initiating transport," Mr. Terrific said. One by one the villains disappeared. Another Parademon carrier was moving towards them. Bruce turned to Talia.

"It isn't safe for you here," he began, but she cut him off.

"My place is at your side, beloved, for now."

"All right, let's do this."

* * *

New York

Diana waded through wave after wave of Parademons. Using her lasso, she ensnared one of the gun ships and used it as a battering ram against the others. A blast from one of the other ships sent her flying.

"All hands on deck! Prepare to take on boarders!" A small voice shouted. Diana felt herself being caught by a net of some sort. As she got herself under control, she looked up to see Toyman standing on at the helm of a flying clipper ship.

"We saved the fair damsel, my crew!" He laughed, as his toy soldiers moved about the deck.

"What the hell,' Diana said in confusion.

"He's on our side, Diana," Dinah's voice came over the communicator. "We need all the help we can get and the villains volunteered. We're pairing them up with League members."

"And I get Toyman?"

"Someone had to."

"Thanks."

Toyman had heard the whole exchange.

'What is it with your superbabes? Are you prejudice against the little man or something, honey," he asked.

"Excuse me? What did you call me," Diana shouted.

"Uh-oh," Toyman groaned. "Hey! Incoming!"

Diana turned to see another squadron of Parademons coming towards them.

"We'll discuss this later,' she said to Toyman and then launched herself off the deck.

"Looking forward to it," Toyman called after her. He shook his head and wondered aloud.

"Why couldn't I be teamed up with Plastic Man? At least he's got a sense of humor."

* * *

Washington

The magma-tapper was working at full capacity, as Shayera and Atomic Skull fought their way through the Parademons.

"We need to disable that tapper as quickly as possible,' she shouted.

"I'm on it," Skull said, firing a blast at the weapon. Far from destroying it, his blast only brought more demons to them.

"Cover me," Shayera said, bashing her way through the onslaught. Skull fired volley after volley, trying to clear a path for her. One of the Parademons saw her and realized her target. It threw a spear directly at her back. A large grey hand reached out at the last second and caught it. Shayera turned to see Grundy standing beside her.

"Puny cowards attack bird-nose from behind. Grundy smash."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Shayera replied. Turning her attention back to the tapper she hauled off and hit the main junction with her mace. A chain reaction started.

"Run! It's going to blow!"

Grundy battered his way through the demons, with Shayera right behind him. Atomic Skull blasted a trench and the three jumped in just as the tapper exploded.

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Lex and Eiling stood watching it all. Amanda Waller worked the phones, trying to get authorization to release the beast, but was having no luck. In frustration she slammed the phone down and turned towards them.

"You bastards! All hell is breaking loose out there and you just stand there watching it! Even some of the worst villains are pitching in to help with this invasion!"

"Misguided fools," Lex mused.

"Are they, Lex,' she asked. "You pitched this idea as saving the world, but from where I'm standing you're doing nothing."

Lex finally turned to look at her. His usual superior look riled her more than ever.

"Your limited understanding surprises me, Ms. Waller. The plan is perfect in every detail. We knew this day would come and have made all the preparations. The Parademons are solving the first part of our problem, those damn heroes. When the time is right, the monster will solve the second part, Darkseid. I've calculated every possibility, the plan is perfect."

"And what about all those civilians dying while you wait, Lex," she asked.

"Martyrs to the cause of having an Earth for humans again," he replied.

"Collateral damage is expected in every war, Ms. Waller, surely you understand that," Eiling added.

"Collateral damage, martyrs, how easily those words roll off your tongues. Innocent people are dying out there, damn it! If this is the price we have to pay to get rid of the heroes, it's too high! Release the beast and let's save the planet," she screamed.

"All in good time," Eiling replied. "We need to wipe out those freaks once and for all. Sacrifices have to be made!"

"First they were Martyrs, then Collateral damage, now they're sacrifices," Waller offered. "Cannon fodder is what they are for sick bastards like you."

"Very eloquent, Ms. Waller," Lex said with a smile. "Under that hard exterior I think you have the soul of a poet. Take heart, the time is almost at hand. There is a large ship approaching on long distant sensors. That will be Darkseid's ship. So you see, you'll be getting your wish very soon."

* * *

Vegas

Wally, Deadshot and Killer Frost battled the Parademons on the Strip. Mr. Terrific had informed Wally of the magma-tapper and they were working their way towards it.

"So do you have a plan hero, or we're you just making it up as you go," Deadshot asked.

"There's no reason to be snotty. We're on the same team, remember?"

"Well, come up with something quick," Deadshot replied. "More and more of these things are arriving every minute."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking,' Wally said.

"Why don't I just freeze the whole dame thing,' Killer Frost offered.

"What the hell is that going to accomplish," Deadshot asked.

"Well, I don't see you offering any ideas," she fired back.

"How about we get the hell out of here, killing as many of them as we can."

"No!' Wally shouted. "We have to stop that tapper! Frost, how cold can you make it?"

'As cold as you want," she replied, firing another blast as the advancing demons.

"Do it,' Wally shouted. He was a blur, moving all over the battlefield, taking out row after row of Parademons. Killer Frost moved into position. Deadshot gave her all the cover he could. She hit the tapper with full power, freezing the whole machine. It didn't stop it.

"Now what?"

"If it's that cold, it should be brittle," Wally said. "I'm going to make it even more so. I'm going to set the whole thing vibrating and then when I give the signal, Deadshot you hit it right in its most vulnerable spot."

"Where's that?"

"Figure it out! Isn't that your talent?"

Before he could answer, Wally was off blindingly fast. He began to vibrate the machine, moving faster and faster, putting more stress on the tapper with each moment.

"Now!"

Deadshot took aim and fired off a single round. The bullet pierced the machine. Everything seemed to stop for a moment.

"Run!" Wally shouted, grabbing Frost and heading away from the tapper. It started as a small crack, but grew and grew. Suddenly the tapper burst apart, sending ice-covered shrapnel everywhere. Deadshot was right in the line of fire. There was no way he could escape and then a blur came towards him. In the blink of an eye he was miles away, safe.

* * *

Metropolis

Lantern, Steel and Bizarro fought desperately. The concentration of Parademons seemed especially thick here. Jonn teleported in to assist them, bringing Silver Banshee and Grodd with him. More ships arrived and hovered over the city.

"Something's happening," Grodd immediately said. "Those ships aren't attacking."

"It's almost like they're waiting for something," Jonn offered.

The clouds parted and the flagship of the fleet descended. It hovered for a moment above the Daily Planet building before an opening appeared. A blinding light came out and then a figure emerged. The figure slowly descended. Parademons rushed to flank the arriving figure.

Darkseid landed on the rooftop and surveyed the city.

"Kal-El's home,' he mused. "A fitting place to watch his world die."

* * *

Undisclosed Location

Lex watched all of this on the monitor. A sense of excitement filled him. With a huge grin he turned and looked at Amanda Waller.

"It's time," he said. "You get your wish, we'll release the monster now."

He headed for the door with Eiling and Waller right behind him. His pace quicken with each step as dreams of conquest and the ultimate victory danced in his head. Punching the code in, the huge doors slowly began to open.

The lights were dim as Lex walked towards the restrained figure.

"Your time has come, my friend," he said.

"Release me," the monster replied. It's voice was a low rumble.

"All in good time. I thought you'd like to know that Darkseid is here.'

"Darkseid," the beast repeated. "Where is Darkseid?"

'He's waiting for you, Doomsday," Lex replied.

"Good. Send me to him so I may kill the God," Doomsday said.

"May plans exactly. Oh, and I'm coming with you," Lex offered.

"I care nothing for you, only Darkseid."

"Your wish is my command," Lex said and then hit a series of controls. Doomsday and Lex began to fade as they were transported out of the facility.

When they were gone, Eiling and Waller moved quickly back to the monitoring room.

"Now Ms. Waller, you will see just how well we have planned for this," Eiling offered.

"I pray you're right, General, otherwise there's nothing to stop Darkseid,' she replied.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"The Clearing"

Metropolis

Steel, Booster Gold and Grodd were already down. Bizarro managed to get to Darkseid before falling. Jonn had called for reinforcements. Lantern, Volcana and Silver Banshee did there best, but nothing seem to make a dent in the Dark Lord's defenses. His Parademons swarmed over the city, filling the skies.

Jonn tried dematerialized, slipping through the building coming up behind Darkseid. As he was about to strike, Darkseid turned and with a wave of his hand, hit Jonn with the agony matrix. Jonn screamed as pain lanced through every cell in his body.

"Pitiful," Darkseid said. "Is this the best this world has to offer? A Martian, a primate and a Lantern? I would have expected more of a challenge from Earth's so-called champions."

"Perhaps I can offer more of a contest," a voice said. Darkseid turned to see Lex Luthor smiling at him.

"Ah, my conspirator from Earth," he said. "Have you come for your reward for betraying your world?"

"Not quite," Lex replied.

"DARKSEID!' A roar came out of the sky and as Darkseid turned, Doomsday collided with him. The force sent both of them tumbling through the air.

* * *

Lois Lane had disregarded all the warnings and snuck up to the rooftop. It was starting to seem like a huge mistake as she watched one hero after another fall before Darkseid. She was about to turn tail and run for it, when Lex appeared. As she listened to his brief conversation with Darkseid the last piece of her story fell into place. He was a traitor, not just to his country, but the whole world. If there was a paper left after this was over, she vowed to publish that fact for all to read.

* * *

Lex stood watching Doomsday and Darkseid whirled through the air towards the outskirts of the city. It was all going according to his plan. Once Doomsday defeated Darkseid, Lex would accept the world's gratitude for saving them. They would be falling over themselves to do anything he wanted. Perhaps when Doomsday finished with Darkseid, he would let the monster dispatch some of the heroes that were still around. A vista of wondrous possibilities dancing through Lex's mind

"Luthor!"

He turned to see Batman and Talia standing on the rooftop.

"Well, well, I was wondering when you'd show up, Batman," Lex smiled. "I see you brought a friend. You're fired, Talia, just thought I'd make it official."

"My resignation was on your desk at eight this morning, Lex," she replied. "I've already quit."

Lex's smug smile slipped a little, but he quickly regained it.

"No matter, problem solved."

"This is your doing, isn't it," Batman asked. "Darkseid? Doomsday?"

"You're the world's greatest detective, you tell me?"

"I knew you were an arrogant bastard, Lex, but I never realized what a fool you really are. Do you actually believe you can control either one of them?"

'Doomsday is doing what you and your heroes friends couldn't. He's stopping Darkseid and his invasion," Lex replied. "Once he finishes him off, I already have it in the works to neutralize him. Why don't you make yourself useful, Batman? Aren't there some petty criminals you could be terrorizing?"

The grim look on Batman's face got even grimmer, if that was possible.

"You think you've got it all figured out, don't you," Batman asked.

"Yes."

"What happens if Darkseid wins, Lex," Batman whispered to him.

* * *

Darkseid's Command Carrier

Granny Goodness and Desaad stood at the controls watching the progress of the invasion. The arrival of Doomsday was unexpected.

"No, no, no, goodness me, this will not do," Granny said.

"Our Lord is too close for us to get a good shot at the creature," Desaad warned.

'Lord Darkseid will prevail," Granny offered. "Those of my pretty boys that aren't guarding magma-tappers should be moved to this city. It is that horrible Superman's home and Darkseid wants it completely destroyed."

"I have several Legions moving on it as we speak," Desaad replied.

"Good, good, wonderful," Granny smiled. "My precious boys will turn it into a burning cinder."

* * *

Metropolis

Batman, Lantern and Talia were fighting off the Parademons, when Dinah called down.

"A little busy, Canary," Batman said.

"Batman, there are troop movements all over the planet! Mr. Terrific believes they are all headed straight towards you."

"Wonderful," Batman groaned. "Dinah, get every available hero or villain here as quick as possible!"

"Already on it," she replied.

"Is there a problem, beloved," Talia asked as she took out another dozen Parademons.

"Company coming, lots of it," he replied.

* * *

New Genesis

Gilotina, Bernadeth and Mad Harriet joined Lashina and Fenris in attacking Clark and Avida. He kept her behind him, shielding the girl from them but taking more than his share of injuries.

"Lashina, please," he begged, but she wasn't listening. Clark couldn't bring himself to return the blows from Lashina and Fenris. Again and again the Furies tried to get past him to the girl, but he stopped them at every turn. Fenris continued to make lunges and dashes for Avida, but Clark blocked his path. The boy would strike out, his blades finding their target over and over. Clark's shirt was ruined, as blood flowed from his arms and chest.

'You should be dead from our last meeting, Superman," Gilotina shouted. "That's something I'll remedy!"

Clark dodged her sword and backhanded her. She went flying back under the force.

"Last time you snuck up behind me, Gilotina, that won't happen again," Clark replied.

"Give us the girl, Superman," Bernadeth rasped. "We will make sure it's a quick death."

"No one's going to die if I can help it, Bernadeth, not even you."

"Your weakness will be your undoing," she fired back.

"I don't see it as weakness, Bernadeth," he replied.

Lashina's emotions were all over the map. Rage and hurt burned through her at the thought that Kal-El had chosen Amazing Grace's daughter over their son, yet when he hit Gilotina a strange sense of satisfaction came over her. Gilotina was on her side, yet she had not forgotten her cowardly attack on him on the water world. Lashina found herself hanging back, not pressing the attack on Kal-El. Her eyes moved over all the action, watching, as Fenris never gave up, continuing to press again and again. Her motherly pride swelled as she saw what a fighter her boy had become. She also saw that Kal-El wasn't counter-attacking their son. He took every blow from Fenris and could easily have struck him down, yet he never did. Could he actually care for both children? Was it really as simple as not wanting either one to die?

These complex and confusing emotions were not something Lashina had ever dealt with before. She felt off-kilter, not sure what she should do. It frightened her that she had these doubts. Before being with Kal-El she had never had this problem. Things were always clear-cut and she knew what she had to do. Bernadeth's words to him repeated in her mind, your weakness would be your undoing. All her life she had been raised to believe that as well. Even as she looked at him, Lashina thought how foolish he was. Mad Harriet and Gilotina attacked determined to kill him, yet he wouldn't do the simple necessary thing, kill them. Their son already knew this lesson; she could see it in his eyes.

Lashina turned her gaze on Avida. The fear and weakness were plain on her face. It was obvious she shared this weakness with her father. Watching the tears roll down Avida's face, Lashina felt the rage building within her again. Even if what he says is true, how can he compare Fenris with that whimpering slip of a girl? Their son was destined for greatness, Lashina thought. What of this girl? She would be just another flower in High Father's garden, nothing special. What was one insignificant life if it means their child would reach heights undreamed of?

In life, sacrifices have to be made, Lashina thought. The lessons of her life had drilled this in over and over.

With sacrifices come choices. Her choice was clear to her now, Fenris or Kal-El.

As she looked at the two of them, the men she loved, her heart ached. She wanted both of them, but life's cruelty seemed to dictate she could only have one. In her heart she knew there was no real choice, it had to be Fenris. His destiny was wide open, while Kal-El's was already determined. Kal-El would always be Superman that would never change. He might not wear the iconic uniform, his hair and beard long and wild, yet that was who he was.

For a brief while when they had first come back together she had thought there might be a place for her in that life, but now she knew the truth. The playing house together and wandering the galaxy had only been an escape for them. It was beautiful while it lasted, but now it was time to put those things away. The hard day-to-day reality had finally caught up with them. Some things were just not meant to be.

All these things ran through her mind as she stood there watching him. He had the power of a God, yet he chose not to act like one. Somewhere long ago, when she wasn't sure, another choice had been made by him. Kal-El chose to be a hero. He might have thought he was lost, but she had been with him all this time and knew it had never really been gone. It was who he was. Love swelled within Lashina's heart for him, but then sadness overtook it. Looking around at the beautiful garden they were in, she realized this was the moment. This is where it truly ends for them.

Their choices would take them on different paths from here.

* * *

Clark was beginning to feel the effects of blood lose from the combined injuries he'd sustained. The Furies weren't going to give up and Fenris seemed consumed with vengeance. He tried again and again to talk to the boy, but he wasn't getting through. Hurling him back once again, Clark quickly turned to Avida.

"I need you to run, honey, as fast as you can. Get away from here and get help. Can you do that, Avida," he said to her.

"I-I-I can try," she replied.

"Good girl," Clark smiled. He turned back to the Furies and Fenris and began to herd them away from the opening. He couldn't help noticing that Lashina wasn't attacking, but just standing looking at him. She looked magnificent to his eyes, every bit the warrior and proud woman he'd come to know. He called to her several times, but she didn't respond. She moved away from the opening. He guessed she knew what he was trying to do, but wasn't going to stop him. Keeping Avida behind him, Clark maneuvered closer and closer to the opening. Fenris seemed to realize what he was doing and made a dash for the opening too. Clark was faster, catching the boy in his arms and picking him up in the air.

"Run, Avida, run," Clark shouted. She took off as fast as she young legs would carrying her, fear propelling her forward. She didn't look back, too afraid that they were following her.

Clark looked into his son's eyes and only saw a wild hate.

"Fenris, please," Clark begged, but there was no reaching the boy.

"Die!" Fenris shouted, plunging his knife into Clark's shoulder. Instinctively, Clark tossed the boy away from him, wincing as he took the blade from his shoulder. Blood poured from the wound, but he had no time to worry about it, as Mad Harriet leaped at him.

"Pain! Death!" She cackled, only to receive Clark's backhand in reply.

* * *

Avida ran like she'd never ran before, flying through the twists and turns of the garden's path. As she rounded the corner towards the main garden, she pulled up in horror. She saw Orion lying on the ground, his helmet off, bleeding. The Furies ambush of him had left him dazed and weakened. Stompa had continued the assault, driving his head repeatedly into the ground with her massive foot.

"Stop! You're killing him!" Avida screamed. She was horrified at seeing blood gushing from his nose and ears. Stompa just laughed.

"That's the idea, pretty one," she replied.

"Leave him alone," Avida shouted.

"Make me," Stompa replied. When the girl didn't move, Stompa just laughed harder. For the first time in Avida's young life, anger boiled up within her. Her whole body seemed to tremble as she watched Stompa cruelly smash her foot down on Orion's head, grinding it into the earth. Tears welled up in Avida's eyes and then they began to glow.

"Stop, please, stop,' she begged, but Stompa only laughed harder.

"I'll be done with him in a moment, girl. Wait right there and I'll be happy to send you to meet your mother on the other side. Young Fenris killed her very quickly I'm told."

"NO!" Avida screamed, not wanting to believe her mother was dead.

"Yes, little one, she died in the gutter with the Lowlies she loved so much," Stompa cruelly replied. As if to add injury to insult, Stompa smashed her foot down on Orion's head again, bringing a groaned from his bleeding lips.

Something snapped inside of Avida in that moment. Two beams of intense heat and force shot out from her eyes and hit Stompa directly in the chest. The huge Fury screamed in pain as she was ripped off her feet and thrown through the air. The beams seamed to ignite her skin through her battle armor and searing pain shoot through her body.

Avida rushed over to Orion, crying as she gently rolled him over. She ripped a piece of her dress off and began to wipe away the blood.

"Please don't die, Orion, please," she begged. His eyes finally fluttered open and he looked up at her with a dazed expression.

"You picked a fine time to finally fight back, Avida," he whispered. A small smile came to his lips and she hugged him in joy.

* * *

Clark continued to hold the Furies and Fenris off. He was bleeding badly, but he hadn't given an inch. They all turned as they heard Stompa come flying over the hedges. She landed hard, her body smoldering. Before they could renew the attack, High Father and several others of the new Gods came into the alcove.

'Stop this at once!" He shouted, ready to end it if he must.

"The fight is lost, Lashina, we must leave," Bernadeth shouted

"NO! I can still kill her," Fenris screamed.

"Lashina," Gilotina shouted.

"It's over, go," Lashina finally answered.

"No, mother, I can still get her," Fenris protested.

"Do as I say, Fenris, go, the battle is lost," she replied. Bernadeth had already opened a boom tube and Mad Harriet and Gilotina were carrying Stompa towards it.

"Do as your mother says, boy, escape," Bernadeth advised, pulling him towards the portal.

Clark stood looked at Lashina, his eyes begging her to reconsider.

"Lashina, please," he whispered. She looked at him, a softness coming to her eyes. She took a step towards Clark.

"Mother?" Fenris called from the portal. Lashina dipped her head and then looked at Clark again.

"Good bye, my love," she whispered and then turned and ran towards the opening.

"No! Lashina, don't do this!" Clark shouted, but it was too late. The Furies, Fenris and Lashina disappeared through the portal and it closed behind them.

Clark dropped to his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sadness filled him. The old too familiar feeling of being alone came rushing back. It seemed that everyone he loved left him in the end. High Father and several others were talking to him, but Clark wasn't paying attention. His body hurt all over and he could feel the blood dripping from countless wounds, but nothing seemed to matter in that moment.

It was the sound of a young girl's voice that finally made him look up. Avida was helping Orion walk and when they saw him, High Father and the others rushed over to his aid. They took him off her hands and for a moment she stood just staring at her father. Their eyes met and seemed to hold each other's. Slowly she walked over to him and then knelt down in front of him.

"You're hurt," she said. The concern was plain in her voice as she ripped another piece from her dress and tried to stop some of the bleeding.

"I'll survive," Clark sadly replied. He watched her as she concentrated on wiping away all the blood from his chest and arms. He couldn't help thinking what a beautiful young woman she was becoming. As she tentatively looked up at him again, it hit Clark hard that this was his daughter.

"I don't think we were ever properly introduce," he said with a smile. Seeing her blush sent a ripple of happiness through his wounded heart.

"I'm-I'm Avida," she softly said.

"I'm your father, Avida," Clark replied. That ripple seemed to grow as he spoke those words.

"I-I-I know," she whispered. "I've read all about you. Orion even promised to take me on a tour of your home world one day."

A cringe went through Clark as he remembered the tour.

"That-that won't be necessary, I'll be glad to tell you all about it," he quickly replied. She smiled and blushed again, before her features turned sad.

'The big woman told me mother is dead. Fenris killed her," Avida said.

"I know, Avida and I'm terribly sorry," Clark replied.

"Why would he do that," she whispered, tears starting down her cheeks. Clark instinctively reached out to comfort her. Fresh tears began to flow and she reached out and hugged him. Clark wrapped his arms around the slender girl and tried his best to comfort her.

He didn't rush her, but let her have her cry. He held her and gently whispered to her that it was okay, over and over. The others mingled around, but the two of them were in their own world. Clark wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but slowly Avida's tears diminished. She looked up at him through tear soaked eyes and blushed.

"I'm-I'm sorry, the others would say I'm acting like a baby," she whispered.

""They'd be wrong," he whispered in reply. "Never be ashamed of showing your emotions, Avida."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Besides, I should be the one apologizing to you. I ruined your pretty dress getting blood all over it," he said with a smile.

"It's okay," she replied with a smile of her own.

High Father had been watching all of this. The blatant attack on New Genesis shocked him, but right now he was more concerned for Kal-El.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but you should let our healers look at your injuries, Kal-El."

Clark turned to the older man and shook his head.

"I'll be alright, High Father, but thank you."

"I can't believe Darkseid would have the gull to attack Avida right her on New Genesis like this," Orion spoke up. At the mention of Darkseid's name, anger began to build within Clark. In the moment, he'd almost forgotten about Darkseid's threat against Earth, but now it came back to him.

"Earth," Clark said. "He's attacking Earth."

"What? He wouldn't dare," High Father gasped.

"I'm afraid he would, High Father. He's doing it to hurt me, just like he attacked Avida."

"I will go, Kal-El," Orion offered. As he stood, dizziness came over him and he stumbled.

"Thank you, Orion, but no, I have to go," Clark replied. "It's just I don't want to leave Avida."

"No, father, you have to stop him," she said.

"I will guarantee Avida's safety, Kal-El," Orion said. "It's the least I can do to return the favor."

"I too will guarantee it, Kal-El,' High Father added.

"Thank you, my friends."

Clark turned to his daughter, brushing a few of her curls from her face.

"I'll be back, I promise," he said to her.

"I know," she replied. They smiled at each other as he slowly stood up. He happened to glance down at his shirt and saw it was in tatters.

"I was in such a rush to get here, I didn't bring anything else to wear," he absently said.

"I'm sure we can find something," High Father replied.

"No, wait, I made you something," Avida excitedly said. Before anyone could reply, she raced off. High Father and Clark looked at each other in bewilderment, but Orion started to smile. A moment later, Avida was back, holding the black cloth in her hands.

"It's a shirt," she said. Clark took it from her and looked at it. He was surprised to see his logo in silver on the black shirt.

"You made this for me?"

'Yes," she blushed. "I-I thought when you were Superman again, you might want something different. The black is too remember those you've lost.'

Clark felt a lump in his throat as he looked from the shirt to Avida.

"Thank you Avida, I'll wear it for both of us."

He hugged his daughter again.

* * *

Gotham

Alfred sat watching the news coverage of the battle between Darkseid and Doomsday. Reports of the invasion filled every channel. Metropolis seemed to have become the epicenter of the battle between the Parademon forces of Darkseid and Earth's heroes. Alfred caught brief glimpses of Bruce and Zatanna fighting in the city.

Memo was playing on the floor in the room with Alfred. She looked over and saw the concern on his face. Putting her doll down the little girl walked over to him.

"What's the matter, Alfred,' she innocently asked.

He smiled down at her for a moment, before glancing back at the television.

"I'm worried for Master Bruce and your mother, Memo. I'm also worried what will happen to all of us."

She seemed to think about this for a moment, before stepping in front of him and taking his hand in her small one.

"Don't worry, Alfred, it will be okay. Daddy's coming."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"The Reckoning"

Metropolis

The forces of Darkseid converged on the city. Gun ships began firing indiscriminately. It seemed the goal was to wipe the city off the map. Buildings exploded and fires lit up the sky. No one was safe.

Heroes and villains from all over began to arrive.

Batman stood on the top of the Daily Planet building fighting Parademons with Talia at his side, while trying to coordinate with Dinah a strategy for the battle.

It seemed the invaders had forgotten that Lex was their ally and he became just another target. Out of necessity, he began to fight with Batman and Talia.

"We could use some reinforcements, Batman," he shouted.

"I thought you had it all planned out, Lex," Batman replied.

"I did, I mean I do."

"I can see that."

"Just wait until this is over!" Lex shouted. Talia moved quickly over and slapped Lex across the face.

"Shut up and fight!"

He was shocked but before he could reply, more Parademons attacked. A small smile briefly skimmed across Bruce's lips. He took a sideways glance at Talia.

"Actions speak louder than words," she said.

* * *

Above them, Diana appeared, lassoing one of the gun ships and using it as a battering ram against the other ships. Toyman was with her, firing his toy cannons as fast as his toy sky-sailors could load them.

"A vast me hardies! No prisoners!" He shouted with glee. "Shiver me timbers, follow the hot wench in the swimsuit's booty! We'll teach these land lubbers a thing or two!"

Lantern looked over, but only shook his head as he used his ring to create a battering ram to smash through the approaching Parademons. Diana briefly turned back and gave him a look, but Toyman was having too much fun to notice.

"Arrrrghh! Arrrghh!" He growled, swinging a tiny sword above his head.

"What the hell are you doing," Diana finally had to ask, as she punched another hole in a Parademon ship.

"I'm a pirate! A sky pirate, get it," Toyman replied. "Fire me buckos!"

"Hera help me, will you stop this foolishness? This is serious, deadly business, we have no time for clowns!"

"Jeez, take the stick out, honey," Toyman grumbled. "This is just how the Toyman rolls!"

"When this is done, we are going to have a long talk, little man." Diana said through gritted teeth to Toyman.

* * *

Below, a red blur moved back and forth, rescuing civilians caught in the carnage. Vixen used her powers to support a crumbling building till everyone could evacuate.

"I got them all out, Vixen," Wally shouted to her.

"Nice job," she replied. "Hey, watch it! Incoming!"

Wally zipped back and forth, taking out several Parademons, before returning to Vixen's side. She was swinging a makeshift pole, knocking attackers away.

"I'll bet you wish you'd had the whip I suggested right now, huh?"

"No, Flash, I don't," she replied, punching two approaching demons. "I thought we agreed you would never ever bring that up again?"

"Right, sorry, it was just a thought," Wally replied. "Hey, how about one of those cool bolos?"

"Well, I guess I'd consider that. It's not really that bad an idea, actually," Mari admitted. "Maybe I'll think about it."

"Could you two focus on the battle at hand, please," Dinah's voice came over the communicator.

"Sorry," Mari said.

"Me, too, Di, hey, by the way, did Batman bring a date? Who's the hot chick with him on the building?"

"Wally, so help me, if I have to come down there, I will," Dinah shouted into his ear.

"Okay, okay, just curious," Wally offered.

"Flash, Parademons are heading for the hospital. Shut up and get over there," Batman's voice cut through.

"On it, no reason to shout, Batman," Wally replied. He was off in a blur.

* * *

As more and more heroes and villains arrived, Batman became the de facto leader on the ground. He directed the counter-attack, shouting out orders to everyone.

No one seemed to question it; he had earned the respect of all.

* * *

Suburbs

Doomsday exchanged blow after blow with Darkseid. The two colossuses battered each other with strikes that would have destroyed anyone else. They moved further and further from the city, as their epic battle reigned. The force of their punches shook the ground for miles around.

"I will not be defeated by a mindless beast," Darkseid grumbled.

He unleashed his Omega rays. Doomsday was tossed back by the force of them but survived.

"Die!" Doomsday screamed. He hit Darkseid, sending him flying. He was a killing machine, fueled by the hate and anger that had been pumped into his brain for the last few months. One thought repeated itself over and over in his mind, kill Darkseid. Ripping up huge chunks of earth and concrete, he hurdled them at Darkseid, knocking him back.

* * *

Darkseid's Command Ship

Desaad and Granny were monitoring the fight and the attack. They moved their ship closer to the battle between their Lord and Doomsday in case they could assist him. Granny screamed with rage, as she saw more heroes coming to the city's rescue. Overcome with thoughts of vengeance, she ordered all remaining ships to attack the city.

"My boys, my beautiful boys, Granny needs you! Come destroy the city! I don't want a stone standing when you're done! We must make that horrible Superman pay for even thinking he could oppose our Lord Darkseid! Come to Granny!"

Desaad started to protest, but the maniacal look in her eyes made him think better of it.

* * *

The Watchtower

The command center was a madhouse. Dinah and Mr. Terrific were in constant communication with all the heroes and villains. Magma-tappers had to be destroyed, while rogue Parademon ships had to be dealt with all over the globe. The competing interests of all involved had to be managed, while trying not to tread on anyone's ego too much.

"All right, Giganta, go ahead, Flash is over at the hospital!" Dinah relented. "No, Hawkgirl, you can't go there too! I doubt she's going to hit on him at the moment! We need you above Metropolis with Diana. What? Goddamn it, Shining Knight, I can't understand a word you're saying. Ask Batman! Yes, Booster, go ahead. While you're there, take Grodd with you. No, no, absolutely not! Do not give Grundy or Bizarro a communicator!"

"Batman is asking for an update, Dinah," Mr. Terrific offered.

Taking a deep breath, Dinah calmed her voice down to give Bruce the latest information on who was coming to assist him.

* * *

Metropolis

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Bizarro, Hawkgirl, Toyman and the Martian Manhunter led the aerial assault on the Parademons ships. They pounded their way through one after another.

"Me hate hitting these flying snake men,' Bizarro said.

'Whatever you do, stop hitting them Bizarro," Shayera called over.

"Excuse me," Jonn asked, giving her a look.

"It's the whole backwards thing he's got going on. I'll explain it later," she replied.

More troops arrived and soon the sky was filled with Parademons.

* * *

Below, Batman organized into teams, heroes and villains alike.

"All right, fan out around the city," he began. "We need to make civilian lives a priority. I know we're outnumbered, but remember what we're fighting for, Earth. Vixen, Grodd, Grundy and Zatanna, I want you to head over to the LexCorp building. The rest, stay with the teams you came with and spread out. We're going to win this people!"

"This one's for Earth," Atomic Skull shouted.

"For Earth," Killer Frost echoed.

The others cheered as well.

"Grundy smash!"

"Not quite as inspirational, but the sentiment is well placed," Grodd observed. "Have you considered expanding your vocabulary, my good man? Instead of smash all the time, why not pulverize, or annihilate?"

"Grundy smash!"

"It was just a suggestion."

"Come on, Grodd, let's move out," Vixen said.

Zatanna tapped Grundy on the shoulder. The hulking brute turned to look at her.

"Come on, you can smash over there," she said, pointing towards the LexCorp building.

"I will go with beautiful lady," Grundy replied.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Zee blushed.

"Zatanna!" Batman shouted in irritation.

"What? Oh, right, right, let's go, big guy."

"Canary, what's the status on Darkseid," Batman asked.

"He's still fighting Doomsday," Dinah replied. "They're about fifty miles outside the city."

* * *

The Plains

Doomsday and Darkseid stood toe to toe, pounding one another. Their battle had taken them far from the city, out into the open plains. Acres of land lay destroyed in their wake. Both were battered and bruised, bleeding from wounds suffered. Neither relented, going all out against the other.

"You are a great warrior, Doomsday, but it is not enough. You will lose this fight," Darkseid said.

"You will die!"

"Not at your hands, not today," Darkseid replied. He fired an energy burst, ripping the dense skin from Doomsday's arm, yet the beast didn't stop coming. His massive fist slammed into Darkseid's face, hurling him back further away from the city.

* * *

Metropolis

Parademons had landed and were attacking everyone in sight. They were attempting to lay waste to whole neighborhoods. Civilians screamed in panic, mindlessly running in all directions. The sound of a motorcycle was heard and then three arrows came out of nowhere hitting Parademons at the center of a large group.

"Three, two, one," Ollie counted. The arrows exploded taking out all the others surrounding them.

"Hot damn!" Vigilante shouted. "We're going to beat these boys back to where they belong!"

"Why do I always end up on the back of the motorcycle," Ollie mused.

"I heard that," Dinah said over the communicator.

"Just thinking out loud, honey," Ollie quickly replied. He and Vigilante continued on, firing arrows and bullets at every Parademon they encountered.

* * *

Metropolis Hospital

Wally, Giganta, Cheetah and Copperhead managed to rescue most of the patients in danger and were turning the tide on the assault. Wally seemed to be everywhere, helping out doctors, fighting Parademons on the ground and rooftop. He dashed up to see how the others were doing.

"How's it going, guys?"

"They keep coming, no matter how many we take down," Cheetah replied.

"Well, stick with it, we're turning the tide. Hey!" Wally gasped. Wally turned to see a smiling Giganta. "Let's watch those hands Giganta!"

"You look so cute in that red outfit, "Giganta replied.

"Well, thanks, but that kind of stepped over the line."

"What? What did she do?" Shayera's voice came over the communicator in Wally's ear. "You tell her your spoken for, damn it!"

"Don't worry, honey, I've got it under control," Wally started to say, but Giganta made another pass. "Whoa, now that's definitely over the line. I appreciate the interest, but I'm not a piece of meat, Giganta."

"Damn it, I'm coming over there!" Shayera shouted in anger.

"No!" Dinah interrupted. "Stay right where you are! Flash, you're fast, remember? Run!"

"Gotcha!" Wally replied and dashed off.

* * *

LexCorp Tower

Toyman's pirate ship had taken too much damage. It came crashing down on top of the building, before falling over the side. He parachuted down moments later.

"I guess the sea isn't in my blood," He mused, as he landed.

"Toyman!" Zatanna shouted in anger. If his face could have turned pale, it would have as he looked at her.

"He-Hey-Hey, Za-Zatanna, long-long time, no-no see," He stammered. She gave him a look before turning back towards the oncoming Parademons.

"I am so out of here," Toyman said to himself.

"Show some guts, little man," Deadshot offered, moving over to shoot approaching Parademons.

"Easy for you to say," Toyman spat back. "She threatened to use her magic on the worst possible place the last time I saw her. I do mean the worst possible place for a guy."

Even Grundy turned at this.

"Below the belt," Grodd questioned. He wincing as he turned to look at Zatanna. "That does seem like dirty pool, hero."

"What?" Zatanna replied. 'He started it! He called me a bitch!"

"Oh, than he so deserves it," Vixen said. She gave Toyman a nasty look before continuing to fight.

"Grundy thinks you are on your own, little man."

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Grodd added. "You just don't go there."

"Yeah, that's over the line," Deadshot agreed.

"I was misquoted!"

"Shut up and fight, Toyman or I'll make good on my threat," Zee shouted at him.

"Fighting, I'm fighting," he quickly replied.

* * *

One of the pulse cannons from the Parademon ships caught Diana full on, sending her plummeting towards the ground. She was dazed and before she could right herself, Shining Knight swooped in and caught her.

"Thou hath you milady," he said, circling and landing on a nearby rooftop. Artemis came running over to check on Diana.

"How are you Princess?"

"Just had the wind knocked out of me," Diana replied. "Thank you, Shining Knight."

"T'was my honor, milady," he said and then took off on his horse.

"So is he the one, Princess," Artemis asked. "He seems a little fey to me and where's the hook?"

"I told you that in confidence, Artemis," Diana blushed. "You promised not to mention it."

"No, I promised not to mention you spent the night of the bachelorette party with a man, Princess," Artemis countered.

"I didn't spend the night with him," Diana gasped. "I'm not even sure I slept with him."

A strange thing happened in the middle of the battle. As Diana's words left her mouth a brief silence came over everything. Her words seemed to hang in the air for a moment. Static came over the communicator and then Dinah's voice was heard.

"Um, ah, Wonder Woman?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize your communicator has been on this whole time and everyone just heard your conversation, don't you," Dinah asked.

"No!" Diana gasped in shock, her face going pale as Dinah's words sunk in.

"Wait a second," Wally's voice came on the line. "A hook? Arthur? You slept with Arthur?"

"Eewww! Not Arthur, really? Say it ain't so, Diana." Zatanna cut in.

"Man, Arthur, no way, he's kind of a pompous jerk," Wally replied.

"I have to say I don't like Diana with Arthur either," Shayera added.

"Poor Diana," Vixen chimed in. "It's her first time and with him? I could never see her with Arthur."

"He's such a pig," Fire spoke up.

"I'm going to die of embarrassment," Diana mumbled. She put her hands over her face in shame.

"It's all right, Princess," Artemis offered. "You were so drunk you don't really remember it, so it doesn't count. Well, except for losing your virginity, that is."

"You're not helping Artemis!"

'A virgin, really," Wally cut in. "I always thought that was just part of the legend. You know, kind of add to the mystique of the Amazon princess thing."

"Flash," Shayera screamed.

"I kind of thought so too," Zee admitted. "I mean, come on, who's a virgin anymore?"

"People! We are in the middle of a battle for Earth's survival here!" Dinah screamed. "Focus! Damn it! Please! Focus!"

"Right."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"We'll talk later," whispered Zatanna.

"Zatanna!" Dinah screamed over the communicator.

* * *

The Plains

Back and forth Darkseid and Doomsday went, neither giving an inch. Shockwaves went out from the power of each blow. Blood rolled down Darkseid's face, but he was determined to win. Doomsday was relentless, seeming to never need rest or time to recover. Under the sheer volume of his powerful blows, he slowly began to drive Darkseid back.

Darkseid retaliated, hammering Doomsday, but one of his punches missed. This was the opening Doomsday had been waiting for. A vicious left cross snapped Darkseid's head back and he stumbled. Doomsday pounced, driving him into the ground. Pouring it on, he hit Darkseid again and again, sending tremors far and wide.

"Time to die, Darkseid," Doomsday roared, drawing his fist back for one last mighty blow.

"Not quite yet," Darkseid whispered. He pulled a mother box from his belt and attached it to Doomsday's back. It was activated and a boom tube opened.

"No!" Doomsday screamed, fighting the pull of the portal.

"Yes," Darkseid smiled, kicking the beast in the face and sending him careening through the portal. In the next moment he was gone. Darkseid knelt on the ground, gasping breath.

"Magnificent, O Great Lord, just magnificent!" Desaad's sycophantic voice came over the communicator.

"The beast is gone," Darkseid replied. "Now nothing can stand in my way."

* * *

Metropolis

Batman tossed another round of batarangs, while trying to focus on what Dinah was saying to him.

"Okay, I got it, Dinah," he said. "I guess I'll think of something."

As Lex took out another group of Parademons, some of his old bravado came back.

"What do you have to say now, detective? We're winning the battle against these creatures and it's only a matter of time till we win just as I planned."

Batman stepped over and looked Lex in the eye.

"Darkseid won, Lex," he coldly said. "How does your plan look now?"

"What? No, no, that's not possible! I did all the computer simulations myself! Doomsday was supposed to win!"

Lex's eyes were wild with fear, as he turned and looked out past the city in the direction Darkseid and Doomsday had gone. Almost in a panic he began to stumble towards the door to escape. Talia was standing at the door when he got there.

"So a traitor and now a coward," she spat out at him. 'You are pathetic. Why don't you do us all a favor and take the cowards way out?"

She slapped a gun in his hand and walked away to continue to the fight. Lex looked down at the gun in shock. His hand was trembling as her cold hard words slithered into his brain.

"No." He shook his head. "I may be many things, but I'm no coward!"

Twirling the gun in his hand, Lex fired off every round at the nearest Parademon. He tossed the gun at Talia and walked boldly up to Batman.

"We need to take the fight to Darkseid, that's the only way to end this," he shouted.

"I know," Batman replied. "I'm already instructing everyone to head for Darkseid."

* * *

The Plains

Darkseid stood, battered and bloody, but unbowed. He looked towards the city in the distance and could see the heroes coming.

"Great Lord!" Desaad communicated. "The Justice League is heading your direction!"

"Let them come," Darkseid replied. His voice was a low rumble. "I've defeated the beast and now they will fall before me."

A grim smile crossed his face as he saw them getting closer.

Lantern, Wonder Woman and Jonn lead the charge. Omega rays flashed out at them, but Lantern was able to deflect them with a shield. Diana let out a warrior cry as she dove towards Darkseid. Her fist met his chin, rocking him, but he didn't fall. She continued, pounding away, but he quickly regained his balance. With a burst of energy he stunned her and then slammed his fist into her side.

"The Amazon princess, I remember you," he said. His huge fingers wrapped tightly around her neck, Darkseid lifted her off the ground. "You may be the strongest warrior on this planet, but it is not enough."

His fingers squeezed around her throat, strangling her. Diana's body twisted and lashed out but she couldn't break his hold.

Moving as quickly as he could, Jonn threw caution to the wind and dematerialized right through Darkseid. The shock made him release Diana, but it also destabilized Jonn.

"Ah, the Martian," Darkseid observed. "The last of your kind, I'm told. Your extinction here today will end your people's sorry chapter in history.'

Before he could reach down and crush Jonn, a blur of motion swept through and lifted the body of the Martian up and carried it away.

"Sorry, big guy," Wally said with a smile. "Couldn't let you hurt a friend."

"Jokes? Is that what your pitiful world has come to,' Darkseid mused.

"It's over, Darkseid," Batman shouted. "Your magma-tappers are destroyed and the remnants of your Parademon fleet are being finished off as we speak."

Darkseid looked at the gathering heroes and villains for a moment and then chuckled.

"It is over, you just don't know it yet. Did you really believe that was all my fleet? I've defeated your most powerful defender and you will not stop me."

"No!" Atomic Skull shouted. "None of us will surrender Earth to you! You'll have to kill us all before that happens!"

He launched an attack on Darkseid. The Dark Lord just stood waiting for him. He casually deflected Skull's energy beam and fired one of his own. It engulfed Skull and his screams could be heard miles away. Killer Frost quickly put him out, but he was badly damaged.

"You see how hopeless it is? The rest of my fleet should be arriving any minute now. You've already lost, humans," Darkseid said.

A strange pulse hit Darkseid from behind, knocking him to his knees. Everyone looked up to see Arthur and Dr. Fate. Fate was working some incantation, channeling it all directly at Darkseid.

"Sorry we're late, we had to finish off a magma-tapper," Arthur explained. As if by silent queue, Zatanna and the other magic based defenders added their power to Dr. Fate. Darkseid writhed in pain, but slowly began to fight back. One by one he dispatched the magicians, knocking them back and ending the spell.

"He's weakened, everyone, pour it on," Batman shouted.

"You ruined everything," Lex shouted, rushing at Darkseid and pounding his fists against him. Darkseid swatted him away like a fly. Other heroes ganged up on him, punching, blasting, anything they could think of to defeat him. The Dark God roared and then unleashed a shockwave that tossed everyone away from him. He was breathing hard, his eyes glowing.

"I will not be stopped by the likes of you!"

* * *

The Watchtower

Mr. Terrific moved with precision over the instruments, monitoring everything. The magma-tappers had all been eliminated, but there were still Parademon ships and Darkseid to contend with. He happened to glance over at Dinah and notice she was talking under her breath to herself as she worked over the controls.

"They're doing this on purpose," she murmured. "They want to drive me crazy, that has to be it. I thought they were my friends, but they're all certifiable. We'll probably win this battle, but will I be there to enjoy it? No. I'll be in jail. They're going to drive me to use the weapon on the bottom of the station. I can just picture it now. Earth will be saved, but I'll be on trial for killing them. There won't be any wedding because I've killed everyone else in the bridal party. They finally did it, they drove me insane. I hope they're finally happy."

Mr. Terrific was about to say something to her, when his screen lit up.

"Oh, no," He gasped.

"What?"

"Darkseid wasn't lying, more boom tubes just opened in space and another fleet of Parademon ships are coming through."

"I'll let Batman know," Dinah quickly said, punching in the button and relaying the information to Batman.

"There's another boom tube opening way out, almost at the edge of the system," Mr. Terrific said.

"More ships," Diana asked.

"No, whatever's coming through is too small to be a ship," Mr. Terrific replied. "It's moving at incredible speed!"

Dinah switched on the monitor and saw the fleet of Parademon ships, but then gasped in shock as they began to explode.

"What the hell is happening," she shouted.

"Not what, who," Mr. Terrific said to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think it's him, Dinah."

"Him? Really?"

"Who else can do that," Mr. Terrific said, pointing to the screen, where Parademon ship after Parademon ship exploded. The two of them stood in silence as the fleet was utterly destroyed in seconds before their eyes.

"Well it's about God damn time," Dinah grumbled. "Where the hell has he been?"

* * *

Space

The dampening field around Earth meant Clark had to arrive on the edge of the solar system. As he came through the portal, he could see the fleet of Parademon ships arriving. Letting his vision reach to the maximum, he could see the devastation all over Earth. A cold anger began to build deep inside of him. Injuries and painful memories flooded his mind. His wife and son were lost to him because of Darkseid. Darkseid, the very name fueled Clark's rage.

It ends now, he thought.

Putting on a tremendous burst of speed, he came at the unaware Parademon fleet. Twin red beams shot out, sweeping across the ships, crippling them. The ones that tried to turn and fight, he simply flew through, ripping gaping holes in them. Like a scythe through wheat, he was unstoppable. Clark ripped ships in half with his hands. The Parademon cannons had no effect on him. He didn't stop until the last ship was disable and useless.

Clark moved towards Earth, his eyes scanning the surface. He spotted Darkseid fighting against the League outside of Metropolis. He could see his adopted city burning and it only added to his rage. Reaching into his black coat pocket, Clark gently took out his League communicator. It hadn't been used in all the time he was gone and looked brittle and useless in the cold vacuum of space. Pressing the activation button, he almost smiled as the small device hummed to life.

Leave it to Bruce to make sure it's the very best, Clark thought. He attached it to his ear and moved down into the Exosphere.

"Everyone, move away from Darkseid. Now."

* * *

The Plains

Everyone gave Darkseid their best shot, but still he stood beating them back at every turn. As they regrouped for another round, a voice came over all their communicators.

"Everyone, move away from Darkseid. Now."

The League stopped and looked around at each other.

"Now who the hell is that," Wally asked.

Batman had been silent as the battle raged, offering few instructions here and there. Like the others, the voice caught him by surprise. It took a moment but suddenly it registered in his mind just who's voice it was. His eyes went wide as he glanced up at the sky.

"Everyone! Run! Get away from Darkseid, now! Do it! Hurry," he shouted. The others looked at him in confusion, but followed his lead. Darkseid stood watching them in satisfaction.

"So you finally bow to the inevitable," He said to the retreating heroes. "Run while you can."

* * *

Space

Clark hovered above and then stretched out his arms to the side. His dark hair whipped around his bearded face, but his eyes were set. He let himself drop, gaining speed with every foot. The intense friction of his reentry ignited his coat, but he began to spin, even as he gained speed. The Parademon ships between him and Darkseid hadn't a chance. He was the unstoppable force, shredding through them and still gaining speed.

* * *

The Plain

It started like the sound of thunder above, but with each passing second it grew closer and louder. Those heroes and villains that had lagged behind gazed up to see ship after ship explode. They began to run all out, desperate to get away.

Darkseid turned his gaze towards the heavens, still enjoying his victory. His eyes narrowed as his ships were destroyed one after another. His command carrier was directly above. It suddenly began to violently shake and then something burst through its hull. The carrier exploded, crippled by the force. Darkseid had no time to move, as the object headed straight for him.

The impact sent a seismic wave out in all directions. It sent heroes and villains alike flying through the air.

"Jumping Jesus on a pogo stick! What the hell was that," Toyman gasped.

Bruce pulled himself up off the ground and looked back at the huge plume of smoke and earth billowing up from a sizable crater.

"He still knows how to make an entrance," he mused.

Everyone stood frozen in place, all eyes focused on the crater. The smoke began to clear and a figure slowly began to emerge. As second passed,, the silver S became visible on the figure's chest.

"It's Superman!" Several watching shouted. Reactions and emotions ran the gambit for those watching. Shock seemed to keep everyone from moving.

Clark felt as if every bone in his body hurt, but he knew he wasn't finished. He reached down and pulled Darkseid's limb body from the crater. Darkseid tried to fight back, throwing punches at Clark, but with each new blow he received from Clark, his strength diminished. Darkseid finally collapsed on the ground.

"You-You have not-not won, Kal-El," Darkseid managed to whisper. "I-I will watch-watch you fall before me-me, yet."

Clark stood and stared at Darkseid. The anger swirled inside him.

"Not today, Darkseid," Clark finally replied. "Today, you lost."

Reaching down, Clark activated Darkseid's mother box and a boom tube opened. Lifting the Dark Lord's struggling body over his head, Clark threw him into the portal.

* * *

All around the world, every channel broadcast the scene outside Metropolis. Millions upon millions watched the end of the invasion live on television.

In Gotham, a little girl turned and smiled at an astonished older gentleman.

"See, I told you he was coming,' she happily said.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"The Homecoming"

The Plains

Clark stood watching as boom tubes opened and the forces of Darkseid retreated. His body ached all over and he felt as if he could sleep for a week. All around him he could hear murmurs and whispers. It suddenly hit Clark that he was home.

He turned and looked at the assembled heroes and villains. His eyes moving over the crowd, spotting friends, enemies and those once very close to him. It almost didn't seem real to be here again.

The sound of helicopters and news vans racing towards him snapped Clark out of it. From all sides he could see them rushing towards him. There would be questions, too many questions and he wasn't ready to deal with all that yet. Clark glanced up at the sky, ready to take off.

"You're not leave again already, are you," a voice said.

Clark turned his head to see Batman standing there. The two men looked each other in the eye for a moment. Some things hadn't changed, Clark realized. He gave him a sad smile and offered his hand. Batman took it at once.

"It's good to see you again, Batman," Clark offered, shaking his hand. He turned and gazed out over the throng of reporters hustling towards the battlefield. "I wasn't thinking ahead. It's too soon for all the questions, Bruce. I'm sorry, I-I'm not ready to deal with all of this right now."

Bruce turned his head, seeing the press rushing towards them.

"I understand, but don't leave Earth just yet. Stop by the house later, there's someone there you'll want to meet."

There was a strange look in Bruce's eyes and Clark wasn't sure what he meant.

"All right, but let's make it tomorrow night," Clark replied.

Batman nodded, feeling the press getting closer. Clark's eyes scanned the crowd one last time and then he looked up to the sky.

"Superman! Superman!" The excited shouts of reporters came at him in waves. He didn't look back, but took off rising quickly into the sky and disappearing. The frustrated shouts of the crowd trailed after him.

* * *

From the moment she set eyes on him, Zatanna had been rooted to the spot. Her heart was racing and her mind was in chaos. So many thoughts and words swirled around in her brain, jumbling together until she couldn't find the ability to put two words together. A desperate urgency seemed to grip her as she watched him rise off the ground and soar off. She's missed her chance again.

* * *

Diana watched Clark disappear into the heavens with conflicting emotions. Part of her was overjoyed at his return, but another part was still troubled with the way he'd disappeared. She had thought of they were best friends, yet when the time came for him to leave, he'd gone without a word or even a message to her. It still hurt on a very personal level, far more than she wanted to admit.

* * *

"So it's over? We won," Giganta said.

"Apparently so," Grodd replied. "The man drops from the sky and the tide turns. I believe we all know what this means."

"Party!" Toyman shouted. "Let's party like it's 1999!"

"I meant victory, you imbecile," Grodd replied.

"We won!" Stargirl shouted. She began to jump up and down with glee and soon it spread through the rest of them.

"Yeah," Atomic Skull shouted.

"We kicked their butts! Take that Darkseid!" Booster Gold chimed in. He began high fiving everyone around him. A spirit of joy seemed to spread over everyone, including the reporters. Heroes and villains began to hug as the realization sunk in.

"We won! We won! Yeah! Low five, Wondie," Toyman said to Diana. She gave him a look that said she wasn't pleased. His shouts of yeah, yeah, yeah, diminished to almost a whisper, before he finally gave up. He looked up at her and put his hands on his hips.

"Come on, just this one time, I mean we won!"

"Oh, all right," she said. Diana bent down and quickly slapped Toyman's hand. He moved off shouting with joy, working the crowd. Plastic Man slithered up next to Diana.

"Amazing, huh," he said.

"Yes, it was a hard fought victory," she replied.

"So I was thinking," he began. "Since you broke the seal, so to speak, how about you and me this Saturday night?"

In the next moment Diana's hands were around Plastic Man's neck, choking the life out of him.

"I'll take that as a no," he gasped; shape shifted and moving away from her as quickly as possible.

* * *

Giganta came over to Wally and pulled him to her.

"Hey! Wha.." His words were cut off, as she pulled him into a kiss. She bent him backwards in a rather steamy embrace. When they finally came up for air, Wally was flushed and shocked. Shayera pushed her way through the crowd.

"See you around, cutie,' Giganta smiled.

"Wow! That was amaz-totally uncalled for," Wally replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shayera heading right from him.

"Flash!" She shouted. The tone of her voice let everyone know she was not amused.

"I feel violated," Wally offered. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his arm, tentatively glancing over at Shayera.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"She forced me, I swear!"

"She better have."

* * *

John moved over to Batman.

"So now that it's over, what do we do about them?" He gestured towards the villains. "Most of them are still wanted and should be in jail."

"What? You can't be serious? We put our lives on the line too," Killer Frost replied.

"Talk about a buzz kill. He is definitely not invited to the party," Toyman grumbled.

"Where is your sense of fair play, hero," Grodd offered. "Why taint this moment?"

Batman looked at the other heroes and they were all waiting for him.

"I'll give you all five, no, ten minutes head start," he said.

'So the game begins," Grodd replied. The villains began to dash off.

"Not you, Lex," Batman called. He had been trying to slip away with the rest, but now found Talia standing in front of him with a gun pointed at his head.

"I fought just like the others, Batman. I did my part," Lex offered.

"Oh, you did more than your part, Lex. They fought for Earth, while you fought because your double cross didn't work. Treason isn't something we can just let go," Batman replied.

"You have no proof."

"We are still on the battlefield, why not just shoot him right here and save time," Talia said.

"This is still America, Talia," Lex replied. "We have something called the rule of law. You should look into it. Besides, I think those troops arriving might take a dim view of you executing me in front of all those cameras."

He gave her a smug smile, knowing there was nothing she could do. The troops moved into position, cordoning off the battlefield and holding the reporters back. A voice called out to Lex and the others.

"Oh, Lex, I want you to meet someone," Lois said. "This is Senator O'Toole."

"Senator," Lex replied.

"Place that man under arrest for treason."

"What? Are you serious? You don't have any proof of this," Lex shouted.

"Oh, but I do, Mr. Luthor," the Senator replied. "Miss Lane has a tape of you talking with Darkseid. Along with all the other evidence she's shown me, I think you're going to be spending a long time behind bars. Gentlemen, arrest him."

Lex started to back up in shock, but John stopped him with his ring. The soldiers took him into custody, even as he shouted protests.

"Thank you again, Miss Lane from bringing this to me."

"Just make sure it sticks," Lois replied.

"I do that."

The Senator shook Lois' hand and then headed off.

* * *

The soldiers kept the reporters at bay, while the heroes continued to celebrate. Booster Gold had been high fiving everyone. He came up Arthur and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Give it up, brother!" Gold said. "Not just for the fight, but, well, you know. You the man!"

Arthur returned the high five, but looked at Gold perplexed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, you and Wonder Woman getting busy, huh, huh," Gold chuckled.

"Booster!" Diana shouted in horror.

"Oh that," Arthur replied.

"What do you mean by 'oh that', Arthur," Diana demanded.

"Frankly, it had slipped my mind until he brought it up," Arthur replied.

"It slipped your mind?"

"Ow, that's kind of a knee to the gut," Artemis observed. Diana flashed her a look before turning back to Arthur.

"Don't get me wrong, Diana, it was an enjoyable evening, but I've had other things on my mind since,' Arthur offered.

"You arrogant bastard!" Diana roared. "You take advantage of me and then act as if nothing happened? How can you?"

"Because nothing did," he replied.

"Wh-What," Diana stammered.

"Your virtue is safe, Princess, nothing happened between us."

Diana didn't know what to say and just stood opened mouth looking at him.

"Why not," Artemis chimed in.

"Artemis! You are not helping!"

"I know what you Amazons think of men, Artemis. I also know what you think of me, Princess. While it was very tempting, you were a little the worse for drink. There are certain rules about that sort of thing. The main one being you don't take advantage of it. So you see, Princess, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, other than getting drunk and making a fool out of yourself."

"But-But that morning, you let me belief that-that you, I, we, had, um, ah, well, done it," Diana stammered.

"And the look on your face was priceless," Arthur laughed.

"Oh! Of all the mean, cruel, evil things!" Diana shouted. "You had me in terror over not remembering! I'm going to kill you!"

"Um, ah, Wonder Woman," Dinah's voice came over the communicator.

"Yes?"

"You realized there are like three hundred reporters just to your left, don't you?"

Diana blushed furiously as she slowly turned to see the mob of reporters shouting questions at the heroes. She cringed inside.

"They didn't hear, did they? Please, Dinah, tell me they didn't hear," Diana begged.

"Not yet, but if you keep yelling at Arthur, they will. Besides, isn't it better that he played a joke on you rather than sleep with you?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Bruce was standing with Talia as the others walked over.

"I will leave you to our friends, beloved," she said. "You know where I'll be."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek and moved away. Wally, Shayera, Jonn and Zatanna watched this as they drew closer.

"Not a word." Batman warned. The others took a step back as they got the Batman glare.

"Jeez, okay, relax," said Wally. "I was just wondering if you're going to make a statement to the press?"

"No."

"Someone has to," Shayera replied.

"I believe that falls to the chairwoman of the Justice League," Batman offered.

"Don't you dare!" Dinah's voice came over the communicator.

'That is one of the roles as Chairwoman, Black Canary," Jonn added.

"You bastards! All right, I'll do it, but that's it! I quit after that!"

They all chuckled as she cut the line.

"Do you think I should tell her I re-nominated her for another tour as chairman," Wally asked.

"Even you're not that fast," Shayera replied.

"Or invulnerable," Jonn added.

"Speaking of that, where's Big Blue," Wally said. "He didn't just drop in, save the day and leave again, did he?"

"Did he leave," Zatanna asked. The was a nervous, but hopeful note in her question.

"No, Zee, he's still around," Bruce gently said. "He just was feeling a little overwhelmed by all the reporters. I told him to stop at the house later. He'll be there tomorrow night."

"Oh," Zee replied.

"I told him there was someone he'd want to meet there."

"Thank you, Bruce," Zee whispered.

"So is he bringing the wife," Wally asked. This got him an elbow to the ribs from Shayera.

"It's all right, Shayera, I'd like to know, too," Zee said.

"I don't know," Bruce admitted.

"You don't know what, Batman," Diana asked. Her and Artemis had walked over and caught just the tale end of the conversation.

"Clark's wife."

"Oh," Diana replied.

"I wonder what's she's like," Wally ventured. "I'm picturing a big, curvy platinum blonde."

"Oh, really, you're picturing that, are you," Shayera asked. Wally caught the note of annoyance in her voice.

"Just-Just a guess really, I'm more into red heads, kind forgiving red heads."

Wally gave her his best smile.

"You know I'm still going to hit you, don't you?"

"Yeah, but maybe not quite so hard?"

"I'll think about it."

"I would have ventured she would be a brunette," Jonn offered. "It does seem to be Clark's type."

The others glanced at Zee and Diana.

"Yeah, I see you're point," Wally admitted. Even Bruce nodded absently.

"Why did you all look at us," Zee asked.

"I think we should probably move out, before the reporters break through that line of soldiers," Batman offered. The others agreed and started to walk away. Artemis caught up with Jonn.

"Does his returning mean this weekend's barbeque is off," she asked. "Cubby promised to make those delicious ribs again. I would truly hate to miss out."

"I-I don't know," Jonn admitted.

* * *

Apokolips

Lashina stood looking out the window of her rooms. She'd been quiet since returning from New Genesis. Fenris, while filled with rage over not completing his mission was more concerned with his mother.

"Do not worry, Mother, I will take responsibility for our failure."

She turned and looked at her son and smiled.

"You will do nothing of the kind, Fenris," she said. "I lead the team, so it is my responsibility."

"But it was I that was suppose to kill the girl! I would have too, if he hadn't gotten in the way!"

"It's who your father is, Fenris," she said softly.

"He's not my father! I'm nothing like him! You are the only family I have, Mother!"

"I know you're angry, I was too. He is your father, Fenris that will never change. He's a good man, son."

Lashina turned back to the window, letting her eyes looking out over the city. Fenris was about to protest, but by the look on his mother's face he knew she didn't want to hear it right now. She was still in love with him, Superman. He had been her undoing, Fenris thought. He broke her heart in the garden. Superman abandoned her, just as he had the two of them before.

Fenris knew that Darkseid had used her love for Superman to hurt her. He'd used her love for her son to hurt her as well. Fenris vowed to himself that both men would pay for what they'd done to her. It was his job now to protect her, to shelter her from being hurt like that again. She was the most important person in his life and now that she was back, he wasn't going to lose her again. It was up to him from now on.

"I'm just going to go for a walk, mother," he said. "I'll be back in a little while."

"All right," she replied.

Lashina watched him as he left, filled with love for her son. She knew she'd made the right choice, but it didn't stop the pain. The love of her life was over. She would move on and eventually love again, but it would never be the same. She would bury the memories of the time they had together deep in her heart and lock them away. Perhaps in another world it might have been different, but not in this one. Whatever might come, she would face it head on, as she always had, but the future seemed a little dimmer right now.

"Be well, my love,' she whispered. She said his name one last time before turning away from the window.

"Kal-El."

* * *

Gotham

It was early the next morning as Bruce silently made his way into the mansion. Trying not to make a sound, he moved towards the main staircase.

"So where have you been all night, Mr. Wayne," Zatanna called out. Bruce turned to see her coming from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She was wearing sweats and a robe and had a big smile on her face.

"Um, patrol," he offered, starting to move towards the stairs.

"Oh really? Not many criminals wear Chanel no. 5," Zee observed. "Just what sort of patrol was it?"

Bruce turned and gave her a look, but she just kept smiling, waiting for his answer.

"I had a date, all right?"

"Uh-huh, and who was it with?"

"Are you serious?"

'Just looking out for you, Bruce," Zee said. "I mean your dating track record isn't the best."

"Excuse me?"

'Well, as a friend, one could mention some rather less than upstanding females you've been known to see in the past."

"Okay, very cute, turning it around on me, I get it," Bruce replied.

"So who was this young lady? It was a young lady, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Bruce said in irritation. "It was Talia, satisfied?"

"I see, I see," Zee continued. "And what are your intentions?"

"We're not having this conversation."

"You did use protection, didn't you? Take if from me, you can never be too careful."

"Good night, Zatanna," Bruce said as he started up the stairs.

"Don't you mean, good morning?"

Bruce just grumbled and continued on, Zatanna's laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

Apokolips

Castor was a Lowlie. He'd survived on the hard, mean streets of Armagetto longer than most. He had a special skill; he was completely ordinary in every way. Nothing about him stood out and he blended in with everyone. By not calling attention to himself, he went where he wanted, when he wanted and no one ever noticed him. This meant that his slipping down into the catacombs drew no notice.

He weaved his way, deeper and deeper through the dark, haphazard tunnels going down further and further. He carried no torch, having memorized them long ago. He managed to avoid anyone else as he continued down.

At last he turned a corner and stopped. He let his ears search for even the faintest sound, but there was nothing from behind him. Striking a match, he lit a small torch hanging on the wall. Slowly he pushed open an ancient door and stepped inside.

"Who is it?" A raspy, soft voice asked.

"It's me, Castor," he said. A figured lay covered in blankets and bandages on a makeshift bed. "I've brought some supplies and medicine.'

The figure whimpered as it struggled to sit and eventually gave up the attempt.

"You're still took weak and your injuries are too severe," Castor said. "Rest, I'll bring it to you."

The figure just slowly rolled towards the wall, saying nothing. Castor set out to make something to eat, lighting a small stove and bringing some water to boil. He managed to get some of the medicine down the figures throat, before beginning to add ingredients to the water.

"The soup should be ready in a moment," Castor said. "It will help you regain your strength."

"Yes, by all means, we want you to regain your strength," another voice said. Castor whirled around to see Fenris leaning against the door. The figure on the bed only rolled over and stared at him.

"Leave us,' Fenris ordered Castor. The older man was torn about what to do, but when Fenris pulled a knife he reluctantly exited. Fenris turned back to the figure on the bed.

"I'm happy to see you again."

"Have you come to finish what you started," the figure asked.

"I only did what I must,' Fenris replied. "I thought you would understand that better than anyone."

"Yes, I suppose I do."

The figure struggled to sit up and finally accomplished it. The blankets and bandages covered every inch of the figure's body.

"Is she dead?"

"No, her father saved her," Fenris replied. "Your daughter still lives, Amazing Grace."

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't thank me, thank her father," Fenris replied with disgust. "I would have killed her if I could."

"Either way, the important thing is she lives."

Grace looked over at the boy, who was almost a man.

"You didn't come all the way down here to tell me that, so why did you come?"

"I still have need of my teacher," Fenris said.

"Do you?"

"Yes," he replied. "I understood your last message, Amazing Grace. 'Ragnarök, my young wolf, remember' were your words."

"So?"

"Ragnarok, the final destiny of the Old Gods."

"And did you also look up your name," Grace asked.

"Yes, Fenris or Fenrir, the wolf that kills the leader of the Old Gods and ends their reign."

"You have learned well."

"Yes, I also remember from your fable that it is not my time yet. I have more to learn before I take what is mine. You will teach me, Grace," Fenris said.

"Yes, but not today. Darkseid has lost on Earth and will return soon. Your mother will need you," she said.

"Darkseid was right to worry about you," Fenris smiled. "I will leave you to your soup."

"Until next time."

"Get well, Amazing Grace. "Fenris disappeared into the darkness.

Castor tentatively came back into the room, a worried look on his face.

"I don't know how he followed me, I was as careful as always."

"It doesn't matter, he brings good news about my daughter, Avida."

"She lives?"

"Yes."

"Will you go to her now," Castor asked.

"No, she is safer with her father," Grace replied. "Besides, I have vengeance on my mind."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

'Where do we go from here?"

Gotham

The sunset bathed the city in a spectrum of yellows, oranges and red. Construction workers slogged their way towards the time clock. The transition from day to night had begun.

Since the invasion the day before, the city was calm, still recovering. It seemed even the criminals were counting their blessings and remaining indoors. At stately Wayne Manor the scene was decidedly different. A visitor was expected.

Bruce glanced at his watch again, wondering when he was going to get here. Zatanna had already asked more times then he could count. They were both anxious about this, but for different reasons. As if on queue, Bruce heard the tap, tap, tap of Zatanna's footsteps approaching again.

"Are you sure he's coming, Bruce," she asked again.

"As I told you five minutes ago, yes I think so," he replied.

"Well, you don't have to be snotty about it," she grumbled. "I'm just nervous. Do I look all right?"

Bruce turned to see her standing by the spiral staircase. She was fidgeting with a string of pearls around her neck, wearing a pale blue dress and heels. Her raven locks framed her beautiful, if pensive face.

"You look lovely, Zee," he said.

"It's not to dressy, is it?"

"No, you look perfect. Where's Memo?"

"It seems she's more interested in making cookies with Alfred at the moment," Zee replied. "I told her earlier that her Daddy's coming tonight. Let's hope he doesn't make me a liar."

"What did she say?"

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it," Bruce asked.

"Apparently she already knew it, or at least that's what Alfred said," Zee replied.

"He told me about what she said during the invasion. That is a little disturbing, a magical Kryptonian."

"She's just a little girl, Bruce, don't go all detective on me," Zee said. "You've been around her enough to know she's not some threat to the fabric of the universe."

"Remind me next time, mothers are very sensitive about their children," Bruce offered with a smile. "You're right though, she's rather adorable."

"Yes, she is,' Zee smiled. "Did you see the latest pictures of her?"

"Everyone has seen the pictures, Zee."

"That's bad, huh?"

"A mother's pride, it's understandable," Bruce said.

They both smiled at this. Zatanna came over and stood next to him, looking out the window. Both of them were silent for a moment, as different thoughts played in their minds.

"Do you think he'll bring her," Zee asked.

"Who?"

"His wife."

Bruce turned and saw the corners of Zatanna's mouth turn down at the mention of Clark's wife. He knew Zatanna still had some unresolved issues with Clark, but had tactfully not pried into them. He wanted to give her some hope, but not raise false expectations. Bruce found himself wanting to protect her from more heartache.

"Hey, we're not even sure he's married, Zee," Bruce gently said. "We just have that one report and that was second or third hand at best. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"It's been a long time," she replied. "Things might have changed."

"They have for both of you. You're not the same person you were back then, either."

"I know,' she admitted. "I hope Wally's wrong, a curvy platinum blonde, I know I'd just hate her.'

"Maybe he went against his type and found someone more demure, a quiet, shy wallflower type," Bruce absently replied. It took Zee a second to think about what he was suggesting and she didn't like it.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean? I'm shy! I'm demure!"

"Sure you are," Bruce chuckled. He received a smack for that. "I wasn't just talking about you, Zee. I was thinking about Lois too."

Zatanna frowned and cross her arms in front of her.

"Well, we can't all be like your 'beloved' can we?"

"She's not my beloved,' Bruce replied in irritation. "I thought we agreed you were going to let that go?"

Before she could reply, Memo came charging into the room, smiling and holding a cookie in her tiny hand. Alfred followed a moment later.

"He's here!' Memo shouted.

"Wh-What," Zee stammered. Memo just smiled wider and pointed to the backyard. Everyone turned to see Clark land. He had Avida with him.

"Is that his wife,' Zee gasped. "She's barely a teenager!"

"I don't know what the rules are on Krypton, but I'm sure that's illegal in the States," Bruce added. 'Well, most of them."

They looked at each other in shock and then back out at Clark and Avida.

"Perhaps it would be best if you didn't jump to conclusions, Master Bruce, Miss Zatanna,' Alfred offered.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, good point, Alfred," Bruce replied. "I'm sure there are any number of explanations, although I can't think of any right now."

"Might I suggest you go out and greet him, sir? You did invite him," Alfred added.

"Right," Bruce said. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Zatanna. She was busy cleaning chocolate off Memo's face. Turning back, he saw Clark say something to the young girl/woman and then gesture towards the house. Bruce opened the door and stepped outside. As he walked out on the patio, Clark smiled at him and the young girl turned and looked. Bruce watched as Clark's smile seemed to falter for a second and then he realized Zatanna had stepped out of the house behind him.

"It's good to see you, Clark," Bruce started.

"You-You too, Bruce. Zatanna,' Clark replied. His focus seemed to shift immediately to Zatanna and the young girl with her. It stunned Clark to see her again, especially with a child.

"Hi-Hi Clark,' Zee managed to say. They held each other's eyes for a moment. It was the first time they'd been face to face since Metropolis all that time ago.

'You look beautiful,' Clark quietly said. Zee blushed and fiddled with her necklace again.

"You-You look well," she managed to reply. "I like the beard."

"Thanks."

Zee felt her face flush and for a moment she didn't know what to say next. Memo! She needed to introduce Memo, flashed through her mind.

"This is Memo," Zatanna started, but then realized her daughter wasn't standing next to her. She had moved over and was hiding behind Bruce, peaking out at Clark. Bruce looked down and shook his head.

"Now she's shy," he chuckled. Zee gave him a look, but didn't reply. Clark looked at the little girl hiding behind Bruce and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd assumed Zatanna had moved on after all this time, but with Bruce? Flabbergasted, Clark tried to control the emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"Oh, I see, um, ah, congratulations, you two." He got the words out, but there wasn't much enthusiasm behind them. "You have a lovely daughter, Bruce, Zee."

"What?" Both Bruce and Zatanna gasped at the same time. The memory of their ill-fated kiss came back to them. Bruce involuntarily cringed a little at the thought.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong, believe me, you're way off base," he quickly said.

"Why did you say it like that," Zee asked. There was a hint of resentment in her voice. "I'm not thrilled by the idea either, but you didn't have to make a face, Bruce!"

"I wasn't making a face, it just caught me off guard is all," Bruce quickly defended himself.

As they started to argue, Clark glanced over at Avida. She'd been standing next to him quietly the whole time. She was as bewildered as he was.

"I'm confused," Clark said. "If Bruce's isn't the father, who is?"

Neither Zatanna nor Bruce heard him, as they were deep into their 'discussion'. Clark felt a tug on his sleeve and glanced down to see Memo smiling up at him. He bent down to her, returning her smile.

"Yes, honey, what is it?"

"You are," Memo happily said.

"I'm what?"

"You're my daddy."

Clark's mouth dropped open in shock as he looked at the little girl's beautiful smiling face. It suddenly registered that she had blue eyes, just like his.

"I'm-I'm your-your father,' Clark stammered. He suddenly felt faint and his legs gave out from under him. He sat there just staring at Memo.

"Father," Avida softly said. "Are you all right?"

Clark just looked back and forth between his two daughters, dumbfounded. Zatanna and Bruce hadn't heard the beginning of the conversation, but Bruce caught the end of it. He turned towards Clark, Memo and Avida.

"Wait!' Bruce interrupted. "Did you say father?"

"You're not his wife," Zee added.

"NO!" Avida gasped. It was her turn to be shocked and mortified. Everyone was confused now.

Clark just sat looking at Memo as she reached out and ran her fingers through his beard.

"A daughter," he mumbled. "I have another daughter."

"Hi," Memo said to him.

"Hi," he replied. A smile came to his face as he looked at her. He turned to Avida and reached out his hand. She instantly took it, looking wearily at Bruce and Zatanna.

"Yes, Father," she said.

"Avida, I'd like you to meet your sister, Memo."

The two girls looked at each other for the first time. They smiled at each other.

"You're pretty," Memo offered. Avida blushed.

"So are you, sister," she replied.

"We have cookies, want some," Memo asked.

"I don't know what cookies are," Avida replied. Memo seemed shocked by this and quickly went over and took Avida's hand. She started dragging the older girl towards the house.

"Father?' Avida looked back nervously at Clark.

"It's okay," he smiled. "Cookies are something you're going to like, I think."

Avida wasn't sure, but let Memo pull her into the Mansion. Clark, Bruce and Zatanna looked at each other.

"Is anyone else confused,' Zee asked.

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

"You were pregnant," Clark asked. "I thought we were so careful? All those condoms from the maid."

"It was that last night, I'm pretty sure," Zee said. "I was drinking and things didn't go the way I thought they would. Remember?"

"Vividly," Clark absently replied. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. They both blushed as the memory of that night came back to them.

"I didn't know," Clark said. "Is-Is that why …?"

The unspoken question hung in the air for a moment.

"No," Zee replied. "No, I didn't know either. I was scared, Clark. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should have tried, but things happened."

They both seemed to want to say more, but the words weren't there. Bruce had been watching all of this, both shocked and concerned. That Clark had another daughter brought up so many questions.

"You said she's your daughter," he asked. 'Avida?"

"Yes," Clark replied. His mind was in a whirl, as all this new information seemed to bombard him at once. A little over two days ago he had been alone, mourning the end of his marriage. His whole world seemed to be in constant upheaval since then. He was struggling just to stay upright.

"Is her mother with you?" Zee found herself asking.

"No, her mother was murdered by my son," Clark replied before thinking. The memory was still fresh in his mind, as was the heartache.

"I'm sorry, Clark," Zatanna started. She was about to offer her sympathy when his words struck home. "Wait, you have a son, too?"

"And he killed your wife and his mother," Bruce added. Both he and Zatanna were shocked again. Clark realized what he'd just told them. In the confusion it had just come blurting out. He had some explaining to do.

"Um, ah, no, Avida's mother wasn't my wife or his mother," Clark tentatively replied.

'Wait," Bruce said. "If she wasn't you wife or his mother, that would mean…"

"How many kids do you have, Clark," Zee asked. She gave him a look at that seemed to add the words, what the hell, without saying them.

"I guess three."

"Three!"

"So that's what you've been doing the whole time you were gone," Bruce said.

"It wasn't like that," Clark quickly defended himself.

"So this son and wife of yours, are they here too,' Zee asked. There was almost an accusatory quality to her question. She felt a little hurt by all she was hearing and it came through in her voice.

"No, we're divorced. It happened very recently."

"So who is she?" Zee continued. "Some buxom blonde you met out there?"

"What? Buxom blonde? Where did that come from? Have you been talking to Wally?"

Zee blushed a little at this and Bruce gave her a look.

"You didn't answer the question. Who is she?"

"And who's Avida's mother," Bruce added.

"Um, uh, well, that's kind of a long story."

"I'll just bet it is,' Bruce replied.

"Who, Clark," Zee asked.

'Um, ah, well, Lashina and Amazing Grace," Clark said, his voice barely a whisper.

"What?!!" Both Zee and Bruce gasped in shock.

* * *

The Kitchen

After a rather hesitant first bite, Avida devoured the fresh baked cookie.

"Good, huh," Memo said. She was currently stuffing another one in her mouth much to the chagrin of Alfred.

"Yes, they are. May I have another one, please?"

"You may,' Alfred replied. "It's quite refreshing to meet a young lady with manners."

He gave Memo a sideways glance, but she only continued eating and smiled at him.

"Thank you," Avida said, taking another cookie.

"Your English is quite good, Miss Avida, how did you come to speak it so well," Alfred asked.

"When I found out who my father was, I started studying. I wanted to be able to talk with him if I ever got the chance. Orion helped me too," she replied.

"Orion? As in New Genesis, Orion?"

"Yes, that's where I grew up. Well, there and Apokolips."

"Apokolips! My word, you've certainly had an interesting life for such a young woman," Alfred observed.

"I live out back," Memo added.

"This is a beautiful house, Memo, you have very lucky,' Avida said.

"How do you like Earth, Miss Avida?"

"I don't know, I just arrived yesterday," she admitted.

"Is your mother going to join you," Alfred asked.

Avida set the half eaten cookie down as her eyes welled up with tears.

"No, she's was killed by my half brother, Fenris." She was barely able to say, the pain coming back to her.

"Why," Memo asked.

"I don't know," Avida admitted.

"I'm so sorry, young miss," Alfred offered. Memo set down her cookie and moved over to Avida. She floated up and wrapped her arms around her new sister.

"I'm sorry too, Avida," Memo said.

"Thank you," Avida replied. The two sisters held each other as Avida cried for her loss. Alfred stood silently watching them.

* * *

Outside

Clark gave a brief summary of what had happened to Zee and Bruce. He didn't go into detail about his marriage to Lashina. It was still an open wound and he would need time to heal. Bruce and Zee stood listening to his story. They both knew there was more to it, but didn't push him. They also had questions about just how he managed to have two children with two different women from Apokolips, but those would wait as well.

"So what now," Zee asked.

"I don't really know," Clark admitted. "I'd like to get to know both my daughters if you'll let me."

"Of course, Clark,' Zatanna replied. "I want Memo to know her father. I always have. She's your daughter too."

"Thank you, Zee, more than you know," Clark smiled. She returned his smile with one of her own. They looked at each other, their eyes saying things they didn't have the words for. The moment ended too quickly, as Clark turned towards the house.

"She's crying," he said, moving toward the house.

"Who? Memo?" Zee asked, concerned for her daughter.

"No, Avida," Clark replied. "It's been a tough time on her. She just found out she has a half brother and that he's responsible for killing her mother. She's taking in hard."

"She has a right to," Bruce said. Clark was already heading towards the house and the others followed him. He moved quickly towards the kitchen, and then stopped. He just stood and watched as the two new sisters held each other. Bruce and Zee came up behind and saw this too. A smile came to Zatanna's face as she saw her daughter comfort the older girl.

Clark slowly moved towards them and put his arms around both. They leaned into his embrace as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

Metropolis

Two week had passed since the invasion and the city was a hub of activity. Lois Lane was finishing up lunch with Edward. The story on Lex had come out and had been an instant sensation. Talk of her winning another Pulitzer had begun, but she declined all interviews, preferring to let her work speak for itself. It felt good to be getting attention for the right reasons again.

She hadn't seen Clark since his return. While the reporter in her wanted the story, the friend decided to give him time. On a personal level, she couldn't deny she still had feelings for him. If anything would come of them, she would just wait and see. It was enough for now just knowing he was back.

"You're daydreaming, Miss Lane," Edward said. "Am I boring you?"

"No, I'm sorry, Edward, I guess I was just thinking of everything that's happened in the last few weeks."

"It has been rather eventful," he admitted.

"You seemed to be adjusting to your new fame well," she observed.

"It has been interesting," he smiled. "I think I owe you a thank you for keeping your word."

"I told the truth. You were very helpful in the investigation."

"Some of my former associates might say too helpful, " he replied.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, thankfully, most of them didn't like Lex either," said Edward.

"I understand you're in big demand on the talk show circuit."

"Yes, its really funny if you think about it," he replied. "A week ago, they all feared me and wouldn't come within a hundred miles. Now my phone is ringing off the hook with invitations. I think I'm going to like being famous this way."

"I hope so," Lois offered.

"And what about you, Miss Lane? I noticed you've declined all offers," he asked.

"I did that once," Lois replied. "I found I didn't like what happened. I'll just continue to work as I have. That's what's really important, after all."

"And Superman?"

"What about him?"

"He's back," Edward pointed out.

"Yes, I do work for a newspaper, Edward, remember?"

"I seem to recall you were quite close with him at one time," he offered. "Any thoughts of renewing that friendship?"

"Fishing, Edward?'

"Curiosity."

"You know what they say about curiosity."

"It makes you want to become a reporter?"

Lois laughed and signaled for the check. The waitress came over immediately. Lois saw the look in her eye and inwardly groaned. The waitress was a fan and had the glassy eyed, huge grin look.

"I just want the check, so if…" Lois started, but the waitress cut her off.

"Can I have your autograph, sir? I saw you on Entertainment Tonight the other day. You were so cool!"

"Sure," Edward said with a smile. He took the paper and pen from the girl and wrote out a signature. "Here you go."

"OH. MY. GOD! I can't wait to show my friends! They'll never believe me! I'm your biggest fan! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ah, the check, miss," Lois said.

"What? Oh, right, right, here you are ma'am."

The waitress quickly gave Lois the check, smiled at Edward again and then left the table. Lois made a face at being called ma'am, but didn't make a point of it.

"I could get used to this," he chuckled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Lois replied. "I had a hard time with fame, to be truthful."

"I think I can understand why," he offered. "You became famous for being famous. For someone that actually does something that must have been frustrating. I on the other hand, was famous or infamous for something already. I had a reputation, so it wasn't such a difficult transition for me. I think the way you did it was much hard, Miss Lane. Most people would have just settled for being famous for being famous. You actually fought to be something even after you were famous. I tip my hat to you for that."

Lois was genuinely touched by his words. She almost blushed at them. Wanting to shift the topic she quickly tried to move it back to him.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed lunch, but I don't want to keep you any longer from your fans. What show is it tonight?"

"Larry King. I know he's like a thousand, but it's just one of those things I'd like to say I did."

"Good luck."

"The same to you, Lois."

Edward leaned across the table and kissed her hand, before getting up and heading off. Lois sat there watching him leave. She was almost a little envious at how well he was dealing with it. Almost.

* * *

Apokolips

Darkseid sat on his throne, deep in thought. The events of the last few days played out over and over in his mind. Complete victory had been so close, only once again to be snatched away by Kal-El. The pure hate he felt for the Kryptonian only grew.

The sound of the great doors opening made him lift his eyes to see Granny Goodness shuffle in.

"O, Great Darkseid, I am but yours to command!" she said, dropping to her knees. "Tell me how I may avenge you against that wretched Superman?"

"Time, Granny, time is always on my side," Darkseid replied.

"There is more distressing news, I'm afraid, Lord," Granny began. "The boy was not successful. Amazing Grace's daughter lives."

"And Kal-El is responsible for that as well. Yes, I know, Granny."

"Allow me to punish the boy and his mother for their failure. Strike at him by killing his wife and child," she offered.

"No."

"At least allow me to punish them, O Great Lord," Granny replied.

"You would cut off your nose to spite your face, Granny,' Darkseid said. "Kal-El may have won the battle, but the war is far from over. I have wounded him far more than you realize. I have taken away his wife and heir. He must live always knowing they serve me. Why would I wish to end that pain, when I can twist the knife again and again?"

"I am awed by your wisdom, Lord," Granny said. "Still the boy should be taught a lesson."

"Does your taste for sadism run so deep you don't see a jewel before your eyes? Each day the boy grows stronger. The lesson he's learned is to hate his father and know that it is by my whim he has his mother back. He will be the sharp end of the stick with which I continue to poke the wound I've inflicted on Kal-El. Now leave me, Granny."

"As you wish, O Great Lord."

Genuflecting, Granny backed out of the chamber.

* * *

Smallville

The sun was shining in a clear Kansas sky. Clark stood in the middle of the wheat field and there was a smile on his face. It was the rare thing recently. Discovering and getting to know his two daughters had been a blessing. They were beautiful, intelligent, caring girls. He also knew others were responsible for that.

Two weeks had passed since he'd returned and it was still an adjustment. His friends and teammates had been supportive, but he knew they all had questions. It seemed the whole world had questions. Partly, that was what today was about. He'd offered the farm as a location for a party to celebrate Dinah's and Ollie's coming wedding. It would be a way for them all to get together without any prying eyes or emergences. It was a day to relax, but for Clark it was a day to mend friendships and explanations.

A shift in the field to his right alerted Clark to Memo trying to sneak up on him. Her giggles were another clue. Letting his eyes scan the surrounding area, he spotted Avida more successfully moving silently towards him. It was a simple game, but one they'd been playing over and over.

With a rush of his super speed, Clark swept Memo up into his arms much to her delight. She squirmed and wriggled as he gently tickled her.

"Daddy!" She squealed. Clark's smile grew at hearing this.

"Should we get Avida," he whispered to Memo. The young girl wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled mischievously at him.

"Let's get her and tickle her too," Memo whispered.

"I can hear you both, you know," Avida said. She stood up from her hiding place and looked at them. "I'm not a little girl, Father, so it wouldn't…NO!"

She shrieked as Clark started towards her, carrying Memo in his arms. She turned and started running, a smile spreading across her face.

"No flying," Memo gaily called out, as they gained on her. For most ordinary people, the chance of catching her as she ran across the open field would have been minimal. Her father was another matter. He swept her up in his other arm, much to the delight of her sister.

"Don't tickle me," she squealed, even as the other two began. The three of them collapsed down on the soft earth, laughing.

* * *

The others were gathered around the house, where food and drinks had been laid out. Wally glanced up at Clark and the girls and shook his head.

'Jeez, the guy's a father several times over, but look at him. He's acting like a kid."

"It's killing you they didn't ask you to play too, isn't it," Shayera replied.

"What? No, no, kids' games, I don't think so. I'm more mature than that," he scoffed.

"If you say so."

The two of them walked over towards the house. Dinah and Ollie were receiving the well wishing of their friends. It had been a tumulus few weeks, but now it seemed their plans were back on track.

"You seem in a better mood, Dinah," Vixen observed.

'I am."

"So you're not still pissed about me re-nominating as chairwoman," Wally asked. She turned and gave him a look that stopped him short. "Still kind of pissed, huh?"

"Not as much. I got Clark to promise not to disappear again as long as I'm chairwoman. That helped."

"Perhaps we should make you chairwoman permanently," Diana offered.

"No! No way! Absolutely not," Dinah immediately replied.

"It was just a joke, Dinah," Diana said.

"Wow, first you sleep with Arthur and now you're making jokes. You're really getting into the swing of the Man's world, Diana," Wally laughed.

"For the hundredth time, I did not sleep with Arthur!" Diana roared.

"I believe that was a joke, as well, Princess," Artemis whispered.

"Thank you, Artemis, for stating the obvious. What would I do without you?"

The others laughed. Wally didn't notice Memo sneaking up behind him.

"Tag! You're it!" She shouted and then ran off towards the field and her sister. Wally turned quickly, but then stopped.

"Kids," he said, crossing his arms in front of him and trying not to pay any attention to them.

"You are showing real maturity, Wally. Nicely done," Shayera said to him.

"Thank you."

They stood there as the others continued to talk, but Wally could still hear the two sisters laughing and shouting 'you're it', over and over. It was like a siren's call to him. Second after second ticked slowly by, those two voices eating away at his resolve. He began tapping his foot, willing himself not to turn and give them the satisfaction of looking. Sweat beads appeared on his brow, but still he didn't move. It was Memo's voice that finally broke him. She shouted one word, chicken. Every instinct in Wally wanted to turn and run after them, but his will power overcame this.

"It's killing you, isn't it," Shayera asked.

"Yes!"

"Go, have fun, Wally." A big smile came to his face and he quickly leaned in and kissed Shayera. He turned towards the girls and his smile grew.

"Now who said chicken?"

More laughter came from the girls as they took off running. Wally gave them another couple of seconds' head start before he dashed off after them.

"He's such a big kid," Dinah observed.

"Memo has that effect on people," Bruce added. "It's unnerving at times."

* * *

Sitting on the hillside overlooking the farm, Clark watched as Wally chased his daughters. Their laughter warmed his heart. He glanced up to see Zatanna walking slowly towards him. She looked nervous, yet he couldn't help be struck by her beauty. Even in a simple pair of jeans and black top, she was as lovely as he remembered.

"Hi," she tentatively said.

"Hi."

"You mind if I sit down?"

"No, please," replied Clark, offering her a seat next to him. She took it and they sat there in silence for several minutes. It was Zatanna that finally broke it.

"I was hoping we could talk," she began.

"I know, it's overdue," he replied.

"First of all I wanted to say I'm sorry about everything back then," Zee said.

"No, hey, don't do that," Clark interrupted. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Shut up, Clark," Zee replied. "I've had a lot of time to think about this and I want to say it. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine, when did you get so bossy?"

"I'm a mother, remember? It comes with the job," Zee offered. "Look, it's just that all this has been on my mind. I know it was a mistake not coming to you before you left and it's bothered me ever since."

Clark remained quiet, knowing now she had to say this almost more for herself than for him. Zee looked down at her hands, before starting again.

"When we were together, I got scared, some hero, right? It's just that everything seemed to be moving so fast and there was Nathan and his threats. I felt overwhelmed. You weren't like any of the other guys I've dated. I found myself thinking about where it was all going. I wasn't ready. I was so mixed up; I guess I thought I was protecting you. I was too afraid to make the first move and then you left and it was too late. I felt even worse than for driving you away."

"Hey, stop, please,' Clark gently interrupted. "Don't feel guilty about me leaving. I don't want that. It wasn't just us; it was a lot of things, Zee. I've had a lot of time to think about it too. Our breaking up hurt, I'm not going to deny that, but I think it started much earlier for me."

"You're just saying that to be nice," Zee replied. "I still feel guilty about making you leave."

"No, don't, because you didn't, I did. I know you think we're so different, but we're not really. I never started out to be Superman.'

Zee gave him a look like she didn't buy it.

"It's true," Clark continued. "You told me once you just started because you lost your father and never planned on being a superhero. I didn't either, Zee. This was the world I grew up in, this farm and the surrounding community. I thought I'd spend the rest of my life here. I had these special gifts, so I tried to help people when I could. That's what I was raised to believe. It just kind of snowballed and the next thing I know I'm this world known hero, Superman. I guess I enjoyed people calling me a hero, looking up to me. I was only twenty-five, that's pretty heady stuff. Then Darkseid changed all that with the invasion and brainwashing me. Things were different after that."

"How do you mean," she asked.

"People didn't trust me anymore. Suddenly I was this alien threat the government and others feared. I know even some of our teammates secretly worried about what would happen if I went rogue again. It felt as if there was all this pressure to always do the right thing, to be perfect all the time. It started to wear on me, I now realize."

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have listened. If you didn't want to talk to me, why not Bruce or Diana?"

"I didn't want to admit it back then. I thought if I just tried harder it would turn around, but it didn't. All that was going on when you and I began dating. Luthor started that campaign against heroes. It mostly against me and that just added to it. My mother's health tore me up. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything for her. I have all these powers, yet I couldn't save the one person that was most important in my life."

"I know that was hard for you. I went through losing my father," Zee said. "I thought my world was going to end. Me breaking up with you couldn't have helped."

"It wasn't the best thing, no," Clark offered, giving her just a small smile. She looked at him unhappily and then reached over and smacked him.

"Don't be funny, I feel guilty enough," she said.

'That's what I'm trying to tell you, Zee, don't feel guilty. I don't think either of us were ready for it back then."

"And now," she asked. Clark looked away for a moment.

"I don't know."

"I understand, you've moved on," Zee glumly said. "You did seem to get married awfully quick, though."

"That was kind of a surprise," Clark admitted.

"And to Lashina? Really," Zee had to ask.

"She's different than you think she is. She grew up on a world that's a living nightmare. She did what she had to do to survive. I can't honestly say I would have done any different."

"You still care for her, don't you?"

"Yes," Clark admitted. "We've only been divorced a couple of weeks. It doesn't seem real to me yet. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this will all be a bad dream."

Zee nodded, understanding what he was saying. She had come out here today to find out where they stood and now she knew.

"So it's over for us," she whispered. "We're just one of those couples that didn't make it. We'll look back as the years go by and wonder what might have been."

"I don't really know, Zee. If I came to you now, it would feel like I was doing it out of obligation because of Memo. You don't want that and neither do I. I'm not the man that deserves you right now. My mind is still trying to deal with everything that's happened. I can't deny that when I look at you, it doesn't feel like it's over between us. Maybe it will never be over between us, we do have a daughter, remember?"

"Yes," Zee smiled, pulling her knees up to her chin and burying her face in them. "Whatever happens, that's the one thing I'll always be happy about.'

"I'm glad," he offered.

"So what now?"

"I guess I try to move on with me life. I'm still dealing with my marriage to Lashina ending, but I have two daughters I have to think of."

"Time heals all wound, they say," Zee commented.

"I hope that's true," Clark nodded. "We should probably head back to the party. You're one of the bridesmaids, after all. I've got some explanations and thanks yous to give to our friends."

"All right, let's worry about the future some other day," Zee replied. The got up and slowly started walking back towards the house and their mutual friends.

* * *

Off in the distance, Clark could hear Wally shouting, "Take it back! I'm not chicken! You're a chicken, both of you!"

The sound of his two daughters laughter brought a smile to his face.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Apokolips

Darkseid was surprised to see Fenris waiting for him as he entered the throne room. The boy bowed and waited for Darkseid to take his seat.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

"I came to tell you of my failure, Great Lord. You trusted me to kill Amazing Grace's daughter and I have failed you,' Fenris began. "I seek to make this up to you.'

"And how exactly would you do that? If you're going to suggest returning and trying again, put those thoughts out of your mind," Darkseid replied. "High Father is not such a fool to be caught twice by the same scheme."

"I understand, Great Lord," Fenris said. "I thought I could serve you as a replacement for Amazing Grace."

"Did you?"

"Everyone that serves you has a purpose. Amazing Grace, before she became my teacher, served you among the Lowlies. I have no love for them, but as a show of my commitment to you, I offer myself as her replacement."

"You would punish yourself for your failure, is that it," Darkseid asked.

"Yes, Great Lord, but also to repay you for bringing my mother back," Fenris replied. Darkseid sat looking at the boy, running over the suggestion in his mind. Perhaps exposing him to the Lowlies and Armagetto would teach him how fortunate he was to be in Darkseid's favor. It would bind the boy further to him, Darkseid thought.

"Very well, Fenris, I will allow it," Darkseid said. "I will not brook any failure this time. Continue your studies, but begin you penances in Armagetto at the end of the week."

"Thank you, Great Lord, I will not let you down," Fenris replied. He bowed again and left the room. Darkseid had a cold smile on his face, as he pondered this intriguing development.

* * *

Smallville

The party continued, the atmosphere casual and fun filled. After all that had happened it seemed everyone needed a day like this. Bruce was the lone holdout. There was too much fresh air and sunshine for his tastes, but he stuck it out in deference to the engaged couple.

Clark did his best to make everyone at ease, but he was waiting for a chance to speak with Diana. From what he'd heard, she'd taken on so much after he left. Artemis had privately told him how hard it had been for Diana and this only added to his guilt. She was his friend, at one time probably his best friend, so the thought that he'd been the cause of her suffering troubled him.

Since his return they had only seen each other briefly and that was with others around. She was polite, but he instantly noticed the distance between them. Whatever problems and heartaches he was suffering, he knew he would have to put aside and try and repair their friendship. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Diana slip away from the others and go into the barn. It was now or never, Clark told himself.

* * *

Diana had been feeling different emotions all day. Happiness for her friends coming marriage and being with everyone here, but also a melancholy that seemed to persist. Why she went into the barn, she wasn't really sure. The clean smell of fresh cut hay perhaps reminded her of home. As she looked at around, she realized she had been here less than Artemis had. Before he left, Diana had been here once and met Mrs. Kent. The only other time was that mad search for clues after he left.

There was a peaceful feeling about the whole place. She could understand why he loved it here. As she climbed the ladder up to the loft, Diana was surprised to find an almost makeshift office. As she looked at the personal items scattered around, she realized they were from his time in high school. She had to smile seeing how young he looked back than. She really didn't know that much about that time of his life. Perhaps she didn't know that much about him, either.

"I owe you an apology.'

Diana turned at the sound of his voice to see him floating up towards her.

"You don't owe me anything, Kal," she replied. "You did what you thought you had to. I get that now."

"Then you deserve an apology," Clark continued. "I haven't been much of a friend."

Diana didn't respond, just stood looking at him, as he landed and stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Diana, for many things that happen. I hope you'll believe me when I say hurting you was never something I wanted. I want to apologize for taking you for granted and not at least telling you before I left."

"Why, Kal? Why didn't you tell me," she had to ask. Diana crossed her arms in front of her and looked him directly in the eye waiting for an answer.

"Maybe because I was afraid you'd try and talk me out of it," he offered. "I don't know, really. I felt like I was in such a hole back then that if I didn't leave I'd never get out of it. I admit, I wasn't thinking calmly or clearly back then."

Diana listened to his words, while watching his expressions. She was hurt by his not coming to at least tell her. It was part of what made his disappearance so hard for her, the not knowing why. While she appreciated the apology, it didn't take those feelings away.

"For the record, I would have tried to talk to you out of it," She said. "Running away is never the answer."

"I know you're probably right, Diana, but back then it seemed like the only choice. Maybe all that training you've had among the Amazons prepares you for something like that, I don't know. I've never handled lose well.'

"I-I didn't realize your break-up with Zatanna hit you that hard," she said. Diana found herself surprised by the sadness in his voice. She had suspected, but had never been sure.

"The break-up was just a part of it, really. The thing that finally broke it was Ma's death," Clark admitted. "It felt as if my last link to this world was gone. It was such a helpless, horrible feeling that there was nothing I could do. I guess part of me thought if I couldn't save the one person closest to me, what was the use of being Superman?"

"But to turn away," Diana asked. "To turn away from everything and everyone is not the answer either, Kal. I can only imagine what it would be like to lose my mother, but I know I have responsibilities as well. I would be devastated, but I wouldn't turn away from life, Kal."

He could see and hear some of the hurt in her voice and manner. It made this apology even more necessary.

"Perhaps you're more equipped for it than I was. I found I didn't know what to do or how to react. I've always thought you were the strongest of us all," he admitted. "I was lost, Diana. I didn't know what to do or even who I was. I felt I had to get away, to find myself, to find who I am.'

"Did you?"

"I think so, but time will tell."

"So who are you now, Kal," she asked. There wasn't any anger or even a judgmental tone in her voice, but an honest curiosity. She stood looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"I guess it would be easier to tell you who I found out I'm not," he started. "I'm not some Superman that never makes mistakes or is above it all. I think I found out I'm a man, first and foremost, just a man. I'm going to make mistakes and screw things up because I can't be perfect. I'll always try and do the right thing and give it my best, but there will be loses with the victories. The thing I've learned that's most important is that when I make a mistake, I should own up to it and try and make it right. I haven't been much of a friend to you Diana, and I'm sorry about that. If you'll let me, I'd like to try and make that up to you, no matter how long it takes."

They were standing very close to each other, looking into each other's eyes. Diana felt her heart race as she listened to him. He was speaking without pretense and it touched her far more than she'd expected. When he smiled at her, Diana found herself blushing. She broke their gaze and turned slightly.

"I'd-I'd like that, Kal."

"Hey," He whispered, and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She turned again to look at him and was surprised as he gently pulled her into an embrace. Diana found her arms circling around him and returning it. She had missed him she realized, far more than she'd wanted to admit even to herself.

"I'm sorry, Diana," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you, Kal," she couldn't help finally saying to him. She didn't want to deal with the emotions swirling around inside and tried to just concentrate on the tactile sensations she was experiencing. She let herself enjoy the moment and the feel of being in his arms

"I've missed you too, Diana," he replied.

They stood like that for a long time, just holding each other, letting go of some of the past and taking the first steps towards the future. When they finally eased apart, Diana found she felt lighter, happier than she had in some time. She still had questions she wanted answers to.

"Kal?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true you were married to Lashina, of Darkseid's Furies?"

"Yes, it's true," he replied.

"I've never really knew her, but I must say I find it hard to believe."

"I wouldn't suggest you try, you're not one of her favorite people," he absently said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, there was this tour and," Clark started and then stopped. "It's a long story, but trust me on this one. She's not a fan of yours by any stretch of the imagination."

"She sounds rather difficult to deal with."

"Lashina's something of a acquired taste, I'll admit," Clark said.

'But she's one you acquired, true?"

"Yes."

'You're in love with her," Diana couldn't help but ask.

"Honestly, no, not at first," he admitted. "I think we were both wounded people when we came together. As the time went on, yes, Diana, I fell in love with Lashina.'

"And now," she asked.

"I'm probably still in love with her, if that's what you're asking. Our divorce was so sudden, so recent and unexpected, I really haven't had time to process it all."

"So will you be going to her then," Diana said. Some of her happy feelings slipped away as she listened to him and heard the pain in his voice.

The image of the last time he'd seen Lashina in High Father's garden came back to Clark. His heart ached as he remembered the look in her eyes just before she vanished into the boom tube. He knew in that moment it was goodbye. That it was the end of their marriage.

"Every part of me wants to, but I know it's over. I can't force her to be with me. I'd probably hurt her far worse if I tried," he replied. "The last time I saw her I knew she was saying goodbye forever. I guess I'll have to move on, if not for me then the two daughters I'm responsible for. I've already missed so much of their lives, I owe them that."

"I don't mean to sound cruel, but I could never see her with you," Diana found herself saying.

"Right, a beautiful, outspoken, opinionated brunette is so out of character for me," Clark teased, hoping to lighten the mood. Diana gave him a look, but didn't make any comment about it. She shifted her focus to another issue she'd been wondering about.

"And now? What about Zatanna?"

"I don't know, really. We talked early and straightened some things out, but it's too soon to even think about that. I'm not the right man for anyone right now, Diana. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the future brings."

"I hope you find happiness, Kal, with whoever it is," Diana offered. She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze and he smiled in return.

"Thank you, Diana," Clark replied. "Enough talk about me for now. What about you? What's this I hear about you and Arthur?"

A mortified look came over Diana's face at his mentioning that. She dropped his hand, as her posture went rigid.

"You heard about that," she gasped.

"Hard not to," he teased.

"Nothing happened, Kal," she quickly set the record straight. Diana was embarrassed that he knew about this, hoping he hadn't heard all of the details. "Don't give me that look, nothing happened."

"Well, Arthur's really not that bad a guy, once you get to know him."

"He's definitely not my type," Diana commented. She actually cringed a little at the thought.

"Oh, really," Clark said. Seeing how uncomfortable she was, he couldn't help but tease her just a bit. " Well, things have changed around here. I didn't realize you had a type, Diana? Should I be jealous, Princess? What's his name?"

The fleeting thought that a certain tall, handsome Kryptonian might be her type skimmed across Diana's mind, but she quickly pushed it away. Blushing a little, she tried to change the topic.

"Kal, there is something I've always wanted to tell you," Diana replied. "I hate it when you call me Princess. I should have mentioned it to you a long time ago.'

"I actually already knew that," he smiled.

"You knew," Diana said. "Then why?"

His smile grew even wider as she realized he'd been teasing her all this time. Anger flashed across her lovely features as she looked at him smiling. Diana gritted her teeth; her eyes narrowing as she hauled off and punched him. She actually knocked him down and he looked up at her in surprise.

"What the hell, Diana? That hurt!"

"You're going to hurt more when I'm finished with you, Kal-El, Clark, Superman, whatever you call yourself! I can't believe all this time you knew and continued to do it just to tease me! I'm going to kill you!"

"Diana, could I point out that I'm a father with two small girls," Clark said as he moved towards the steps.

"I'll make sure they know which hospital to visit you in, Kal," Diana said with a scowl. She punched Clark again. He slowly got to his feet and held his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Okay, I probably deserve that, but I can I say just one thing before you hit me again, Diana?"

"What?"

"You'll have to catch me!"

In the next moment he put on a burst of speed that would have impressed even Wally. Before Diana could move, he was down the steps and standing at the front door of the barn smiling at her. Diana started to rush after him but then stopped. A smile came to her face.

" I know you can still hear me, Kal, so run if you want," Diana whispered. A smile spread across her beautiful face. "You've already given your word to Dinah you won't leave as long as she's chairwoman, so it's just a matter of time. I'm an immoral, Kal and you are probably going to live many, many lifetimes, so just know I'm going to get you in the end."

"Only time will tell, Princess," he replied. His eyes twinkled with mirth as he turned and headed back towards the others.

A rather satisfied smile came to Diana's lips as she casually made her way down the steps. There was something about him that she just couldn't stay mad at for long. Diana felt happy, knowing he was back and would be around. Her smile was even more radiant as she walked out of the barn and joined her friends.

* * *

Apokolips

Fenris made his way through the labyrinth below the city, ever mindful of any curious eyes. Moving as Grace had taught him, he was sure he wasn't followed before he arrived at her resting place. He pushed open the door to see her sitting up. She was still recovering, but some of her old spirit was back.

"So what is the news," she immediately asked.

"Darkseid has agreed, I will began your old job this week," he replied.

"Excellent!"

"Why is it so important I take your place among the Lowlies, Grace," he asked. "They are slaves, nothing more."

"Several reasons, young master," she said. "First, it will show Darkseid your loyalty. That is always important. Never underestimate him, not for a moment. Second, it will give you a chance to hone your skills at persuasion. Remember, sometimes a smile will get you what you want easier than a fist. You will learn to move people with your words and get them to do as you wish. Third, while they might seem just Lowlies to you and the rest in the palace, never forget that all on Apokolips are actually Gods. There are far more of them than those in the palace or the military. Even the lowliest of the Lowlies can carry a weapon. One day you will have need of an army. Hopefully, by then your skills will have them willing to do anything you ask."

They smiled at each other, both with visions of revenge in their minds.

"So how shall I start, Amazing Grace?'

"As all successful revolutions do, by decrying the fate of the poor and workers."

Fenris moved closer, devouring her every word.

* * *

Smallville

Zee walked over to Clark as she saw him and Diana come out of the barn.

"I take it by your smile you made up with Diana," she said.

"Yeah, I apologized to her, he replied. "She's always been a good friend, even if I haven't."

"I'm sure she appreciate it. I know she took it rather hard when you left."

"I guess I still have a few apologies to make. Where's Memo and Avida," Clark asked.

"I think Shayera and Wally are introducing them to fireworks at the moment."

"That doesn't sound promising."

"They seemed to be having fun," Zee replied.

"How about Memo and Avida, "Clark teased.

"Oh, ha, ha, you think you're so cute, don't you Mr. Kent," she teased back.

"It's good to see you smile again," he gently said.

Her smile grew at hearing this. A mischievous glint came to her eye.

"Oh, I smiled all the time after you left, Clark,' she casually said.

"Oh, really?'

He gave her a look and she started to laugh.

"Maybe not all the time, but I like that it bothers you."

"We are definitely going to have to talk more, young lady. I see where our daughter gets her sense of humor from."

"I know, isn't she amazing? Did you see the pictures of her," Zee asked with excitement.

"No and I want to see every one, but I think I better find Bruce first. He has a habit of slipping out unnoticed and I wanted to speak with him."

"I think he's over on the side with Jonn. Look for a dark corner and that's where he'll probably be," she offered.

"Thanks, and I mean it about those pictures, I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I'll be waiting," Zee said to him. Their eyes held each others for a moment.

"I'll look for you," Clark replied and then headed off to find Bruce.

* * *

Can found the Dark Knight busily talking on the cell phone. It sounded like a corporate matter, so Clark tactfully waited at a distance. It took a few moments, but Bruce finally ended the call and turned towards Clark.

"You weren't listening in, were you," Bruce asked.

"A lot has changed, Bruce, but I still honor people's privacy,' Clark replied.

"Just checking."

"I was hoping I could have a minute before you disappear," Clark said.

"What about?'

Clark took a quick glance around to make sure they were alone.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Clark began. "You've been a better friend than I probably deserve. I realize my leaving must have doubled or tripled your responsibilities, not to mention you opened your life and home to Zatanna and Memo. I doubt I can ever repay you, but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask.'

Bruce was touched by Clark's words and offered his hand. Clark took it.

"You're welcome, Clark. Frankly, I can't imagine what it would have been like not having Zee and Memo around the last few years. It was actually a pleasure having them stay. Just don't tell Zatanna that. As for the rest, I promised myself I was going to punch you when you came back, but you go and thank me before I get the chance."

"I'll give you a rain check," Clark laughed.

"I'll remember that, Clark," Bruce replied.

"The offer still stands."

A firecracker went off right next to them. Both whirled to see Memo smiling at them. Bruce gave her his best Batman glare, but she just continued to smile and then charged off.

"Doesn't work on her, huh," Clark asked.

"Never has, I don't get it," Bruce replied. Clark could hear Wally and Shayera rolling with laughter from their hiding place.

"You know, Bruce, it does work on the two that put her up to it."

Bruce turned and looked at him for a moment.

"Wally and Shayera," he said.

"Exactly."

"I don't know who's a worse influence on who," Bruce grumbled. Before he could continue, his phone went off. It was a text message and Bruce briefly gazed at it. A small smile cross his lips and then was gone.

"I take it that wasn't business," Clark inquired.

"No."

"Talia, huh? You always did have a taste for the dangerous ones, Bruce," Clark chuckled.

"Aren't you the guy that married Lashina, Clark," Bruce countered.

"Point taken."

"If you'll excuse me, I have two fellow members I need to have a discussion with," Bruce said.

"Of course, thanks again, Bruce, I mean it."

"That's what friends are for, Clark," Bruce offered and then headed off towards where Wally and Shayera were hiding.

* * *

Apokolips

The Furies had an assignment. A group of miners weren't paying their tribute and they needed to be reminded of the hazards of not paying. Lashina was walking towards the ship, her mind still filled with thoughts of Kal, when Gilotina spoke up.

"Still pining away for Kal-El, Lashina? Have you become so weak over a man that being Leader is too much for you?"

Lashina reacted instantly, backhanding Gilotina and knocking her to the ground.

"Are you challenging me, Gilotina? Didn't your brief failure as leader teach you anything? Never, ever question me again or the words will be your last."

Lashina stepped over and looked down at the other Fury.

"Just for your information, I pity you if you think love makes you weak. I would never give up what I have, but that's something you will never know. One last thing, if you ever even mention his name around me again, I will kill you. Is that clear, Gilotina?"

"Yes," the younger woman answered. Lashina turned away from her and continued on to the ship.

* * *

Smallville

Clark was carrying his two daughters in his arms, when he saw Jonn and Artemis. They seemed to be in a discussion and he hated to interrupt, but need to thank Jonn. When they saw him, Artemis turned to Jonn and said," Ask him."

Jon gave her a look, but didn't say anything.

"Hi, Jonn, Artemis," Clark said with a smile. "Ask me what?"

Artemis nudged Jonn and he reluctantly stepped forward.

"While you were away, Clark and I was impersonating you, Artemis and I or you were invited to a barbeque. She, we were wondering if it would be all right if I impersonated you one last time and attended?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind at all. It means I don't have to shave for another week," Clark replied.

"Thank you, Clark," Jonn said.

"Yes, thank you," Artemis added. "See Martian, I told you he wouldn't mind! I can almost taste those ribs already!'

Artemis walked off, smiling.

"By the way, Jonn, I wanted to thank you for impersonating me all this time. I know it was a lot to ask and I appreciate it."

"Actually, it was my pleasure, Clark," Jonn admitted. " I found Smallville and the people in it quite charming.

"Well, thank you anyway," Clark said. He set his daughters down for a moment. "There is just one thing I've been wondering about."

"Yes?"

'It looks nice and all, but why does the barn have aluminum siding?"

Jonn almost blushed at this and bowed his head slightly.

"Oh, that was Cubby's idea."

"Who's Cubby?"

"Your high school friend, Cubby Vinton," Jonn replied.

Clark seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I don't know anyone from high school named Cubby, Jonn."

"Of course you do," Jonn insisted. "The Ol' Fighting Crows of Smallville High. Cubby!"

"I hate to break this to you, Jonn, but I've never heard of him. Sorry" Clark gently said. "The truth is I spent most of high school years kind of obsessed with this one girl."

Before Jonn could reply, Memo and Avida were climbing on their father again, and the three of them were laughing. They started to wrestle while a stunned Jonn just stood in silence.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"The Road Ahead"

New York – The Hokus & Pokus Occult Curiosities Shop

Madame Xanadu, Nimue to those that knew her very well, softly hums to herself, as she spread all the various ingredients out on her table. The only other sound was the jingle of her earrings as she shifted her head back and forth. Her usually flowing dark tresses are swept up on top of her head in a paisley headscarf to keep them out of her work.

In the few thousands years she'd been alive, she'd learned many spells and incantations. Some of the tomes and priceless manuscripts in her vast collection lay by her side. Within them, powerful, dark magic could be found, but that is not the agenda today. It's out of love she works her magic this afternoon.

In all those countless years, many had found their way into her heart, but only one held a very special place, Zatanna. She was the daughter Xanadu never had. When Zatanna's birth mother, Sindella disappeared soon after her birth, Madame Xanadu had come to Giovanni Zatara's aid and helped raise his young daughter. Over the years, as she watched her grow, Xanadu took a mother's pride in the beautiful woman Zatanna became.

When Zatanna became a mother herself, it was as if Nimue were given a granddaughter to fawn over. Like any mother, she worried about her daughter and wanted to help her. As she looked over all the exotic ingredients spread in front of her, Nimue smiled. She placed a cut glass bowl in front of her and started.

"A pinch of this, a dash of that, now where did I put that ground unicorn horn," Nimue murmured to herself as she glanced around the table.

The sound of the bell on her door pulled her from the search and the smile on her face vanished.

"We're closed," she immediately said. "Especially to you!"

"Your sign says otherwise, Nimue. I believe the exact words are enter and be unafraid."

"I'll remember to change it to exclude you, Stranger," she replied.

The Phantom Stranger stood just inside the door and smiled at her.

"It's been a long time, Nimue," he said. "You haven't changed in thousands of years. Your as breathtakingly beautiful as always."

"Don't try flattery," she fired back. "That worked once, long ago, never again. I know you haven't changed either, so what do you want?"

"To stop you from interfering," he replied.

"I thought you didn't interfere yourself, Stranger? Isn't that your motto?"

"There's exceptions to every rule," he said. He moved towards her, examining the contents of her table. "I know your heart is in the right place, but this would be wrong."

"I don't know what you mean," she said defensively. "I'm just making something to help a friend feel better."

The Stranger smiled and picked up one of the items on the table.

"With this? And is that ground unicorn horn I see over there?"

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," she replied.

"You're making a love potion for Zatanna, Nimue."

She had the look of someone that had just been caught red-handed, but quickly steeled her expression.

"So? What if I am? She's in love with him and he's in love with her. I'm just going to give them a little nudge, is all."

"You know you can't, Nimue," The Stranger said, shaking his head. "Your rule has always been you will aid those that seek your help, no others. Has Zatanna asked for help?"

"Well, no," she reluctantly admitted. "It's just a little nudge, hardly noticeable."

"You know as well as I do, you can't interfere with their lives."

"But I just want her to be happy," Nimue protested.

"I know how much you care for Zatanna, Nimue," The Stranger said. "I care for her too, but we have to let her lead her own life. You know that's what she would want."

Madame Xanadu knew he was right and hated hearing it, especially coming from him. Her mouth turned down in a frown and she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh, all right! I hate it when you're right," she finally said. "It's just that the cards and crystal are clouded to me about her. I can't see anything!"

"That's because you care too much and are too close," he replied.

"I hate feeling helpless," she grumbled. The Stranger sat down next to her. She shifted away from him. He smiled.

"Did you even consider him in this little plan of yours," he asked.

"He loves her and would be happy," she offered. "Isn't that what they call a win-win?"

"You know it's not as simple as that, Nimue. He's not an ordinary man, after all. He's just at the beginning of a long life that will have profound effects not only on Earth but the galaxy, as well. He doesn't even realize how many lives he's going to touch for the better."

"How can helping him find love be bad, Stranger," she asked.

"The butterfly effect, Nimue," he replied. "You change one thing ever so slightly and there is no telling what else you change. His destiny must come from the choices he makes."

"What if he makes a choice I don't like," she countered. "What if he screws up and disappears again and breaks her heart all over? What then, Stranger?"

"You'll be there to comfort her, as you were this time," he replied.

"That's a terrible answer," she said. "Can't you just tell me what choice he makes?"

"You know that isn't how it works. I can only see the possibilities at this point in time. Because of who he is, the possibilities are wide and varied from which he can possibly choose.'

"Blah, blah, blah, if you're not going to tell me, you can just leave, Stranger," she griped. He smiled, seeing the obviously unhappy look on her face. She was one of the oldest beings on Earth, yet she looked as lovely and young as the day he'd met her. Over the vast centuries they had a tumultuous relationship. She always favored action, while he continued to preach non-intervention. It had resulted in bitter arguments and hurt feelings. Whatever he might be now, there was still a sliver of his former self that would always be drawn to her. It was that small part that guided his next actions.

"I cannot tell you the outcomes, but I can show you the beginnings of some of the possibilities, Nimue," he said.

She brightened at this and actually smiled at him.

"Remember, they are just possibilities at this point, choices he may or may not make," he counseled. "They are also just the beginnings, Nimue."

"Yes, yes, get on with it, "she said impatiently.

"Thousands of years and still as anxious as ever, " he said with a shake of his head. She gave him a look, but before she could speak, he stretched out his finger and touched her crystal. The mists inside began to swirl and change colors. Nimue moved in closer as a scene appeared from the haze.

* * *

Metropolis – Twenty years in the Future

Clark Kent finished up work and headed home. The city was remarkably the same, only brighter with its omnipresent neon signs. Traffic moved silently through the streets as the rain drenched the city. Most pedestrians were too busy to see the apparently middle-aged man walking calmly in the rain.

The slight grey at his temples had been added to mimic the aging that should have happened, but hadn't. In truth, Clark didn't look a day over thirty. Time moved at a different pace for him than just about everyone else.

It had been a good full life so far. Watching his daughters grow into young women had brought endless joy into his life. Avida was always the quiet one. When she was old enough and the time was right, she had decided to return to New Genesis and become High Father's assistant teacher. Both High Father and Clark agreed. He saw less of her now, but he knew it was her life to live and he was proud of her.

Memo was a different case entirely. She was such a free spirit that even her mother was concerned. She showed no interest in following either of her parents paths and was currently somewhere in Europe working on a communal farm. Clark had tried to be the strict parent and talk to her about direction in her life and responsibility, but she just smiled at him and said she was happy. Clark could still hear Bruce's laughter when he told him how he'd caved in to her.

Yes, it had been a good life, but now and then Clark found himself lamenting never finding that certain someone to share his life with. It hadn't started out that way. It had taken time, but he'd put his failed marriage to Lashina behind him. He tried again with Zatanna, but too much time had passed and they found they were better friends than lovers any more. Lois had married and happily raising two sons. It had been Zee that pushed him into asking Diana out, but somehow they had never found the right moment together. He dated a little over the years, but nothing serious had ever come out of it.

In the late nights as he lay in bed, if he was honest with himself, he had never really recovered from his divorce from Lashina. His thoughts continuously seemed to drift towards what might have been. He loved his daughters desperately, but there was always a part of him that wished he could have been there for Fenris. He would always be Clark's son, so each new report of Fenris leading Darkseid's army against another world wounded him.

He saw Lashina rarely over the years, but it was always in the middle of a battle. Their eyes would meet and those old feelings would come rushing back. Time seemed to have past her by as well, and she only looked more magnificent and beautiful to him.

So here he was walking in the rain back to his apartment alone. His suit as soaked as the showers turned into a downpour. Everyone else seemed to have found shelter and he had the streets to himself. He barely noticed the rain, really. As he approached the park near his house he made a detour through it. It was quiet at this time of night and all the lights were all off.

As a flash of lightening zipped across the sky, Clark thought he saw a figure near one of the main fountains. He took off his glasses to wipe them, but another bolt lit up the entire area. Clark's breath caught in his throat as he saw her clearly. Lashina stood just staring at him. For a moment he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if this was some cruel joke. It was when he heard her voice that he knew it was really her.

"Kal-El," she said, barely above a whisper. If felt as if his heart was going to hammer it's way out of his chest it was beating so fast.

"Lashina?"

"Yes, my love," she nodded.

"How? Why?" he stumbled to ask.

"Darkseid has been overthrown. I'm finally free."

"Darkseid's gone? How," Clark asked, shocked by the news. The smile on her face disappeared.

"Fenris,' she sadly said. "It seems our son has been conspiring with Amazing Grace all these years behind my back. He said it was to protect me, but I fear it was just a mad desire for power. He rules Apokolips completely now."

The news stunned Clark and for a moment he could only stand and stare in disbelief. Lashina slowly moved towards him, stopping just in front of him. She reached up and ran her fingers gently down his cheek.

"I don't like the grey at all," she offered. "It makes you look like an old man."

"I am an old man on Earth, Lashina," Clark countered.

"I know better."

She briefly smiled and then looked away.

"I'm afraid the news gets worse, Kal-El," she said.

"What? Tell me," he said, reaching out to turn her face back to him. She seemed to welcome his touch, but her eyes betrayed her worry and sorrow.

"Tell me, Lashina."

"Fenris plans on conquering Earth,' she plainly said.

'What? Why,' Clark gasped.

"Partly to show he is greater than Darkseid and can accomplish what the dark lord couldn't, but mainly I believe because of you," she replied.

"Me?"

"He hates you." It pained her to say the words, but she didn't stop. "I tried over the years to tell him the truth, but I fear Granny and Darkseid had already poisoned his mind against you. Even more than Darkseid, he hungers to defeat you, his father."

Every word was like a knife to his heart. All these years Clark had held out hope that one day he could reunite with his son, but those dreams turned to ash as he listened to Lashina.

"I'll have to stop him, Lashina," Clark finally said. "He may be my son and I will always hope we can work this out, but I can't allow him to destroy Earth because of me."

"I know, my love," she whispered. "A long time ago, I was forced to make a choice. Now I have to make that choice again. I would choose you this time, Kal-El, if you'll have me. Or is it too late for us?"

They looked at each other and it was as if all the years since that moment in High Father's garden had disappeared. No words were spoken. Clark reached over and pulled her to him, kissing her with all the passion that had lain dormant all these years.

* * *

The mists swirled again and the images disappeared. Madame Xanadu sat back with a disappointed look on her face.

"I didn't like that one," she admitted.

"As I said, it is only one possibility and only the beginning," The Stranger replied with a smile.

"Show me another one," Nimue asked. He chuckled to himself as he reached out and touched the crystal again. She leaned forward, as another scene began to take shape.

* * *

Gotham –Five Years in the Future

It was Christmas time and Bruce Wayne and his wife, Talia were having a party for a few special friends. All the Justice League members had been invited and they were currently mingling amongst themselves. It had taken everyone by surprise when Bruce announced he was getting married. They were even more surprised when they found out it was Talia al Ghul. It seemed she had renounced her father once and for all in favor of spending her life with Bruce.

The party was a double celebration as Bruce and Talia had just found out they were having a son.

The only thing that had surprised everybody more had been a year before when Wally and Shayera had announced they'd gotten married in Vegas.

Clark moved through the crowd, returning the well wishes. It had taken him longer than he would have thought to get over Lashina. Zatanna must have gotten tired of waiting, as she had moved back to San Francisco with Memo and resumed her career full time. They were still friends and he saw his daughter often, but it seemed the timing just wasn't right for them. It saddened Clark that he'd missed his chance, but he only wished that Zee find happiness.

He'd only returned earlier in the day, having been on a deep space mission. The League had its annual gift exchange and then everyone had transported down to Bruce's mansion for the party. Things had not gone quite as well as he'd hoped at the gift exchange. Before he'd left, Clark was sure everyone had decided on a strict monetary limit on the gifts. It was relatively low, as not all the heroes were billionaires. Clark didn't have much time, but managed to get something for everyone before he left.

While he was gone, it seemed they'd reconsidered the spending limit. He found this out as they were opening gifts. One person in particular was not happy. As he made his way through the party, he spied Diana talking with Wally. When she saw him approach her whole demeanor changed. Her jaw clinched and she crossed her arms in front of her, refusing to look at him.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Big Blue,' Wally cheerfully said.

"Merry Christmas to you too Wally. Diana?" Clark ventured, knowing she was more than a little pissed at him. "Come on, Diana, you can't keep giving me the silent treatment. It's Christmas."

Slowly she turned, the fire unmistakable in her eyes. For a brief moment he thought she was going to hit him.

"Gloves, Kal. You gave me gloves for Christmas," she said, her voice almost brittle.

"Actually they were more like mittens, Diana," Wally offered. Clark turned and gave him a look.

"Thanks, Wally."

"No problem big guy."

"Look, Diana, I explained that, I thought there was a spending limit. I didn't know everyone decided to change it."

"That was my idea," Wally proudly said. "The old limit seemed way too cheap, I thought. I mean what's a couple of extra bucks between teammates."

"You're killing me here, Wally."

"I know I'm relatively new to the tradition, Kal," Diana started. "I've accepted that Bruce always gives money, like he's my uncle, but gloves?"

"I like the little loops on them so they can attach to your coat," Wally offered. "That way you don't lose a mitten. That's just smart thinking, Blue."

Diana had a different opinion that was plain from her expression.

"Gloves, mittens, whatever, really Kal? What am I ten? Did you just forget and give me one of Memo's gifts instead?"

"You're lucky you're not a guy, Diana, it would have been socks and underwear," Wally joked.

"Wally, please stop trying to help," Clark begged. "Diana, I've already apologized several times. I don't know what you want me to say? I really thought we were sticking to that spending limit."

Diana wasn't impressed by his explanation and just huffed and turned away from him.

"Hey! I just noticed you two are standing under the mistletoe! You know what that means, Big Blue!' Wally had a wide grin on his face.

"Maybe not the best time to point that out, Wally," Clark replied.

"Yes, because you obviously don't see me as a grown woman,' Diana added. "I'm surprised you didn't shake my hand or call me buddy and punch in the shoulder!"

"Buddy, that' s a good one, Diana. She really got you were you live, big guy," Wally laughed. Clark looked from one to the other, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Mittens! Of all that thoughtless things," Diana started to complain.

"Oh, the hell with it, come here!" Clark cut her off. He reached out and pulled Diana into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

It started as just a kiss to shut her up, but when he felt her soft full lips against his Clark deepened it. Diana was caught completely off guard, but as the sensations rushed through her body, she instinctively responded. His arms circled her slender waist and pulled her in tighter. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, her fingers running through his hair. It turned into a hungry, passionate kiss that sent shivers through both of them. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. They stood very close together, their foreheads touching.

"Kal," she managed to say, as the most extraordinary feelings rippled over her.

"Diana," he whispered, completely caught off guard by the emotions kissing her stirred.

Wally stood with his mouth open in shock watching all of this.

"Wow! That must be some magic mistletoe! Let me borrow it for awhile and find the wife!"

He reached up and pulled it down and rushed off to find Shayera. Neither Diana nor Clark noticed him leaving. They stood looking into each other's eyes.

"Kal, I…" Diana started to speak, but once again he cut her off with a kiss. There was no hesitation this time and she responded immediately.

"Merry Christmas, Diana," he whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas, Kal," she whispered in reply. One kiss turned into two and then three.

* * *

The mist swirled again and the images faded. The Phantom Stranger looked over to find Madame Xanadu staring at him. Her expression said she was not happy.

"You're doing that deliberately, aren't you," she grumbled. "Next!"

"You are a difficult woman to please, Nimue," he muttered. He reaches his hand out again and set the mists swirling.

* * *

Metropolis- Two Years Later

It had taken awhile for Clark to get back into the rhythm of the Daily Planet. It was good to catch up with old friends again. Most of Clark's limited free time he spent with his daughters. They were the bright spot of his life. He was sitting in his office, when the door opened and Lois Lane stepped inside.

"Nose to the grindstone, huh, Smallville," she said.

"Just finishing this story up, Lois."

"Do you remember that joke about the Albino you and your little friends pulled on me?"

Clark nearly punched his finger through the keyboard; he was so caught off guard by her question.

"You-You still remember that," he ventured.

"Oh, yes," she said. Lois moved over and put her hands on his desk and leaned towards him. "I also seem to remember that you owe me, Clark. Just name it, I believe were your exact words."

"You do have an amazing memory, Lois," Clark nervously replied.

"I've decided to cash in that favor, Mr. Kent. I want you to take me to dinner tonight."

"Tonight's really not the best time, Lois," Clark started, but she cut him off.

"Eight o'clock, Smallville. Pick me up at my apartment. There's a new fancy restaurant I've just been dying to try," she said, moving towards the door. "Oh, and wear something nice."

* * *

"Stop!" Madame Xanadu exclaimed. "I know where this is going; everyone knows where this is going! Next!"

The Phantom Stranger grumbled but did as she asked and set the mists swirling again.

* * *

Metropolis- One Year Later

Zatanna was on stage performing in front of a packed house. Her career had never been better. Madame Xanadu was watching Memo this week. It had been standing room only for every show and she outdid herself at each one. Currently she was doing one of her signature card tricks. Tossing two decks in the air, she began to spin, catching the cards and firing them out over the heads of the audience. Faster and faster she moved, as the cards arched out and then returned, only to be fired out once again. It was a precision trick, choreographed down to the second. Timing was everything. Just as she reached full speed something was off. One of the cards didn't seem to be there, as it should. She managed to recover and finish the show, but that moment bothered her.

She came off the stage to thunderous applause and two encores. Her manager was overjoyed. He rushed up to her filling her in on all the latest offers. Zee half listened as she headed to her dressing room. It took a few minutes, but she finally managed to close the door and be alone. She started to change, but her mind kept returning to the miscue on stage. Finally she stopped what she was doing and went over to the decks of cards. After a quick count, she discovered one was missing. That shouldn't be possible, but after a second count she came up with the same results. Putting it down as just one of the strange quirky things that happen, Zatanna went back to changing into her street clothes.

When she later emerged from her dressing room, her manager was standing waiting. He had autographs and papers for her to sign. It took another fifteen minutes to get through all of it. There was a crowd of well-wishers waiting out front, but it had been a long week and Zee was tired.

"Head out the back, honey," her manager suggested. "Remember tomorrow's your day off so just relax and have some fun. You deserve it."

"Thanks Sid, see you Monday," she said with a smile. She made her way out the back door and thankfully, no one was waiting for her there, or so she thought.

"Amazing show as always, Zee," a voice said from the shadows. She turned and gasped in surprise as Clark Kent stepped into view. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"You were in the audience? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wanted to watch you do your thing without any added pressure. It was as amazing as I remember."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Oh, I believe this is yours," he said and held up the ace of hearts.

"You took it, why," she asked, taking the card from his hand. "Wait, this is from a different deck."

"It's the one you tossed at me the first time I saw you perform," he replied.

"You saved it? All this time?"

'I wanted to remember that night, always," he said to her.

They stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say next. Finally Clark ventured an invitation.

"If you're not already busy, maybe we could grab a cup of coffee or something?"

"Okay, I guess."

"No pressure, Zee, I'll take this as slow as you want to," he said to her.

"Wait, Clark," she stopped and stepped back from him. "I've had a lot of time to think about this, well, us and I've realized I can't do this if it's just about the past or some sort of obligation over Memo. That wouldn't be fair to either of us."

He looked at her and then stepped closer.

"I know a lot has happened and neither of us are the same people we were, Zee. I've been dealing with so many things since my return. The thing is, when I put my divorce, Avida, Memo, everything else aside and I look at you, I can't help feeling it's not over, Zee."

He was very close now, almost touching.

"I don't think I ever fell out of love with you."

"Good answer," she whispered. He gently tilted her chin upwards and kissed her. She responded, deepening it. One kiss leads to another, until she finally pulled back for air.

'Still magic," he whispered. She blushed and smiled, her heart racing over all the emotions rushing through her.

"Maybe we should have that coffee, now," she quickly said, afraid it she waited another moment, coffee would be the last thing on her mind. It was already a distant second.

"Okay, we'll do it any way you want," he offered. She nodded and then started to chuckle to herself.

"What? What's so funny," he asked. She turned and walked back to him, stopping very close.

"It's just that I learned something while you were gone, Clark. No one else seemed to notice but I did," she said.

"And what's that?"

"I had a baby, Clark, a half Kryptonian, half Homo Magi baby."

"Yes, I've met our daughter, Zee."

"Oh, shut up and just listen. I had her through natural childbirth, Clark. It turns out that while I look human, we Homo Magi are stronger than we seem. We also get stronger as time passes."

"Okay, I'm still not quite sure what you're getting at, Zee," Clark said. She leaned in and whispered to him.

"We don't have to worry about the red sunlight anymore, Clark."

She gave him a devastating smile and then started walking away. Clark just stood looking stunned.

"Are you coming Clark?" Zee called over her shoulder in a very sultry voice. Clark smiled and straightened his tie before starting after her.

"And the adventure continues," he said to himself.

* * *

The mist swirled and the images vanished. Madame Xanadu sat back with a satisfied smile on her face. She hugged herself with joy.

"I like that one, it was perfect. I even get to spoil Memo for a whole week.'

She turned and lightly kissed the Phantom Stranger on the cheek.

"Thank you, Stranger."

"I'm glad you are pleased, Nimue, but I must caution again that this is only one possibility among a vast variety."

"I know and I promise not to interfere, but is it so wrong to hope for the beginning I like the most," she asked.

"No, I suppose not, but you must realize others are hoping for different beginnings," he pointed out.

"I suppose," she admitted.

"I must be on my way now, but I'd like to leave you with just one more of the many possible beginnings, Nimue."

"I've already seen the one I like, Stranger.'

"This one may interest you as well," He said. Standing he reached out and touched the crystal before heading for the door. Madame Xanadu glanced at the crystal and then back towards him, but he was already gone. It was always like that with him, she thought. Paying no mind to the crystal she began to put away all her books, potions and charms.

The mist cleared and another scene began.

* * *

Metropolis- Six Months in The Future

As Clark trudged up the stairs to his apartment, another long isolated weekend stretched out in front of him. He was worn down by all of it and starting to wonder if coming back had been such a good idea. Opening his door he stepped inside. He was instantly aware of the presence of someone in his apartment.

"What are you doing here," he demanded.

"Not even a hello, Superman?" An alluring voice coquettishly whispered.

"Hello, Aphrodite, now what are you doing here?" Clark said. He closed the door and moved over to turn on the light.

* * *

A/N: That's all for a while.

For those that read the stories, thank you. For those that read and reviewed the stories, a very special thank you. I did read and appreciate all the comments.


End file.
